For Better or For Worse
by MadeintheUS
Summary: AU/OOC . Sequel to 'It Can Happen in an Instant'. Six months later. Is the domestic life proving to be what Alex thought it would be? A ghost from Alex's past show up at her doorstep, will she be able to walk away and continue to live the domestic life with her family or will she give in to those demons that once swarmed her brain. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**What can I say? I can't stay away from domestic Vauseman.**

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Set 6 months, post epilogue.**_

* * *

Kissing boo-boo's.

Helping with homework.

Reading bedtime stories.

Packing a lunchbox.

Giving extra cuddles.

Scheduling appointments and playdates.

Going to birthday parties for classmates.

Being in bed by nine.

This was all part of their life.

A two year old and five, almost six year old kept them on their toes.

Sure, things got hectic sometimes, and the occasional rift would cause either Alex or Piper to camp out on the couch, but what family doesn't live through that? The further they got in their marriage, the more they figured out what worked and what didn't. It was trial and error, especially with children.

Alex had learned sex was no longer spontaneous and different, but routine and scheduled. Yet it was still mind-blowing each and every time, just as it had been the first time almost five years ago. And there was almost always an interruption, whether it be a child screaming from the other room to be retrieved or a child nonchalantly walking in right as they reached that point of no return. Real life conversations were non-existent or re-worded for young, and innocent ears, there was no such thing as a quiet or mess-free meal, and the television was constantly showing a child-friendly show. But this was what they had signed up for, and they wouldn't dare wish for anything else.

Piper had been her saving grace, along with the little boy she had given birth to on that warm July afternoon when they had first met in the back of that grungy, yellow cab. Their relationship had allowed Alex to let go of those demons that constantly swarmed her mind, and start over completely new. Getting engaged, and then married had been something the brunette had never pictured herself doing, but she knew it was the right choice. Ellie being born six weeks early, had completed it all; the perfect domestic life she never once thought she would live.

This was their life, and they battled through everything together, only to come out stronger on the other side. The couple fell more in love each and every day whether it be how they stole loving glances, how they were with the kids, or some little gesture one had done for the other. Despite the havoc two kids brought and the daily realities of life, that connection was still there, and it was still holding inevitably strong.

* * *

"Mommy, what was I like as a baby? Did I scream a lot like Ellie does?"

Conner was sitting at the island eating the rest of his Fruit Loops while observing Ellie cling to Piper's leg as she rinsed a few dishes in the sink. Today was Conner's last day of Kindergarten, and his graduation ceremony had been two days ago. The emotions that had washed over both Piper and Barbara as they watched the little boy cross the stage with a wide grin to accept his diploma in his miniature cap and gown made Jim and Alex almost fall out of their chairs from how hard they were laughing. Of course they couldn't believe Conner was a little over a month away from being six years old when just yesterday it seemed like they were celebrating his first birthday. He was super smart, polite, and could even read at a second grade level at the end of kindergarten, not to mention how great of a big brother he was to his little sister. Alex could only imagine how Piper and her mother-in-law would act when Conner graduated high school, or even college, or let alone when Ellie graduated kindergarten, but she had just turned two, two months ago and was thriving in every single way. Her run was still a bit wobbly, but she had been walking with no assistance for four months now, and was finding ways to get into even more trouble.

Alex chuckled from where she stood in the laundry room changing the clothes over from the washer to the dryer. She and Piper had become immune to the screaming over the past six years. They had quickly learned how to tell apart a needy scream from a meaningless scream from the time Conner had started to use his voice.

"What were you like as a baby?" Piper asked, shutting off the faucet and opening the refrigerator to retrieve juice for the toddler, completely oblivious to Ellie's wailing. "Well, you _always_ slept no matter if there was a hurricane going on outside or it was thousand degrees, you gave the _best_ hugs, and you _loved_ to snuggle with momma. Sometimes she was the only one who could get you to calm down."

The blonde smirked at Alex who was now leaning against the island holding a content, juice-drinking, Ellie. Her hair was in two small pig tails on top of her head, and she was in just her diaper after refusing to put on her clothes and squirming away. Her vocabulary was still semi-limited considering she was still considered two months behind an average two year old, but that never kept her down, she was insistent on finding ways to get what she wanted or needed.

"You didn't scream near as much as Ellie did though, only when you couldn't find your pacifier." Alex chortled. "She's just learned how to get her way since she's the baby, but you had your ways too…You would always puff out your little lip and pout with those puppy dog eyes."

Conner giggled.

"I want a little brother."

Both Alex and Piper's eyes went wide at his confession. They had decided soon after their family vacation to Disney World when they had received a letter saying that their donor had ceased making donations that they were done, and were satisfied with two children. Alex was a year away from forty, and Piper had no desire to put her body through another pregnancy, considering her amniotic sac rupture and how early Ellie had made her appearance.

"I hate to burst your bubble, kid, but you're stuck with Ellie." Alex laughed as she ruffled Conner's hair with her free hand. His facial expression quickly grew disappointed but like everything else, he was over it in five minutes.

When Alex looked up, Piper was still blushing over her son's blunt confession.

* * *

Later that morning, after the blonde had walked her son to school, she came home to a quiet apartment. _Too_ quiet actually. Usually, Ellie didn't nap until later in the morning, but Alex seemed to have special powers when it came to getting their kids to sleep. Piper couldn't figure out if was the raspy tone, or the way she cuddled, but it always took Alex no time to put their children to sleep.

"Babe?"

Piper closed the front door, and laid her keys on the table in the hallway. The television was on in the living room but there was no one to be found. Toys were strung out across the floor, and an abandoned sippy cup was lying under the coffee table.

"Alex?"

The further she walked into the apartment, the quieter it got. The low rumble of the television seemed to dissipate. When the blonde walked past Ellie's nursery, she quietly peeked in and found a peacefully sleeping toddler on her stomach with a pacifier being sucked in at a rapid pace. It reminded of her Conner at that age. Piper leaned over the rails of the white crib and placed a gentle kiss to the toddler's temple.

Backing out of the room, she sauntered into her bedroom, noticing the bathroom door was closed and light was shining brightly from underneath.

"Al?" The blonde gently tapped on the door. "Are you alright?"

A quick closing of a drawer could be heard, along with the shuffling of feet and a flush of the toilet before the door was thrown open, slightly alarming the blonde.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just…gonna get in the shower." Alex's face was slightly paler than normal and her makeup was absent. "Wanna join me?"

Piper studied her wife's smirk, trying to figure out what the minuscule difference was that she felt going on, but quickly regained her composure.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"Ten minutes."

Whatever thoughts were swirling around Piper's brain were lost as Alex lead Piper into their master bathroom, shedding every layer of clothing, indulging in the fact that they were finally getting some much needed alone time, but also keeping an ear open in case Ellie woke up. For the better part of the hour, the two got lost in breathless professions of love as they tumbled around their walk-in shower, moan vibrating off of the glass surrounding them, and their slick bodies constantly being pressed together.

Ellie still hadn't woken up by the time the two had stepped out of the walk-in. Using that time, the couple actually curled up in bed and watched re-runs of _Cheers,_ discussing random matters and what they would do this summer to pass the time until Conner started first grade. Since Piper had started to be a stay at home mom, she and Alex had found more time for each other on the days she didn't go to work, giving them that extra alone time with Ellie.

"Frasier looks so much older in the spin-off compared to this."

Piper's voice tickled Alex's collarbone from where she laid with her head upon her shoulder, sending a light tingle through the brunette's body. Alex would never get tired of listening to Piper's observations over the damnedest things. Mornings like this were what was keeping her going. The hustle and bustle of the bookstore had finally died down after almost a year and a half and was now at steady place. Nicky had started to have signs of a relapse causing the process of opening their bar to be ceased until things were straightened out. The ex-con hadn't used, but she had voiced on multiple occasions that the itch to use was getting harder to contain. Nicky longed for Lorna who still had another six months to go, and she missed Red, the woman she considered a mother more than her biological one. Both Piper and Alex included Nicky in everything to keep her mind off of that want for the hard substance. They could tell she struggled, but seeing Conner and Ellie always cheered her up enough to keep fighting the urge.

The couple sat in silence for another twenty minutes before the distinct calls from their two year old could be heard over the baby monitor, signaling they were about to begin their usual day chasing Ellie around, attempting to keep her out of trouble until Conner came home and took over entertaining her.

* * *

The middle-aged brunette stood in a sea of parents also waiting to pick up their children. The sun was shining bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The walk to the elementary school seemed to get longer, and hotter each day she picked up her son. When she saw the classroom door open and kids start to flock outside to find their parents, a small wave of relief washed over her. She wasn't a fan of heat, and silently berated herself for not just bring her car.

When she spotted Conner running towards her, she couldn't help the smile that erupted across her face.

"Hi, bud."

"Hi, momma."

Alex knelt with open arms to greet her son as he stepped out of his kindergarten classroom for the last time. She noted that Conner's backpack was bulging out on his back, most likely due to bringing home all of his supplies and papers. Kissing the boy's cheek, she took the bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I made this for you."

Conner proudly handed Alex a macaroni necklace that matched the two he had around his own neck. The brunette suspected one of them was for Piper and the other was his. He already knew the routine of keeping small objects away from his sister.

"This is _so_ cool, thanks bud."

Other children around them were also handing out their necklaces and other crafts that they had made for various family members. To Alex, this was the ultimate mom gift. She had made one for her mom when she was in her younger years, and now she was being granted one. No matter how messy, or how much it poked at your neck, moms wore them to appease their children, and she would do the same.

"Did you have a good last day of school?"

Conner happily nodded and grabbed a hold of his momma's outstretched hand as they started the stroll home. Alex knew the day was coming that he wouldn't want to hold anyone's hand anymore, perhaps not even his sisters, but each and every time she made sure to hold on just a little bit tighter and hold him a little bit closer each night he crept into her side of the bed to snuggle.

The walk home was filled with Conner's ideas of what he wanted to do over the summer and how cool he thought his new classroom for the next school year was. He had even gotten to meet his teacher, and was ecstatic that she too loved . Another major thing he was excited about was that he would actually get to eat in the cafeteria like all the other big kids. Alex could only giggle at how the smallest things meant so much to him.

As the pair walked into their apartment building, a tall, lanky, dark-haired man ran into them, causing a trail of expletives to come out of both adults mouth.

"Watch where the fuck you're going, lady."

"Momma, he said a bad word." Conner scooted behind Alex, but never let go of her hand.

"I know…Just…ignore it." Alex soothed her shoulder.

When she turned around to see who was speaking, she could barely form a word due to how dry her mouth had gone. She hadn't seen this man in five years. He had been placed in the back of her mind, never to be thought of again, but today that file had been opened.

"Hello, Alex."

* * *

 **A/N: I recently had the stomach virus and spent a lot of time laying on the bathroom floor, so I had time to think and I couldn't keep my mind off of a sequel to It Can Happen in an Instant. Plus, after a few conversations with a couple of people, I felt a sequel was the right move. This will perhaps be slightly darker in the beginning, but everything will be fine.**

 **I'll still be writing for the other fics I have going right now too, but I just had to write this.**

 **Let me know what you think. I'm so excited to be writing abo** **ut this** **family again.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Enjoy.**_

 _ **For Better or For Worse, Chapter 2**_

* * *

"Hello, Alex."

Antonio, her ex-drug dealer, of that fine, white, powdery substance stood tall in front of her. His scruffy face that she once remembered had been shaved, and was now just a five o'clock shadow. The drug dealer's eyes weren't the usual bloodshot mess, she had remembered either, and instead, they were a bright hazel tone.

"Antonio." Alex looked down at her son who was peeking up at the man from behind her long legs. "What a surprise."

"I'm so glad I ran into you. I saw your name was still on the penthouse and when I buzzed up, some woman with a screaming baby answered. What the fuck is that about?" The man let out a hearty chuckle as he motioned upwards towards the penthouse, completely oblivious to the small boy burning holes into his face with his concerned stare.

"That's my wife, and my daughter." Alex kept her composure in front of her son, otherwise who known how she would've reacted to Antonio's statement.

"What the? No. You're fucking pulling my leg. No _way_ you're married and have a kid. That's unlike you." The grin on Antonio's face was stretched completely across his face and it was taking everything for Alex to not to get rid of it for him.

"I have _two_ kids, actually." Conner slightly stepped out from behind Alex as she spoke, but still clung to her hand, now wrapping both of his around hers. His blue eyes that were exactly like Pipers were full of questions as he watched the two adults' converse.

The look on the drug dealer's face was priceless.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

As Alex started to walk away, Antonio grabbed Alex's elbow, causing her to slightly pull it away.

"Let me give you my card. I'd like to speak to you, when not so _innocent_ ears are around."

The brunette scoffed and continued walking, she knew what he was hinting at, and she had faithfully stayed away from _that_ for nearly six years.

"Go to hell, Antonio."

 **3 weeks later…**

The bookstore had been particularly slow this morning. Kelly still worked there despite getting married to Hayden six months prior. Hayden had taken a job as an assistant manager at a new Thai restaurant in Brooklyn, since he had obtained his business degree over a year ago. Occasionally the pair would babysit on Alex and Piper's date nights, considering that they still lived in the same building.

"Hey, Alex." Kelly knocked on the ajar office door. "There's a man here to see you."

Alex didn't even need to ask twice about who it was. Antonio had called her at work, and even came by once since she saw him in the lobby of her apartment building. He was back in business, better than ever actually. He was trying to form a clientele again, and he desperately wanted Alex's business considering how much she bought in the past, but she wasn't budging.

"Okay, thanks. I'll be out in a sec."

Before Alex stood up, she looked at the pictures littering her desk. One was of her kids asleep in the backseat of the car, heads drooping to opposite sides of their car seats, one was of her and Piper in Cambodia before Ellie was born, and the last one was of her and Diane sitting on that old, ragged couch. That mattered so much more than what Antonio was trying to offer, and she constantly repeated that as she walked out into the store to address him.

 _ **Later that night…**_

"Just don't keep the kids away from me…please." Alex was begging. Tears were streaming down her face and she was begging. Alex Vause _never_ begged _for anything_. The usual, intimidating, fierce, brunette had let her resolve wash away, leaving herself completely vulnerable in front of her wife.

Alex's breakdown had come out of left field. Piper had noticed Alex seemed a little off since she came home earlier than normal, but what she had revealed was totally unexpected.

 _Alex had come inches away from using._

Automatically, Piper's mind began to race after her wife had broken the news. Had she been neglecting her? Was marriage not appealing to her anymore? Was two kids too much to handle?

"Al, I'm not gonna keep our kids away from you…I would never do that to you. _Ever._ "

Yes, Piper had taken Conner away for two months when Alex had taken the heroin away from Nicky, but she was left in the dark about Alex's background up until that point and it had literally taken everything out of her. How else was she supposed to react back then? But this time was different, they were married, now had two kids, and Alex hadn't hid her near relapse to that white powdery substance, but came clean to Piper after coming in contact with it in almost six years.

"We're gonna get through this Al, okay?" Piper looked at Alex as if she was the loneliest human being as she cradled her face in her hands. "You didn't take it, babe, and I'm so _so_ proud of you that you didn't."

"I'm such a fuck up." Alex rested her face in the crook of the blonde's neck, sobs practically racking her body. "I've let _you_ down, I've let our _kids_ down. What kind of a mother or a wife fucking does this?"

"Alex…" Piper was now the one fighting herself to keep her tears at bay. "You're not a fuck up. You're not a fuck up of a wife, you're not a fuck up to our kids, you're not a fuck up to _anyone_ , Al. You did the right thing by not taking it."

"Piper you don't understand what was going through my mind when he held out his hand as we stood in the back aisle. I was about to tell him to fuck off, and then he just held it out in front of me. Everything the past six years just flashed before my eyes. I saw you in the back of that cab. I saw Conner lying in the nursery right after he was born. I saw us getting engaged. I saw us getting married. I saw Ellie being born." Alex paused wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, smudging her once perfected eyeliner. "It was so overwhelming, and the temptation was so _so_ real but I can't fuck up even though I already feel like I did."

"Alex, you did the right thing. I knew from the beginning that we would go through trying times no matter what. It happens to everyone." Piper cupped Alex's face as she looked into her emerald eyes. She _couldn't_ run away from this chaos. She _wouldn't_ run away from this emotional chaos. "Tell me what you want to do…Whatever you want to do or decision you make, I, our kids, Nicky, Jim and Barbara, will stand by you. You're not in this alone."

Piper understood that things could be much, _much_ worse right now, if Alex had of taken the drugs or not told her what had happened, but she was thankful that her wife had been honest. Of course, Alex was mainly just shocked and scared about what she had almost done and the blonde was determined to stand firm and encouraging behind wife.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

"Hold on, grandma."

Conner quickly padded towards Piper who was leaning against the master bedroom's door frame watching them leave, attempting to hide the tears that were slowly trailing down her pale face.

"What is it bud?"

The blonde quickly dried her face with her sleeve and knelt down to his level. Thankfully, the child was oblivious to his mother's tears.

"I forgot to say bye to momma."

The child could barely see past Piper and through the crack in the door that Alex was lying face first in the mattress, head turned towards the door, attempting to peek at her son. Her face was absent of her usual, fierce, secretary glasses, causing her pale face to look that much lighter and the tear trails to be that much more prominent.

"Momma's sleeping right now, okay? She doesn't feel good."

"Pipes." Alex's weak voice could be heard as she slowly sat up in bed. "It's okay. Let him say bye."

Piper slightly turned towards her wife, and before she knew it Conner had bolted past her into the bedroom. She only hoped that he wouldn't notice how broken Alex looked compared to her usual self. Looking back down the hall, she saw Barbara holding Ellie's hand, observing what was happening at the end of the hall. The look on her face was worrisome, but she knew this was what was best for the family.

"Momma why are you crying?" Conner's little face quickly grew weary as soon as he observed Alex's blotchy face and dried trails of tears littering her cheeks.

"I just have a really bad headache, that's all." The brunette cupped Conner's cheeks, silently reminiscing on how much of an impact he had on her life the past six years. Lying was the last thing Alex wanted to do, but this wasn't something a six year old should hear or even know about. She couldn't take the pain of knowing how disappointed he would be if he actually could understand what was going on.

The brunette couldn't have been more thankful that the kid's summer annual week-long stay with their grandparents had fallen when it did. She knew she wouldn't have been able to look her kids in the eye if they hadn't been going to Barbara and Jim's. Their week would be spent doing fun, and entertaining things, and Alex would spend her week straightening herself out again, hoping to be semi back to normal when the children returned.

"Can I kiss it better?"

The smallest smile spread across the brunette's face as she nodded. Conner never failed to make anyone smile, even in the worst situations. His heart was full of love and appreciation and he always strived to make sure everyone was okay. He was a helper, and never once did he whine that he was being broken away from whatever he was doing. Ellie looked up to him, and was always in awe of whatever he did.

Climbing up onto the bed, Conner placed a gentle kiss to Alex's forehead and wrapped his little arms around her neck. It took everything Alex had to keep her tears at bay as she clung to him.

"I hope you feel better."

"Thanks, bud. Take care of your sister while you're at grandmas, and give her a kiss for me, okay?"

Conner nodded before hopping off the bed, and running out the door. If she would've asked to see Ellie, that would've been it for her. She would've lost complete control of herself, and she didn't want her kids to see her in such a state.

It dumbfounded Alex at how oblivious children could be to any situation. The world could be crumbling around them, and they wouldn't notice.

As she sat in bed, she could hear Piper instructing their son to grab his backpack and to hold Ellie's hand as they walked across the hall to the elevator. Barbara's words of love and encouragement brought a small smile to her face as they drifted down the hallway. When she heard the front door close, she could hear Piper quietly pad back down towards the hallway and resumed her position leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, intently observing her wife.

"You're such a good mom." Alex whispered as she continued to sit on the edge of the bed, dangling her legs off the side and her hands splayed out against her thighs.

"So are you."

* * *

 **From Alex: Can we go see the kids tomorrow?**

Piper sat back in the leather armchair in Polly's office. It had been two days since they had physically seen their children. Every night they had a routine Facetime call, but it wasn't the same. Alex had contacted Nicky, who had been surprised at what had happened, and agreed to attend NA classes for a little while. Piper had gently brought forth the idea of perhaps an outpatient rehab for a couple of weeks, but Alex was set on just trying the NA classes since she didn't actually ingest the drug or even touch it.

Her wife had left for work this morning to keep her mind off of everything, leaving Piper to lounge around the penthouse, drowning in the many thoughts swirling around her brain. Leaving the house was the only way to get her mind to slow down after the events of the week. The blonde had originally planned on going grocery shopping but her feet led her to Popi. The weather out was too nice to drive, and she figured she could go and see Alex at work since the bookstore was in the same neighborhood as her store.

 **To Alex: I think that sounds great.**

The blonde wasn't about to deny her wife privileges to see her children, if anything she wanted Alex to see them as much as possible to give her that motivation to stay on the path of her six year sobriety streak and get through the rehab. And to make everything seem as normal as possible for their children. Both women felt that Conner suspected something, but he didn't ask questions and told his parents he would look out for his little sister throughout their two week stay at their grandparents.

"How is everything?"

Polly shut her laptop, giving her attention to Piper.

"I honestly don't know…It's like, one day things were great, and the next everything was torn down to the ground. It's so deathly silent around the house and she's been so _so_ quiet."

"On the bright side, at least you can walk around naked."

The faintest smile appeared on the blonde's face. She knew Polly was trying her hardest to keep things light and cheery. Dealing with emotional chaos was not hers nor Piper's strong suit.

"Walking around naked has been the farthest thing from our minds… She's been afraid to touch me, actually, because she's been so disappointed in herself and she thinks I feel the same way."

"Do you feel the same way she does?"

Piper had pondered that question many times the past three days as she lay awake in bed next to her wife. Sometimes they would both be awake at the same time and not say a word, just lying there staring into the darkness of their bedroom. Other times they would watch each other sleep, or leave the room in order to not disturb the other, finding themselves roaming the childless and quiet penthouse. The blonde would often find herself lying on the old, tattered couch of Diane's, wondering what else she could do for her wife.

"No." Piper whispered. "I'm proud of her."

* * *

 **A/N: I'll go crawl in a hole while you all yell at me.**

 **Just a little background behind the writing of this chapter…I recently visited a family member in rehab, and it was truly an eye opening experience. We had to sit through a family counseling and I learned there really is no cure for addiction, it's just about self-control and not giving into the temptation. The man who spoke hadn't done drugs in 17 years but still fights the battle with sobriety occasionally. Alex didn't give into the temptation, yet still feels like a letdown, I learned that is normal also.**

 **My family member just received their 30 day sobriety chip today. It's been a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

"How is she?"

"Quiet, disappointed, ashamed…" Piper droned as she observed Jim launching Conner off of his shoulders as they splashed around in the pool. The squeals and giggles that were echoing throughout the spacious backyard were calming since they had been absent from her now dreary household.

"That's to be expected dear, but we can't be any more proud of her for abstaining. It takes a whole lot of courage to say no, especially with a past like she's had."

Barbara and Jim could have ordered Piper to leave Alex for even looking at the drugs or associating with her former drug dealer, banning her from seeing her children. But the older couple saw the opposite. They both knew how hard Alex's past was before she and Piper even knew each other, and looked past it to see what a wonderful and caring person she was. Alex had cleaned up her act six years ago and had proven she was dedicated to her wife and family.

"I tell her that, all day, every day, but she still won't look at the positive side. She feels like…"

"Babe?"

Alex's voice stopped her mid-sentence.

"Yeah, Al?" Piper turned around towards the sliding door to be greeted with sight of her wife holding a whimpering Ellie, who was holding Alex's finger hostage in her mouth. The pair had gone inside to change the toddler out of her swim attire, in hopes to put her down for her afternoon nap. Just holding the toddler, made Alex look a little less distant and drained. She missed her kids dearly, even though they were an hour away but the fear of her kids thinking of her as a disappointment still laid heavy on her heart.

"We have a teether."

When Ellie teethed, it was a nightmare. One minute, she would be content, and the next, she would scream and cling to Piper or Alex, wishing no one else to be in her sight but her parents. Hours upon hours would be spent attempting to soothe, give children's Tylenol, or get her to at least drink from a sippy cup, but it would all just be rejected by the toddler. The only thing that could _sometimes_ calm her down enough to at least stop the window shattering screams would be when she was skin to skin with Piper, and occasionally she could tolerate Alex. Her pediatrician had informed her parents that since so much skin to skin time was needed when she was born, it's turned into a lifeline of some sort, but the doctor reassured them that it was normal.

"Ah, that explains why she was pulling at her ear this morning at breakfast." Barbara mused as she too looked on at Alex and Ellie. "There's some frozen teething rings in the freezer."

"Thanks, Barbara."

Barbara nodded before turning her attention back to the blonde. She noticed that Piper too was distant, as she watched her gaze towards the swimming pool where Conner had just jumped off the diving board.

"Piper? You were saying?"

"Oh, just…It's been hard…You know, maybe we should take Ellie back with us. I don't want you to have to put up with all of her screaming. Perhaps it might even be a good distraction for Alex."

"Piper I've had three children of my own, I think I can handle a teether, unless you just really want to take her home…I'm sure we'll manage." Barbara smiled.

"I think it might help to take her home Barbara, we need that distraction, and I think she could put a smile on Alex's face."

"Whatever you think is best, dear."

Piper nodded, "I'm gonna go check on Ellie."

"Momma!" Conner called right before the blonde walked into the house.

"Yeah, babe?"

Piper sauntered over to the side of the pool, and squatted down. The freckles across Conner's cheeks were starting to pop out after being in the sun, and his golden hair was turning lighter. His light blue eyes, still shined as bright as they did the day he was born. A fire could be seen in them and the blonde hoped that the fire never burned out.

"Watch me do this!"

Meanwhile, Alex had distracted her toddler enough with the teething ring that she was now laying on the floor of the basement that was designated as the playroom, being covered up with a blanket by Ellie. Two stuffed animals were laying in the crooks of her arms, and if they were moved, she got the wrath of a toddler. Eventually, a blanket for each stuffed animal was given as Ellie tore up the basement looking for toys. Every so often you could only see the pony tail on top of Ellie's head as she walked behind bins and bookshelves looking for toys, it was quite amusing to Alex.

Just being in the presence of her children made Alex feel so much better, but the fear of being a disappointment still laid heavy on her heart. They were both too young to understand what was going on, but the fact that something so very familiar but distant opened her eyes that much more. She had made a promise to herself six years ago that she would do better for Conner, and when Ellie was born, that just served more purpose to stay clean.

"Babe?"

Piper's voice could be heard coming closer as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, kid?"

"There you guys are." Ellie automatically ran towards the blonde, slamming into her legs with a cold, dripping teething ring in one hand, and the other clutching book. Piper automatically bent down, running a gentle hand over the toddler's head and down to her back as she kissed her forehead. "Hi, baby."

The sight made Alex smile. Piper was such a natural at being a mother.

Alex sat up against the wall, letting the blanket fall to her hips, patting the space next to her. Ellie automatically began to fuss that her mother moved, but was quickly distracted by Piper grabbing her and sitting her in her lap and smothering her with kisses.

"I was thinking that as soon as Conner gets out of the pool, we'll head home."

The blonde gauged her wife's reaction before introducing the idea of taking Ellie back home with them and letting Conner stay the rest of the time.

"We might be waiting a while." Alex chuckled. "Did he show you how he can jump in the water and retrieve the diving stick? He's so proud of himself."

"I did." Piper grinned as she let Ellie up to continue roaming around the basement. "I can't believe he's about to be six. My baby isn't a baby anymore."

"He hasn't been a baby for almost three years, Pipes." Alex reached for the blonde's hand, entwining their fingers. This had been the first time she had initiated any kind of affection since the day she had broken down in tears with her near relapse. All the times before that, it had been Piper who initiated everything, but Alex was so distant that it was never more than a gentle, lingering peck of the lips or a long, hug. She was disappointed in herself, and Piper understood that, but the younger woman couldn't get it across to her wife that she was proud of her for making the decision she did, and was in no way upset at her actions.

"What do you think about taking this baby home with us?" Piper pointed to their little girl who was now face first, digging in a toy bin, reaching for something that must've caught her eye. "We both know how she gets when she teethes, and I don't want Barbara or Jim to have to go through that…and I was thinking that maybe she could be a distraction and take your mind off of things. I know how hard you've been on yourself the past two days, but it's not gonna get any better if you keep moping around."

Alex sat in silence for a moment, just observing how her thumb moved back and forth along Piper's.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Piper leaned over a bit in attempt to make eye contact with her wife.

"Yeah." Alex nodded. Piper was right,

"If not we can bring her back here, or let her spend a couple of days with Polly. I just want you to be comfortable with this."

"No, Pipes. It's okay. She's a maniac when she teethes, and I could use the distraction, it's only getting worse each day they aren't home, so."

In some ways, Piper was relieved that Alex agreed, and another part of her ached, that Alex was still internally berating herself.

* * *

 _ **Later that night…**_

"You're okay." Alex cooed as she rubbed back and forth on the toddler's back, clutching Ellie to her chest as they laid on the leather chaise that was attached to their sectional. Thankfully, the screaming hadn't started yet and the soothing backrubs that Alex was providing was keeping her somewhat content, but the fussing was very audible.

Ellie being home was already helping and Piper could tell as she stood in the kitchen measuring out a dose of children's Tylenol. She could tell from the way Alex was speaking, and acting she was in a better mood.

* * *

As Piper sat rocking their child to sleep later on that night, all she could think about was how strong she was when she lost Jake at four months pregnant, and then successfully delivered a healthy baby boy who was now a few short weeks away from being six years old.

 _Enter Conner._

All of this happened while a one of a kind cab driver she had never met sat by her head, nervously whispering encouraging thoughts as she witnessed a child being brought out into the world for the very first time. Nothing could've prepared her for that moment, but she often pondered what it was that made her stay.

 _Enter Alex._

A single cab ride had turned Alex's world upside down. She had never liked interacting with children of any age, or even being in the vicinity of one, but a small, blonde headed boy had changed that in a second and soon after, a young blonde had taken over heart.

Fast forward two, eventful years later, and they were happily married.

Another year after that, Piper had found out she was expecting.

From the time she found out she was pregnant, to the time she gave birth, she had seen a whole new side of her son and her wife. Both were so patient, and gentle as they faithfully marched throughout the nine months that Piper spent pregnant. But seven and a half months in, a rupture in Piper's amniotic sac had caused their baby girl to be born six weeks earlier than scheduled.

 _Enter Ellie._

There were no signs besides a few painful contractions earlier on that day signaling that Ellie would be making her appearance early the next morning. When Piper had woken up to a slight trickle of liquid falling down her inner thigh, the worst instances had already popped into her head, and sure enough when she arrived to the master bathroom, her water had broken along with the start of her contractions. Four emotional and pain filled hours later, they met their daughter, who was very tiny, but mighty and strong. The whirlwind of feelings that both she and Alex went through during that first week while Ellie was in the NICU was enough to make someone go insane. They had a little girl who was born six weeks early, yet had no birth defects or any major health problems like other preemies had.

Ellie had taught the family patience, since she was growing at slower rate than other children her age, and Conner was the one who benefitted from that the most. At each occupational or speech therapy appointment his little sister had, he would sit and encourage her despite how much progress she was making whether it be great or small. Never once did he complain that he was drug along to Ellie's appointments, and was even eager to help out the therapists when asked. He sat and read to his sister out of whatever book he may have been working on for school that week, or he would give her his toy he was playing with without whining and find another one so she wouldn't cry.

Before Piper could stop herself, she had a steady stream of tears rolling down her face. Tears she had been holding in for who knows how long. She had to give herself props, in the past she would just run away from any kind of emotional chaos and leave it for someone else or hope it figured itself out, but maturity does a lot to a person, especially when there is children involved.

While gently rocking and allowing herself to decompress, Piper let the tears fall freely. Watching her children sleep had been one of her favorite things to do, especially when they were newborns. The way they would lay so still and take the littlest of breaths was something she constantly found herself getting lost in. Countless hours of time she could've been sleeping until the next feeding she spent staring at her children taking in every inch of their faces and admiring their innocence.

Breaking Piper away from her thoughts was Ellie, whom she thought was fast asleep. The toddler had opened her cerulean eyes, stared right back at her mother, and placed a tiny hand on her face, wiping Piper's tears away in her own manner. It was as if the toddler knew the rough patch her family was going through, wishing she could make things better.

The young mother then snuggled her two year old a little bit closer as she relished in the sweet moment, not knowing her wife was peeking in through the crack in the door. In two days, Alex would attend her first NA meeting, and Piper hoped to God that the combination of Ellie and the meetings pulled her wife all the way out of this low.

* * *

 **A/N: I've had a rough day and just sat down to type and distract myself so I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions.**

 **To the guest who asked for Piper in peril, it's coming, just be patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. So sorry that my fics are being updated so sporadically. With college resuming again and with other various conflicts going on, I just haven't had the motivation or time to write.**

 **This chapter has not been edited due to time limitations, so all mistakes are on me.**

* * *

 _ **Two days later, Monday…**_

"…I have two kids, an almost six year old, and a two year old. I've been married for almost four years, and it's honestly been one of the best things in my life. It was my saving grace, because without my wife or kids, I don't even know where I would be right now…My guess would be in prison, or dead."

Everyone in the circle looked on at Alex admirably as she shared her life story.

"And why are you here, Alex?"

This first session was just getting to know each other and how the next few weeks would go in the program, but Alex could already feel a slight weight being lifted off of her shoulders.

"I used for five plus years-."

"Be specific, we're not going to judge." The mentor of the group, was encouraging and looked at Alex with enthusiasm. "We're all in the same boat."

"I used cocaine, mostly, for five plus years. I was involved in a drug cartel from my late twenties to maybe my early thirties and that's where my using started. I had been exposed to it around twenty-one, because my friend started using cocaine and heroin at that time, but it just didn't appeal to me then. The struggles and demands of the ring started getting to me and pushed me over that edge. I wouldn't say I used every day at first, it was sporadic, but after I lost that job and I didn't have a job but had a shit ton of money, I started using multiple times a day." Alex paused and looked up at the person who had just walked in late.

It was Nicky.

The nerves that were balled up in her stomach and the tension in her chest eased up as she saw Nicky redeem her chip from her wallet to show the admissions person. It was relieving to see that Nicky hadn't given into her temptations that she had been dealing with after being released from prison.

"Hey, Sasquatch." Nicky whispered as she sat down in the empty chair next to the brunette. "Blondie told me you would be here. Just for you, this will be the second one I've sat through today."

Alex hadn't seen her best-friend since before her scare with Antonio, and now it was all making sense, her thoughts about Nicky disappearing to find her drug dealer had been wrong, Nicky had been at these meetings.

* * *

"Are you taking care of two babies now?"

Alex walked into Ellie's nursery to find Piper sitting on the floor clutching their daughter's favorite babydoll in one arm and the toddler sitting in the crook of the other. The brunette had found herself in the same situation multiple times before.

"I am." Piper laughed and looked down at Ellie. "Tell momma what we've done today."

"Babies!"

"Well that looks fun. Can I play?" Alex cooed as she laid down on her side next to Piper resting her head in her elevated palm, and reaching up to kiss Ellie's check, and then a little higher to kiss her wife.

"Hi." Piper whispered.

"Hi."

"How was it?"

"Good. Really good, actually." Alex moved one of Ellie's large stuffed animals and rolled to her back, sitting slightly propped up so she could still see her wife.

"I'm glad." Piper smiled before letting their daughter up to go lay on her momma.

It was quiet for a few moments as Ellie go situated on Alex's chest, with her legs straddling her stomach.

"Thank you, for inviting Nicky." Alex's voice was small, but her eyes were bright. "I've been so wrapped up in everything and after all this happened, I didn't want to be around her if she was using again but all along she's been going to these meetings, and I didn't even know it."

Piper grinned, the blush spreading from her neck to her cheeks.

"She called _me_ , actually. She wanted to know if you would accompany her to family day at her meeting spot in Brooklyn, so I told her everything, and she said she would start coming to yours."

Alex nodded.

"She couldn't stay long after class because she had to meet up with her landlord, but she's coming over this weekend so we can talk."

"That's good. She can see the kids, because Conner comes home Friday. He'll be _thrilled_ to see her." Piper grinned, reaching over to stroke up and down Ellie's back. Her eyes were slowly closing and her breathing was evening out.

"Nicky told me she didn't tell me about her doing these meetings because she didn't want to be seen as an outcast, and she didn't want to be on bad terms with you again."

Small snores from Ellie broke Piper away from her replying to her wife.

"I can understand that, but she has nothing to be ashamed of. I'll gladly attend meetings with the both of you if it helps. I'm not just going to assume you're both turning into bad people because you're not. We're human, things happen."

…

"Don't forget I have my check-up this afternoon too." Piper called out over the running shower to Alex who was plucking her eyebrows in the mirror.

"I know Pipes, meeting and a doctor's appointment. It's only been on the calendar for three months."

Piper flicked water over the glass door at the brunette.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alex chuckled, not even phased from the water. It was torturing Alex that Piper was naked, wet, and the curvy silhouette of body could be seen through the glass and she couldn't do anything to release the building pressure between her legs that had been growing considering they hadn't been intimate in over a week now. Partly because she was still holding on to some of those uneasy feelings she'd had for the past week, but mainly because Ellie was in the shower with Piper also.

Bath time, something that used to thrill Ellie, had recently changed, causing her to scream anytime she even came close to touching it. She would cling to her parent's arms as they tried to lower her into the tub, but she just wouldn't have it. Alex guessed that it was the bubbles that they had introduced, but Piper thought that maybe it was something she may have seen on TV. Something about showers though, Ellie loved. She would stand in content under the warm spray of water until she was practically a prune, and it reminded Alex that she was exactly like Piper in that manner.

Piper flicked the water again, testing her wife. It was nice to see Alex more like her normal self after returning home from the first meeting. It gave Piper hope that these meetings alone would help and they wouldn't have to scramble to find something else on top of juggling the kids and their activities.

"I'll remember that, Pipes."

"Come get your baby." Piper giggled, opening the glass door.

Alex set down the tweezers and gathered the towel around Ellie, who was holding Piper's hand to ensure she didn't slip on the tile.

Just as Alex was about to leave the bathroom, she flushed the toilet, getting Piper back for throwing water over the glass. As Alex and Ellie strode out of the master bedroom, she could hear Piper screaming and eventually a, "Fuck you, Alex," could be heard.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, kid." Alex leaned forward and rested her forehead against the steering wheel at a red light, slightly chuckling. The toddler had been screaming for thirty minutes and for no apparent reason at that. "What am I gonna do with you?"

After Piper had left for her yearly checkup, everything had been going quite well until, Alex had decided to take Ellie up to the bookstore with her to pick up a few end of the month reports that need to be looked over. As soon as the brunette had sat her daughter on the couch to put shoes on, it was as if a crime had just been committed and didn't stop. Alex had changed her diaper, checked to make sure her clothes weren't causing a problem, checked her temperature, and even gave her a gummy bear (even though Piper didn't like giving the toddler candy) from her brother's candy he had received at a birthday party, but nothing appeased her. This wasn't the first time, and quite frankly Alex knew it wasn't going to be the last time that Ellie had thrown fits over the simplest things. Part of that was just because girls tended to care more about the small things more than boys do.

The two year old was quite the opposite of her brother at that age. By the age of two, Conner could talk in short, complete sentences, and had some idea of what was acceptable and what wasn't. Ellie on the other hand, would occasionally say a complete sentence or two, but it was still mostly words mixed in with babble, unless she knew _exactly_ what she wanted. But that was okay, every child developed at their own rate, and Ellie's pediatrician reminded them of that at each and every appointment. Developmentally, Ellie was still considered delayed, but was slowly gaining on where she should be and her newfound skills were showing up each and every day. She was still tiny, but she was tough and that was proven when she would chase after Finn and Conner during playdates.

"I think you're just moody today." Alex continued to talk to her as she pulled into her parking space outside the bookstore. "I know I forgot to stock up on cheerios this morning and you think that's unacceptable, but jeez, give me a break. It was _one_ time."

Ellie's screamed had somewhat diminished into crying as Alex put the SUV in park, and turned around to face her daughter. The face the toddler was sporting was pitiful and her little lip was sticking out just like her brothers when he was in a mood. These moods were nothing new to Alex, and thankfully she found them amusing.

"I promise we're going to the grocery store after this to get Cheerios. I know those make you happy." Alex reached back to wipe some of the tears from Ellie's face, who slightly pushed her mother's hand away with a groan. "Look I'll even get the honey nut ones, if you'll stop looking at me like that."

Ellie's lower lip retreated back in just a hair as she finally allowed Alex to wipe her face.

"That's what I thought." Alex smirked. "You're cheeky. You and your brother both."

Alex reached into the center console to grab her phone as she exited the vehicle and opened the backdoor to retrieve Ellie.

"Can I have a kiss?"

Ellie slightly leaned her cheek towards Alex and continued on with her sniffling. The brunette chuckled and placed a sweet kiss on her daughter's cheek before making their way inside.

…

The bookstore was still going considerably well and the profits had tripled since moving to the new location two years ago. Slowly they were beginning to have more well-known authors hold their book signings at the store, but there hadn't been just a ton of them.

"Look at who the boss lady brought in today!"

Kelly practically jumped over the checkout counter as soon as she spotted Ellie in Alex's arms.

"Hey Kelly." Alex smiled.

"Have you been pinching her again?" Kelly winked as she noticed Ellie had been crying. The toddler happily reached out for the worker as soon as she got close enough.

"No." The brunette laughed. "She's just pissed at me, that's all."

Kelly laughed before her tone changed.

"Has everything been okay? We've missed you up here."

Alex inhaled and exhaled slowly before slightly nodding.

"It's getting there, thanks."

Kelly had been the only worker Alex had revealed her troubled week to and she intended to keep it that way. The young worker had been there for her when Ellie was born, and other various times in the past two years, not to mention how great of a worker she was at the bookstore. She was one of those associates that _loved_ their job and it really radiated off of her person, only causing the bookstore to become that much more successful. Alex was even considering promoting her to manager.

"Hayden and I are happy to watch the kids if you and Piper need some alone time or anything. Don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks." Alex nodded. "I think we're on the up and up now, hopefully so."

"Good." Kelly smiled. "I'm gonna keep her for a few minutes, if that's okay?"

"Totally. I just need to go grab a few papers."

As soon as Alex walked off, her phone began to ring. It was her wife, she knew just from the ring tone.

" _Hey Pipes."_

 _Alex continued to walk down the hallway until she reached her office, leaving the door ajar as she stopped at her desk._

" _Hi, babe. I'm gonna be a little bit longer than I expected. Grace, the receptionist from work, had her baby this morning so I'm gonna run up to the labor & delivery floor and pay her a visit."_

 _Piper's tone was so joyful, Alex thought she was going to get a cavity from how happy her wife was. She knew it was because of her love for newborns, and she couldn't help but smile at the memory of how happy the blonde was the first time she met Conner and eventually, Ellie._

" _Okay that's fine. Ellie and I are gonna stop at the grocery store on the way home as long as she's in a good mood. Do you need anything?"_

" _Is she being fussy again? I noticed her tooth busted through this morning." The ding of the elevator could be heard from inside the hospital. "And I'll text you a list of what I need."_

" _She's just being her moody two-year old self."_

 _Alex found the papers she needed and left her office, but not before locking it behind her. As she walked down the long hallway located at the back of the store, she noticed Kelly had Ellie sitting on the counter  
"helping" her put a customer's merchandise into a bag._

" _What else is new? She's the family drama queen." Piper laughed._

" _I wonder where she gets_ _ **that**_ _from?" Alex pointed out, leaning against the end of the hallway._

" _Very funny, Alex." Piper mused. The sounds of buttons being pressed on soda machine could be heard._

" _Did your appointment go okay? What did he say about your C-section scar being so itchy?"_

" _He said it's totally normal, and it could last for years so, that was good news. Just gave me some cream to put on it." Piper paused for a moment to grab her drink from the dispenser. "He even said it looked so good that he couldn't tell it had been opened back up two years ago."_

" _That is great news, just another reason to stop at two."_

 _Alex could practically hear Piper roll her eyes._

" _I'm gonna go see the baby, visiting hours are over in an hour."_

" _Okay." Alex chuckled. "Don't get any ideas while you're up there."_

" _You really suck the fun out of everything, you know?" Piper joked. "I was gonna sneak into the nursery and just bring one home with me in my purse."_

 _Alex laughed at her wife's banter._

" _Knowing you, you probably would."_

" _Goodbye, Alex." Piper laughed._

" _Bye, babe. Love you."_

" _I love you, too, joy-killer."_

Alex laughed to herself as she ended the call and walked back up towards the front of the store.

* * *

 **A/N: A few of you have PM'ed me asking if I have kids or how I can write domestication and it seem so real, so I'm going to take the time to answer these questions.**

 **I'm working towards an Education degree to teach children with disabilities and I'm set to graduate within the next year to year and a half, so I'm almost through. I also volunteer and work with children of all ages multiple days a week at various learning centers. SO, with that being said, I love children and I'm around them enough and study/observe them enough to know how socially competent (or incompetent in some cases) children should be for their age and what is appropriate behavior for any given age. So no, I don't have children and am not accepting any applications for potential lovers that want to have children with me (Yes, I've received PM's asking if I will have someone's baby).**

 **I hope that answers some of your questions, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Cheers.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is mostly a filler. Another A/N at the bottom.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

* * *

"You're being such a good girl sitting there." Alex mused as she held an open banana in one hand and broke pieces off with the other, feeding Ellie as she pushed the shopping cart with her elbows down the aisle. The toddler sat in content with the family size box of honey nut Cheerios right next to her, as her mother scanned over the multiple boxes of pasta that came in all sorts of shapes and sizes. "What do you think about spaghetti for dinner?"

Alex always enjoyed talking to her kids like an adult even though they (especially Ellie), couldn't necessarily respond back in an adult manner, but she had seen Conner's vocabulary skyrocket from a young age because of it and hoped Ellie did the same.

"You probably don't care. You practically inhale everything we give you anyways." Alex wiped a piece of banana off her daughters face, silently laughing at the mess she was making just from a piece of fruit. "You're a mess."

Just as Alex reached up to grab a box of spaghetti, a male's voice started to call her name from down the aisle. It was her former employee, and current employee's husband, Hayden.

"Hey, Alex." The tall man then tickled Ellie's side, evoking a string of giggles. "Hi, Ellie."

"Hayden, how're you? Long time no see and we live in the same apartment building." Alex laughed.

"I know! Work has been crazy. I was just about to text you actually. I need to ask you a favor."

"Yeah of course. What do you need?" Alex's phone dinged from her back pocket signaling a text message. She figured it was Piper adding one more thing to the grocery list that she had already sent.

"Kelly's birthday is coming up and I'd like to get her a collector's edition of Huckleberry Finn if at all possible. I was just wondering if you knew anyone that had one at a reasonable price."

"Mark Twain. Classic." Alex nodded. "I'm pretty sure I can find something for you."

"Great! Is there anything you need done? Handy work around the house? A night away from the kids?"

Alex's eyebrow automatically shot up at the man's last suggestion. A childless night sounded fantastic, especially after getting no action in over a week.

"You can keep her for the night so I can take my wife out."

In all honesty, Alex knew Piper deserved something, and she felt like this was only a small portion of what she owed her wife for everything she does and for dealing with the past week as well as she has. Piper was a selfless wife and mother, and Alex wanted to treat Piper for being the incredible person she was. With two children, a lot of their time went towards making sure one child wasn't harassing the other when he needed quiet time and vice versa. So there was little adult time dedicated to _just_ them and Alex knew they desperately needed it.

"Just her?" Hayden pointed at Ellie who was now reaching for another banana that was located in the bottom of the basket.

"Yeah, Conner's at his grandparents for the week so it's just been her around the house."

"Sure. We can do that. I'm sure Kelly would want to spend Saturday with her also."

"It's a great dose of birth control." Alex winked.

"Tell me about it. We've only been married six months and she's already ready to start trying."

"They're not as bad as they seem. Are you?" Alex turned her attention to Ellie and rubbed the back of her head. "I'll bring her down at about five Friday night, sound good?"

"Yeah, Kelly will be thrilled." Hayden tickled Ellie once more. "I'll see you then little lady."

As the pair watched him walk back down the aisle, Alex remembered that her phone had went off.

 **From Piper: Isn't he the cutest?**

It was a picture of Grace's new little boy in her wife's arms. He was wearing a blue beanie, and was swaddled tight as he slept in Piper's hold. The blonde was grinning from ear to ear as she posed with the newborn. Alex couldn't help but shake her head as she typed out a reply.

 **To Piper: You just offended Ellie.**

"I think your mother has lost it, Ellie. I really do." Alex bent down to kiss a completely absorbed two year old who was inspecting her current piece of banana. "I still think you're the cutest though."

Alex felt like there was an underlying meaning to the text message her wife had sent, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to face it. She hoped to God she was wrong and was just overthinking the whole situation, but then again it was Piper.

The brunette's wife never responded back to her reply. Alex put her phone back in her back pocket and continued her shopping.

"You're mommy is crazy."

"Mommy?" Ellie asked with her palms face up.

…

After Alex had loaded all of the groceries into the SUV and strapped Ellie into her car seat, her phone had alerted her once again. 'Barbara' was in bold and next to her name was a photo.

In the photo, Conner was standing happily next to a fish tank that went from floor to ceiling and a hammerhead shark was swimming right behind him. Alex smiled at the photo. She missed her little buddy, and it hurt even worse that he and his sister were completely oblivious to what was going on around them. But Alex was determined to stay on the right path. She did everything for her kids nowadays, and wanted to be the best role model she could for them even though a part of her already felt like she had failed.

 **To Barbara: We miss him so much! It's too quiet around the house with just the little one.**

The mother-in-law sent another photo, except this time it was a selfie of Conner and Barbara. Conner had on a shark hat and was grinning wide while Barbara held a stuffed dolphin.

 **From Barbara: He says he misses you guys too! Hope everything went well this morning.**

Everything had gone well that morning, and Alex was determined to make each day after even better.

"Ellie, do you miss your brother?"

Alex intently watched her daughter through the rearview mirror at a stoplight. Compared to her brother, she loved her car seat and would sit in content for hours on end.

"No."

"No?" Alex laughed. She wasn't surprised at her daughter's answer considering it was one of her most used words at the moment. With the help of her speech therapist, and physical therapist, they had guided the toddler leaps and bounds in order to catch up to children her age. The progress Ellie was making was tremendous, and Alex enjoyed observing new things her daughter exhibited every day. "Why not?"

All the brunette could make out of Ellie's replied babble was the word 'mommy' and soon after the toddler's attention quickly turned towards a dog on the street corner. Alex laughed to herself as she stole one more glance at her daughter and continued the drive home.

"You're something else, kid."

…

"So you basically sold our toddler for a night? I think you need your _'World's Best Mom'_ coffee cup taken away." Piper smirked from the hold Alex had her in against the kitchen counter.

The brunette had been particularly handsy upon returning home and finding her wife curled up on Diane's old loveseat watching the original version of ' _Annie_ ', and it was tempting to Piper to not act on Alex's advances because she too was missing that intimate and emotional connection with her wife.

"He was the one that offered." Alex shrugged as she lowered her head to place a line of soft kisses starting from the blonde's jaw to her collarbone. "I thought we could use a night out. Just the two of us."

Piper's resolve was quickly fading, and the idea of a night of just her and Alex, no children screaming or rambling as they ate, sounded like bliss.

"I mean that does sound relaxing." Alex grinned against Piper's neck. "Did you say all night?"

"Yes." The brunette pulled back from her wife's neck, and punctuated her reply with a kiss. "Twenty." Kiss. "Four." Kiss. "Hours." Kiss.

"Stop." Piper placed a firm smack to Alex's ass and giggled into her neck as she felt her lover's hands dip into back of the running shorts she was wearing. The slow pace at which Alex's dexterous hands started to knead was causing her to have to fight hard to not melt into a pile of putty. "I need to finish dinner."

Right as Alex was going back in for another kiss, she felt a clammy hand come in contact with her leg. Sure enough, when both women looked down, their daughter was standing there with a doll tucked under her arm and a sippy cup in hand.

"Mommy."

"Yes my child?" Piper removed her wife's hands who were still taking up residence on her bottom and turned to pick up the toddler. The blonde was pleased that her daughter was starting to use more of a mixture of gestures and words than just nonverbal communication when needing something. "Are you hungry?"

Alex was practically snarling at her toddler as she watched the pair interact.

"One day you and your brother will learn what being considerate of others is." She mumbled as she turned and walked around the spacious island to ready Ellie's high chair.

Piper laughed as she shifted her daughter to her hip and stirred the spaghetti. She knew Alex was frustrated in more ways than one, but so was she.

…

"Please tell me she went to bed."

Alex's words were practically a groan as she lay with her arm strung over her face, wishing she could finally have that alone time with her wife. She didn't dare take a peek towards where she heard her wife re-enter the room. If her daughter was in Piper's arms, she was just going to give up. The toddler had been put to bed twice and each time Piper would walk back into the bedroom, the little girl would begin with small whimpers but would quickly escalate to ear-piercing screams and they wouldn't stop until someone came to the rescue. It was like Ellie knew her mother was craving that delicately exquisite touch that only her wife could give.

Piper grinned to herself and quietly cracked the bedroom door just in case their daughter woke up again. Strolling past the edge of the bed, she walked to the floor to ceiling window that had tiny hand prints covering the bottom three feet of it. The weather outside was misty as a storm front was closing in on the city, causing an eerie darkness with the occasional flash of lighting in the distance. Faint sirens could be heard hundreds of feet below on the busy street.

The penthouse itself was quiet, and the only light in the bedroom was whatever television show that the brunette had been watching, trying to distract herself from the constant ache between her thighs. The small beginnings of foreplay that she and Piper had explored in between tending to Ellie had only allowed her frustration to skyrocket.

"Don't jinx it." Piper pointed before moving to close the curtains, but leaving them open just enough that she could watch the growing storm in the distance. Moving back towards the bed, Piper gazed down at her wife. The sheet was haphazardly thrown across her smooth, naked body, revealing her already taut nipples that were all but screaming for Piper's attention once more. Alex was beautiful in every way possible. The blonde woman smiled to herself that this goddess of a woman was hers and hers only. She had two beautiful children with her and couldn't ask for a better wife.

Climbing onto the bed, Piper resumed the straddling position she had been in earlier, causing her wife to _finally_ remove her arm from covering her face. Hopefully they were in the clear.

As soon as Piper had Alex's attention, she slowly untied the front of her white, cotton robe revealing her toned, sinewy body underneath. The amount of passion and desire that was running between the both of them was causing a foggy, lust-filled hazed to take over their minds.

"Stop...Here." Alex's voice was a low murmur as she placed her hands over her wife's, taking over the removal of the robe. Slowly, the older woman pushed the robe open and off of Piper's shoulders, exposing her nude form.

Running her hands from the top of Piper's shoulders, over her breasts, and down her toned stomach, she felt how heated Piper's skin was just from the minimal contact. The way Piper's breath almost inaudibly hitched in the back of her throat as Alex ran her hands down her wife's chest and the way her abdominal muscles quivered under her touch was something she would never get tired of.

There was already something different about this passionate night, and Alex couldn't quite put her finger on what that _something_ was.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: I wish I knew why but love scenes take me days to write and a few people had kindly asked when the next update would be so I figured I would post before I got to the busy part of my week.**

 **Librarybook: Yes, the last chapter was one of the first chapters where Conner wasn't a focal point, so you are correct! High five to you for picking up on that!**

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews and thank you to the few who allow me to bounce ideas off of them as I further develop this story. I never know what the next chapter holds until I start to type.**

 **Cheers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, please remember this is AU/OOC.**

 **Enjoy over 4000 words.**

* * *

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

* * *

 _Running her hands from the top of Piper's shoulders, over her breasts, and down her toned stomach, she felt how heated Piper's skin was just from the minimal contact. The way Piper's breath almost inaudibly hitched in the back of her throat as Alex ran her hands down her wife's chest and the way her abdominal muscles quivered under her touch was something she would never get tired of._

 _There was already something different about this passionate night, and Alex couldn't quite put her finger on what that something was._

* * *

Piper gently pushed Alex back to where her head was resting on the pillows once again, covering her wife's body with her own and capturing her lips. Breaking the kiss, Piper gazed at her wife with a little more hunger in her eye and arousal shooting to her core. She felt her love for this woman grow exponentially in a matter of seconds. She had a wife that was fighting those demons from her past all because of how dedicated she was to her family. Alex could've easily just laid down and gave up everything, but she chose not to.

Each time the lightning flashed through the small opening in the curtains cast a soft glow on Alex's smooth, alabaster skin. Glancing down to her lovers swollen lips, Piper closed the few inches distance to lock lips with her wife once again, something she would never grow tired of doing. The kiss that started off slow and romantic gradually grew stronger into a more rough and passion filled one. After almost two weeks of no sexual contact or affectionate contact for that matter, Piper could feel her body teeming with pleasure as she let her hands wander down her lover's naked body and down to feel her abs rippling as she trailed her fingernails across the toned muscles there. Small groans of satisfaction could be heard emanating from deep in Alex's throat. Their naked and heated bodies sliding against each other were doing nothing but increase the feelings of pleasure.

Never breaking the still fiery kiss, Piper brought her hands from their place on Alex's abs to take a breast into each hand, her center slightly grinding into Alex's. The feeling of her wife's breasts was even warmer due to their bodies being so close to one another. Her soft kneading grew rough as her wife panted out what she wanted.

"Fuck… Stop teasing."

Slight running her finger around the outer edge of Alex's nipples and seeing they grew even more painfully erect only added more fuel to her growing pit of arousal. She didn't plan to tease for very long, but it always gave her great pleasure that she was the one and only person that had this effect on Alex Vause. Very little could break them from this much needed time together. Piper had missed her wife greatly and planned on taking advantage of this

The amount of electricity and adrenaline running through the older woman's body plus Piper's body on top of hers was a sensory overload. Wrapping her fingers in Piper's short, blonde locks, Alex couldn't help but moan out when Piper began to suck on her sensitive peak. Keeping one hand on Alex's left breast, Piper lightly swirled her tongue around, relishing in the sweet sounds that were pouring from her wife's mouth. Alex began to writhe around to try and find the friction she needed to release some of the ache building between her thighs. With the amount of times she and her wife had to stop and restart foreplay due to Ellie continuously waking up, she knew it wouldn't take much to be pushed over the edge.

"I love you." Piper husked as she pulled back and looked deep into her wife's eyes that were now dangerously dark and seductive.

"I love you, too." Alex whispered as she brought her hands up to palm Piper's breasts and drug her fingernails lightly down her stomach causing the same reaction as when her wife did it her.

Piper smiled and ducked her head back down to lavish attention to the neglected breast. Groaning at the way Alex's nipples smelled so much like marzipan, Piper felt her wife's hands take back their residence in her hair. Alex's breathing was labored and small moans began to trail out of her mouth.

Pleased with her work on the brunette's chest, Piper began to make her way down Alex's taut stomach, lavishing it with attention. She could feel Alex's patience wearing thin as she grew closer to the spot that Piper knew she needed her to be. Placing open mouthed kisses around the raven-haired woman's belly button, Piper swirled her tongue inside causing a new wave of quivers to radiate through Alex's stomach. The older woman's finger nails dug deep into the blonde's shoulders where she was steadying herself from the intensifying waves that were wreaking havoc on her body.

Alex glanced downward as she watched Piper grow closer to the ache that was begging to be attended to. Piper could feel the goosebumps popping up as she felt Alex's hand roam her naked back in encouragement to keep going. Alex made her feel so many erotic emotions at once it was hard to keep them from all exploding out of her. The ache between her own legs was making its presence known more and more as Piper continued her exploration over her wife's body.

Feeling Alex's stomach tremble as she slowly worked her way down the woman's long body, Piper couldn't help but smile to herself. The older woman could feel herself crumble as Piper began to plant soft, wet kisses on the area just below her belly button and continually descend downwards.

When she reached her wife's soaking center, Piper looked up to Alex and faintly heard her pant out a small "Please". Piper's adrenaline was pumping through her body all because of how intense this was. Looking up at her raven-haired beauty one last time, she found Alex's chest already heaving and her emerald eyes hooded and filled with lust. She had never witnessed something so beautiful in her life, and she was ecstatic this particular beautiful woman was hers.

Quickly placing a soft kiss just above her wife's clit, Piper dipped her head down. Just the scent of Alex's sex always made her mouth water almost uncontrollably. Running the tip of her nose gently through the trimmed strip of pubic hair, she felt Alex's hips buck up into her chin. She had this woman begging for her, something she always took pride in.

Pushing Alex's legs up so they were bent at the knee only opened her wife up that much more, revealing exactly how turned on she was and it was all for her. Piper could physically see Alex's juices dripping from her tight opening and gathering on her upper thighs.

Wrapping her arms around Alex's bent legs, she felt Alex run her fingers lovingly through her scalp. Piper could barely hear the strangled moan emanate from deep within Alex as she began dragging her tongue slowly from Alex's opening to just below her clit that was fully exposed. After a few more long strokes and purposely avoiding Alex's sensitive nub, she could feel Alex's hips try to seek more contact with her tongue. Smirking, the younger woman finally gave in and wrapped her lips around Alex's clit.

The frequency and amount of moans that were coming from Alex's mouth was something so sweet to the blonde's ears. It only gave her an incentive to work harder.

Lightly fisting a large amount of Piper's hair in her hand, Alex began to feel her whole body tremble as Piper teased two fingers halfway into her opening while still simultaneously sucking in all the right places. Automatically the older woman began to buck her hips, attempting to take her wife deeper. The amount of pleasure Alex was feeling was something so incredibly intoxicating.

Every moan and groan coming from Alex's mouth was sending chills down Piper's spine as she entered her wife fully and thrusting at a slow yet precise pace. When Piper left Alex's sensitive nub to glance at her lover, Piper felt as if she could release right there.

Alex's alabaster skin was completely exposed as she had her head thrown back in ecstasy. Her hips were following her wife's every move, trying to acquire as much pleasure as she could possibly could.

Feeling another surge of motivation to bring this woman over the edge, Piper quickly found am even more pleasurable pace with her fingers, and began to lap at Alex's clit with the flat of her tongue. The way Alex was moaning uncontrollably now and writhing underneath her, Piper knew it wouldn't be long. Unwrapping a hand from around Alex's muscular thigh, Piper traced a trail up her stomach to toy with her breasts again. Piper could feel the little beads of sweat trailing between them and her chest heaving from being so breathless.

The way Alex was clenching she knew it wouldn't take much to send her to that place of no return and as soon as Piper tugged at Alex's nipple, she felt Alex's grip in her hair tighten and her body tense up. This was all Alex needed to be pushed so far over the edge she didn't know when her release was going to end.

"Fucckkkk…Oh fuck, babe…" Alex panted as her release ran out into the palm of her wife's hand. The way Alex's walls were clenching around Piper's digits was painfully satisfying. Keeping a steady pace, in and out, Piper kissed her way back up Alex's body as she helped her recover. When she felt it was safe, Piper removed her fingers gently from Alex's still slightly pulsing sex. The small and breathless whimper that came from Alex's lips from the loss of contact was close to Piper's ear causing her arousal to shoot almost painfully to her core. The blonde could feel her wetness collecting on her upper thighs, waiting to be taken care of.

Sex with Alex had proven to be addicting the past six years they've been together. Something about the amount of intimacy on the emotional and physical level made the sex that much more exciting for both women. There was something inevitable about the bond they shared and it was one they hadn't shared with anyone else before.

"Babe." Alex breathed still trying to will her heart to stop pounding so heavily. "Come here."

Smiling subtly to herself, the blonde leaned over initiating a passionate kiss. Alex could taste herself upon her wife's lips causing the warmth in the pit of her stomach to stir once again.

Both women knew this night was just beginning.

* * *

 _Al,_

 _You looked so peaceful before I left so I took Ellie with me on my run to let you sleep in._

 _Love you,_

 _-P_

 _P.S. There's already coffee made._

Alex smiled as she placed the note back on Piper's pillow where she found it. She hadn't intended on sleeping so late, but the activities of last night had really taken it out of her. Reconnecting with her wife on such an intimate and emotional level was what they needed.

Walking down the hallway she glanced into the living room where the stroller was indeed gone, and noticed their daughter's favorite blanket sprawled over the chaise in the living room with a bowl of half-eaten cheerios sitting on the coffee table. That was Ellie and Piper's morning ritual, they would cuddle on the couch, sometimes falling back asleep, until the toddler was ready to begin her day. Conner had been the exact same way and still was to an extent. He would be irritable until he ate breakfast and then everything was right in his world.

Just as Alex reached for a coffee mug, she heard the front door open and Piper singing to their child, causing shrieks of laughter to come from their little one. Alex didn't notice the smile that was plastered across her face as she poured her coffee and walked out of the kitchen.

"That's a face that makes me happy." Piper smiled as she spotted her wife walk into the living room. Glasses absent from her face. T-shirt rolled up to where a small sliver of Alex's pale stomach was showing. And her linen pajama pants were scrunched up towards her knee. It was in this state that Piper found her wife most attractive. Her walls were down and there was so much to love about her.

Piper watched Alex blush as she came and sat next to her on their worn loveseat. She had caught her off guard.

"How long have you been awake?" Piper lifted Ellie from her stroller and sat her in between herself and Alex. Ellie automatically leaning over to get Alex's attention.

"Five? Ten minutes max?" The older woman assisted Ellie to a standing position and stood her in her lap to where she was facing away. Alex then wrapped her arms around her daughter's tiny torso and leaned the side of her head against her back, gazing at Piper as she watched the scene unfold. "How was your run?"

"Good. We ran four miles this morning." Piper tickled Ellie. "And we saw the ducks in the park. Right Ellie?"

"What does a duck say?" Alex whispered into Ellie's ear. Her blonde hair starting to fall past her shoulder. She was starting to look like Piper every single day and her personality was starting to blossom, but her eyes were much like Alex's.

"Quack, Quack."

* * *

 _ **A few days later… June 7**_ _ **th**_

"Go give this to mommy." Alex whispered as she knelt down to her son's level, giving him a small, rectangular box with a pink bow on top. Piper had insisted that the dinner her wife had taken her to last night while Kelly and Hayden watched Ellie was enough, but Alex thought otherwise.

"Don't forget the card." Conner pointed to the top of the refrigerator where Alex had hid it after filling it out.

"Good call. Take your sister with you." The brunette retrieved the card and got Ellie cleaned up before lifting her out of her high chair. "Let her carry the card."

The brunette watched as Conner latched on to his sisters hand, which she happily let him hold. She had missed her brother, and when their grandma had brought him back to the penthouse earlier that morning, all was right in her world. Her brother had greeted her with a big hug and had even brought her a stuffed dolphin from his visit to the aquarium.

"Happy birthday, mommy." Conner walked around the kitchen table to where Piper was sitting on her laptop returning emails. "Open the box first!"

Piper looked genuinely surprised when she looked up from her frantic typing and saw her first-born presenting her a gift. Pushing the laptop aside she scooted her chair out and turned towards her children, not even noticing that Alex was perched upon the island watching from a distance.

"You didn't have to get me anything." The blonde ran a loving hand over both her children's heads as she untied the pink bow with the other. From what she could tell, it was a piece of jewelry, but the type was unknown.

Upon lifting the lid, she was greeted with a necklace that had a silver infinity symbol dangling from the end.

"This is so pretty, Conner!" Piper lifted the necklace to get a better look at it. It was definitely a high quality necklace from the looks of the stones and silver, definitely from a jeweler, not the cheap ones you would buy from a department store. She had a strong suspicion that her wife had simply let her children (Mostly Conner) pick the design and she found one that was up to her liking quality wise.

"Momma said that the necklace shows how our love for you is inf-." Conner stopped to think about the word and sound it out just the way Alex had showed him. "In-fin-ite. Infinite."

The five, soon to be six year old, concluded his final pronunciation of the word with a nod of his head, beaming from ear to ear that he remembered such a big word.

"Good job, bud!" Alex praised from afar. She too couldn't keep from grinning. That was her nightly ritual with Conner. They would read to each other out of whichever book he chose and she was seeing impressive progress in a short amount of time. His teacher had even recommend he start reading second grade books with guidance, something that blew both Alex and Piper's mind.

"You're getting so good at big words and you just got out of kindergarten! That's so awesome…Thank you, baby." Piper clutched her son close to her and noticed her son's arm being pulled by his sister's hand. "Did you get me something too, Ellie?"

Bringing the two year old in to form a group hug she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. It went like this every birthday the past six years. It didn't matter if her children got her anything at all or something expensive, she enjoyed the unconditional love her children and wife poured out on her special day.

"She signed the card. You can't read her name because she's a baby and I haven't been home to teach her how to write, but momma said you would know that Ellie signed it." Conner watched closely as Piper wiped a stray tear and tore open the light pink envelope the card was placed in. The outside was decorated with many balloons of different colors on a royal blue background and read,

" _Happy Birthday, Mom!"_

On the inside, instead of reading a pre-written message with signatures underneath, she was greeted with a message in the distinct handwriting of her wife, filling up one whole side of the card, and the other side was filled with a message her son had written, most likely with the help of Alex. Ellie's scribbles could be seen at the bottom with her name written in parenthesis out next to it.

Conner's hands shot up into fists next to his torso and his face burst out into pure excitement.

"See mommy? Momma wrote on that side, I wrote right here, and that's Ellie's writing."

Piper followed his pointing to the corresponding places and had to turn her head and wipe the tears away as she listened to her little boy ramble. Ellie had grown bored of standing next to her mother and retreated back to Alex, practically begging for a bite of a slice of pizza she was nibbling on.

"I see, babe. I love it so much." The younger woman in the room buried her face in the crook of her son's neck as she felt him wrap his small arms around her shoulders. "Thank you."

Alex winked at Piper as she looked up and made eye contact with her wife. Piper blushed as she pulled back and placed a kiss on Conner's cheek.

"Read me what you wrote!"

"Okay!" Conner grinned as he climbed up into his mother's lap, taking the card from her grasp.

…

"I loved your side of the card…" Piper discarded her wine glass outside the bath and leaned back into Alex's embrace as they soaked in the tub of their master bathroom. The candles that were supplying the only light in the room and the sweet aroma of the bath salt Alex added only made the moment that much more intimate between them. Both kids were in bed, and had been for the past hour, giving Alex her own special time to celebrate her wife's birthday.

"I basically just told you that you're closer to forty now than you are thirty." Alex joked and dipped her head down to pepper Piper's neck with small nibbles and kisses. Something about

Piper scoffed but was having a hard time keeping a grin from spreading across her cheeks.

"You're closer to forty than I am."

"Hey." Alex nipped the area between Piper's shoulder and neck a little bit harder, causing a small, involuntary moan to escape from her lover's mouth. "Not fair."

Piper giggled, lifting her arms to wrap them around Alex's neck, keeping the brunette in place as she continued her ministrations on her neck.

"I can't believe I had just turned thirty when I met you. Not to mention I was nine months pregnant and gave birth just a few hours after."

Piper's breathing was starting to get a little more breathy.

"And here we are six years later." Alex grinned into the side of her wife's neck, allowing her hands to roam up and down Piper's torso, purposefully avoiding her already erect nipples. She still couldn't believe that almost six years ago, she was watching her life pass her by while abusing that white, powdered substance like it was going out of style. Her mother had just died two years previous and she was struggling to find that reason to keep going. Little did she know that Piper and two kids would be her reason after one eventful afternoon.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day… Saturday**_

"Happy belated birthday, Blondie!" Nicky's voice boomed as soon as the blonde swung the door open. "You don't look a day over twenty-one!"

"Back off, Nicky…She's married, thank you." Alex smirked as she sauntered up behind Piper, an almost sleeping Ellie in her arms.

"Hi, Nicky!" Piper laughed. "Come in."

"Hi, Ellie." Nicky scratched the toddler's back as she tilted her head to make eye contact.

"Say hi." Alex whispered. The little girl obeyed, lifting her hand and closing her fist. "Pipes, do you want to take her?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go put her with Conner in our bed."

Alex nodded, kissing her wife on the cheek before letting her retreat to their bedroom.

"Quiet house this morning, Vause. Kids not feeling well?"

"No. Thank God. I've wiped enough snot the past few years to last a life time." Alex breathed. "Conner just got back from Jim and Barbara's yesterday so he's been recovering from that and Ellie's been up since four. It's just kind of the normal naptime I guess."

"Look at you all mommy mode. It's cute."

"Shut the fuck up." Alex laughed, pushing Nicky towards the kitchen.

Soon after Nicky and Alex were sitting at the island, feet dangling with a beer in their hands. The small talk had diminished leaving someone to address the real topic of discussion. Nicky physically looked well, even better than the countless amount of times Alex went to visit her in prison.

"So, how're things? Piper said you've had a rough few weeks." Nicky asked. "I called to tell her I was in NA, that's why I haven't been around, but when she said you were too, I didn't know what to think to be honest. What happened?"

The brunette removed her glasses and laid them on the counter, glancing towards the living room where Piper was now shuffling about the living room picking up after the kids, completely oblivious to the conversation happening in the kitchen.

"He came around looking for me…Something about being back in the business and building up his clientele and my brain just triggered when he pulled it out." Alex shook her head. "He fucking followed me to my own home, my own business, taunting me."

"So you broke your sobriety?"

"No." Alex blurted, causing Nicky to lean away. " _God no_."

Nicky nodded, allowing Alex to take her time. She had started to observe her nervous habits come out the longer they sat at the island. Her hands were rubbing her wedding ring, unable to stay still for more than a few seconds.

"I don't think I would've came home if I used. I was already so disappointed and ashamed that I even looked at it…I know that sounds fucking weird but I have _kids_ now. What I do not only affects myself, but them _and_ Piper."

"Blondie didn't flip?" Nicky's voice lowered to not attract Piper's attention. The concern in her eyes was prominent as she listened to her best friend explain herself.

"No." Alex caught herself faintly smiling. "She's been there day and night, being the biggest supporter. I was so afraid of how she was going to react but she had an open mind and open arms." She paused. "Even with her being so understanding I was hesitant to touch her because I felt so unlike myself."

"I'll tell you what." Nicky briefly looked towards the living room. "She has really surprised me. Almost as much as you've surprised me with this whole family dynamic. I tell you this time and time again, I never expected this from you but it fits you well."

"You and me both." Alex took a swig of her beer.

"So when are you guys popping out another one?" Nicky joked trying to lighten the mood a little more to bring them away from such a heavy subject.

"We're done. Conner and Ellie is it for us." Alex slumped back into the bar stool shaking her head.

"We'll have to see about that." Piper smirked walking into the kitchen.

Nicky nervously laughed not knowing who to believe.

* * *

 **A/N: Was that a smut scene? I guess that's my way of saying sorry for not updating. I hope it was okay lol.**

 **I'm really hoping I can get back into a regular update routine but with how much I have to be away from my laptop, it gets hard sometimes to make the time to write.**

 **Let me know what you think or if there's something specific you'd like to see. I'm always open to ideas or thoughts about what has happened or what could happen.**

 **Cheers.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **A few days later...Tuesday…**_

After Nicky left that Saturday afternoon, neither Piper nor Alex addressed the elephant in the room. Alex didn't _want_ to address it in hopes that it would blow over but she wasn't very optimistic. She was content and she had thought her wife was too, but that had seemed to change in the past few weeks.

"Kiss, momma." Ellie patted Alex's leg with puckered lips as the family stood by the door to see her off to work. The small girl was dressed in her brother's old, royal blue, footed onesie that had small, yellow ducks scattered about. Conner had found the onesie in one of his drawers and happily given it to his sister.

Alex bent down and kissed her daughters cheek and yelled goodbye to Conner who was sitting on the couch watching an early morning children's show.

"Bye." Piper picked up Ellie to keep her from following Alex out to the elevator and smiled at her wife. "Have a good day."

Alex leaned in to kiss her wife with a smirk.

"You too. Let me know how her checkup goes."

With that Piper nodded and closed the door behind her. Things were getting back into routine, her children were home, and Alex was making substantial progress. The blonde mother of two couldn't ask for anything more.

"Conner, can you watch you sister for a few minutes while I mop the kitchen?"

"Yes ma'am." The blonde boy nodded as he moved to sit on the floor. "Come here, sister."

Piper swooned at how sweet and respectful her son was. He had gotten exemplary behavior reports throughout his year in Kindergarten except for the incident when he pushed his classmate for making fun of Ellie, but his teacher constantly praised the boy for his outstanding behavior.

"Go play with your brother." Piper lowered Ellie to the ground and watched her walk over and plop right down next to him, quickly fascinated in the G.I. Joe he was holding.

…

There was twenty minutes of joy-filled giggles and sweet gestures being made by the older child before Piper heard the telltale signs of an Ellie tantrum. Thankfully after she had Conner, she had learned how to make quick work of household chores before she would have to tend to a screaming child. It had even gotten a little better after she moved in with Alex, but with Alex off to work, she had to revert back to her old skills.

Sure enough, when Piper set down the Swiffer to go remedy whatever conflict it was, Conner appeared at the edge of the kitchen. Piper could see Ellie sitting in the middle of the living room with her mouth wide open in a gasp with tears trailing down her face and two G.I. Joe's sitting in her lap.

"What happened?" The blonde squatted down to her son's level.

"Ellie wanted to play with my G.I. Joe so I gave it to her and got another one from the bin to play with. She started to cry when she saw mine so I was going to share with her but she just took the other and got mad when I asked her to share."

Piper had to refrain from chuckling out loud. They had been through this plenty of times before. She and Alex had discussed using the timer method so that one child gets the toy for an allotted amount of time and then after the time goes off, the other child gets it for the same amount of time, but they weren't sure Ellie was old enough to understand the concept.

"Well babe, Ellie's still a baby so she doesn't really know how to share just yet. It's something she's still working on." Piper glanced past her son and saw her daughter get up from the rug and start running toward her. "Thank you for sharing your toys though. That's very sweet of you."

Just as Piper finished her sentence, Ellie crashed right into her, tears still running down her face. The blonde gave her a reassuring hug and pulled her daughter out of the crook of her neck, standing her a short distance away, yet keeping a firm grasp on her small hand.

"You're unhappy. Let's figure out a different way that we can all play with the G.I. Joes, okay?"

There were different levels to Ellie's tantrums and there were different approaches to each level. It had been the same with Conner. It was what Alex and Piper both decided worked best for their children and thankfully, there were was only the occasional discipline problem.

Ellie sniffled and rubbed her face before her mother stood up and led her and her brother to the living room to sort out the G.I. Joes.

The terrible twos weren't terrible if you knew how to work with your child and figure out what's best for them.

…

Later on that morning as Ellie was taking her mid-morning nap, Conner sauntered into the kitchen where Piper was putting away dishes from the dishwasher.

"Hi, bud. What are you up to?"

"Can I have a snack?"

"Sure, babe. What do you want?"

Conner thought for a moment, placing a hand in his chin to make him look more sophisticated.

"An orange."

Piper giggled as she turned and opened the refrigerator.

"What do you say we split it? You get one half, I get one half."

Conner nodded in agreement before Piper walked around the spacious island to help her son up onto a barstool, eventually sitting next to him.

Piper had just finished peeling the orange and splitting it in half before, she spoke up.

"What do you want to do for your birthday? I can't believe my baby's gonna be _six_ years old!"

The small boy blushed, "I'm not a baby. I'm about to be in first grade!"

"You're _my_ baby and you always will be."

Conner giggled.

"I want a pool party. I can invite Jack, Noah, Grace, Riley, Kevin, and Blake."

"I think we could manage a pool party. We could have it at grandmas if we get her permission. How does that sound?"

The blue-eyed boy excitedly bounced up and down in his chair with a wide grin.

"Grandma always tells me yes."

Throughout the duration of their time sitting at the island, Piper laughed so hard she had to wipe tears that were streaming down her face. Conner's maturity level was higher than the typical kindergartener and it showed, but he always knew how to put a smile on his parents face.

…

 **To Alex: Ellie's check-up went great! We're officially caught up to a typical two year old!**

Alex couldn't help but sink back into her leather office chair and breathe a sigh of relief as she read the text message over and over again. It had been a long and never-ending journey since Ellie was born. It had taught her how to love harder but most the important thing she learned was patience. There had been occupation therapy, physical therapy, and speech therapy and she was grateful that all the therapists combined came up with a proactive plan to better Ellie's development. She had seen her daughter struggle and get frustrated multiple times, but she never stopped. And not to mention Conner had been her number one fan.

 **To Piper: That is SUCH good news to hear! Best part of my day!**

Alex was just about to press send when her phone began to ring and Piper's picture popped up on the display.

" _Hello?"_

" _Did you get my text?" Piper's enthusiastic tone was hard to miss._

" _I was just about to reply to you when you called. That is the best news I've gotten all day. I'm so very_ _ **very**_ _proud of her."_

" _I know. When he said that a sense of relief just washed over me." Piper's little sniffles were audible to Alex. Children could also be heard giggling in the background._

" _Me too, Pipes. It's been a rough twenty-six months but we survived and now we have a beautiful, healthy little girl. I swear she gets sassier by the day."_

" _Being a parent comes with the most challenging situations but it's so_ _ **so**_ _rewarding."_

" _It is, it totally is. Look at me, I never thought I would be a parent but six years later here I am and I think it's one of the most priceless privileges I've ever had." A scream could be heard in the background. "Are you at the playground?"_

" _Yeah, not our kid that's screaming though. Conner's leading Ellie around by the hand showing her the big kids play area. It's quite cute to watch."_

" _Mhmm. He's such a great kid and a phenomenal big brother."_

 _Piper quirked her eyebrow, a thought popping into her head._

" _Do you remember a few weeks ago when he told us he wanted a little brother?"_

 _Alex shook her head at her wife's tactic._

" _I do remember that. Why?"_

" _We ran into Grace at the pediatrician's office and she had Luke with her. Conner was so infatuated with the baby, Ellie not so much."_

" _Any child is gonna be mesmerized by a newborn, Pipes."_

 _Piper rolled her eyes. This conversation wasn't getting anywhere each time they had it and she knew she was just going to have to address it directly sooner or later._

" _Well just a heads up that Grace may call needing us to babysit this weekend because her grandmother is in critical condition so."_

" _That's fine." Piper felt somewhat relieved at hearing her wife say this. "We just spoil the kid rotten and then send him home." Her little relief flew right out the window._

" _Will you pick up some cupcakes from that little bakery we like on your way home? I think we should celebrate Ellie's milestone."_

" _Yeah, of course." Alex glanced at her watch. "I gotta let you go, babe. I have staff meeting in five minutes."_

" _Okay. I love you, Al. See you tonight."_

" _Bye Pipes, I love you too."_

 _As soon as Alex ended the call she glanced over at the large collage of pictures hanging beside her desk, each picture representing a different time in the past six years._

…

"Piper are you out of your mind?" Polly looked on at her best-friend as if she had a second head growing out of her neck, almost letting the water in the pan boil over onto the range.

"What? I can't help how I feel." The blonde glanced into Polly's living room to check on her two children and Finn who were being a little too quiet. Ellie was sitting right up next to Finn while they watched a movie, as usual. The parents always teased that the little girl had a crush on Polly and Pete's son who was a little over a year and a half older than Ellie was.

"Pipes three kids is practically a fucking army! I thought you were crazy going for two, but now three?"

"I know, Pol, but I don't feel that sense of being done that every mom says they feel after their last child." The blonde began to fidget with her wedding ring. The small 'A' she had tattooed on her ring finger before she and Alex got engaged peeking out from beneath the two bands.

"What does your wife have to say about this?" Polly sat a cup of tea in front of Piper as she sat down across from her.

"We…We haven't really…talked directly about it. I've dropped hints and she hasn't been very accepting of those hints."

"So basically she doesn't want a third? I'd have to take her side in this one, babe." Piper shook her head, running a hand through her shoulder length hair. "Pipes your amniotic sac ruptured six weeks early with Ellie, and thankfully caused no complications for her or you. I'd call it quits after that. Hell, I called it quits after Finn."

"I just don't feel our family is complete right now. I think I started to feel like this because Ellie was improving, giving me time to think about other things. And with Ellie having multiple appointments a week for various things, your mind doesn't want to think about how you would take _three_ children to one appointment but now that things are dwindling down, that want is making its presence known."

"More power to you." Polly shook her head. "I'd like to see you convince your wife."

"I don't think there will be any convincing. She's too dead set on two kids." Polly giggled as she listened to the blonde. "I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Think of it from a negative point of view maybe? You'd most likely have to move out of your lavish penthouse because you're gonna need another nursery. Practically getting two hours of sleep a night for another eight to ten months of your life that your never gonna get back. Morning sickness. Cravings. Baby feet ramming you in the sides whether they're in the womb or lying in bed next to you."

"I want all of that, Pol."

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

The blonde's knuckles were a ghostly white from the intense grip she had on their headboard. The pace they were going causing it to occasionally bump into the light gray wall behind the bed.

The younger woman's face perspiring from the copious amount of heat swirling around the naturally, lit room. Not a sound could be heard from anywhere else in the penthouse apartment. The children were still sleeping, giving the two women some time alone.

The adrenaline pumping through Piper's veins, reinforcing the goal she was reaching for, the one she was _aching_ for. They hadn't been _this_ spontaneous in months, causing the already high amount of ecstasy to skyrocket.

Her hips were bucking frantically, trying her hardest to soak up every ounce of pleasure that her lover was giving her, but she couldn't seem to fill that limitless need. The feelings radiating throughout her body was intoxicating and it took her to a place that no one had taken her before.

A knee was placed on the pillow, and the other placed on the mattress, Alex's face happily buried in between using the gifted tongue that never failed to satisfy each and every need. The comforter and sheets a few mere inches from falling off the edge of the bed, but neither woman cared.

What had started out as a playful tickle war, instigated by Alex, turned into a heated and lust filled moment when Piper eventually found herself straddling her lover. The already scant amount of clothing was ripped off in a matter of seconds before their lips were fused together in a rough yet passionate duel for dominance.

Just looking down at Alex and seeing how enthusiastic she was about pleasuring her sent shudders down the younger woman's spine. There were small beads of sweat forming just below the older woman's hairline, and low groans of satisfaction spilling from her mouth with each eager thrust of Piper's hips.

Each time Piper drug her clit across her wife's face in search of that release she so desperately needed, the brunette beneath her would moan loud enough to send vibrations through her center, adding that much more pleasure to the abundant amount she was already receiving.

Alex's hands were leaving burning trails up and down her blonde's sides, back, thighs, wherever she could reach, as they marveled in the smooth, silkiness of her wife. The further north she traveled closer to her wife's small yet supple breasts, the more anticipation Piper felt as she knew what her wife was doing.

As soon as Alex's hand landed on her wife's nipple and tugged roughly, she plunged her tongue into Piper's dripping center, eliciting a long string of profanities and moans. The blonde's hips began to ride Alex harder, the knot in her stomach coiling tighter and tighter with each passing second.

When Alex looked up, she found her wife had let go of their headboard to knead at the neglected breast, causing her thighs to clench together in need. Seeing Piper touch herself had always been a treat and it only added more to Alex's want to send this woman flying over the edge.

The two were so far lost in the heat of the moment, that they didn't even hear the creak of the door being pushed open or the little pitter patter of feet come wandering into their master bedroom.

"Mommy?"

* * *

 **A/N: Two smut scenes in two continuous chapters? What's gotten into me?**

 **Cheers.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

* * *

Embarrassment was an understatement. _Mortified_ was an understatement for Piper and how she felt seeing her son standing there as she and her wife were having a moment. A rather sexy moment for that matter.

She had never tucked and rolled so fast while grabbing a pillow to cover herself. Alex had stealthily leaned over and clutched the comforter with her fingertips, covering her naked body. Conner not seeming terrified or thrilled, simply stated that he could hear Ellie crying in her crib and walked out of the room. The two women hadn't heard a peep out of him since.

"Is she okay?" Piper asked from where she was leaning against their foot board in her robe. Nervousness etched across her face.

"Yeah." Alex nodded, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Did you check on Conner?"

"Yeah."

Alex yawned as she got back into her side of the bed.

"Both are sleeping. Just like we should be."

"How do you expect me to sleep after that?" Piper's voice was near shrieking capacities. Her face blushing red from the embarrassment. She could hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears.

"Just tell him you were keeping my ears warm." Alex chuckled, not even the slightest bit phased that their son had walked in on them during a rather intimate moment. Now clothed in a pair of old, gray sweatpants and a black, Aerosmith t-shirt, the brunette watched her wife quickly pace back and forth at the end of their bed, thinking she could almost feel the gust of air her wife's robe produced each time she turned to walk the opposite way.

"And have him potentially try to do that to someone? I think not… God I'm so fucking embarrassed." The longer the blonde ranted, the higher her voice grew. "I can't believe we forgot to lock the fucking door."

It was taking everything for Alex not to let her amusement be known. When Piper got worked up, it was hard to bring her back down.

"It happens. He's not the only child or the last child that this will happen too."

"He's probably traumatized. My poor little boy." Piper somewhat looked on the verge of tears, her pace slightly decreasing. "Did you see the look on his face? It was just so _blank_ …"

"Pipes, he's five, almost six. As much as you and I don't want to hear it, he probably knows more than we think he knows. Kids talk on the playground, you know?" Alex shrugged, sitting up into a more upright position. "And he acts so grown up he probably won't even react."

"Let's just not say anything." Piper shook her head, denial getting the best of her. "He's too young to have this talk."

"No… That's not how this works. We need to tell him because it'll make him think that sex is something to be ashamed about if we don't explain at least _something_ to him… We also need to make sure he knows it's _not_ something to be ashamed about."

"Where did you learn all of this?"

"I mean I do own a bookstore." Alex pointed out. "And I did read every book over parenting, newborns, and pregnancy before Ellie was born." She shrugged. "You learn a few things."

"Then _you_ go talk to him about it."

Piper's pacing began to slow down.

" _No_." Alex chortled. "I wasn't the only one caught in the act."

The blonde redirected her path and trudged towards her wife's side of the bed. Throwing her head back, she sighed knowing there was no way around this.

"Pipes." Alex laughed, reaching for her wife's robe and pulling her closer. "It's _okay_. I promise he's not traumatized. And it's not the first time he's walked in."

"I know but back then he was smaller and we were somewhat covered or clothed." Piper made a circular motion with her arm around the bed. "This cannot just be covered up by saying we were _playing horsey._ "

The older woman chuckled deeply. It had been her spur of the moment word vomit that came up with that answer. It had also been her that was terrified the first time Conner barged into their room in the middle of their alone time. He had just transitioned from his crib to his toddler bed, giving him the freedom to roam around the house at any hour of the night, something both parents were weary of.

"Just get back in bed. If we're lucky we can get another hour of sleep before our offspring wake up again." The older woman turned onto her stomach and burrowed her face deeper into the pillow.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower and then go make breakfast." Piper shook her head. Sleep didn't seem the least bit enticing at the moment. She was worried her son was scarred for life, unlike her wife who was more concerned about her lack of sleep.

…

"Hi, mom." Conner's small arms tightly wrapped themselves around Piper's middle. He couldn't sense how tense his mother grew when she realized he was in the room. The memory of earlier this morning continually replaying in her mind.

"Hi, baby." Piper forced a smile on her face and turned around from where she was preparing scrambled eggs. "Sleep well?"

Just as the blonde boy went to reply, Alex came strolling down the hallway with a half-asleep Ellie in her arms. It warmed Piper's heart to see such a sweet scene. The toddler's face was pressed against Alex's shoulder, blonde hair partially covering her face, arms hanging limp at her sides. A pacifier could be seem dangling from the corner of her mouth.

"Ellie's crying woke me up, but other than that I did. I dreamt about flying in a rocket ship to outer space and saving the world!"

The event of the morning didn't even seem to be on Conner's mind as he zoomed around the island imitating a rocket ship. While he enthusiastically told his mother the vivid details of his adventure around the solar system, Piper looked to the brunette silently pleading to just not address the elephant in the room.

Alex shook her head as she pulled out a chair at their wooden, dining table to sit down in while Ellie was still taking up residence in her arms.

"No." She mouthed with a slight smirk.

Piper exhaled a deep breath and continued to stare into her wife's emerald eyes. She was starting to realize pretty quickly that there was no way out of this no matter how hard she tried. Swallowing her pride, the blonde knelt down to catch Conner in her arms as he attempted to run past her.

The first time she opened her mouth, nothing come out but her son's name. Her mouth suddenly dry. She swallowed again, glanced up towards her wife who gave her a reassuring nod, and looked back at her son. His eyes were shining bright blue due to the windows allowing all the natural sunlight in and his arms had wrapped themselves around his mother's neck. He was looking at his mother with that look of awe, just how he had since he was a baby.

Collecting her final thoughts, she finally found the words to begin.

"Hey, you know when you walked into our room this morning? I'm sorry. We have a lock on our bedroom door for that reason, and we should have used it."

Alex laughed to herself as she soothingly rubbed up and down Ellie's pajama clad back. That wasn't how she would've approached such a sensitive subject, but at least Piper said _something_.

"I should have knocked." Conner's bright eyes seemed to fade, guilt suddenly setting in that he interrupted something. " _I'm_ sorry."

"Conner, you didn't do anything wrong, buddy." Alex finally chimed in, a weight lifting off Piper's shoulders. "It's our fault we didn't lock the door."

The little boy's demeanor livening up once again as his conscience was free of all culpability.

"Parents just need some… _alone time_ sometimes and we forget things." Piper hugged her little boy even closer. Before she could start her next sentence, Conner had started to speak once again.

"Kevin told me his parents call alone time, sex."

Piper's face blushed the deepest shade of red. She didn't dare look up at Alex, because out of her peripherals, she could see that knowing smirk of hers plastered on her face.

…

"Tell me what's really on your mind, dear." Barbara smiled. "You seem to forget that I can see right through facial expressions…And you've been staring at Piper and Ellie over there for the past ten minutes." She gestured towards the pair who were dancing around the pool. Ellie was giggling constantly in Piper's arms as her mother squatted down in the water and blew bubbles.

The two older women had just wrapped up all of Conner's birthday details. Piper had helped too, but as soon as they were done, she insisted she had to get in the pool with Ellie and Conner. Barbara had been ecstatic when Piper told her that her son wanted a pool party at his grandparents' house, and of course the older woman happily obliged.

Alex simply held up three fingers, a grin spreading wide across Barbara's face.

"No? You're kidding." Barbara sat back in her chair as she glanced towards the pool. "How far along? I didn't even know you two were trying again!"

"We're not trying again, and we're not pregnant." Alex chuckled as she rolled up the sleeves of her t-shirt, exposing the rose tattoo on her right arm. "We've…Well I can't say we because that's not true. _She's_ been hinting at a third… _Heavily_."

"Children are a precious thing, Alex. You've got two good ones right there." Barbara gestured towards the pool where Ellie was slapping the water, attempting to splash her brother from her mother's arms.

"I agree. I couldn't be any more proud of my kids and what they've achieved…I never thought I was the parent type, but now I can't see myself not being one."

"So what's so bad about a third? Are you nervous because Ellie was born early?" Barbara could see right through Alex, as she could anyone else. It was her specialty.

"I…I don't know…I'm just content at two you know? We'd probably have to move if we have another one, and the sleepless nights are something I just don't miss…And if we're being honest, we haven't even _talked_ about it."

Alex knew there was no way around this woman. With one glance Barbara could tell something was on someone's mind, and she _always_ knew if you were lying.

Barbara scoffed with a smile on her face, "You really think you would have to move? Conner's bedroom is about the size of Jim and I's _master_ bedroom. I don't even want to know how much bigger yours and Piper's is."

Alex glanced back towards the pool. Piper had just stood Ellie up next to Conner on the side of the pool, encouraging her to jump, even though Piper's front was basically touching the wall. Conner was trying to encourage her by holding her hand and saying he would jump with her, but she kept walking towards Piper, reaching out with no desire to jump in. The brunette chuckled to herself as she watched the trio.

"When you're ready to talk dear…I'm here, as always…But listen to what she has to say about it before letting her know your opinion." With that Barbara patted Alex's hand that was splayed out on top of the glass tabletop and gave her a warm smile. "Don't let your worries tell you what you want and don't want, Alex, it's up to _you_ to determine that."

* * *

 _ **The Next Weekend…**_

Grace's grandmother's condition hadn't improved by the weekend, leaving Alex and Piper to babysit her one month old son while she traveled to be with her family. Grace's family had insisted she bring the baby, but the woman didn't want to be grieving over her grandmother while caring for a newborn. It had broken Piper's heart to see Grace so emotional about leaving him for twenty-four hours, but it's what she thought was best.

"Baby?" Ellie cautiously pointed at Luke who was staring right back at her from where he sat in his carrier, his tiny arms moving as he attempted to squirm about. The little girl was used to getting all the attention, and Piper was curious to see how she reacted to such a small human being around.

"Yeah, _baby_. That's right." Piper smiled wide as she sat down on the living room floor to retrieve Luke from his carrier. It reminded her of when her children were that tiny. "We saw him at your doctor's appointment the other day. Remember?"

Ellie babbled something her mother couldn't quite comprehend and soon ran off down the hall. When she returned, the toddler was clutching her own babydoll in her arms. The little girl was surprised to see that Luke was now in Piper's hold.

"Show me how you hold your baby, Ellie."

Without hesitancy, the little girl plopped down right next to her mother with her legs straight out in front of her. She laid the doll across her legs and gently pat its head.

"Close." Piper laughed as she turned her head towards the front door that just opened and closed. "Hi, babe."

"Hey, Pipes." Alex sauntered over towards the living room, not even the slightest bit surprised to find that Luke was already in her wife's hold. She bent down to place a chaste kiss against her lover's lips, before greeting their visitor with a gentle rub to his bald head.

"Hi, Ellie." Alex smiled as she knelt down next to her daughter. The small girl immediately pushed the doll aside and stood up to greet her momma. The brunette automatically wrapped her arms around her daughter's torso as she grew closer. "Where's Conner?"

"He was complaining of a headache so he's laying down in our room." Piper was paying no attention to her wife as she was in awe of Luke. The infant's eyes were quickly searching around the room, finally settling on the ceiling fan above. She had longed to have a small bundle of joy in her arms since Ellie was big enough to no longer be swaddled. It had always amazed her how content newborns were with being tightly confined in a blanket with nowhere to go.

"I'm gonna go get changed and start on dinner." The older woman stood up and started to leave the room, but she paused at the doorway when she didn't get a response from her blonde. "Pipes?"

"Yeah, dinner. I heard you." Piper turned her head to smile appreciatively at her wife before turning her attention back to the infant who was now laying along her outstretched legs. Ellie was still sitting next to Piper trying to determine how she felt about Luke.

A feeling of apprehension was already starting to grow deep within the pit of Alex's stomach and she had only been home for less than ten minutes.

…

Later that night Alex woke to the piercing sound of a newborns cries slowing fading as they left the bedroom. It had been the first time Luke had woken up all night. The brunette had been preparing herself for the worst considering how young the infant was, but he was a better sleeper than Conner and Ellie were combined. Each time she woke up thinking she heard the infant move or start to cry, she found no movement inside the playpen and Piper still asleep next to her.

The older woman knew Piper had melted into a pile of putty when she had held Luke for the first time and she also knew that it would only make the current situation worse. All night Piper handed off the baby every chance she got, attempting to sway Alex, but Alex held firm. That is until she saw Conner and Ellie doting on Luke and being helpers when asked to grab a diaper or a bottle from the refrigerator for the baby. The way Conner acted with Luke reminded the brunette of how he was and still is with Ellie; Patient and gentle. Ellie, on the other hand, had her moments with Luke, but for the most part was still unsure of why he was here.

As she got out of bed, she peeked into Ellie's room, and found her heart beating a little faster when she found where Piper and Luke had ran off to. She couldn't quite understand why her emotions were so high considering how content she was with two children.

Alex stepped further into the room and melted at the sight of seeing Piper tend to the infant, it reminded her of when Conner and Ellie were that young.

"Is everything okay?" She whispered.

Piper seemed somewhat startled but quickly nodded from where she sat in the rocker they still occasionally used to rock Ellie to sleep.

"He just needed a diaper change."

Alex nodded and quietly shuffled over towards Ellie's crib to check on her. She found the toddler sprawled out on her back, a pacifier being sucked quickly as she slept. Gently rubbing her tummy, Alex bent over to place a gentle kiss to her forehead before turning her attention back to her wife and Luke.

"Do you need anything?"

Piper shook her head as she continued to rock the infant.

Alex was quickly finding that denying her emotions didn't seem to work because there were walls slowly being torn down so that she could accept that it all looked so overwhelmingly perfect to see Piper with an infant.

* * *

 _ **Two and a half weeks later…**_

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Conner! Happy Birthday to you!"

Conner's face was lit up in excitement as his grandfather placed his wildlife themed birthday cake in front of him. Six candles were standing at the edge of the cake, flames dancing with the slight breeze that was floating throughout the backyard. Fellow classmates and family members gathered around.

"Make a wish, babe." Piper encouraged from behind him, camera at the ready. Alex standing on the other side, grinning wide with Ellie on her hip.

The past week Conner had attended a day camp at the Central Park zoo, hence what inspired the wildlife themed birthday cake. Every day after he was picked up, it seemed like he never stopped to take a breath because of how much he had learned and how eager he was to share it with his family. By the time Friday had rolled around, which happened to be 'Family Day' at the zoo for the children who attended the camp, Conner practically drug his parents and sister around the whole zoo showing them each of the exhibits he had seen throughout the week. Even Ellie had got to participate in 'Toddler Time' with Piper and Alex one morning and got to meet many furry, scaly, and feathery zoo animals.

As soon as the birthday boy blew out his candles, a roar of cheers and claps echoed throughout the spacious area. Lilly, Alan and Hector's little girl who was now almost four, reached over to give her cousin a high-five. Piper giggled at the gesture.

An arm suddenly was wrapping itself around Piper's waist as she removed candles from the cake, and a distinct, husky voice was in her ear.

"Six years ago today, and about this time you were in the back of my cab about to give you birth. Look where we are now."

The blonde couldn't hide the blush that spread up her neck and across her face as she smiled at the memory. She quickly turned around to plant an innocent kiss on her wife's lips.

It had been an intense six years, but there was no other place she'd rather be.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not completely happy with this chapter. It just seems awkward to me, but I hope you guys liked it and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Thanks to the guest who quoted my last A/N in a review. I'm not sure if you were trying to be sarcastic or funny but you made my week with that review. I haven't laughed that hard in a while.**

 **Next chapter is a small vacation!**

 **Cheers.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I think you guys will be happy to hear this is over 5000 words.**_

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

* * *

"Are you excited to go to the beach today?" Piper bounced Ellie up and down on her hip, causing the sweetest of giggles to spill from the toddler's mouth as they strolled down the hallway. The sun could be seen starting to rise in the distance, revealing the New York skyline little by little.

The rest of the house was silent and no one else was awake. The mother had heard her child start to rustle about over the baby monitor, and decided to retrieve her before she woke the rest of the house up, leaving Alex snoring lightly on her side of the bed. The toddler's mood had been a better one compared to other mornings when she'd woken up this early, and her mother was very pleased about this. Both of her children weren't morning people, just like Alex.

Sitting the little girl in her high chair, the older blonde retrieved a few grapes and peeled a banana for her and Ellie to share for breakfast. While Piper poured a sippy cup of apple juice, she observed Ellie's feet constantly moving underneath the tray of the high chair. She couldn't count how many hours she had spent watching her children's feet move about with no real motive. Baby feet infatuated her and how they continually moved around.

By the time Piper had handed Ellie her drink, the little one had already finished most of her grapes and had started on her chunks of banana that Piper had torn off.

"You're hungry this morning."

Ellie nodded with her toothy grin.

"And you're happy? What's gotten into you?"

Piper smiled and rubbed a gentle hand over Ellie's wavy blonde hair as she got up to retrieve the plastic container of grapes. It wasn't very often that she had one-on-one time with her youngest, due to Conner being on summer vacation and Alex not going into work every single day, but she took advantage of the opportunities when they came up.

Each day Ellie's personality blossomed a little bit more, and it was a fun process for her parents to watch. It was like the toddler knew that she no longer had to overcome limitations and was finding a part of this newfound independence each and every day.

After the toddler had finished her breakfast, Piper proposed that they go wake Alex up and Ellie giggled in agreement, lifting her arms to be picked up from her high chair.

When the two quietly entered the room, they found the brunette on her stomach with her face buried in Piper's pillow. The blonde smiled to herself as she set Ellie down in between Alex's legs.

"Go tell her to wake up."

Ellie began to crawl up the back of her momma's legs, and onto her back. Alex had started to move slightly, and Piper could see a smug grin on her wife's face as she stood at her side ensuring Ellie didn't grow to close to the edge.

"Momma." Ellie eventually reached the pillows and laid down flat on her stomach, cradling Alex's head in between her two tiny hands. "Momma, up."

Alex made a groaning sound with her eyes closed, but was fully awake after being pounced on and kneed in the back continuously as Ellie completed her journey.

Ellie giggled as she began to poke her mother's face and place small kisses on her cheeks.

"Good Morning, _Elliott_." The older woman yawned as she pulled her daughter closer, tucking her under her chin. Piper couldn't help but laugh as she watched the two snuggle closer to one another.

Just as the blonde went to turn around, she felt a rush of air blow by her and heard Conner belly flop onto the bed.

She was ready for this vacation.

* * *

"Ellie, I'm sorry but you're too little to play with these." Conner scooted further away from his sister, but she continued to walk closer, hands reaching for the small plastic pieces.

"Ellie, here." The six year old reached into the tub of toys they had brought gave his sister the Duplo blocks that were designated just for her. "These are _your_ Legos."

The toddler wanted nothing to do with the blocks her brother handed her and simply dropped them on the floor before reaching for his Legos once again.

Conner looked to Alex for some relief, his eyes practically pleading.

Alex laughed as she watched her daughter attempt to reason through babbles and a few actual words that she wanted the toys that her brother had. When they had arrived, there had been a new toy for each child, a little something left behind by Jim and Barbara who had used the house the week before. Ellie had received a new babydoll, something she had recently become infatuated with, and Conner received a Star Wars Lego set.

"Ellie, come here. Let's get you ready to go to the beach."

The toddler began to fuss and point at her brother, but Alex narrowed her eyes and bent her pointer finger towards her, motioning for the little girl to come to her. Slowly, Ellie began to trudge towards her mother with a pout.

"So dramatic." Piper chortled as she prepared a bag of toys, snacks, and sunscreen.

"I _wonder_ where she gets it from."

Piper tried not to laugh and placed a rather hard smack to her wife's arm as she walked by.

The three and a half hour drive to the Jim and Barbara's Massachusetts beach house that they had visited before had been a long yet very quiet one. Both Conner and Ellie quietly watched whatever movie Piper put in or slept intermittently, never quite putting up a fuss that they were confined to their car seats. Piper had even captured a photo of Conner holding Ellie's hand across the seat as they drove through a dark underpass.

It had become a family tradition to visit the beach house in Massachusetts. Last year, Ellie hadn't been able to and Conner had come down with a double ear infection, causing the family to leave early, but this year Piper was determined to make the most out of the trip.

…

"She's _out_." Alex rubbed a gentle hand down Ellie's back as she laid asleep on top of Piper in just her swimmer's diaper. Ellie's arms were tucked underneath her and her cheek was pressed hard into her other's shoulder, her blonde locks still damp and sticking to her neck.

It was safe to say that the toddler loved the ocean. The sand was still something she was still unsure about, but many giggles were heard as Alex and Piper held her hands and let her jump over the incoming waves. Conner had even held her hand and took her searching for seashells up and down the small portion of the beach.

"Mhmm." Piper nodded as she dog-eared a page of the book she was reading underneath the umbrella. Her black bikini sticking in the right places to make her wife's mouth water, but she felt the same about Alex and her swim attire. "It dumbfounds me though how she can love this huge body of water yet be so terrified about the bathtub."

Alex reached over from her lounging chair and intertwined her fingers with her wife's. Conner could be seen building a sandcastle with another boy from a family not too far away.

The small boy had spent hours searching for seashells and any type of aquatic organism that may have come ashore. It seemed like every fifteen minutes he would walk back up the beach towards his parents and ask what type of seashell he had found.

"I'm glad we came here…Being able to relax in such a peaceful environment is _so_ nice."

"I agree." Piper covered Ellie up with a beach towel and squeezed her wife's hand a little tighter, taking in the beautiful scenery in front of her. She had four days of beach, family, and fun planned out ahead of them.

…

By seven that evening, both children were passed out on the floor in the living room. The events of the day combined with sun had exhausted them. After capturing a few pictures of the children cuddled together, fast asleep on a blanket, Alex carried Conner, and Piper carried Ellie to the room they were sharing and decided to spend the rest of their evening on the deck enjoying the bottle of wine that their in-laws had so kindly left for them.

* * *

"I can hear you thinking." Alex continued the deep massage she was giving to Piper's feet as they sat on the outdoor couch that overlooked the Atlantic Ocean. The sun had just began to set in the distance, casting a warm glow over the beach. It was becoming a rare occasion for the couple to have moments like these. With Ellie going through her defiant and fearless stage, a bulk of their time was spent keeping her from getting into too much trouble.

"It's nothing, Al... Just continue doing what you're doing." A soft groan of appreciation left the blonde's mouth as she tilted her head back into the plush pillow behind her neck, briefly closing her eyes before opening them to the sound of a small child crying.

"Bullshit." Alex smirked as she reached for her glass of red wine on the wooden end table and took a large gulp.

The blonde pushed her feet further into her wife's lap, making herself more comfortable. Her gaze had been on a family with two children, one about three years old and the other looked about eight months old. They had been jumping waves for the past ten minutes, while the mother stood the baby up and let her explore the feeling of the sand between her toes. Soon, the infant grew upset due to the water rushing between her toes as the tide rolled in. Piper guessed it was the child's first time at the beach. Her own children had exhibited that exact same reaction. The family reminded Piper of her own, and a certain memory of when they took an eight month old Ellie to the pool for the first time when they went to Disneyland. Conner had been so excited to show his little sister all he could do in the pool as she watched from Alex's arms, content with the warm and protective hold her mother had around her.

"I want another baby."

There it was, her inevitable foot in mouth disease. She only hoped that her children hadn't inherited it, because it was one trait about herself that she wished she didn't have.

"I think that's been pretty obvious, babe." The brunette chuckled as she moved up Piper's sun kissed legs and started to massage her toned calves. She too had seen the family down on the beach, but thought nothing of it and moved her attention to a sailboat off in the distance. Two men could be seen fishing off the side.

"Don't you think we should give it one more go? I can't help but think we're missing a piece of our puzzle and I have literally spent _weeks_ now thinking about this…Don't you miss the cuddles? The little hand wrapping around your finger? That intoxicating smell that's on top of their heads?"

Piper was eager, and Alex could tell.

"I think you're crazy." Alex chortled, subtly trying to avoid this conversation her wife had been hinting at for the past month. "I thoroughly enjoy our full night's sleep with the occasional midnight wake-up call, but they're growing farther apart as they get older."

The blonde suddenly removed her legs from her wife's lap and sat up on her knees, basically towering over Alex who had her legs tucked underneath herself sitting Indian style.

"I'm not fucking with you on this, Al."

And Alex knew she wasn't. She knew that this conversation was inexorable, but wished that it wouldn't have been brought up on their vacation because she knew it wouldn't end well.

"Pipes." Alex grabbed her wife's hand, softly rubbing over the wedding band she had placed there almost four years ago exactly. Green eyes searching blue, and finding nothing but zeal. "Can we talk about this when we get home? Please?"

"You're not even willing to _think_ about it, Alex. Let alone _talk_ about it." Piper's face quickly turned hard and serious. "I've been trying to hint this idea to you for the past month, day after day, and you just brush it off."

There was no way the raven-haired woman could dance around this topic anymore.

"Piper, I'm not just gonna have some _intense epiphanic moment_ about wanting another child if that's what you think is gonna happen." Alex paused, thinking she heard tiny footsteps tiptoeing towards the open French doors that were allowing a cool breeze to flow through the beach house. "I already feel bad enough that the _thought_ of using again crossed my mind... I have _kids_ Piper... Granted I never wanted them or felt the urge to even _hold_ one until I met you… I, a former international drug dealer, and ex-junkie, have _kids,_ who I love more than _anything_. Do you have _any_ idea how horrible of a parent I feel for what happened this summer? If they were old enough to understand what _really_ happened…I can't even fathom how disappointed in me they would be."

"Alex you're _not_ a disappointment of a mother." Piper's voice started to quiver and her eyes started to fill with tears. It absolutely tore her heart to pieces to hear Alex think so poorly of herself as a person and as a parent. "You're so _so_ great with them and I fall in love a little more each time I see you with them. They look at you like you've saved the world, Al …You can't keep beating yourself up about this."

Time and time again during the past month and a half, the blonde listened to her wife explain how much of a let down to their kids she was, but Conner and Ellie had no clue about what had happened while Alex stood in that last aisle of the bookstore facing her former drug dealer. Those kids still adored her and looked at her the same way they had all their lives. Alex brought so many giggles and smiles out of their kids, but they also revealed her gentle and vulnerable sides that she very seldom showed.

"Pipes…" Alex shook her head, glancing towards the ocean that was roaring with waves. The lone family had left the beach minutes ago. "I just don't think a third child is that missing piece of the puzzle your searching for…Our baby isn't really a baby anymore and is starting to be more and more independent and wanting less assistance with _anything_ she does and I think it's just a little more than you can handle right now."

Piper opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and a tear fell from her eye. She noticed a newlywed couple still clad in their wedding attire taking pictures as the sun set in the distance, and the younger woman thought back to the day she and Alex got married. It had been short and sweet, just a small ceremony at the court house. They had also been at this exact beach house when they decided that that's what they wanted instead of a lavish wedding surrounded by all their friends and family, but they had also just had a quarrel, one of their firsts since moving in together. But to this day, Piper could honestly say she had no regrets of not having an actual wedding, because all that mattered was the love and commitment shared between her and Alex.

"Al, I know what I want, and how I feel…This isn't just some spur of the moment idea I have that will pass in a few weeks once my mind is occupied by something else…I want that bond with my belly as the months go by until they're here, I want those sleepless nights, I want all of that again…"

The tears were now flowing at full speed as Piper stared into Alex's emerald eyes.

"Pipes…Babe I'm gonna be _forty_ next year and would be forty, or older considering how many tries it takes to be successful, when this child is born if we decided to have another one…Meaning I would be almost _sixty_ …Jesus _fuck_ …." Alex had to stop for a moment. She had thought about that instance in her head multiple times, but saying it out loud was even scarier. "I would almost be sixty when our child graduated from high school."

"I really want another child, Alex." The younger woman's voice was a mere whisper as Alex wiped the tears trail down her lover's face. She could feel her wife leaning into her touch as if trying to persuade her in the slightest.

"We have two _great_ kids already, Pipes." Alex's voice now a whisper too. "I just don't think that a third is the right move for us, Pipes…I thought we talked about this when we went to Florida…I don't want to see you deliver another premature baby and something turn out much worse than it did last time…And we got _really_ fucking lucky last time."

Piper shook her head, wiping her own tears this time.

"Things change, Alex…My doctor said after we had Ellie there wasn't any permanent damage and if we wanted to have another I was perfectly able to do so."

"I can't come to grips with the fact of what if something goes wrong again…I just can't."

The blonde stood up, breaking their hand connection. Piper walked a few feet in front of her and placed her hands on the railing of the deck, searching the horizon as if it would give her some guidance on what to say next.

"Okay." She whispered. "I'm not gonna talk about this anymore. Obviously we have two different opinions."

"I don't know what else to say, Piper…I'm not even completely happy with myself again... How could adding a child to the mix help that?"

Piper turned around shaking her head and began to walk towards the French doors, but not making eye contact with anything but the wooden panels beneath her feet.

"I'm just gonna go to bed."

Alex didn't run after her wife, but continued picking at the frayed edge of the cushion she was sitting on.

Both women unaware that a set of little ears had heard bits of the conversation.

* * *

"Momma."

Alex was unsure of how long she had been sitting out on the deck when Conner interrupted her mindless staring at the ocean. There hadn't been any new people to observe walk along the beach in at least half an hour. The moon was out shining bright, and constellations of stars could be seen above. Breezes that had been brushing past her all evening, seeming to die down.

"Yeah, bud? What's wrong?"

She removed her aching legs from underneath her, making a note that she wasn't as young as she used to be, and placed them flat on the floor, holding a hand out to signal her son to come closer.

Conner automatically walked to stand in between Alex's legs, welcoming the warm embrace she wrapped him in. The older woman observed his hair ruffled in the back and his eyes partially filled with sleep. He had been the reason she changed, and there wasn't a day that she didn't think about the first time she laid eyes on him as he was laying in that nursery of the hospital six years ago.

"Why are you just sitting out here all by yourself?"

"I'm just thinking." Alex smiled, but she had this feeling that he could sense something was on her mind. Very little got past the boy. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I heard you and mommy out here."

A punch to her gut had just been delivered as she listened to her son's words. She had always told herself from the beginning that she would be civil in front of her children if she and Piper were to argue. Too many times she had seen her mother and family members quarrel back and forth about things that didn't need to be heard by little ears.

"I'm sorry if we woke you up...We were just discussing a few things."

Conner looked up at Alex, crystal blue eyes shining in the moonlight, his hand absentmindedly tracing the tribal band tattoo around her forearm, something he had done since he was a baby. It looked as if he was going to say something, but then he retreated back and continued searching his mother's eyes. It seemed as if he wasn't sure if what he wanted to say was right.

"Momma I know you're scared…And it's okay to be scared."

Alex couldn't lie to this little boy. He had been her saving grace, and taught her how to not only be a parent, but a better person. There had always been this invisible yet unbreakable bond between her and Conner that multiple people commented on. And most of the time, Alex didn't even remember that Conner was Jake and Piper's child because she had been the one in the delivery room, nervous as can be about bringing forth a new life with a stranger she had only met a few hours ago.

"I heard mommy talking to Aunt Polly about having another baby…" He continued on while hoisting himself up onto Alex's knee and wrapping an arm around her neck. Alex's arms automatically wrapping around his small frame and leaning her cheek against his forehead.

"You did, huh? What do you think?"

"I want a little brother…Ellie's fun too, but she doesn't know how to share and she can't color in the lines."

"Well she's still little, so she's learning." Alex chuckled. "You didn't know how to share or stay in the lines either when you were that small."

It was quiet for a few moments as both took in the way the moon reflected off of the sea. Alex was surprised her son wasn't going on and on about something educational about the underwater sea life. She could practically hear the wheels turning in his brain, but no words were spoken.

"Momma…"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Why are you scared to have another baby?"

The brunette pondered his question for a moment. She didn't want to lie to him, no child deserved to be lied to. It was the way to word her answer that was giving her trouble. Just outright saying that she had a near relapse and saw herself as a fuck-up of a parent wasn't something appropriate for this conversation with a six year old. He was intelligent and sharp for being so young, but she was lost at how to convey her answer.

"Conner…You know how sometimes good people make bad decisions?"

The boy nodded, still tracing Alex's forearm tattoo.

"Well some of the decisions I've made before weren't very good choices…"

"That doesn't mean you're a bad person though, momma…My teacher always told us that accidents are going to happen, it's what make us, us…We just have to learn and keep on going and getting better…Like I made mistakes in my takeaways sometimes, but I got better with lots of practice because you and mommy helped me."

Alex was on the verge of tears as she listened to her son compare her mistake to his simple math. He tried, and he tried hard to make sure everyone was content and attempted to help in any way he possibly could. The way young children had such a simple idea of how life was compared to adults had always astounded the brunette.

"If you're scared about having another baby, don't be. I can help you practice even though I don't think you need it…You always read books to me when I go to bed, you make me yummy grilled cheeses, and you love me to infinity and beyond…And Ellie loves you a lot too…"

"Thanks, bud." Alex gently stoked a hand over Conner's cheek to pull him a little bit closer. "I love you guys too."

"I'm gonna go back to bed now." Conner yawned and hopped down from Alex's lap, but not before wrapping his tiny arms around her neck and placing a gentle kiss to his mother's cheek.

"Do you need me to come tuck you in?" Alex's voice was a near inaudible whisper as she tried to keep in the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Please." Conner smiled as he held out his hand for Alex to hold.

"Okay…Come on, bud." She ran a warm hand down the boy's back as she stood up and they began to walk back inside. Conner led the way up the small flight of stairs, never letting go of his momma's hand. Alex couldn't help but think about how small his hand used to be compared to hers. There was a particular picture on her collage at work of Conner's hand at four months old, laying inside of hers showing how big the difference was.

While Alex allowed Conner to get situated in bed, she checked on her little girl who was still out cold in her playpen in the exact same position Piper had laid her in. From the moonlight that was shining into the room she could see a small line of freckles erupting across her nose from the sun. It reminded her of Piper. Alex adjusting Ellie's blanket, and Conner told her he was settled.

Once Alex tucked him in the small twin bed just the way he liked it, he added one more thing in a whisper.

"I think you're a great momma."

The way he made eye contact and said it with such genuinely and gentleness caused Alex to turn her head to keep the tears from flowing out. The last thing she wanted was for Conner to see her cry. He had always known which heart strings to tug on to make the brunette melt into a pile of mush.

She bent down and placed a kiss to his forehead once more before leaving the room he and his sister were sharing for the extended weekend.

"Thanks, babe…Night."

"Night, Momma."

Quietly closing the door behind her, she noticed the master suite's double doors were wide open. She could see her wife lying with her back facing towards the door and her side of the bed. The older woman hadn't intended to upset her wife, but she had to stand tall and be honest about her thoughts on having a third baby. A third child was a serious topic and she couldn't just keep sliding it under the rug to be forgotten about or potentially just give in to her wife because neither choice was healthy at this point in time.

Alex sighed and retreated back downstairs to the deck with the millions of thoughts swarming around her head. Resuming her position on the outdoor couch, something inside of her felt different after her chat with her son. A sense of courage had entered herself perhaps.

The tears had been flowing freely for the past half hour and it was in times like these that Alex wished her mother were still alive. Diane had always had the right advice for any situation and never judged whatever the problem may be.

The demons of her past definitely had a major part in her insecurities of having a third child. She wanted what was best for her family, and another reoccurrence of what happened almost two months ago constantly followed her around. Of course the NA classes and Nicky accompanying her was helping her improve a great a deal, but there was still things about herself that the class really couldn't help her with. NA classes focused on addiction and how to overcome it, but not how to battle the intense emotions that came with the process of bettering yourself.

As the raven-haired woman replayed her conversation with Piper over and over again, Alex realized she had admitted it to Piper why she was hesitant about having a third child, before she admitted it to herself. Of course, adding a third child would take her mind off of the current situation, but eventually those feelings would come swarming back and she would only have to deal with them or bandage them with something else in hopes that it would hold everything together. The thought of a third child wasn't scary and she too could relate to Piper's wants in some form or fashion, but she herself was scared. She was scared that another near relapse or actual relapse would happen again in the future and her children wouldn't be oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. She feared that she would lose her children and wife, her backbone and what motivated her to stay clean and continue down the right path.

A little reassurance from her oldest and there was no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't continue to be a good parent to another child despite her age. It was her children that were keeping her young. She didn't even want to think about how she would feel or where she would be if she hadn't of met Piper on that warm summer day.

She wasn't sure how long she sat on the deck and had that inevitable conversation with herself that had needed to happen until the sun had started to rise in the distance.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews and support you guys have been giving me, I really appreciate it.**

 **Also a special thanks to addictedtoOITNB for listening to my endless rambles about domestic Vauseman and assisting me in figuring out what's best for this story. I appreciate it so much.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review if you feel inclined to.**

 **Cheers.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: There are time jumps in this one, just like there was in 'It Can Happen in an Instant'. A 5-6 month jump takes places at the beginning of this chapter and a smaller one later on in the chapter, but don't worry, all the unanswered thoughts and questions about how things turned out will be answered shortly.**_

 _ **Apologies for the lack of editing, I'm in need of a good sleep.**_

 _ **Flashbacks are in**_ _Italics._

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **6 Months Later, New Year's Eve**_

"Give me kiss and be good for aunt Nicky, okay?" Ellie automatically leaned over backwards in her booster seat from where she was sitting at the dinner table impatiently waiting for her dinner, and puckered her lips to receive her kiss from her momma. The toddler had recently graduated from her high-chair to an actual chair with a booster seat at the dinner table, making her feel more included when she and her family would gather round for meals.

Conner could be heard helping Nicky retrieve a few more ingredients from the pantry. The two had been preparing a simple dish of beef tacos with Nicky's homemade recipe for Spanish rice. It was one of the things her mother had taken the time to show her, compared to the many meals her nanny had taught her to make as she was growing up.

All afternoon both kids had been rambling on and on about how Nicky was babysitting them while their parents spent a much-needed night out. Their love and adoration for their mother's best friend was very prevalent and Nicky took joy in hearing how excited they were to see her when she stepped off the elevator and into the overly-decorated penthouse. The younger woman had grown to admire both children ever since she had met them a few weeks after she'd gotten out of prison and she'd formed a very close bond with both of them fairly quickly. This would be the first time Nicky would be keeping _both_ children for an extended amount of time. There had been a few instances where Nicky had watched the children or one individually while Piper or Alex ran to the small market across the street, but it hadn't ever been for more than twenty minutes.

The idea that the couple go out for New Year's had been Nicky's suggestion. It was her way of beginning to repay the couple back for all the havoc she had caused early on and for all they'd done for her over the years. Straight out of prison Alex had attempted to open a bar with the younger woman but with Nicky practically disappearing for a couple of months due to her shame of attending NA classes, and Alex's near relapse, that plan had fell through rather quickly. The wild-haired woman was now working alongside Kelly (who was now a manager), as a cashier at Alex's bookstore. Alex had tried to let Nicky be a co-owner, and even a manager, but the younger woman refused and stated that she was content just being a cashier. The raven-haired woman suspected that Nicky was still sitting on a rather comfortable amount of money from a trust fund her grandmother had left her when she passed, but she still felt Nicky deserved a better title than 'cashier'. Half the time she was supposed to be helping customers or shelving books back into their respective places, she could be found in the owner's office with her feet kicked up and a toothpick hanging out of the corner of her mouth, laughing at old stories that came up between the two as they reminisced.

The telltale signs of heels clicking down the hallway's cherry wood floor, pulled Alex away from her little girl. It was always a treat when she and her wife got to dress up, but Piper always stole the show and she wouldn't have it any other way. They had been together for six and a half years, and there wasn't a day that her blonde hadn't taken her breath away in some form or fashion, and this time was no different.

Piper emerged from the long hallway wearing a gray, oversized sweater that fell to just above her mid-thigh and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. A purple scarf was wrapped around her neck, accenting her brown riding boots that came to just above the knee. The look was more casual than Alex had expected, but she still found Piper extremely attractive. Especially with the way her shoulder-length hair was curled, slightly framing her face, and any trace of makeup was absent from her countenance. She had a natural glow to her and her smile was beaming as she walked closer towards her family.

"Ready to go, Al?"

"Yeah." Smiling, Alex reached for Piper's hand, squeezing tightly as she pulled her a little further into the kitchen. "You good, Nick? Need anything else?"

"Look at you two." Nicky chortled as she wiped her hands on a dish towel that was hanging on the handle of the oven and walked a little closer. "So cute I could vomit."

Piper blushed. Six and a half years later, she still blushed like a teenage girl after receiving her first kiss.

Alex delivered a gentle shove to Nicky's shoulder as she laughed.

"If Conner wants to stay up and try to make it until midnight, let him. Ellie most likely will fall asleep around nine, just put her in her crib with a pacifier and she's good to go." Nicky nodded as she mentally ran over the information Alex was telling her "Numbers are on the fridge, and Conner can assist you with pretty much anything if you have questions. Sound good?"

"I think we'll be _just_ fine." Nicky's face was plastered with that shit-eating grin that never failed to make its presence known. She too was excited that she was watching the children, they made her days that much better. The younger woman began to usher the couple towards the front door in hopes to get them to leave a little bit quicker, but Piper stopped short of the door.

"Conner, you and your sister behave, okay?" Piper narrowed her eyes gently before blowing a kiss towards her children. "Love you."

"Love you too, mommy." Conner blew a kiss from where he was standing next to his sister, keeping her entertained until their tacos were done.

"You better have her home by eleven, Vause." Nicky mocked a father's voice and placed her hands on her hips, but she couldn't hold the laughter in and a grin broke out across her face. "And not a minute later! Or else!"

Alex and Piper too couldn't stop laughing as they strolled into the elevator.

"You look so domestic in that apron, Ms. Nichols." Piper giggled as she placed her other hand on top of her wife's that was still tightly clinging to hers.

"I mean it!" Nicky pointed before hearing Ellie start to fuss about being hungry.

The older woman proceeded to playfully flip her friend off as the doors to the elevator closed, provoking a hearty laugh from the woman standing outside.

All that could be heard was the couples laughter as the elevator descended down to the lobby.

As soon as Nicky closed the door, Conner was already pulling a chair over towards the cabinets to retrieve plates for their prized tacos.

"Okay, munchkins…Who do you think is gonna eat the most tacos?"

An animated "Me!" came from Conner as he carefully retrieved two glass plates for himself and Nicky, and a plastic one for his sister.

"Aunt Nicky, Ellie can't have the taco shells, because she's little." Nicky had already been told this information, but was very pleased to see that the six year old looked out for his sister. A flour tortilla was the substitute she had come up with for the toddler. The wild-haired woman had even decided to form Ellie's taco into a quesadilla in order for her to be able to better handle her food.

"Thanks for reminding me." Nicky finished distributing the food while Conner went to sit at the table with his sister. The second Nicky placed Ellie's plate down in front of her, you would have thought she hadn't ate in days by the way she lunged for the quesadilla.

"Slow down there, pipsqueak." Nicky laughed. "Conner, where's-."

"Here you go." When the woman turned around, the small boy was already holding a bib out for her to put around Ellie. "I got it when I got the plates."

"You're such a big helper." Nicky grinned placing Conner's plate in front of him. "Are you always this nice?"

"I just don't want you to have to clean up a big mess." Conner narrowed his eyes and his voice a small whisper. "She's a messy eater."

When both Nicky and Conner looked over at the toddler, there was already a red, Spanish rice stain on her face and bits of cheese littering the front of her bib. Both proceeded to laugh when they turned their heads back towards one another.

…

The cold, wintry blast of air that hit the couple in the face as they left their apartment building was enough for the blonde to automatically huddle closer to her wife. She silently thought they should've taken a taxi the five blocks to the restaurant.

With winter in full swing, most of their time was spent inside, and if they did have to leave the warm confines of their penthouse, it was a dreaded. The usual loud and crowded streets packed from sidewalk to building with people was absent. Another few couples and people traveling alone could be seen walking up and down the street. There were few piles of snow left from the blizzard that dominated the city on Christmas day. Although there were a few moments the blonde was weary of the horrendous weather outside, the joy and excitement both her children found in having a white Christmas was enough to soothe her racing mind.

This Christmas had been one of the best ones yet. Each year Conner's enthusiasm and excitement grew exponentially, and Ellie was reaching the age where she began to understand the concept of Christmas. The children had eagerly set out a plate of homemade cookies and a glass of milk and went to bed early in hopes of making Christmas Morning come sooner. Piper had pitied Alex, but also laughed while she put together a Little Tikes play kitchen for Ellie. The brunette had thought the project would be simple and refused her wife's help, but eventually both women were sitting on the floor of the living room attempting to piece together the kitchen. It took three hours to complete the gift, and both women agreed to never buy another one. Conner's gifts had been relatively easy to assemble. Piper had found a Hot Wheels Ultimate Garage that had many levels to store cars and ramps to send them speeding down. When all was set and done, their living room no longer looked like a living room but looked as if Toys R Us had thrown up in it.

Alex and Piper had already stationed themselves on the couch when they heard their oldest come sprinting down the hallway. Just before he crouched down to observe his gifts, Piper had stopped him and instructed him to wait until his sister woke up. Alex thought the boy was about to combust as he attempted to patiently wait for his sister. What was really thirty minutes seemed like hours to the boy. Each time he inched closer to the presents, his parents had to reel him back to the couch.

The second, Conner heard Ellie's voice calling out over the baby monitor, he automatically leapt off the couch and ran down the hallway towards his sisters room. Piper laughed as she strolled down the hallway and into the toddler's room behind him. Alex reached forward and grabbed the professional camera she had received from Piper for Christmas and sat still on the couch, feeling thankful that she was where she was.

When the brunette heard the loud pitter patter of feet prancing excitedly down the hallway, she readied her camera and continuously held down the shutter button, taking bursts of pictures as she captured the wide smiles and grins on her children's face. And then there was Piper, taking her time walking down the hall with a pacifier in hand, a gentle smile spreading across her face when she found her wife pointing the camera towards her.

Of course, every gift that was unwrapped had to be opened and played with before the next was opened, but that didn't matter, because there was all the time in the world. The living room was littered with wrapping paper and bows. The snow falling outside the floor-to –ceiling windows only making the scene more magical. Once when Alex looked up from helping Ellie who was sitting in between her outstretched legs, open a play-doh package, she found her wife lovingly staring at her, and the brunette couldn't help but smile back because she knew what her wife was thinking.

Before Piper knew it, she was being led into a small Italian bistro. Her thoughts and small conversation with Alex had kept her mind from obsessing over the cold. The restaurant was empty for the most part. An elderly couple could be seen in the far corner and a young couple that looked no older than about twenty could be seen a few tables away from them.

"Vause, for two." Alex continued to hold on to her wife's hand as the hostess led them to their table.

As soon as the hostess seated the two women and took their drink order, while still holding on to each other's hands, Alex gazed at her wife as she perused through the menu. The past six months had been a good period for them and each day it only seemed to get better. The only hiccup they had was at the beach house in Massachusetts. Piper was adamant about having another baby, and soon at that, but Alex held her ground for why she didn't think it was logical for their family at that point in time. The argument lasted the rest of the four day trip and two days after they had returned home. Alex tried to talk to Piper, but the blonde was feeling hurt, and her wife could understand that. It wasn't until the brunette physically sat her wife down on the couch with her while Jim had taken his grandkids to 'Bring your kids to work' day that they had talked through things.

…

 _It had taken Alex physically making Piper stop typing at the kitchen table and pulling her towards the couch for Piper to say more than five words._

" _Alex, what are you doing? That email was to the secretary of Barney's!"_

" _Good, I finally get something else out of you other than 'Can you watch the kids?' or 'Okay'. I can't take this tension between us anymore, Piper. It's not only having an effect on me but the kids too…They can sense we're unhappy, and considering we haven't slept in the same bed for a week, I think that's obvious enough." Alex stopped and paused for a moment to think about what she was going to say next, her tone suddenly more gentle. "I just want to explain what's been going through my head the past few days."_

" _There's no need to explain Al. I get it…You don't want to have another baby…Maybe you're right? Maybe I do just have empty nest syndrome because Ellie's becoming more and more independent and Conner is so independent also. Perhaps we should put Ellie in daycare or have Barbara come watch her like she did Conner so I can go back to working at the office?"_

" _No…You don't need to do_ _ **any**_ _of that if you don't really want to." The brunette shook her head. "We decided that you being a stay at home mom was what's best for us, and it's proven to be that it is what works best for us."_

" _Well then maybe half-days and Barbara could watch her on the days that you work? Just sitting here at home with our kids doesn't make that want for a third baby any less difficult to deal with, Alex…That feeling of our family being incomplete is very real…It's not just something a woman gets because she's bored or wants to get pregnant for the fun of it."_

 _Piper began spinning her wedding ring around her finger, a nervous habit she picked up on the second it was placed on her finger._

" _Piper, it's not the fact that I don't want another a kid, because I do! I never thought I'd be saying that, but I_ _ **do**_ _want another baby. Right now just isn't the time, babe. Six months from now. A year from now, sure but I'm just not comfortable with the idea at this point in time." Alex cautiously grabbed her wife's hand, not sure if she would like the gesture, but she didn't pull away. In fact, she clasped back with the same amount of force. "It took me a lot of thinking the past week to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me to say that, but I do…It's just…"_

 _The older woman paused, she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Piper gave Alex a reassuring squeeze of the hand and told her to take her time. There was a breakthrough on the horizon._

" _It's just I'm not happy with myself right now, Piper." As Alex said that last sentence, she said it like she was releasing a breath of air she'd been holding for minutes. "Having a baby right now would indeed cover up these shitty feelings I've had the past two months, but eventually they would come swarming right back when something triggered it and I don't know when that episode is gonna come or how intense it's gonna be…I don't want to put another person through this, Pipes."_

" _I sat out on the deck all night, Piper. Thinking of all the different scenarios, making pros and cons lists…everything to prove to myself that I wasn't just trying to cover up what I was feeling, but it wasn't until our six year old came out there and asked me_ _ **why**_ _I was scared…That alone triggered so many questions like_ _ **Why**_ _am I scared? What am I scared of? The idea of a third baby or the person I've allowed myself to become the past two months? I've pondered those questions so much here lately and it wasn't until I was in my office with Nicky today that I realized I was scared of myself…I know that I'm completely capable of parenting another child, but it's the fact that what if I fuck up again that puts me off."_

" _Alex…" Piper placed her hand on top of Alex's, a stray tear falling from the corner of her eye. "You didn't take those drugs…You_ _ **have**_ _to stop beating yourself up about this…Are you scared that if he comes around again you might give in? Are you scared that I'm just gonna pick up and leave and take the kids with me? Because I'm not…I know those kids are what are keeping you together right now and what keep you together all the time."_

 _It was a few moments before Piper spoke up again._

" _Tell me what you want to do, Alex…I'm right here and I will continue to be as long as you let me and not continue to hold things in..."_

" _Will you come to NA with me? I think if you saw what people go through and listen to other people's perspective it might help you understand what I'm saying a little bit more because I know I'm probably not making a ton of sense right now…"_

" _Alex, I will do whatever it takes to make you feel like yourself again."_

 _Alex nodded, starring at the ground before Piper heard her utter a whispered 'I'm Sorry'._

" _Things happen, Al…And I admit the way I reacted wasn't the most mature way, and I should've taken your feelings and current state into mind before addressing something that big."_

…

 _Things were still slightly tense as the days leading up to the NA meeting arrived, but Piper tried hard to keep a positive attitude and continually reassure her wife that everything was gonna be okay. Piper had even helped the kids draw pictures as a small encouragement for Alex. She didn't explain why, she simply said that they were doing something nice for their momma. Both children happily obliged, and not only did it bring a warm smile to Alex's face, but it also put her gave her the motivation to keep on._

 _The whole drive to the small building that the meetings were held in, Alex kept some kind of contact with Piper while she sat in the passenger seat whether it be linking their fingers together or resting an innocent hand on her thigh. Even though the brunette drove, it still didn't distract her enough for her to stop thinking about what her wife would think of all this. Right before Alex turned off the car and opened her door, Piper caught the cuff of Alex's jacket and whispered a gentle "I Love You" and punctuated it with a small lip lock._

 _Maybe things were gonna be okay._

…

"I can't believe he's halfway through _first_ grade, Al." Piper showed the picture of Conner watching television with a sleeping Ellie laying her head on his chest to her wife and then placed her phone back in her purse. There was an unspoken rule between them that there were to be no phones at the dinner table so they could devote that time to themselves, but after Nicky had sent four picture messages, the blonde couldn't resist. "And he's _such_ a good big brother."

Another picture was of the kids dressed up in their Halloween costumes that they had worn the previous October. That was one of Ellie's recent infatuations; playing dress up with any form of clothing she could get her hands on. Conner had went as a Storm Trooper for Star Wars, and Ellie had gone as a simple ladybug. The toddler had loved her costume so much, that three and a half weeks later, she wanted to wear it to the family Thanksgiving Dinner at Jim and Barbara's house. Much to her dismay, she wasn't allowed to wear it, but thankfully Alex had found a dress buried deep in the girl's closet that had a multitude of lady bugs littering the front of it.

"He's a good kid, that one. I remember when we first started dating and he was like what? Four months old? And now he's halfway to seven _years_ old? It's been an amazing thing to see him grow up into the boy he is." Alex shook her head as she took a swig of her wine and teased her wife. "I think the kids might even like me a little more than they like you."

"That's okay." Piper shrugged. "The next one will like me."

Alex couldn't hide the grin that erupted across her face.

After Piper had attended the NA meeting with her wife, she saw a completely new perspective to their whole situation. Not only that, but she learned that each and every person in that room had a different story, yet the after effects were all virtually the same. They were the only couple to attend that day while everyone else was by themselves. Nicky hadn't shown up due to her traveling to Litchfield to visit Lorna.

They started the testimonies off with the person sitting on the left of Alex, and proceeded to go in a circle leaving the brunette to be the last person to share on that particular day.

With each and every person that shared, Piper shed a tear or two and never once let go of her wife's hand, occasionally squeezing it just to let her know she was there. A woman about the same as she was explained that her mother had been an alcoholic and her father was estranged, but her mother was so far out of it that there she didn't have a care in the world about what her kids did. This woman was the one Piper could relate to the most, except she didn't resort to drugs when her mother didn't pay attention to her, she turned to running, and she still ran to this day. It was her way to clear her mind, and it seemed to work effectively.

It wasn't until Alex had stood up and talked about her struggle and how the past few months had been that Piper really lost it. She felt ashamed of herself for not fully understanding what her wife was going through, and she realized that Alex's happy place was her kids, just like Piper's was running. Of course, Piper too loved her children endlessly, but eventually there comes a time in parenting when you just need a moment or two to yourself. In Alex's case, she was the opposite. There was no scream or amount of fussiness that made her need to take a moment, and that's what Piper loved about her. Going from a woman who used to be so deathly afraid of children, to now, when she couldn't resist them.

The two women both ordered a large plate of chicken alfredo, yet still stole bites of food off the other's plate. The amount of laughter between them never ceased and the conversation never dulled down below a dull roar, and when they were done, they were being watched by the rest of the restaurant. The chefs and staff were entranced by how perfect and genuine their relationship was, but both Alex and Piper knew their relationship was far from perfect. With the help of the NA meetings, their own talks, and making time for themselves, Piper no longer felt like she was walking on eggshells around her wife, and could actually see her returning to her normal self.

"I had fun tonight…Reminded me of when we first got together." Piper smiled as she reached up to kiss that sensitive spot right behind her wife's ear. The pair was now waiting outside of a food truck for their hot chocolate, the temperature steadily dropping around them.

"Tell me about it, kid…I'd forgotten what a quiet dinner sounded like." Alex laughed and paid the man, leaving a generous tip since he was kind of enough to work on such a cold night. With her hot chocolate in one hand, and another in the back pocket of Piper's jeans, Alex led her wife towards their apartment at a rather slow pace. "I wonder if Nicky survived?"

"We'll see." The blonde laughed and took a sip of her drink while mirroring Alex and slipping her hand into the back of her wife's black skinny jeans. "I'm happy she suggested we go out though… We may have to make it a weekly thing if she feeds the kids and puts them bed for no charge."

"I think you're right."

Just before they reached the penthouse, Piper stopped and cupped her wife's cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Alex smiled, and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"I'm sure." She whispered.

And that was all the answer that Piper needed before she brought her wife's mouth to hers and kissed her so passionately in front of their tall apartment building, not caring that the people passing by them were staring.

When the two women stepped off the elevator and into the apartment, they found Nicky lying on the chaise of the couch, Conner tucked into one arm, and Ellie into the other, and all three of them were fast asleep. Remnants of play-doh were strung out about the coffee table, and other various toys were scattered over the living room floor. Alex couldn't help but smile as she took in the sight. Piper brought a finger to her lips, signaling for Alex to stay quiet, and softly padded down the hallway, leading Alex to their bedroom.

Both women had a feeling that the New Year was going to be one to remember.

* * *

 _ **Late January…**_

The slow stroll to the fertility doctor was a rather humorous one for Alex as she attempted to take Piper's mind off of the procedure she was about to endure by naming off the ridiculous pregnancy craving and symptoms that Piper had, but the blonde was so focused on the time that she wasn't hearing a thing her wife was saying. Conner had started back to school a couple of weeks ago, and Barbara had picked up Ellie to keep her for the day so the parents wouldn't have any distractions. That left the parents spending most of the morning in bed wrapped up in each other, causing both to completely lose track of time.

It had taken Alex six months from the initial talk about baby number three for her to work on herself before she had told Piper on Christmas Eve that she was ready to try for baby number three, and never once did Piper push her or bring up the topic as they both worked together to find that happy medium again. The blonde allowed Alex to set the pace and introduce the idea when _she_ was ready, and as they sat on the floor of their living room, wrapping the last few gifts, Piper couldn't help but let out a few tears as she fiercely hugged her wife. Not only did she let the tears escape because of how overwhelmingly excited she was about trying for a third child, but Piper was also proud that her wife was achieving the goals she had set in order to better herself.

As Alex walked into the fertility clinic, standing proudly next to her wife, she could genuinely say she felt like herself again.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll go crawl in a hole, and be back sometime next week.**

 **Cheers.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter just seems cumbersome to me, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

* * *

 _ **Early February…**_

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Where we going?"

Piper giggled to herself as she glanced into the review mirror to look at her daughter. The toddler was bundled up to the point the blonde could barely see her daughter's face. This winter had been one of the coldest the mother had seen in years. It was only mid-February and Conner had already had two bad weather days, leaving him home with his family instead of going to school.

"We're gonna go eat lunch with your brother at his school, and then after that we're going to go see Momma at work."

"I go to school?" Ellie asked curiously.

"Not yet." Piper laughed as she pulled into a parking space right in front of Conner's school. "You still have a little while before you even start pre-school."

The mother heard her toddler huff and couldn't help but turn and look at the small girl. She had the exact same mannerisms as her brother at that age, and she had the determination like Conner did. Since her pediatrician had given the family the news that Ellie had caught up to children her age, it was like the little girl had completely come out of her shell. It seemed as if her usage of verbal communication had been an overnight ordeal because one day the parents struggled to get the girl to use her words, and the next she was a chatterbox. Watching Ellie discover herself and the world was a treat for the family, and each day her own distinct personality bled through a little bit more. It was hard for both Piper and Alex to believe that in two months she would be three.

Just as Piper was about to exit the warmth of the car, a text message from her wife lit up her phone.

 **From Alex: Well?**

Piper sighed to herself and typed out a reply.

 **To Alex: Negative. Bloodwork showed nothing.**

She had learned the hard way when they were trying for Ellie that working yourself up over a negative pregnancy test only made things worse. This time she was more prepared and motivated to keep trying.

The blonde had already suspected that this one would be negative due to Mother Nature making her appearance, but she was instructed to still take the tests, and sure enough she had three negatives on three different tests.

Another text message from Alex alerted Piper.

 **From Alex: Well, that's what we figured anyway, but now we know for sure. We'll just try again next month. Nothing we haven't been through before, babe.**

Piper smiled to herself as she reread the message. Alex had been disappointed when Piper trudged into the living room and plopped down next to her with a negative pregnancy test and news that her monthly gift had arrived, but she encouraged the blonde to take a few more earlier this morning due to hCG levels being higher in the mornings. Those pregnancy tests had also come out negative.

 **To Alex: You're completely right! Ellie and I will drop by after we have lunch with Conner. Love you, Al.**

 **From Alex: I love you too, Pipes. See you soon.**

Piper slipped her phone into her jacket pocket before turning back around to look at her daughter, finding her staring at a dog being walked by its owner.

"See the puppy, babe?"

Ellie nodded, never taking her eyes off of the hound. It amazed Piper how much her daughter had changed over the past year, it was as if she was a completely different person.

"Ready to go see your brother?"

This caught Ellie's attention as she eagerly began to pull at the straps of her car seat. She never passed up an opportunity to be with her big brother. Piper only hoped that the toddler was that enthusiastic about a younger sibling if they were to eventually get pregnant with a third child.

…

"Hi, Mom!" Conner's bright and smiling face bounded towards her and wrapped her up in a large hug as the pair entered the cafeteria. "Hi, Ellie." The boy immediately bent down to hug his sister as soon as he let go of Piper.

"Hi, bud."

Before Piper could utter another word, she and her daughter were already being drug across the small cafeteria and through the lunch line just like the rest of the parents that had attended. There were some parents and students that Piper recognized and said hello to as Conner showed his mother and sister off in the sweetest fashion. Most of the class was infatuated in Ellie considering she was the only sibling in attendance. As they waited in line for their food, Conner's teacher Mrs. Scott came over to say hello.

"Hi Mrs. Vause…Nice to see you again…I see you brought a visitor with you."

The young red-haired woman motioned to Ellie and smiled.

"Say, hello." Piper whispered, but the little girl played shy and buried her face into her mother's neck. Both women laughed at the gesture. "She's a little shy today."

"She's a cutie, looks just like her brother." Mrs. Scott smiled warmly, and glanced at her class as they continued to eat from their lunch trays.

"How old is she?"

"She'll be three in April."

"How neat!" Conner's teacher smiled and moved on to the next set of parents she needed to great.

"Mom, we got a new student today! His name is Michael, and he likes Legos just like I do!"

"That's so cool, babe. Maybe one day we can have him over and you two can build something." Piper smiled at her son as she moved Ellie to her other hip. It was getting later in the day, and drawing near to her the little girls nap time, and Piper wouldn't doubt that Ellie would be asleep by the end of the lunch.

"I'd like that a lot!"

Once Piper had gotten a simple lunch of chicken nuggets, applesauce, mashed potatoes, and a roll, she allowed her son to lead her to his table of friends that she had met before, but there was one student that she didn't recognize and she concluded that this student was Michael. She hadn't even realized Michael was in a wheelchair until he had moved a little closer to Piper so he could introduce himself.

A feeling of pride washed over the mother as she looked over at her son.

…

"Hey you guys." Kelly smiled at the pair as she spotted Piper setting Ellie down on the floor, and grab her hand to continue walking. "Alex is in her office."

"Hey Kelly! Congratulations on finding a house, that's awesome!"

"Thanks! Hayden and I love our apartment, but it's just not big enough to raise a family in." The shorter woman shrugged.

"I understand, sometimes I don't think we have enough room either, but we make it work." Piper laughed as she saw Alex appear at top of the balcony peering over. Ellie automatically started pointing and pulling her mother towards the staircase. "We'll talk soon, Kelly."

The younger woman laughed and waved before walking into a section of books to help a customer that had just walked through the front door. Ellie had already let go of Piper's hand and had gotten halfway up the stairs to where Alex was waiting for her at the top, when the blonde finally started up the stairs.

"What did Mommy dress you in this morning?" Alex joked as she removed the hood from her daughter's jacket and pulled off her beanie. "I can barely see your pretty face…Can I have a kiss? I didn't get to see you this morning because of my meeting."

Ellie kissed her momma and raced off towards where her mother's office was. The brunette couldn't help but laugh as she watched Ellie run as best she could in all her winter gear. Alex knew she was looking for Nicky.

"Hi, Al." Piper was slightly breathless as she reached the top of the steps. Alex automatically reached out for her blonde and drew her into a lingering kiss. "Where's Nicky? She wasn't downstairs."

"Hi…She took a later lunch today…How was lunch with Conner?"

"Great, really great. His classmates are the sweetest and he's made a new friend, Michael…He's in a wheelchair, but is the sweetest thing."

"It didn't even phase Conner that his friend is in a wheelchair did it?"

Alex pulled Piper into her office and shut the door, finding their daughter touching a fake plant in the corner of the room.

"Not one bit…All of those kids were so welcoming to him." Piper smiled as she sat down in the chair across from Alex. "How did we get so lucky with him?"

"Well he's in a pretty awesome school first of all, and I think he has a pretty great set of parents who don't' tolerate any kind of judgement and have taught him to accept everyone for who they are." Piper smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but feel thankful that their son had turned out to be such a loving and caring human being. It showed in everything he did.

"Everything okay after this morning?" Alex asked while lifting Ellie up onto her lap and cuddling her close.

"Yeah…Just a little disappointed but, like you said, we've done this before. It worked the second time with Ellie, so we can just hope for the same with this one."

* * *

 _ **A few weeks later, mid- March…**_

"Where's Ellie?" Alex searched the living room and kitchen but heard no trace of her daughter anywhere. She had just come in from dropping Conner off at school, and had full intentions on spending some one on one time with her youngest on her day off.

"Well, first off we had a frustrating morning on the potty training front." Piper laughed from where she stood next to the coffee pot lightly stirring her spoon around the mug as she watched it slowly dissolve. "And then she decided that her oatmeal was too warm halfway through eating it and decided to throw a fit about it, so we came to the agreement that she needed a nap."

The older woman tried to hold in her chuckle as she walked further into the kitchen. "The life of a two-almost-three year old is _so_ hard."

The terrible twos had definitely been more prevalent in Ellie than they had Conner. Ellie wasn't terrible, and most days she was perfect, but Piper and Alex handled the more stressful days with ease. It was just a phase that almost every toddler goes through, and most of the time, the parents found what Ellie was throwing a tantrum about funny because of how simple the conflict was. Patience had been the key to how they handled the tantrums, but slowly the two women could see them becoming far and few between.

"Here." Piper dropped the spoon in the sink and handed the cup of coffee to her wife, hopping up to sit on the counter. "You'll need to pour the creamer in yourself, because I didn't know how much you wanted."

"You're being _awfully_ nice this morning." Alex teased as she took the mug and leaned in to place a chaste kiss to her blonde's cheek. Walking over to the refrigerator and opening it, the brunette reached for the creamer on the top shelf and stopped. When Piper had handed her the coffee, she noticed it wasn't filled to the brim like it usually was, and when she looked a little closer, she found a message written around the inside of the brim in Piper's handwriting.

" _One is great, two is fun, hope you're ready for another one."_

Alex's eyes were full of love and adoration as she turned around and looked towards the woman perched on the counter and back down to the inner brim of the coffee mug where the message was written.

"Are you serious?"

Piper blushed as she slowly nodded her head, a proud grin spreading across her face.

As Alex's face broke out into a wide smile, she watched her wife remove her hand from the pocket of her hoodie clutching two pregnancy tests, each revealing a pair of distinct, pink lines.

It took Alex two large steps to cover the ground between where she was leaning against the counter next to the refrigerator steadying herself from this monumental news to where Piper was sitting on the counter to take the tests from the blonde's hand and wrap her wife in tight embrace.

"Number three, Al…" Piper's voice was muffled due to being buried so far in her wife's neck.

"Did you take these this morning?" Alex looked over Piper's shoulder at the tests and there were definitely two lines noticeable on each test. She could automatically feel Piper nodding her head up and down.

"Did you already call and make the appointment to get the bloodwork done to confirm it?"

She could feel Piper nod her head again.

"I had to take advantage of Ellie taking a nap and called as soon as I left her room…My appointment is tomorrow afternoon…When I called my doctor, they had already suspected this time had worked because the weekly blood tests have shown a major increase in my hCG. They were gonna call us if I hadn't of called them."

"Second times the charm I guess." Alex smiled to herself.

"Thank you for all of this."

"You don't have to thank me, Pipes." Alex muttered against her lover's ear, her forehead resting against the blonde's temple. "You're doing all the work, so thank _you_ for putting your body through this."

"I guess it's an early birthday gift for you."

The brunette woman had speculated for quite a while now that this attempt had been successful. It was a feeling she had deep down inside of her and she had had felt the exact same way with Elliott.

"I guess so." The older woman chortled lightly. "But this is the only gift I want because if I hear the word forty come from anyone's mouth…"

Piper giggled close to that sensitive spot on Alex's neck causing goosebumps to erupt all over her body and her stomach flutter at the sweet sound. The brunette's birthday was two days away, but Piper couldn't bring it upon herself to wait the extra two days to reveal the big news.

The two woman stood tightly hugging each other, with Piper's legs wrapped around Alex's hips for quite some time as they relished in this heartwarming feeling. Alex loved this woman and their growing family without any doubts and they had truly been her saving grace when she thought there was nothing left to live for. It took someone special to accept her and all her baggage and Piper had done exactly that. For Piper to step up, devote herself, and put Alex before herself to help her wife ward her way through the demons she had been at war with for so long and not once judge her, Piper knew Alex was her someone special and vice versa. There had been multiple times Alex had been ready to throw in the towel and allow those demons full access to her thoughts, but like every other decision she made, the brunette thought about her family and how it would affect them. No other feeling made Alex feel as good as she felt when she thought about her family and all the joy they gave her.

Alex closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against her wife's once again as she continued to savor the intense feelings of joy that were coursing through her body. Pulling her head back to look at Piper, she found the woman staring right back up at her in deep thought. Searching the blue eyes, Alex found her usual tough exterior melting a little bit faster.

Looking to Piper's pink lips and back up to those blue orbs, Alex gently leaned her head down to come in contact with those intoxicating lips. The kiss started out as soft and gentle as they explored the territory that both women had committed to memory over the years. There wasn't a place that hadn't been discovered. Something about Alex's mouth was addicting to Piper and even after six years together, she had yet to figure out what _made_ them so addicting. Alex's mouth was consistently warm and always tasted of mints and vanilla no matter what she put in it.

The anticipation Piper started to feel as the kiss began to grow more frantic only excited her further as she began to realize that the reality of their situation was beginning to set in. They had done exactly this right after the blonde had told her wife she was expecting Ellie, and she couldn't contain how big her smile was. Alex's hands had started to roam as Piper readjusted herself to get impossibly closer to her wife, but closer was never enough for the two women. Piper's hands had found Alex's cheeks as she found herself smiling into the ravaging kisses that her wife was delivering, practically bathing her in affection.

A small gasp came out of Piper's mouth as Alex suddenly broke the lip lock, leaving her panting and breathless. The older woman's hands began to tug at the bottom of Piper's hoodie as she began to trail firm kisses across her wife's jaw, and the younger woman responded by silently lifting her arms to help rid herself of the offending item, leaving her in a black, Nike sports bra and a pair of matching black sweats.

The older woman smirked and maintained eye contact with her wife as she wrapped one hand around each of Piper's thighs. The younger woman quickly regained access to Alex's mouth as they quietly walked down the hallway towards their bedroom.

Alex reluctantly broke the heated kiss and let Piper down gently. Her hands automatically running up the length of her wife's legs and beginning to tug the pair of sweatpants and simple cotton panties down at the same time.

"How long do you think we have?"

"Enough if you'd move a little faster."

Piper sat up slightly to remove her own sports bra and adjusted herself to where her shoulders were resting on the pillows at the head of the bed.

The older woman laid her glasses down on her bedside table, and shed every layer of clothing in a hurried fashion, leaving her stark naked. Just as she knelt down to crawl over to her wife, she paused. The image of Piper laying completely naked, yet her body was already changing so rapidly was something that the brunette found so interesting. Seeing her wife's body change was something she had thoroughly enjoyed when her blonde was pregnant with Ellie, and she knew this time would be no different.

Alex's eyes traced every extremity as she got caught up in her thoughts. Piper's runner's thighs were on display and the further north the brunette scanned, she felt her mouth begin to water. The blonde's toned torso and small, yet supple breasts could be seen rising and falling in anticipation, the rays from the sun casting a soft glow on her skin. When the older woman reached her face, she found the younger woman's eyes were already hooded with desire. Her irises close to being fully dilated.

Biting her lip in just the way she knew that drove Alex crazy, Piper attained eye contact with her lover and very slowly brought her hand up to beckon her wife closer. Alex smirked and allowed herself to slowly crawl up the bed towards her wife and just before she straddled her small hips, she dipped her head down to place the gentlest of kisses right above her wife's belly button.

Smiling softly to herself, Piper's hands automatically ran through Alex's long, black hair. She felt herself growing impatient. She needed this woman, and she knew the other woman needed her. It wasn't often that they had the time during the day to have this intimate moment, but Piper was sure to take advantage of this opportunity.

The raven haired woman could've swore she heard Piper growl as she adjusted herself to press her weight fully into her lover. Feeling Piper's breasts pressed into hers and her damp center on her thigh, Alex felt her heart rate quicken. The amount of want and need she was feeling course through her body was enough to make her want to pass out. She couldn't fathom how such a simple touch from this woman could allow her to feel so many emotions.

Alex dipped her head down and began kissing and nipping at each of her wife's collar bones. When she moved her mouth to trace a trail up each side of Piper's neck to her ear with her tongue, Alex more felt Piper's gasps than heard them as she physically saw her lover shudder underneath her. The blonde was already attempting to squeeze her thighs together as the suspense of what was to come grew heavier.

The heat that Alex was radiating from all over her body was causing Piper to feel her adrenaline flow through her body. When she felt her lover sucking on that particularly sensitive spot behind her ear while slightly grinding on her thigh, Piper began to beg. The fact that Ellie could wake up at any moment was only adding to the desperate need to find that release she so desperately ached for.

"Please, Alex…I need you."

The older woman groaned in agreement. It was often that she had her wife begging this early on, but she understood that they were pressed for time. She hadn't even intended to be doing exactly this so early on in the day, but the brunette couldn't contain herself after the news her wife had just given her.

Placing soft, wet kisses from her wife's collar bone down the valley of her breasts and back up, Alex felt her blonde cup her neck with both hands as she ghosted her lips over the swell of her wife's breast. It wasn't until Alex began to tease the tip of her tongue gently around the nipple that she heard and audible change in Piper's breathing. When the brunette finally sealed her lips around the stiff bud, the intensity of the moan Piper let out was enough to make Alex's thighs clench together in search of some sort of friction.

Effortlessly gliding her hands up Piper's torso, the older woman took the neglected breast in her hand and began to skillfully knead, tugging and pulling the nipple just hard enough to evoke a small moan. Electricity coursed through Piper's body as she felt herself starting to drown in pleasure. By now, Piper could feel her already present wetness slowly continue to build and gather on her thighs.

Lightly trailing her fingers of the free hand down Piper's body, she allowed her fingertips to move in circular motions around her abdomen. She immediately felt Piper quiver underneath her, and more so when she raked her finger nails down her side. Moving her attention to the neglected breast, Alex bathed Piper's other breast with her tongue , moaning at the feeling of Piper trailing her fingernails up her back in attempts to get her to move faster. It astounded the older woman that the simplest touches from her wife could send her rocketing towards the edge.

Letting Piper's breast go with a slight pop, Alex trailed her tongue back up her wife's neck to tenderly kiss her lover. The kisses were heated and filled with endless passion as the amount of pants and moans coming from both women echoed around the spacious room.

Never leaving her wife's intoxicating mouth, the blonde tangled her hand in the hair at the base of Alex's neck and skimmed her other hand down Alex's back gave her ass a rough squeeze. Alex couldn't help but break away and moan against Piper's mouth as she absentmindedly ground herself down into her wife's core.

The beginning rumbles of an impending orgasm was already starting to make its presence known, and to see Alex's head thrown back in a moan caused Piper to thrust upwards towards her lover in attempts to find her release. The younger woman pulled her wife back down and found herself a few mere centimeters away from Alex's mouth. The blonde took initiative and plunged herself forward into a teeth clicking, rough yet passionate kiss. Tongues delved deeper into depths looking for places that hadn't been thoroughly explored.

As the two women continued to grind into each other, searching for that rhythm that was sure to send them both shooting over the edge, Alex felt her body start to surge with adrenaline and need to make love to Piper. Making her way down Piper's jaw once again, Alex nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin. Feeling Piper's body being to writhe underneath her just fueled her desire even more.

Piper's senses were in overload as she felt her lover everywhere. The older woman's free hand fell straight to Piper's hips as she felt the younger woman trying to buck up into her. With the loud moans now freely emanating from the blonde's mouth, Alex began a trail of wet kisses and nips down Piper's toned stomach and abs.

Both women's hearts were pounding as they could hear the blood rushing in their ears. Alex allowed her tongue to swirl into Piper's belly button, causing a slight mewing sound to come from up above. The closer the brunette got to Piper's sex, the more she could smell Piper's sweet scent.

Alex couldn't contain the small moan she let out as she looked down at Piper's perfectly waxed mound. Her lips were already spread open and glistening with wetness. The younger woman's clit was completely exposed from beneath its protective hood, practically begging for Alex's attention.

Settling herself between Piper's legs, Alex looked up at Piper and all of her beauty one last time. Piper chest was heavily heaving as she reached for Alex's hand. Entwining their fingers, Alex began to nip and suck around the area that Piper's thighs met her center. Involuntarily, Piper had started to whimper and moan as she attempted to clench her thighs, but Alex pushed them apart.

Not wanting to tease further, Alex squeezed Piper's hand as she gave Piper one broad lick from her dripping center to her pulsing clit. Piper's juices seemed even more intoxicating each time they made love, causing the raven-haired woman to moan and send vibrations through the younger woman's body. The older woman's free hand began to leave behind a trail of fire on Piper's stomach as she began to gently knead Piper's breast and rub her erect nipple in between the pads of her fingers. Placing a soft kiss on Piper's engorged clit, causing the woman beneath her to jerk and cry out, Alex wrapped her lips around the sensitive nub and began to suck lightly.

Piper already felt as if she could combust right there on the spot. When she felt Alex start to tease her opening with two fingers, she couldn't help but start to pant Alex's name consistently. She needed this woman and she needed this. Weaving her free hand through Alex's soft, silky locks, Piper felt waves of pleasure radiate throughout her body as Alex continued her ministrations on her clit.

With the blonde's constant moans, Alex took this as her sign to go further. Letting Piper's clit go, much to her dismay, Alex slowly inserted two long, dexterous fingers into Piper's opening and started pumping at a slow pace, knowing how much it teased her wife. Instantly, Alex heard Piper encouraging her to thrust harder. Smiling to herself, Alex did exactly that.

Plunging deeper into the warm, soaking depths of Piper's sex, Alex could feel her arousal shooting towards her core. Twisting and curling her fingers with every other thrust, the brunette felt Piper growing closer to her release. Piper's moans were getting breathier and her breathing had gone strained and ragged. Dipping her head back down, Alex began to lavish attention back on Piper's clit.

Thighs were trembling and her hold in Alex's hair was tightening. With Alex literally stimulating every single spot she could at once, the once familiar coil in her stomach began to increase at an alarming rate. The little noises Alex was making only intensified that coil in her stomach even more. Piper's moans had become uncontrollable as grew closer to the edge.

Without warning, the Earth had seemed to stop spinning and she could hear nothing. Piper's body tensed for a few seconds before an explosion of pleasure erupted from her core and radiated throughout her body. A new flood of wetness greeted Alex as she removed her fingers from Piper's opening and delved her tongue in as far as she could to draw out as much sweetness as Piper's body gave her. Alex moaned at the taste of Piper and the moans of Piper's release filling her ears. Piper's jerks had been close to violent as Alex drew out as much pleasure as she could from the young blonde woman. Never once did their hand connection break as Alex took her on an erotic ride of pleasure.

As time slowed down, and Piper's trembles had lessened, Alex placed one last kiss on top of Piper's mound and one to the spot just above her belly button before making her way back up towards the head of the bed. As she settled her weight back on top of Piper, she found her wife still panting with her eyes closed.

Surprisingly, no sound was coming from the baby monitor and Alex made a mental note that they only had nine more months of that peaceful quietness.

* * *

A/N: Is it safe to crawl out of this hole now? I stayed here an extra week for good measure.

Happy Holidays.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Update: There were some miscalculations on my part as to how far along Piper is in her pregnancy. All mistakes have been corrected.**_

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Two days later…**_

Piper had always admired her wife, yet every day that admiration grew a little bit more. It was routine for Piper to wake up before her wife. As she lay tracing Alex's nude back with her eyes, she was sure to trail her fingers across the exact same spot. The blonde was sure she had traced every dimple and crease a million times before, and knew she would never get tired of doing it. Alex had such natural beauty. She never even had to apply herself to be found the slightest bit attractive. The way she walked, the way she carried herself, it made Piper feel a way she's never felt before about a single person. Not to mention how enamored she felt when she saw her with Ellie and Conner. She was a natural at parenting.

While Piper continued to lay in bed, taking in her wife's sleeping form, she began to think about how far they had come. Alex was thirty-three when they had first met. Driving a cab had been her occupation. Now they had been married for almost five years and the blonde's companion was turning forty, yet she looked better with each day that passed.

It wasn't until Alex's voice broke her from her thoughts that she realized she was deep into reminiscing about how things had changed.

"Why'd you stop?"

The brunette's voice was raspy and full of sleep, not having moved an inch from where she was burrowed deep into the mattress with her face pressed into her pillow.

Piper giggled and continued but introduced long massaging strokes alternated with a soft trail left behind with her fingertips. She glanced to the end of the bed where a lone chair was sitting, the scattered black lingerie around it explained it all. Piper couldn't help but feel herself blush as she allowed her mind to linger back to the many rounds of lovemaking that had ensued after Alex had received her birthday treat. The kids had gone to bed early, and Piper took complete advantage of it.

"Happy Birthday." Piper inched closer to her lover, throwing a leg over Alex's bare back, never ceasing her hand movements.

Alex groaned with a small laugh.

"I thought we agreed there would be none of that today?"

Piper smiled allowing herself to move to where she was laying directly on her wife's back.

"I think your own wife should be allowed to say it at least once." The blonde began to place soft kisses along the back of Alex's neck and up to her jaw. "Your kids on the other hand, you might hear it a lot today…They have quite a bit planned for you."

Alex smiled into her pillow at the thought of her children being so enthusiastic about her turning forty.

* * *

 _ **Late March...**_

Six weeks, that's how far into the pregnancy Piper was when the dreaded, morning sickness hit with full force. Piper had been dealing with the horrid nausea and vomiting for a solid week now, and there was no sign of it letting up any time soon.

At seven weeks pregnant, Piper was already seeing the beginning of bump, and her pants were already becoming tighter by the day it seemed. She had read many books and articles that mentioned how with each successive child, the bump becomes more prevalent earlier on in each pregnancy.

"After looking at your paperwork you filled out today, I understand that you already know the gender of your child?"

Alex happily nodded from where she stood at Piper's heads, her fingers softly massaging Piper's scalp.

"Opened the envelope as soon as we got in the car…We couldn't wait."

With invitro, Alex and Piper had been able to determine which gender they wanted before implantation, but both explained that it was up to the doctor to decide. All they cared was that their child was healthy and the embryo being implanted was viable. After leaving the office after implantation, the two women couldn't help but open the envelope that their doctor had sealed their child's gender in. Both Piper and Alex had ended up in tears after reading the one word scribbled on the small piece of paper.

"It would be breaking tradition if we didn't know." Piper added. "Conner's gender was revealed around twenty weeks because he was stubborn and would turn away, with Ellie, we knew before implantation."

"I remember the discussion about which gender you two preferred very clearly. I'd never seen a set of parents so adamant and in agreeance over a gender." Dr. Myers laughed from where she was standing smearing the cold jelly across Piper's stomach. The doctor soon began to move the wand around Piper's stomach until she found exactly what she was looking for and flipped on a switch that produced the sweetest sound. "There's your little raspberry…Everything looks great and the heartbeat is strong just like we want."

"Fuck." Alex blurted as she placed her glasses on top of her head and wiped her eyes. The sound of their child's heartbeat consistently booming throughout the speakers around the room.

"Every time….You would think I wouldn't do this since I know what's coming, but I guess not."

Both Piper and Dr. Myers laughed at the brunette's remark.

The blonde too had a trail of tears streaming down her face. A year ago she had made up her mind she would never be in this situation again. She had pushed those feelings down deep inside and had set out on a hunt to find something to fill that void, but after a few struggles and triumphs, here she was.

…

After making an appointment for three weeks out, the couple began their six block journey to pick their son up from school. Barbara had come to the penthouse to watch Ellie while they attended their ultrasound. Alex was sure she'd never seen Barbara so ecstatic.

They had told Barbara and Jim a few days ago over a late dinner at the country club. The children had been with Polly, Pete, and Finn at a local dinosaur exhibit that had come to town. Piper had simply taken a pacifier and placed it in a small box with a note attached that read,

 _Dear grandma and grandpa,_

 _Please hold this for me in case I need it when I come to visit. Knowing my moms, they'll probably forget it. See you in December!_

 _Love, #3_

Barbara had been so excited she spilled the glass of wine that she had been drinking from. Both grandparents were on cloud nine for the rest of the night as they asked many questions about the baby and how the upcoming months would be for the family.

"What do you think, babe?" Piper looked up at her wife as they walked hand in hand down the empty sidewalk. The spring weather was peaceful and slightly warm for it being so early in March.

"I think we're crazy." Alex smiled as she continued to walk and placed a small kiss to her wife's lips. "But it gives us a new adventure."

…

"Do you have the book?"

Alex nodded as she strolled into the living room clutching a small book in her hands. She had left her wife laying on the couch to relax while she tucked in their toddler.

"Feel better after that tea?"

"Yeah." Piper yawned and stood up from where she was laying on the couch. "I'm not feeling as nauseated anymore. Thanks babe."

Alex bent down to place a small, lingering peck to her wife's lips before grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers.

"Did Ellie go down okay?"

"She was asleep before I even finished the book." The brunette replied as she began to lead her wife down the hallway towards their son's room. Before they walked into his room, Alex stopped just short of the door. "You're for sure on this?"

"I'm sure…He's gonna be ecstatic." Piper smiled as she stole one more kiss from her wife before leading her into their son's room.

"I already picked out a new book, momma!" Conner was eager to read, something that overjoyed both of his parents. It had been part of his nightly ritual since he had begun to learn how to read.

"Oh cool, we can start that one tomorrow night. Mommy and I want to read this one to you tonight if that's okay with you?" Alex laid down on one side of Conner's bed while Piper sat up on the other side of him, leaning against his headboard.

The small boy's room was covered in Lego creations. On every available surface was something he had built, and in one corner was a tall stack of boxes that was needing to be built. There were pictures he had colored plastered all over the walls along with posters of super heroes or animals he was obsessed with.

"Okay!" Conner buried himself further in his covers and gave his full attention to his parents.

Alex smiled at her son, looked up to her wife one last time who was running her fingers through her sons golden blonde hair, and began reading.

" _You were the first…You were the first to sleep in the basket with the yellow ribbon wound round."_

" _You were the first to cry. You were the first to smile."_

" _You were the first to lift your head, to look at the trees and flowers and sky."_

" _You were the first to laugh at the dog, that surprising sound coming up from your belly."_

"Did we have a dog?" Conner's cerulean eyes, grew wide in fascination.

Piper smiled.

"Nope. Just you, me, and momma."

" _You were the first to coo when we sang to you. You cooed so we would sing again. So we did. Over and over and over."_

" _You were the first to lay your head on our shoulders to sleep."_

" _You were the first to blow a kiss."_

" _You were the first to crawl- fast, fast, faster down the hallways."_

" _You were the first to walk in your bare feet. You loved the sand at the beach."_

"I still love the beach momma!"

Alex laughed, "I know you do."

" _You did not like the grass- you lifted your feet up so the grass wouldn't tickle."_

" _You were the first to try to catch the falling leaves, red and yellow and orange."_

" _You were the first to watch the snow fall- the first to bundle up in the red snowsuit and make snow angels."_

" _You were the first to see the bluebirds come back in the spring- the first to dig in the garden."_

" _The first to throw a ball- the first to run from the ocean waves."_

" _You were the first to teach us how to be parents."_

" _One day there may be a second- or a third- to sleep in the basket with yellow ribbon would round."_

" _But you will always be the first."_

"I like that book a lot." Conner yawned as he laid his head on Alex's shoulder. "I was the first baby, and Ellie is the last baby."

Alex lifted an eyebrow at the boys comment and turned her head to hide the smirk that was plastering her face. Little did he know that his world was about to turned upside down once again…

"Yes you were." Piper nodded as she pulled her son flush to her and kissed the tip of his nose, evoking a giggle from deep in his tummy. She couldn't help but feel a wave of emotion hit her as memories from the day he was born flashed in her mind. The blonde had been on the verge of giving up, but a light shined bright into her life and showed her that there was always a positive in what seemed like a negative situation. That light was Alex. "And now I can't believe you're six years old!"

Conner's smile was bright as he looked up at Piper. He always had the most genuine smile on his face and it seemed like nothing ever brought him down. In that sense, he was all Jake.

Alex looked to Piper after noticing their son quickly fading due to it being past his bedtime. Her blonde gave her the small nod of approval.

The brunette tapped Conner's shoulder, getting him to turn onto his back.

"Can we tell you a secret?"

Conner eagerly nodded.

"I like secrets!"

"We're having another baby."

The little boy's demeanor changed so quick it was like night and day. The exhaustion suddenly exiting his body as he stood up between his parents in his small twin bed.

"I'm getting a new baby!"

Piper and Alex both grinned up at the ecstatic little boy. They both knew he would be over the moon from this news, but they were unsure how he would react to upon hearing that his new sibling would be another little sister. He had been adamant about having a little brother each time the idea of a baby was brought up around him.

"Yeah! You're gonna be a big brother again." Piper giggled. "And that means you get to teach Ellie how to be a big sister."

"It's not that hard." Conner smiled as he sat back down in between his parents.

"Do you still want a little brother?" Alex prodded on, trying to determine whether they could reveal the second half of the news.

The six year old sat and pondered the question for a moment before giving a definite answer.

"No. A girl baby would just give me someone else to look out for, and I'm good at that."

Alex's face automatically broke out in a wide grin. Piper on the other hand, had started to sniffle at her son's selfless comment.

"Well can I add one more thing?"

Conner nodded once more.

"It's a girl."

The little boy instantly turned to his momma and wrapped his small arms around her neck.

"You got over your fears, momma."

With that, Alex too started to have tears stream from her eyes. It was touching that her son remembered that conversation they had out on the deck of the beach house in Massachusetts.

"Yeah, bud…I did."

Alex smiled at her wife as she looked over her son's shoulder and reached a hand out to pull Piper into a group hug.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

"I'll be damned." Nicky's face was plastered with that shit-eating grin she constantly wore with a toothpick hanging out of the side of her mouth. "Number three…I can't believe how much it grows in such a short amount of time!"

A picture from the first ultrasound they had yesterday was proudly laying on Nicky's dining room table in her Brooklyn apartment. After prison she had really reevaluated her life and found her purpose. Not to mention Lorna her girlfriend who was unfortunately still in prison. Lorna and Nicky had a real connection, and anyone could see that from just glancing at the pair. Alex knew Nicky missed her lover and that the weekend visits just weren't enough to fulfill that longing that Nicky had for her girlfriend.

"I said the exact same thing! "Alex laughed as she took a swig from her bottle of beer. She was internally debating on whether she wanted to let Nicky know the gender. "I can't believe Piper will be nine weeks tomorrow and we _still_ have four weeks until she starts her _second_ trimester."

"How's _that_ going for you this time around?" Nicky chortled as she pulled a pizza out of the oven and placed it on the table in between them.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Alex rolled her eyes, causing Nicky to laugh.

"It's going like that huh?" Nicky lightly patted Alex's back out of sarcasm as she passed her before she sat down at the table. "How long this time?"

"Two weeks." Alex grumbled and took a slice of pizza from the pan.

"Jeeezzzz." Nicky shook her head with that same grin. "Look at me, I haven't gotten any in over a year and I'm not throwing myself a pity party."

The brunette exhaled and looked away.

"It's gonna pass, sister…Just keep doing whatever you're doing to not combust."

Nicky was trying hard to keep her giggling to a minimum. She knew this first trimester was hard for Alex and her high sex drive. On the other hand, Piper's libido had plummeted due to the hormones and constant morning sickness, leaving Alex unsatisfied. It had been the exact same way when Piper was pregnant with Ellie.

Just as Alex went to respond, her phone alerted her with a text message from her wife. A picture was attached.

 **From Piper: Found this as I was going through my computer today.**

Alex's face automatically broke out into a wide grin as she observed the picture. It was one of her favorites that Piper had sent her very early on in their relationship. It was even before they had moved in together.

The picture was of Conner and Piper. It was the day before Alex was granted permission to see the little boy again after the drug scare. She very clearly remembered the caption that Piper had sent with the picture.

 _"Can I come over tomorrow to show you my new kicks?"_

In the picture, Conner's feet had flown up in the air from giggling, giving the camera a perfect view of his new converse and Piper had turned her head just in time to smile at the camera while her son was smiling. Alex grinned at the tiny shoes on Conner's feet. Those had been a gift from her.

So many pairs of converse had been bought since that picture was taken. Her mind instantly remembered the most recent pair she had purchased for each of her children. Conner had received customized, royal blue chucks, with his name stitched on the back, and Ellie had received a simple light pink pair with her name also stitched on the back. It had been Conner's infatuation with the sneakers that caused the whole family to eventually all have a pair. In fact, Alex had already started looking at newborn sized converse or the arrival of their newest little one in December.

"Are you sexting your wife, over there? I mean, I'm glad you're finally getting some action, but not while we're at the dinner table."

"No." Alex chortled. "Piper's going through some old photos and this one is one that I haven't seen in _years_."

 **To Piper: Is it bad I already have a pair of converse saved for peanut on my Amazon wish list?**

"I'll still admit that I never thought you'd have a life like this." Nicky shrugged as she slurped a piece of cheese dangling off of her slice of pizza. "Now you have a boy, a girl, and another on the way. It's fucking crazy, Vause."

"You're telling me…In nine months I'll have three blonde girls bossing me around…I feel so bad for Conner…Poor thing is surrounded by women…"

Nicky stopped mid-chew. "Did you just say _three_ blonde girls?"

…

"Sweetie, I don't know where your princess pajamas are right now." Piper shook her head in defeat, trying to offer the pajamas with polka dots to her daughter who was sitting at the foot of their king size bed. "Just wear these and we'll find your other ones tomorrow."

Ellie's face automatically scrunched up in dismay, readying herself to counteract her mother's argument. Just two days away from being three years old and her parents believed she was going to grow up to be a lawyer from the way she argued. The toddler had always argued or somehow figured out how to get her way each and every time from the moment she was able to crawl.

"Ellie." Alex looked up from her novel, peering over the top of her glasses to make eye contact with the toddler. With Piper constantly battling morning sickness, the tall woman knew that her wife was in no mood to deal with their toddler's moodiness.

The little girl huffed and stood on the bed, clutching Piper's shoulders as she stepped into her pajama pants. The 'Threenager' phase was already in full tilt, and both women had a feeling this phase was going to be harder than Conner's ever was.

Conner sat beside his momma leaning against her shoulder, discretely hiding his smirk while glancing between the television and where his mother was dressing his sister for bed. It had become a battle between the two to see who could get who in trouble for the smallest things. It was a simple brother-sister rivalry that happened between all siblings, but Conner still looked out for his sister and treated her with respect.

"Okay, all done." Piper picked Ellie up and placed her on her hip. "Let's go try out your new big girl bed."

This was the moment of truth. With Ellie's third birthday in two days, her parents had done the same with her as they did Conner when he turned three; they bought a twin bed. Ellie had the privilege of accompanying her parents to pick out her bed. She had eventually settled on a wooden, white framed twin size bed, but had asked many questions as to where her crib was going.

Introducing the idea of a sibling was a topic that Piper and Alex discussed daily. Some days they would decide to wait and tell her when Piper's bump was more prevalent, giving the child a better idea of what was going on, and other days, they wondered if it would make a difference because they worried she wouldn't understand until their new arrival was finally born.

Alex set her novel down on her bedside table, and shut the television off.

She patted Conner's leg. "Tell your sister goodnight."

Conner stood up on the bed and walked towards where his mother was standing with his quickly fading sister.

"Goodnight, Ellie." The little boy opened his arms offering a hug, which his sister happily accepted. "You're gonna do great in your big girl bed. I'm right down the hall if you need me to fight off some monsters."

With that Conner leapt off the bed and trotted into his room, leaving the parents with Ellie.

"Al, can you take her…I need to…" Piper gestured towards their master bathroom and handed Ellie off to her wife, speeding away with a hand covering her mouth.

Alex giggled to herself as she walked with Ellie towards her room. The brunette could tell that Ellie was confused as to why her mother had just rushed off, but quickly turned her attention towards her new bed as soon as they entered her room. Her old crib was pushed up against the opposite wall, and would soon be home to their newest little girl.

The raven-haired woman smiled at the thought of all three of her children using that crib over the past seven years as she laid Ellie down in her twin bed. The small girls face was suddenly weary as she took in the new outlook of her room. This new point of view was intimidating, everything looked so much bigger.

"Hey…You're okay." Alex sat down on the small bed next to her daughter, tucking her in with the new princess bedding that Ellie had also picked out.

Ellie silently pointed towards her crib.

"No." The brunette chortled lightly, brushing a warm hand over Ellie's wild blonde hair and down her cheek. "You have to sleep here like a big kid…That crib is for babies…I don't think you're a baby anymore."

Piper slowly entered the room, her face already glowing just as it had this early on with Ellie.

"Everything going okay?" Her voice was drained, but she was putting her all into being excited for her little girl.

Alex nodded as she looked back down towards her toddler.

"We're right across the hall if you need us…But I know you're gonna do _awesome_ in your big bed."

Ellie didn't look the slightest bit enthused as her parents kissed her goodnight. She was so unsure of this whole situation.

"Mommy." Ellie whined.

"You're okay, baby. We love you." Piper cooed as she turned on her nightlight and began to close the door, leaving it slightly cracked. "See you in the morning."

…

"Well?" Piper asked as she leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, still battling with the morning sickness.

"I found her trying to climb into her crib." Alex laughed. "I give her five minutes before she's in here asking to sleep with us."

The blonde laughed as she made her way back towards her side of the bed.

"Why is everything so much harder with her? Conner didn't even think twice about sleeping in his bed when we got it. He was even excited about sleeping in it!"

"Have you met her mother?" Alex joked as she laid in bed next to her wife, her hand automatically taking up residence on its usual spot on Piper's stomach.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh as her blonde playfully swatted at her.

* * *

A/N: The book I used was 'You Were the First' by Patricia MacLachlan. It's something we read to each child that is receiving a new sibling at the facility I work at. I thought it would work well for this situation.

Thanks for all the kind reviews and support. I've definitely lacked the confidence in my writing along with the motivation to write considering some of the events going on in my life at the moment, but I have to stop and remember that each day is a new day.

Cheers.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Early April, Ellie's 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **birthday party**_

"How old are you now?"

"I'm three, mommy." The blue-eyed toddler held up the corresponding amount of fingers on her tiny hand. "I had three candles on my Minnie Mouse cake!"

"Did you have fun today at your party?" Alex asked from where she was sitting beside Ellie, Piper on the on the opposite side. The toddler was still dressed in her small crown she had received and the pink dress she had specifically picked out for her special day.

"Yes, I did." Ellie nodded, her tiara threatening to slide off her head.

The trio was sitting on Barbara and Jim's back porch, watching Conner and Lilly play tag in the large backyard. It was particularly warm for it being so early in April, and the parents were thankful that the weather was good enough to hold Ellie's birthday party outside. There had been a quite a few toddlers from Ellie's baby gym class that attended, but the rest were close friends and family. The Minnie Mouse themed party had been quite a hit among the small little girls in attendance, but it seemed the boys could care less. Nicky had even stopped by on her way to see Lorna. She had brought Ellie a few gifts earlier on in the week on her actual birthday and celebrated with Alex, Piper, and Conner over dinner.

"What was your favorite thing about your party?" Piper smiled as she looked down at her toddler observing an unopened gift laying in Alex's lap. She knew that her child was chomping at the bit to see what was inside the gift wrap.

"Uh, my Minnie mouse baby."

Alex chortled. Out of everything Ellie received, her favorite thing was a simple stuffed animal. She had been thinking about planning another trip to Disney World so Ellie could have the full experience considering the last time they went, she was only eight months old.

The couple listened to their daughter's rambling for a few moments before the brunette proposed that they open the last gift that was in her lap. Ellie had automatically given her parents her full attention.

As Ellie unwrapped the final gift, she found that inside the paper was a book. A book that had two sisters on the front. One was about the age Ellie was, and the other was a baby. The toddler instantly observed the cover and pointed out the baby on the front.

Piper and Alex had contemplated many different ways to reveal to Ellie that Piper was expecting, but they worried that she wouldn't be able to grasp the full concept considering how young she was. Ellie had been oblivious to Piper's hardening stomach and constant morning sickness, she simply thought that her mother just wasn't feeling well. It had also been hard for Conner to keep the secret to himself in order for him not to spoil it for his sister.

If Ellie had been at an age where she could read, she would've known what the book was about before opening it, but that's what Piper liked most, was that she could see Ellie's honest reaction to the news.

"It's a book, momma! From your work?"

"Yeah, I got it from my work." Alex chuckled. "Can Mommy read it to us? I think you'll like it?"

Ellie's little eyebrows shot up as she sat back against the wooden patio bench, her ankles dangling over the edge. Alex and Piper loved that their children were so into books and reading instead of television and technology. They felt they were getting a more genuine childhood by using their imagination and not staring at a small screen for hours on end.

Before Piper started the first page, Ellie stopped her.

"Wait." The little girl stood up in between her parents and placed a kiss to each of the women's cheeks. "Thank you, mommy and momma."

Both parents couldn't help the wide grins that broke out across their faces. Whether it was a thank you for the party, or a thank you for the book, they were unsure, but they were pleased to see their toddler practicing the manners they worked very hard to instill in her.

"Okay mommy, start." Ellie stated as soon as she plopped back down in between them.

" _Someone new is at our house. Do you know who it is?"_

" _It's our baby! I'm a big sister now!"_

" _The baby is so little. Too little to walk. Too little to talk. Too little to play with toys. Too little to eat pizza or apples or ice cream."_

" _Babies like to drink milk. They like to sleep. They like to be warm and cozy. Our baby likes to look at me."_

" _Look at me, baby. I'm your big sister."_

" _Can I hold our baby? I must ask Mommy first!"_

" _I am gentle with the baby. I sing a little baby song. I'm a big sister- I can make our baby warm and cozy."_

" _Sometimes the baby cries."_

" _Mommy says, "Babies cry to tell us something. Let's see what's the matter."_

" _Oh, it's time to change the baby's diaper. It's time for a bottle, too. I can help- I'm a big sister now."_

" _My parents show me pictures. Pictures of me when I was a baby. I was little, too-just like our baby."_

" _Now I am big! It's fun being big. I can walk. I can talk."_

" _I can play with toys. I can eat pizza and apples and ice cream!"_

" _My parents love me. I am special to them."_

" _I'm the only me in the whole world!"_

" _I'm special in a new way, too- I'm a big sister now!"_

Ellie's attention was perfect throughout the entire story, and she was eager to help Piper turn the pages in the book. When the story was over, Alex had asked her what she thought and Ellie replied that she thought the baby in the book was very pretty.

"What if I told you that we were gonna have a baby like this one in the book?" Piper asked.

"One from your tummy?" Ellie's curiosity was prevalent as she touched Piper's stomach.

"Yes." The blonde laughed. "You would be able to be like the big sister in this book and help me and momma with the baby."

"A baby is in here?" Ellie looked directly at Piper's stomach. The parents were unsure if Ellie was grasping the whole concept.

"Yes. A baby is in here." Piper pulled Ellie into her lap. "Is that okay?"

"I get to help?"

"Yes, babe." Alex chuckled. She was starting to wonder if they should have waited to break the news to her. "The baby is even gonna be sharing your room with you."

"I even bought a calendar to mark off the days until the baby comes. That way, you know when the baby will be here." Piper added.

"Okay." Ellie smiled as she hopped off the bench and ran to join in on the fun her brother and Lilly were having.

Piper and Alex looked at each other and grinned, they knew it would take some time for Ellie to process the information, and hopefully as the months go by, the reality of the situation would set in.

At Piper's next doctor's appointment they allowed Ellie to tag along and it all become a reality for the little girl. As they left the clinic, Ellie told each person they passed that she was going to be a big sister.

* * *

 _ **Early May**_

The whole elevator ride up to the penthouse Alex silently prayed that her wife was still in bed sleeping and her two kids were still asleep in the living room where she had left them. Both children had caught a case of strep throat almost a week after Finn's late April birthday party, and Finn had been the one who had happily passed it on to the brother and sister. After a doctor's appointment for both of them, there was strict instructions of keeping hydrated and eating lots of popsicles, meaning a trip to the market across the street was necessary.

Exhausted was an understatement for the brunette. Her protectiveness over Piper and their unborn child had come out when the blonde insisted she could take one child and Alex could take the other. The older woman convinced her wife that she could handle it and that she needed to stay as far away from the kids as possible, but Alex knew that was next to impossible for the blonde. Piper's maternal instincts when into overdrive when one of her children was sick, and it was natural for her to want to cuddle and help her child recover, and now that both of her kids were sick, it was hard for her not to be able to help them. For her health and for Alex's sanity, Piper had been quarantined to their bedroom, leaving Alex to care for both of the children.

The second she stepped up to her door to unlock it, Ellie's distinct blubbering could be heard but gradually grew quieter. Alex's hope for her kids to still be asleep quickly washed away.

When the front door was pushed open, Alex caught a glimpse of her daughter walking into the master bedroom. Automatically, Alex set the groceries down on the table and glanced in on her still sleeping son before bounding down the long hallway. The closer she got to the bedroom, the louder Ellie's cries were.

"Pipes?" Upon entering the room, she found Piper sitting in the white chair next to the window with her feet perched on the matching ottoman. Ellie was in her mother's lap, face pressed against her shoulder. "Everything okay?"

Internally, Alex knew she should be angry that Piper was coming in contact with the kids, but she knew that keeping the kids away from her would be a struggle in itself.

"She threw up again and her fever is still high."

"I don't understand how a symptom of strep throat is vomiting." Alex shook her head as she strode towards her toddler and brushed a hand through her blonde locks. The amount of mucus and vomit she had dealt with from both kids the past twenty-four hours was ungodly.

"I hate when my babies don't feel well." Piper rested her cheek against Ellie's crown. "Alex, why don't you get some rest and I'll take care of the kids for a little while? You look exhausted."

And she did. Her eyes were bloodshot, and the way her shoulders were slumping forward screamed exhaustion. There had been multiple times during the night Piper had woken up to either of the kids whining in the living room as Alex nursed them back to health. Each time she asked to help, Alex told her she had it under control from where she laid propped against the couch with a child curled up on each shoulder. It warmed Piper's heart to see such a scene. Alex had really stepped up when she and Piper first got together and she hadn't stopped.

"Piper you're pregnant... I'd rather it be me that get sick than you."

"Al, we both may already have the bacteria in our bodies by now considering they were just put on antibiotics this morning. They're still considered contagious for twenty four hours after taking the first dose." The blonde stood up, situating Ellie onto her hip, her small baby bump protruding slightly from beneath where Ellie was perched. She had just reached twelve weeks, and with each passing day, the morning sickness was fading along with the other unwanted first trimester pregnancy symptoms. "Just take a shower and take a nap. I'll be fine."

She knew Piper was right. There was no telling how long the kids had been host to the sickness before its symptoms appeared.

"Okay." Alex sighed, rubbing her eyes and the running a hand through her daughter's blonde, shoulder length locks. "Does your tummy hurt?"

Ellie shook her head no before nuzzling her face back into Piper's neck.

"You get in the shower and I'll take this one and go check on the other one."

Alex nodded and walked towards the master bathroom, gently closing the door behind her.

"Do you want to go watch some TV and I'll get you some juice?"

The toddler nodded her head and readjusted herself within her mother's hold. The look on her face was purely pitiful, proving just how bad the little girl felt.

After Piper had gotten her daughter settled on the couch with her juice and blanket and checked on her still sleeping son who was sprawled out on the living room floor, she took the opportunity to sneak back to the master bathroom. She wanted to thank her wife for all that she had done the past twenty four hours. Taking care of one sick kid is hard enough and Alex had successfully cared for two sick children with no complaints.

"Babe?" The younger woman quietly opened the bathroom door, finding the glass shower completely fogged over but she could still make out her wife's curvy silhouette through the glass.

Opening the door to the shower, a burst of steam hit Piper in the face and rush of cold air invaded Alex's warm, cozy atmosphere she had created.

"Pipes?" Alex rubbed her eyes, steaming water still beating down on her back. "Do you need help with something? I'll just be another minute."

The blonde found herself licking her lips while gazing at her wife's nude form, oblivious to her wife's words. Water droplets were rushing down every single crevice and over every tattoo. Her body was so smooth and curvy. It was torture to see her wife standing there. If she didn't have two sick kids in the living room she would've jumped her wife right there.

Alex's waving hand broke Piper from her staring. She was pleased to see her wife showing signs of arousal, something that had been missing for weeks now due to the pregnancy.

"I can definitely tell you're close to the second trimester." Alex mumbled while turning around to shut off the water. _"Thank God."_

"Sorry...I just..." Piper shook her head, willing her mind to get over the thoughts swarming around in her mind. She reached for Alex's towel, allowing her to dry off before continuing. " I just wanted to say thank you for staying up with the kids and taking care of them yesterday and last night...And for taking them to the doctor this morning, I know how tough that can be, and I appreciate how protective you are of me and this little one." The blonde rubbed a loving hand over her slightly protruding bump.

"You don't need to thank me, babe. I'm a parent, it's what we do... Things like this happen, and we just have to go with it." Alex smiled and stepped out of the shower, inching closer to her wife. "I just want you to be as healthy as possibly during this pregnancy, that's all. I know how miserable you feel already, I don't want to add anything to that misery."

"You know..." Piper smirked as she grabbed Alex's hands, intertwining her and her wife's fingers. "Parenting and being married has done a real number on you...In a good way."

"You don't think I know that?" Alex laughed and leaned down to capture her wife's lips with her own. The kiss was soft and sensual, and lasted for a few moments before it came to a natural close. Piper could feel drops of water falling from the ends of Alex's raven hair and soaking her t-shirt.

"You're getting me wet." Piper mumbled against her wife's lips.

"Oh." Alex wiggled her eyebrows as she pulled away from her lover, but still kept their hands connected. "That's the best news I've heard in weeks."

"Alex." The younger woman chastised, but couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "That's not what I meant."

Piper felt terrible for turning down her wife so often during this first trimester, but Alex kept the complaining to a minimum. The rapidly changing hormones and fatigue left Piper's sexual desire extremely low. Each pregnancy previous to this one had been the exact same way during the first few months. The flood of hormones in Piper's body had also made her somewhat emotional and more partial to cuddling and emotional intimacy rather than participating in sex with Alex. She knew Alex was struggling with her high libido just as she did when they were expecting Ellie, but like last time, the brunette was putting her needs aside to support her wife and baby.

"Doesn't hurt to try." The brunette winked before placing a lingering peck to her wife's lips and gently rubbing the small bump in between them.

* * *

 _ **A few days later…**_

 **From Piper: We made it to the winery where the party is being held! Thanks so much for watching the kids. See you tonight!**

"Grandma," Ellie patted Barbara's leg while she stood at the kitchen island. "I'm gonna be a big sister."

"I know! Isn't that exciting?" Jim walked in from the living room and scooped Ellie up into a bear hug. Barbara smiled at the pair and continued. "That means you're gonna have to help take care of her."

"Did Alex and Piper make it to the venue for Polly and Pete's anniversary dinner?" Jim asked as he glanced at the flashing lightning outside of the kitchen windows.

"They did." The grandmother nodded, chewing her lip in nervousness. "I just hope the weather lets up enough for them to drive home safely when the party is over."

 **To Piper: Great! Have fun, kids!**

"Good."

With that Ellie and Jim disappeared into the living room.

"Grandma, did you know that me and Ellie have different last names?"

Barbara's eyes jolted up from where she had started dicing an onion for the pasta she was preparing for dinner. There wasn't a day she didn't think about her first born and how he was suddenly taken away from them seven years ago. There wasn't a day she didn't imagine how caring and hands on Jake would be with Conner. She often pictured them outside throwing a football or piecing together a Lego set together, having special one on one time. Just from the way her son had interacted with Pipers bump while she was pregnant showed how much love and pride he had for his child.

"I did know that, babe."

"Why?" Conner's face was curious as he looked up from his coloring page, crayons strung out around him on the kitchen table. "We have the same moms."

In all honesty, Barbara wasn't sure how to handle this situation. She was Jake's mother and knew each and every detail of the story, but something in the back of her mind was telling her to save this conversation for Piper and Alex to explain to the child.

Barbara had been quite angry when she saw Conner's last name was 'Chapman' on the birth certificate. She had never been so hateful towards Piper and despite sorting through their differences, she had always carried a small amount of guilt for how she had handled the situation. Not only was she going through a great amount of grief at the time, but she had forgotten that Piper was also. Neither of their minds had been in a good state after the loss of their loved one.

"You're right, but I think that's a question for your mommy to answer...Okay?"

Conner happily nodded and went back to coloring, but Barbara stayed still watching her grandson as she thought about all the potential outcomes of the conversation Piper was going to have with her son. Death was a tough subject for young kids, but there wasn't any way to sugar coat the explanation to protect Conner's feelings. She didn't want him to feel different or like he didn't belong. Conner deserved to know the whole story, but Barbara had always hoped that he would've been a little bit older when they addressed the situation.

...

 _ **Later that night…**_

"He asked why he and Ellie have different last names." Barbara paused and allowed Piper and Alex to process that information before going on. "I didn't tell him because I wasn't sure if there was a special way you wanted to explain everything to him and you're his parents, I thought that should be your decision."

"Wow." Piper swallowed thickly, placing a hand on her bump. "I knew...I knew this would eventually be something we would have to face, but I didn't think he would be this age when we addressed it."

"That's what I thought too, dear." Barbara sighed as Jim put his arm around her waist. "I just hope he can understand everything…I have all these instances running through my head about how he'll react or how he'll feel…"

"We can handle it…" Piper reached for Alex's hand, searching for some sort of comfort. "I _never_ wanted to keep it from him because he deserves to know about Jake, and I was gonna tell him when he was old enough to comprehend it all, but I guess now is as good a time as ever."

…

"Why does Ellie have yours and Momma's last name and I don't?" There was a sense of hurt in the boy's eyes. It was as if he felt different because he didn't have the 'Vause' last name.

Piper climbed into bed with her son and pulled him closer to her. She had decided that it would be best to discuss everything with her son by herself at first, and Alex had instantly agreed.

"Well baby, you see I didn't meet Momma until the day you were born...Before I met her, I was in love with a man named Jake…Jake is your father and grandma's son..." Piper paused, gauging her son's reaction. A look of confusion was plastered across his small countenance. "You see…God, I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Where is he, mommy? Why isn't he here?"

So many emotions were rushing through Piper's body as she wracked her brain for ways to explain this to her little boy. The last thing she wanted was to upset him.

"Your dad… passed away a few months before you were born…" A small trail of tears began to trail down the blonde's face, triggering his lip to start to quiver and a stray tear to fall from the corner of his eye and. God she felt like a shitty parent in that moment. Piper had wanted to say more, and explain everything about how she had met Alex in her cab and how their relationship had blossomed and how much it had helped her to get through such a dark time in her life, but she decided it could wait, helping her son deal with his emotions were more important. The blonde reached over and cupped her son's cheeks as she noticed him fighting back the tears. "It's okay to be sad, babe…"

Conner reached up and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, getting impossibly closer as they laid facing towards each other. Piper could sense the amount of questions, confusion, and most likely hurt that was coursing through her son's body, it was a mother's instinct. She worried her son wouldn't be able to understand the whole situation and it would cause him to lash out and feel that everything was fake.

The mother could feel a small patch of wetness soaking through her t-shirt from Conner's tears, as well as the tears streaming down her face.

"He loved you so much you know?" Piper whispered as she thought back to the moment Jake felt Conner move for the very first time. He had been enamored as he realized what was happening, and Piper had never seen her boyfriend so speechless. The blonde often wondered what his reaction would have been like if he was still alive when she found out she was having a boy. Another thing that constantly crossed her mind was how would things be if he were still alive. Would she have met Alex? Would she have Ellie or even the little girl currently growing in her womb? "I understand if you're sad or confused, and it's okay to feel that way."

The mother and son laid in silence for ten minutes, the only sound in the room were the small sniffles and sobs from the little boy. The blonde feared that Conner would begin to look at Alex as the bad guy. Piper longed for the chance to be able to explain to her son how much of a blessing Alex had been the past seven years and how she loved him. She longed for Conner to understand that Alex wasn't here just because his dad passed away, Alex was here because this was where she supposed to be, because she loved Piper and the little family they had formed. But Piper knew she was probably overthinking things, something every mother deals with. All of the things she wanted to discuss and explain would have to wait until Conner was ready. All she could do was hope that the selfless, caring little boy would be able to process this information and still see everything in the same way he did before.

After another few minutes, Conner's sobs had diminished and he pulled away from the crook of Piper's neck. Wiping the tears away from her sons face, Piper asked if he had any questions but he shook his head.

"Are you upset with me?"

"No, mommy." Conner whispered. A small sense of relief washing over Piper.

"Are you confused?"

Conner slightly nodded his head as he rested his hand on Piper's cheek, something he had done since he was a baby. It was his calming mechanism.

"Do you want to talk about it now? Or we can talk about it in the morning? I'll answer any questions you may have and Momma too."

"In the morning…" Conner yawned as he burrowed himself further into his bed. "I'm tired."

"Okay, babe." Piper gave her son the best smile she could, despite the ache in her heart from knowing her son's struggle to comprehend all of this at once. Climbing out of the bed, Piper tucked her son in and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, mommy."

Piper wasn't sure how long she stood in the doorway watching over her son. Her heart felt heavy as she allowed tears to run down her cheeks, she didn't expect Conner to have such a strong reaction and she worried that his view of his family had changed.

* * *

A/N : I'm coming out of writer's block so this was probably a little all over the place.

Cheers.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: It seems there has been some confusion among readers about what Conner's last name is. It's Williams (Jake's last name). In chapter 29 of 'It Can Happen in an Instant' Alex adopted Conner while Piper changed his last name from Chapman to Williams. Piper had given Conner her last name after he was born, hence why the last chapter mentions that Barbara was upset with her.

I hope that clears everything up!

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

"I'm afraid he's gonna look at you differently…" Piper gasped into her wife's shoulder.

"Piper…Babe…" Alex stroked her hands through Piper's blonde hair. The younger woman had been a wreck when she entered the master bedroom. She immediately crawled into bed and straddled her wife who was sitting against the headboard replying to emails. Piper's head had instantly went to the crook of Alex's neck and she began to sob uncontrollably. "I don't think he's gonna look at me any different…I didn't just magically appear because his father passed away…The way we met was inevitable…You can't blame yourself for this…"

"He was crying so much, Al…I don't know if it's because of Jake or because of us…I didn't want to pressure him into talking."

The older woman continued to stroke Piper's hair as she spoke.

"You did the right thing." Alex whispered into her wife's temple. The weather outside was the perfect mirrored image of what it was like in the penthouse; cheerless and quiet. "Just because he's small doesn't mean he needs less time to process things…The subject of death is very intense for kids at this age…"

"We're going to have to tell him that you adopted him when he was two, and then he's going to think I'm not even his real mother." Piper's rambles were starting grow faster and faster as she communicated her fears to her partner.

"Pipes…" Alex hated hearing Piper in such denial. Times like these reminded her of when Nicky had called saying she was in holding. Her wife had held her all night long while she sorted through the whirlwind of emotions that were swirling through her brain. "He's a good kid…

"He wants to talk in the morning." Piper's voice was almost inaudible, and the violent sobs had diminished.

"And I'll be right there through it…He deserves to know about his father, Pipes… You might even pull out some pictures or something so he can make those connections."

In her heart the brunette knew that Conner wouldn't be as affected as her wife thought he would be after hearing something so monumental. Conner was resilient and very rarely showed any signs of vulnerability, but every once in a while, like this time, he would express those emotions. There was one particular time that Alex remembered when Ellie was born. Conner had been so frustrated that he wasn't able to meet his little sister, and the stress of everything around him had been too much for his three year old self to handle. Conner had cried from the overwhelming amount of emotions, but after he was content and had made it known that he would wait patiently to meet Ellie.

"I think this is just harder for me because of this one." The blonde sat back on her heels and placed her hands over her growing abdomen.

"I don't doubt that for a second."

"Are you saying I've been moody?" Piper frowned, the wrinkle between her eyebrows noticeable.

The older woman chortled while raising her hands in defense, "I didn't say that."

The blonde sighed before expressing her feelings about the situation again, moving Alex's hands to also rest on her small bump. Just feeling her wife's touch on her body was soothing enough for her to continue to communicate her worries about how their conversation with Conner might go in the morning.

The pair continued to talk well into the night before succumbing to a restless sleep.

…

"Don't make him feel like he's getting interrogated, babe." Alex commented towards her wife as she watched her fluff the pillows and straighten up the blanket that was draped across the back of Diane's loveseat. Ellie was laying on her stomach watching whatever early morning cartoon was on while eating out of her bowl of grapes, completely unaware of her stressed out mother.

The expectant mother was sure she only slept a total of two hours the whole night. So many different scenarios were swimming through her brain that she couldn't shut it off to at least get a good night's rest.

"I know, I just…" Piper plopped down onto the loveseat next to her wife. The wait for Conner to finish brushing his teeth seemed like an eternity. All she wanted was to get this conversation over and done with so she wouldn't feel so on edge.

At one point during the night, she had gotten out of bed and went into the closet, pulling out that tub of Jake's things that she kept for this exact situation. She had only hoped that it would've been addressed in a better way instead of just springing it on the little boy that Jake had passed away before he had a chance to meet him. There were multiple times as she went through that box of memories that she had to stop and compose herself. She wasn't emotional because the father of her child had passed so unexpectedly, she had come to grips with that a long time ago, she cried because of how things had changed in the past seven years and how she had gotten through one of the darkest times in her life. Piper pulled out a few pictures of her and Jake, her and Jake with her baby bump, and ones of her, Alex, and Conner from various times throughout his first year. Alex had found her sitting on the floor of their closet after waking up to a cold and empty bed and joined in on the reminiscing, enjoying the old pictures she hadn't seen in over five years.

"It's gonna be _fine_." The brunette grabbed her lover's hand, linking their fingers, and pressed a small kiss to the back of her hand, hoping it would calm her wife.

Conner soon entered the living room and instead of sitting in his usual spot on the floor next to his sister, he squeezed himself in between his parents. The boy had been in a more optimistic mood than Piper had expected, this calming her nerves slightly.

With the pictures spread out across their coffee table, Piper took a deep breath before diving head first into this ineluctable conversation with her oldest.

"Tell me where you want to start, babe."

Conner sat in deep thought for a moment, scanning over the pictures in front of him before pointing to a picture of Jake and Piper sitting on Barbara's couch. His mother was sitting in his father's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck, both we're smiling happily into the camera.

"Is that him?"

Piper grabbed the picture he was looking at, smiling at the events of that particular day. It had been the day that Jake had been promoted to partner at his law office. In the picture the young man was looking dapper in his three piece suit, he oozed happiness.

"Yep." The blonde nodded, with a smug smile. "That's your dad…He was a lawyer."

Conner's eyes widened at his mother's comment. "Like grandpa?"

"Exactly…Here he had just gotten promoted."

The boy hesitated as he looked up at Piper with his big, blue eyes that were exactly like hers.

"Were you married, mommy?"

"No." Piper replied, her voice slightly lower. She wanted to tell him about finding the engagement ring in his father's shoe while she was cleaning out his things after he passed, but in order to keep herself together and not overload him with information, the mother decided to keep that story for another day.

The brunette squeezed her blonde's hand, sending a silent signal that she was there. She knew that Piper had found a ring. It had been something she had found out during their first big argument after moving in together. Conner wasn't even two years old then.

The two women could tell Conner was truly invested in scanning over the photos. He picked apart each and every photo, asking about every little detail until they reached the one where Piper had a very noticeable baby bump.

"Is this me in your tummy?"

Both women nodded at the boy's question. Alex felt it was best to keep to herself and let Piper explain until they were to the point in the story where she entered the picture, and that very moment was still a very vivid image in her brain.

"That's you." Piper exhaled, a small burn starting in her eyes. The picture in her son's hand was one taken a few mere days before Jake was unexpectedly taken from her life. The soon to be parents were standing in their kitchen. Piper was looking over her shoulder at her then-boyfriend while tending to a pan on the stove and Jake was wrapped around her from behind, his hands splayed over her protruding belly as he placed a kiss to her cheek. Alan, Jake's younger brother had taken the photo. The look on the couple's faces were full of love and happiness. "Your uncle Alan took that picture."

Conner was unsure of what to say next until his mother continued.

"He always used to rub my belly, and you would start jumping around in there." The mother smoothed a hand over her son's blonde, wispy hair. He reminded her so much of Jake.

The small boy giggled before turning his attention to Alex. "Momma, did you know my dad?"

Alex wasn't expecting to already be asked questions, but she sat a little higher before explaining that she didn't know Jake.

"There was four months from the time your dad passed to the time I met your mom."

"That's true." Piper nodded in agreeance. "And it just so happened that you were born the day we met…I went into labor while I was in a meeting at work and Momma's cab was the first one I saw and little did I know that we would end up married taking care of you and your sister."

"What did you do before you met Momma if I wasn't out of your tummy yet but my…" Conner dipped his head down towards his chest, hesitant to continue his sentence.

"It's okay, bud." Alex reassured, putting him arm around him and pulling him a little closer to her. She glanced at her toddler on floor who was still distracted by the cartoons.

"Well…I went through a time where I was really sad after your dad died and up until a little while after you were born. I didn't understand why this was happening to me, and I had started to think the worst about how things would be after you were born." Piper paused and looked to her wife, squeezing her hand. "But that's when Momma came in…"

"I too was going through some rough times." Alex took her wife's hint and took over. "My mom had just died and I wasn't making the best choices…When your mom got into my cab, she was yelling and screaming at me…"

Conner laughed as he watched Alex recreate Piper's faces from when she was in labor.

"I was only supposed to drive her to the hospital, and that was it…But something about her made me stay...They couldn't reach anyone to come and be in the delivery room when you were born so it was me, a total stranger at that point, who went into the delivery room with your mom."

"So you saw me be born?"

"I did…It was the scariest and most nerve-wracking thing I've ever had to do, but I couldn't bring myself to leave your mom in there to do that by herself…I've been here since the day you were born, bud…I don't want you to think that I'm here because I thought I had to."

Conner nodded. "You loved mommy and me so you decided to stay."

"Exactly." Piper wiped a stray tear. "Did you know that she didn't even hold you until you were just under two weeks old?"

The look on their sons face was one of shock and amusement.

"Why?"

Alex looked to her wife and back down to her son, swallowing her pride. "I was scared…I had never held a baby before then."

Piper watched her son's face with interest. It was like she could physically see him connecting all the pieces to this puzzle.

"So you fell in love with mommy after I was born…"

The smile on Alex's face was almost painful, but it was worth it. Of course she fell in love with Piper. "Yes, but I fell in love with you too."

Piper couldn't help but look at her wife with such love and adoration. There had been a distinct transformation within her lover from the time they met to now. She was a phenomenal wife and a fantastic mother, and Piper laughed every time she thought about where they started with Alex being scared to hold Conner. Now they had a little girl with another on the way.

"You probably don't remember, but mommy and I got married after you had just turned two years old."

"And you had Ellie when I was almost four." Conner added. He took pride in remembering little facts from when his sister was born, and he loved counting down the days to baby number three with Ellie so they both could make memories with their new sibling. "Ellie's last name is Vause, and mine is Williams."

"That's right…" Piper smiled. "Can I tell you something though?"

Conner nodded as he scanned through the pictures once again, but this time picking out the more current ones with Alex and Ellie.

"Momma legally adopted you after we got married…Do you know what that means?"

"No."

"It's basically a fancy piece of paper saying that she's your mom too…"

The blue eyed boy interrupted his mother, "But she's been there since I was born."

Internally she was rejoicing that this conversation hadn't gone south like Piper had expected it to be, but on the outside, Alex couldn't help but wipe away the stray tears that were now falling from her eyes.

…

"Pipes, I'm gonna take Conner and go on that walk...Maybe get some lunch…" Alex entered their walk-in closet to find Piper in a pink sports bra and a pair of running shorts, much less clothing than she had previously seen her wife in. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just feeling a little bloated and hot." Piper finished folding the pajama pants in her hand and set them down on the island. "This morning went better than I thought."

"I agree." The older woman nodded and placed her hands on her wife's bump. With tight clothes or no clothes at all, there was no question that the younger woman was pregnant. "Do you need anything before we leave?"

"No." Piper shook her head. "I may take Ellie for ice cream or something...She's been bugging me about her sticker chart being full, so…"

"Okay." Alex laughed at Piper's lack of enthusiasm towards the reward system. Out of both children, their little girl, soon to be middle child, was the most adamant about keeping up with her sticker chart for no accidents and completing her simple chores such as putting away her toys and picking up her dirty clothes off the floor. Instilling responsibility and independence into the toddler was one of the main tasks the parents wanted to complete before their bundle of joy arrived in December. "We'll be back later."

"You two have fun." Piper leaned up to capture her wife's lips once more. "Love you."

"I love you too, Pipes…Put some clothes on before you leave though, okay?"

"Smartass." Piper smirked and threw a pair of toddler's shorts at her wife as she walked out of the small room.

She could hear her wife's distinct chuckle as she trailed out of their bedroom.

…

"It's not very often we get to spend time with just you and me, huh?"

"No." Conner shook his head, clutching Alex's hand a little bit tighter as they waited to cross a busy intersection. "We went to the baby store to pick out sheets for the baby's crib the other day. That was fun, but she's not even here yet."

"We have to start buying things now or we won't be ready when she gets here...She'll be here before you know it." The mother laughed and jiggled her sons hand a little bit, evoking a small giggle from him. All morning he had seemed kind of distant and looked to just be going through the motions until they had their sit down on the couch. She had missed the almost constant smile and bubbly personality that was always radiating from her son. "Are you still excited about the new baby?"

The brunette smirked to herself and thought about how it was his encouragement and faith in her to realize that she was capable of being a successful parent to a third child. For being close to seven years old, Conner was intelligent and very observant. Very rarely did Alex or Piper run into any problems with him.

"I'm very excited, momma." The smile that erupted across the little boys face was genuine, and it made Alex grin right back at him.

The two stayed quiet for a few blocks, yet never broke their tight hand connection. It wasn't until they had arrived in front of a small deli, that Alex asked if Conner was hungry. The boy had eagerly nodded his head in response.

"I've never ate here before." Conner's head swiveled around continuously as he took in the antique feel of the diner.

"I have, but it's been a little while since then." Alex, not letting go of her son's hand, stepped up to the counter to order. "Ham and cheese?"

Again the boy gave his mother an enthusiastic nod.

After ordering, the rest of the afternoon was spent explaining how that very deli was where Alex held Conner for the first time and never put him down except when he needed to be changed. She explained how they used to bond then compared to now. She answered every question he asked. They talked about the new baby. But most importantly, she enjoyed the alone time with Conner, seeing his smile and listening to him talk about every little thing.

* * *

 _ **2 weeks later, 15 weeks pregnant**_

"Babe, I think I want to do a natural birth this time." Piper looked up from her place on her side of the bed where she was intently researching the topic on her laptop. The kids had been in bed for over an hour, leaving the parents to do whatever they please.

Alex looked up from her novel as she sat in their white tufted arm chair next to the floor to ceiling windows that gave them an up close view of downtown New York. The look on the Brunette's face wasn't a look of shock, but more a look of amusement. She knew she should've seen this coming, considering at the appointment they had to see their little one yesterday the doctor had given Piper the okay for natural birth or a C-section.

"Are you kidding?" The older woman chortled while moving her glasses to rest atop her head. "You want to pick hours of grueling labor and pain over a practically painless procedure that takes less than half an hour?"

"Al, more than likely this is our last baby-."

"Yes." Alex interrupted. "No more after this...I'd like to not be crotchety and sitting in a wheelchair to see our child graduate…We're pushing _crotchety_ with this one…"

The younger woman couldn't contain the smirk on her face as she shook her head. "All I'm saying is why not make this one memorable? It's my body, and Dr. Myers told us I'm perfectly healthy to deliver naturally."

"Piper, I don't know...It just seems irrational to have two C-sections and then suddenly deliver naturally….To me it screams complications. Where with a C-section they can just reopen your incision get Fern out of there, and we're done."

"Fern?" Piper pushed her laptop to the side and sat up a little bit straighter on the mattress, cocking her head to the side with a wide grin that she was sure showed every tooth.

"No?" Alex set her book down on the side table and laughed when she saw Piper shake her head disapprovingly. "Damn…"

The expecting mother slowly removed herself from their bed and walked towards her wife, "Where did that one come from?" She knew she was joking just by hearing the sarcastic tone in her voice, but she couldn't help but feel that little ball of excitement in the pit of her stomach. Naming each of her children had been a long, and well thought out process, and Piper had always found joy in it.

"Charlotte's Web." Alex said matter-of-factly. "Our son and I have been reading it before he goes to bed."

The blonde threw her leg over her wife's outstretched ones that were resting on the matching ottoman and sat straddling her thighs. Her hands automatically going to rest on Alex's neck.

"You couldn't have picked something a little cuter?"

"Do you hear that Fern?" Alex directed her voice towards Piper's now noticeable bump, and placed a hand on either side of it. "Your mom only cares about cuteness, not quality."

"Alex."

"Look, all I'm saying is that before we know it, she'll be here, so we kind of need to start thinking about things…" Alex's hands went to stroking Piper's belly with soft and slow motions. She had been ecstatic to receive a text earlier on in the week that her wife had started to feel the small fluttering motions. It had allowed Alex to really solidify the idea that they were having another baby. It even allowed the anticipation to build for when she and her kids got to feel the baby move. The brunette was already imagining how Ellie would react to feeling her little sister move inside her mom's tummy.

Watching Piper's go through pregnancy had become one of her favorite things, and it was a phenomenal transformation to be able to witness.

The blonde could tell just from looking at Alex's façade she was lost in thought over their unborn child. She had this certain look; it was full of amazement and exhilaration. It was like you could just see the wheels turning in her head.

Alex was so entranced in her thoughts she hadn't even heard the last few sentences her wife had said about naming their little one. When the brunette looked up, she was blessed with a view of her wife's glowing face and wide smile, along with the feeling of her wife's bump underneath her hands. The longer she stared, the more she felt those feelings deep in her stomach incite her arousal.

Their sex life had gotten much better since Piper entered her second trimester and the morning sickness had faded along with restoring a good portion of her energy. Ellie had even started to notice Piper's growing bump, and insisted on kissing it before she went to bed every night.

Alex felt like her body had been taken over and she was no longer in control. Watching her wife grow their child brought many unique feelings to the surface because it was such an intricate process. Something almost microscopic turns into a small and innocent human being, and that tiny human was theirs.

…

Alex wasn't even sure what had happened. All she felt was her hands shooting up to cup her wife's face and a pair of soft lips quickly kissing back with the same amount of enthusiasm. The older woman started to trail her hands down her wife's sides, her curves that accompanied the pregnancy were prevalent through the cotton robe she was wearing. Alex couldn't but let out a low moan from deep in her throat as she remembered watching her wife walk out from her shower in just a pair of light blue, laced boy shorts and put on her robe that was hanging on the back of their bedroom door. More importantly, Alex knew that she was naked underneath, causing her efforts to increase.

"Al, what… _Fuck_ …what are you doing?"

Alex didn't speak. She allowed her actions to speak for her.

Before Piper knew it, Alex had grabbed her hips and pulled her wife impossibly closer to her. Piper's small bump was making contact with her torso. The rate at which the brunette was going was animalistic and frantic.

"Alex… _Shit_ …The door's unlocked…"

Alex had already untied Piper's robe and pushed it past her shoulders while sucking at her stiffening nipples, letting her palm massage the neglected one. The blonde's hand shot out to bring her wife as painfully close to her as she could to maximize the amount of pleasure that was already shooting through her body, the other had reached behind Alex to grip the back of the chair.

"They're asleep, babe."

"That's what we said last time… _Fuck, Alex_ …We almost scarred our son for life…"

Switching to the other breast, Alex let out a small giggle at the memory. Piper's breath was already hitching the longer she lavished attention on her wife's growing chest.

As soon as Alex started trailing her fingertips down Piper's growing belly and towards her wife's center, she could feel her lover quiver above her. It was amazing to the brunette at how she could quickly turn Piper into a pile of mush, and how fast her wife could do the same to her with just a simple caress, but with the pregnancy and its flood of hormones, each pleasured feeling was intensified for the blonde.

The brunette could feel her lover's grip start to tighten in her hair the closer she moved to the place she knew Piper needed her.

With one look back up towards her lover from where she was sitting, Alex found Piper intently staring at her with a heaving chest and heavily lidded, lust filled eyes. The older woman couldn't even tell the difference between Piper's cerulean orbs and blown out irises.

Keeping eye contact with her wife, Piper slowly maneuvered herself to where she could work her panties down her legs and discarded them with a flick of her wrist, not paying attention to where they landed, all she cared about was her lover.

Alex grinned and started to slowly trail her finger tips up and down the inside and outside of her companion's thighs, each time growing closer and closer to her center. Piper would hold her breath in anticipation as she thought her brunette was finally going to give her the relief she so desperately needed, but would let out a strong huff when she didn't fulfill the need.

Alex knew as soon as Piper pulled down her own panties that she wasn't in the mood to be teased. Compared to their morning romp the older woman wasn't sure she would be able to exhibit the same amount of self-control she used then. Just being face to face with Piper's chest was causing her mouth to water almost uncontrollably. Pregnancy made Alex's attraction to her wife grow rapidly. It just looked so good on her.

Piper's arousal was already prevalent as it started to gather on her milky, toned thighs. Wanting to tease her wife a little further, the brunette kept the simultaneous rubbing along her wife's thighs and placed soft, wet kisses along her lover's collarbone, trailing up to that sweet spot right behind her ear. The rate at which Alex was going was slowly killing Piper. The growing ache between her legs was becoming almost unbearable.

When Piper reached the point where she felt she was about to combust, she gently grasped her wife's hand and guided it to where she needed it the most. The raspy moan that emanated from Alex's mouth caused Piper to shudder involuntarily.

The brunette noticed her lover's hand shoot up to her neck and grip her hair. That alone made the older woman feel a shot of pleasure radiate throughout her body. Just the intensity alone in their most intimate moments during Piper's pregnancies was enough to make Alex lose it.

"Alex…"

Piper's moan was breathy.

Snaking a hand between Piper and her robe to palm her ass, Alex could feel her wife's silent gasp as she leant forward, connecting their foreheads, and slowly entered the blonde's entrance with two fingers.

"Open your eyes." Alex commanded softly, her wife's grip in her hair was unrelenting.

It took every ounce of strength for Piper to open her eyes and not break the eye contact with Alex. The brunette slowly thrust her fingers into her wife, working up to a more comfortable pace. The string of moans that resulted in Piper throwing her head back in ecstasy caused Alex to feel her own center clench with a strong need.

Feeling an overwhelming urge of desire course through her body, Alex slowed her actions down, wanting to draw this process out. A groan of protest escaped Piper's lips as her head snapped back to glare at her wife. Continuing to knead at the blonde's firm ass, the older woman relished in the way the blondes hips were already starting to rise and fall with the help of her thighs. She knew her lover was aching to get more friction.

Already feeling as if she could explode, the waves of pleasure riding through Piper's body were electrifying. She and Alex had engaged in sex in a quick, frantic way earlier this morning in their closet while their kids cleaned up the living room and put their toys in their respective places. The blonde wasn't proud or keen on having sex while her kids were awake and had the ability to roam about the penthouse but she couldn't contain the need. The roles had been reversed. It was Alex receiving and Piper giving. It had taken a simple glance of seeing Alex being so interactive and loving with the kids that it sent Piper into a horny mess.

With Piper practically dripping, Alex was able to increase the pace again after a few minutes of slow thrusts that were met with no resistance. Never letting up the ministrations with her fingers, the brunette trailed her free hand up her wife's body to pull her down and connect their lips in the most ravaging way.

Using her arm that was clutching the back of the chair, Piper lifted herself up and down, finding the perfect rhythm that allowed her to meet her wife's every thrust. Tongues were dueling, and teeth were clicking from how deep the kiss was.

Delving deeper into the warm, silky depths of Piper's sex, Alex curled her fingers into the fleshy spot against her front wall with every other thrust. The room was filled with moans and breathless pants, the temperature increasing tenfold.

Piper was growing closer and closer to her release as her wife heard her breathing get faster and more ragged with each rise and fall of her hips. The level of pleasure and pain mixed together from Piper pulling Alex's hair was causing the older woman to work faster.

Thighs were trembling and the selfish grind down into Alex's hand grew more broken as the blonde felt the familiar coil in her stomach start to burst. When her wife allowed her thumb to brush over her clit in tight, smooth circles, adding that much more pleasure to the amount she was already feeling, the blonde was at the point of exploding.

"Come, babe." Alex's panted against her wife's lips as she captured them in another heated kiss. She could feel her lover's walls fluttering around her fingers, pulling them in even deeper as she drove in and out.

That was the joy of pregnancy that Piper found the most interesting. More often than not it only took one word whispered into her ear during sex to send her flying over the edge. It was like an on off switch, and Alex took advantage with any given opportunity.

Everything grew tense for a split second and it was like fireworks erupted inside her body. Alex continued to thrust in continuous, fluid motions as she could feel Piper's walls painfully clench around her fingers. A gush of Piper's release dripped out onto her palm as she felt her lover spasming above. Her arm nearing exhaustion but she was determined to drag her wife's climax out to its potential.

The moans and whimpers of pleasure escaping the younger woman's mouth sent shivers down the brunette's spine. Piper's thighs were burning in exhaustion but she continued to ride out her orgasm until the spasms had turned into small twitches. Eventually slumping forward, the blonde rested her forehead against her lovers.

It was in moments like this, after they had spent time connecting physically and emotionally that both women felt closest to each other. The older their kids got, the less time they seemed to have for each other, and both Piper and Alex knew that it was only going to get harder after their newest bundle of joy arrived.

When Alex felt that it was safe to remove herself from her wife, she heard the younger woman whimper at the lost contact. Piper's eyes were closed and she was still clutching onto to the back of the chair and her wife's neck as she tried to regulate her breathing. Her hair was damp and a small trickle of sweat was glistening by her temple.

A chaste kiss to Piper's lips caused her to finally open her eyes and look down at her lover. Alex was sucking her glistening fingers at teasing pace, her eyes were full of mirth. It caused another intense wave of pleasure to wash over her body.

"Why are you laughing?"

Piper was still slightly out of breath and her voice was raspier than usual. She was glowing.

"You're becoming insatiable…I can sense it."

The older woman smirked, resting her head back and moving her hands inside of her lover's robe, stroking her body all over.

"Hey, that's better than three weeks ago when you weren't getting anything so I wouldn't complain if I were you."

Piper returned the smirk and leaned down passionately kiss her lover, faintly tasting herself on her wife's lips. She could tell just from Alex's attitude that she was pleased they were now in the second trimester of this pregnancy.

"You make a good point." Alex nodded, inviting her wife to snuggle closer.

As Piper curled up into her wife's warm embrace, she couldn't help but place a maternal hand to her protruding bump and think about what their life would be like in five months when their newest addition made her grand appearance.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to (Guest) for the idea of Alex and Conner spending the day out!

Someone asked for a fun fact about me in a PM so, here goes. I eat milk chocolate Hershey bars while I write for my stories. Don't ask me why, I just do. I guess it's a concentration thing? Idk but yeah, I go through lots of bags of Hershey bars.

OH, and I'm not getting married anytime soon for those who sent me congratulations. I'm unsure where you heard/saw that information, but there are no plans for that. Y'all are sweet though lol.

Cheers.


	15. Chapter 15

_**For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Mid-July, 22 weeks pregnant**_

Before the family knew it, Conner's 1st grade school year was over, and Piper's second trimester was at its halfway point. The expectant mother's thirty-seventh birthday also came and went, and started with a family dinner at a local steakhouse and ended with an overnight stay at the Four Seasons with her spouse. Ellie had started counting down the days until August when she would attend a pre-school facility two days a week for three hours, allowing her to develop the social skills and knowledge needed for when she turned four and transitioned into going five days a week for a half-day. The exciting thing about Ellie starting actual pre-school in a year was that the family would also have an eight month old little girl.

At their most recent ultrasound, Dr. Myers had confirmed that they were having a little girl even though they had known since before implantation. Both Piper and Alex had a trail of tears streaming down their faces at seeing their child on the small screen. It was all becoming so real, and quickly at that. Another thing that was still being thrown around was the option of having their little girl naturally. After Piper had put her all into researching the topic of delivering naturally after having two C-sections, she had yet to persuade her wife that it would be a memorable experience despite all the times they had discussed it in the last few weeks.

"Have you started thinking about your baby shower, dear?" Barbara looked up from where she was searching through furniture catalogues for a nursery. Each week Ellie's room was reverting to looking like her old nursery on one side and a toddler's bedroom on the other. Piper and Alex had decided to continue using the same crib that Conner and Ellie had slept in for the new baby, but buy a new rocker, changing table, and dresser, considering the furniture they had used for the two previous children were covered in crayon and the usual wear and tear it acquired from the passing years.

Piper shook her head from where she was nibbling on her salad, her bump becoming so prevalent that she had started to have to hunch over slightly to eat. Her free hand resting on her belly, feeling the strong kicks being delivered to her side. The articles had been right, with each continuous pregnancy, the bump grew larger and was more prevalent in the early stages of gestation.

"What about your baby registry?" Polly added from where she was sitting across the table next to Barbara, pointing out the furniture that appealed to her as she looked on with the older woman.

Piper shook her head once again, glancing to her right to check on her children and Finn who were playing amongst the bins of toys in the living room. She had been counting down the hours until her wife got home from work, hoping her lover would act out the explicit words she had been texting her wife all morning. Even though Polly and Barbara had come over to start discussing baby showers, furniture, and other baby logistics, it wasn't enough to distract Piper from that aching need she felt for her wife. One particular text her wife had sent earlier that morning was still fresh on her mind.

 _I'm not going to let you come until you beg me for permission._

Just thinking about Alex leading a meeting or simply sitting in her office alone in those skin tight slacks with the matching black blazer that accentuated her breasts with such precision, sending such risqué messages in a professional place was sending Piper hurdling towards the edge. She hadn't replied in an hour because if she did, she'd lose all sense of control.

"Pipes, you're five months pregnant." Polly's eyebrows were raised high up on her forehead. "She's gonna be here before you know it. Furniture can take up to twelve weeks to be delivered, and knock on wood that this doesn't happen, but you did have Ellie early so you're more likely to have this one early too."

"I know Pol…We've just been taking things slow, trying not to induce stress. I'm only twenty-two weeks, and those ridiculous delivery dates are only if you don't have the means of transportation to pick it up, which we do…"

Barbara could tell her daughter-in-law was distracted, but she couldn't tell from what exactly. She and Jim had been excitedly counting down the days until their fourth grandchild was born.

"She's right, Piper…We're here to help keep that stress level low or even non-existent. This is your last baby, _enjoy_ your pregnancy. Let everyone dote on you while you grow that sweet baby." The older woman grabbed a highlighter from in front of her to mark a piece of furniture.

"You don't have _any_ ideas for a baby shower?" Polly cocked her head to the side while looking at her best friend. "You have to have _something_ , considering you planned mine in forty-eight hours."

Just as Piper started to search her brain for the smallest hint of what she might want her baby shower to look like, a new message from Alex popped up on her phone.

 _I want you. I bet you're dripping right now._

And she was. There was no doubt in it. The ache was present in her thighs, and her mind couldn't focus on the task at hand. What had started out as a simple picture of her nude body from the side in their bathroom mirror, fully exposing the roundness of her bump yet covering her breasts, had grown into four hours of teasing and promises that Piper hoped would be fulfilled. The blonde replied before turning back to the conversation. She was thankful the catalogues were diverting her guest's attention.

 _Your messages have me so distracted. When are you coming home?_

"Now that I think of it, there was this article in a magazine I read at our last appointment that recommended the name of the child be picked out beforehand so there would be a little more meaning to the shower. Instead of it being 'Baby', it would be the child's name, giving the shower a more personal feel. I like that."

"Well do we have a name?" Both Barbara and Piper were no looking on at the expectant mother with their full attention, they both had been on the parents for weeks now, practically begging for a name.

"No first name." The blonde shook her head, chuckling. A new text from her wife appeared on her phone. "Just the middle name, Diane…We settled on it last night, actually."

 _Good. I'll be home soon enough. I just hope you can control yourself until the kids go to bed._

"Piper despite how ridiculously cute that is that you're naming her after Alex's mom, you're not making this any easier." The brown-headed woman sighed, causing Barbara to giggle at her antics. The older woman had already known they were leaning towards the middle name of Diane. It had been a topic of conversation among the people at their Fourth of July cookout. "We're just gonna plan something and you're gonna be okay with it. Okay? Okay."

The expectant mother shot a quick reply to her wife.

 _The anticipation is already damn near killing me._

"Polly, we know we're having a girl. Don't tell me that you can't plan something with just that information. I'll take Alex and we'll go register at some places…We'll sit down and go through the catalogs…I just have other things to deal with right now." She was to the point she wanted to drive herself to Alex's bookstore and take her wife right then and there, but there was no way that was humanly possible. With Polly harassing her for the smallest details of a baby shower, and her wife sending provocative texts knowing how constantly horny she was due to her raging hormones, the blonde didn't see how she was holding it together, and in the back of her mind, she felt embarrassed for sending such dirty texts while the grandmother of her children was sitting right in front of her.

"We know you do, dear." Barbara smirked. "We'll take care of it…You just continue to worry about yourself and the baby…"

…

"Momma!" Both kids we're running full speed down the hallway at Alex as she entered the penthouse. It was always overjoyed her to hear the little pitter patter of feet throughout the apartment.

"Hi!" The tall woman quickly kicked off her heels next to the door before kneeling down to greet her kids, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. Ellie had immediately latched her little arms around her momma's neck, silently requesting to be carried. "We're you both good today?"

"Uh-huh." Ellie enthusiastically nodded her head as Conner ran back into the living room to continue playing. "Mommy didn't make me take a nap today!"

"Oh, really? I wonder why?" Alex smirked while she pulled her glasses off and placed them atop her head while walking into the kitchen. As she approached the refrigerator, she could see her wife in the laundry room transferring clothes. She _knew_ why their toddler hadn't been put down to at least rest. Her wife was playing dirty, all for her selfish reasons. Alex figured that her wife thought that the less their daughter slept, the earlier she'll get tired, giving them the opportunity to act on those salacious texts they had been teasing each other with all day.

"I think she forgot."

When Piper walked out of the kitchen, thoroughly pleased to see her wife home, she could already feel her mouth watering at the sight of Alex.

"Mommy, did you forget to put Ellie down for her nap today?" The older woman teased as she looked on at her wife with her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Ellie, why don't you go play with your brother? Okay?" The blonde cooed as she took Ellie from her wife and set her down on the ground.

"Okay, mommy."

The pair waited until their daughter was out of sight before saying a word to each other.

"It's about time you got home." Piper wantonly husked, allowing a hand to wrap around her wife's waist, slightly fingering the hem of Alex's suit jacket before running her hand down her wife's ass.

Alex snickered at her wife's remark, quickly noticing that her wife wasn't going to just push aside the day's events until later. Reaching around to grab her wife's wandering hand, the brunette led her wife out of the kitchen and peered into the living room to check on the children who were dividing their attention between a toy and whatever was on the television. Once seeing that their two kids were occupied, she led her wife down the hall way, and didn't stop until they were in the confines of their walk-in closet.

"You're being particularly handsy today." Alex let out a low chuckle as she discarded her suit jacket and again felt her wife's hands immediately cup her bottom with both hands from where she stood in front her, nipping at her jaw.

"I wonder why." Piper growled, pulling Alex impossibly closer. The brunette's hands instantly moving to caress her wife's stomach.

"I was just having a simple conversation with my wife, but you send me pictures like that and I can't contain myself." The dominant side of Piper was starting to show, something Alex had been mentally preparing for all day. It sent chills down her spine to know that her wife taking charge had such a pleasurable effect on her body.

"You know what you do to me." The blonde's voice dropped an octave as she began purring into her wife's ear while slowly running her hands up to Alex's collar and starting to unbutton her shirt.

"Do I?"

A particularly strong nip to her ear lobe caused the older woman to wince. Her shirt halfway open, and Piper was still taking each button at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"I want to make you come so-."

"Mommy. We're hungry." Conner's distinct voice pierced the quiet and seductive atmosphere, and Piper was ready to combust. The blonde could see Ellie standing behind him, a baby doll hanging from her fingertips. All she needed was fifteen minutes of quiet, uninterrupted time with her wife and she could satiate her ravenous appetite until after their kids went to bed, but that didn't seem to be feasible.

"Okay." Piper's hands had never left Alex's chest so quickly. Her wife stepped around Piper softly chuckling while buttoning up a few buttons to make herself decent before reaching into a drawer to retrieve a t-shirt and shorts. "I'll make some…You know what? Let's just order some pizza, okay?"

Cheers of joy erupted from both kids' mouths as the jumped up and down, eventually running out of the closet to run off their excitement. When Piper turned around she found her wife unbuttoning her slacks, a smug grin on her face.

"Just don't even say anything." Piper shook her head, walking out of the closet to go and order their dinner, the ache still prevalent between her thighs.

* * *

It was peacefully serene in the master bedroom. The curtains hanging from the floor to ceiling windows had yet to be drawn allowing the moon and its illuminating light to shine brightly into the bedroom. Conner and Ellie had been asleep for a few hours, but the parents had yet to get some shut eye. The two women were simply taking in the closeness of each other and spending time with their unborn child.

Alex's eyes were closed and her head was turned away from her wife, but the blonde knew her lover was still awake from the way her fingertips were gently gliding along her exposed bump.

"Have you thought about where we're going for our trip before this one makes her grand appearance?" Alex continued her soft, smooth strokes across her wife's belly. She could feel their daughter softly rumbling around underneath her palm. Compared to Ellie and Conner, this child was the most active and never seemed to stop her aerobics inside the womb.

"I didn't know we were going on a trip before this one got here." Piper rolled more onto to her left side to face her wife, making herself comfortable on Alex's shoulder.

"Well, we went to Cambodia before Ellie was born, but we're not traveling that far this time…I think if we stayed in the state, that would be best in case… We need to..." Alex grew quiet. Piper knew her wife carried a small amount of guilt for Ellie being born six weeks early because of them flying to Cambodia so far along in Piper's pregnancy despite the approval from their obstetrician.

"I agree." The blonde cut her off and moved her wife's hand lower on her bump to where she could feel their little one rolling around at an almost consistent pace. The smile that quickly spread across her companions face as she felt their daughter move around made her heart flutter. "And our five year anniversary is coming up, so there's that."

Alex quickly turned to her side to face her wife, but kept her hand firmly placed in its position on her lover's bump.

"I know… So where do you want to go?"

"We could see if Barbara and Jim want to spend the week with us at the beach house and send the kids home with them while we stay a few extra days?"

"Every time we've stayed at the beach house, we argue…It's a given…Next choice."

Piper chuckled as she moved her hand up to brush away a stray piece of hair from her wife's face. She was right, they had argued or had some sort of disagreement almost each time they stayed there. The first argument five years ago being about when and where they were getting married, and the most recent one from last summer's visit was about Piper's extreme desire for a third child, and Alex opposing the idea. It was like the house was cursed.

"What if while the kids go to the beach, we go to the mountains again…No disagreements, no kids screaming that their Barney water shoes are too tight, just you and me."

Alex chuckled at the memory of Ellie yelling about her shoes, "I'm not opposed to that idea."

The couple laid there in silence for a few more moments before Piper had to get up to use the restroom. The second the blonde left the bed, Alex felt that warmth fade, causing a small groan to leave her mouth.

"I swear she pees fifteen times a night." Alex mumbled before sitting up to take off her sweatshirt, leaving her in an old Beatles t-shirt.

As the older woman got settled back under the covers, she heard the creaking of a door out in the hallway, but didn't hear the small footsteps afterwards.

A few seconds later, she heard a door creak again. Alex sat up on her elbows, squinting towards their bedroom door.

"What're you doing babe?" Piper dried her hands on a towel before making her way back towards the bed.

"I thought I heard something…Come get back in bed." The brunette laid back down and patted the space in front of her.

The younger woman smiled and started back, but halfway there, their bedroom door opened and a three foot, blue-eyed little girl could be seen entering the room. The audible sound of sniffles and cries could be heard, as she moved further into the room.

Alex automatically sat up straight in bed.

"What is it, baby?" Piper redirected her path to where she met Ellie near the foot of the bed, automatically picking her up and clutching her tight. "What's wrong?"

"Scared…"Ellie gasped while Piper sat her on the bed. With the growing bump, she wasn't able to just sit and lay down with Ellie, she had to put her in bed and then crawl in.

"Come here, babe." Alex reached for her little girl. When Piper let go, Ellie automatically crawled towards the brunette and held her tight. Her sobs were so violent, Alex could feel her shaking.

"Conner used to have nightmares at this age." Piper scooted closer to her two girls and rubbed a soothing hand up and down the toddler's back. She could remember one particular time when she had gone to a conference leaving Conner with Alex and he had a nightmare. Her wife had handled it with ease.

"I remember." Alex whispered, trying to press Ellie deeper into her embrace to help soothe her.

"I want…puppy." The toddler cried.

"I'll go get it." The blonde immediately crawled out of bed to go get the stuffed puppy Ellie slept with and had been attached to for the past two years. When she returned, she found her wife and daughter now laying down, Ellie straddling Alex's front as the mother held her tight. "Here, babe."

Alex tucked the stuffed animal in between her and her daughter, hoping the comfort item would help to calm down her toddler.

With the help of her puppy, Alex's grasp, and Piper's gentle back rubs, Ellie calmed down in less than ten minutes, eventually sitting up as she continued to straddle Alex's torso. The brunette's hand had immediately gone to its usual place on her wife's bump.

In the moonlight, both parents could see the tear-stains that trailed down her cheeks. The little girl had insisted she wear one of Alex's old band t-shirts to bed, and now it was hanging off her shoulder and practically drug the floor when she walked. But both parents had found her too cute to say no to, so she went to bed with an old, white Van Halen t-shirt on for pajamas.

For the past few minutes, Piper had felt her bump rhythmically moving. The blonde suspected their little one had the hiccups. She knew Alex felt it too from how she kept moving her hand around the bump.

"Are you okay now after some cuddles?" Piper smoothed back a piece of hair that was matted to the side of Ellie's face.

The little girl nodded, still clutching her puppy close to her body.

"Hey. Look at this." Alex gently took Ellie's hand and placed it upon Piper's bump. "Feel that?"

Ellie's blue eyes automatically perked up at the feeling of movement underneath her palm. Each time she felt her little sister move, it was like the first time all over again. The first time she had felt the baby move was when Piper was sitting on the couch with her, and they had never heard her giggle so loud. Conner's reaction had been the same, but much quieter.

"She has the hiccups." Piper laughed.

"Baby has hiccups?" Ellie's eyes were wide in fascination.

"Yeah, every night about this time actually." Alex mused as she watched her daughter move to where she was sitting in between her parents and place both hands on her mother's bump.

Ellie's fascination got the best of her, and she placed her ear to Piper's bump and then kissing it as soon as she lifted her head back up. Each time the little girl saw Alex place a kiss on Piper's bump, she did it too and had recently been giving the bump affection on her own.

"So sweet." Piper smiled. "What do you think we should name the baby?"

"Ellie."

Both parents about died of laughter from their daughter's answer.

* * *

 _ **Late July, 24 weeks pregnant**_

Barbara and Jim had no objections about taking their grandchildren to their beach house in Massachusetts while the expecting parents took a vacation of their own. The grandparents had been ecstatic about taking a break from their kid's full schedules of day camps and other various activities they had scheduled to keep them occupied over the summer.

"Cheers to this vacation." Alex raised her glass, taking her wife's hand with her free one.

 _Clink_

"To our great kids, and the little one on the way."

 _Clink_

"And cheers to us and an eventful yet exciting five years. I can't imagine where we'll be in another five."

 _Clink_

"Cheers to that." Piper smiled as they both tilted their glasses and drank their sparkling cider.

"I've been thinking though, we need to take the kids somewhere before school starts. Just us. One last vacation before this one's here." Alex set down her glass and placed her hand on Piper's stomach as she lounged next to her in their king sized bed.

The pair booked the exact same room they had stayed in the two previous times they had visited the bed and breakfast. It held very special memories for two women. The walls were still wooded with green trim. The fireplace still had gray and white stones surrounding it from top to bottom. In the corner of the room there were still the same two lounge chairs with a table of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries waiting for them just as they had been the first time they came to this unique place.

"I agree…That's on the to-do list when we get back."

…

"Babe, I can't… _Shit_ …"

Alex tried to lean back in for a kiss but the expecting woman dodged the act of affection and turned her head away from her wife, causing the brunette to groan into the younger woman's neck.

"We need to switch positions, Al. This is uncomfortable." Piper cupped her wife's cheeks ensuring she had her companion's attention. With the expecting mother's expansive belly, Alex couldn't be on top anymore, or if she was, it was more her contorting her body to the side and not even really being in contact with her wife's body. "Spoon me."

Before Piper could turn herself onto her side, she felt her wife ungracefully flop behind her, helping her turn over and pulling the blonde's back flush against her front. Their hot flesh meeting each other sent intoxicating waves of pleasure through each woman's body. Immediately, Alex's lips attached to the base of Piper's neck causing the younger woman to let out a small yelp and grasp on to Alex's forearms for some stability.

" _Fuck, Alex."_

"We're about to, trust me." Alex husked into her wife's ear, using the hand that was wrapped around Piper from underneath to roughly paw at her breasts while her friend hand stroked trails of fire up and down her lover's thigh and backside.

"Just fuck me, Al."

The way Piper was pressing and grinding back against Alex's center was sending bursts of pleasure through her veins. It was taking every ounce of self- control left to not take advantage of the glorious amount of pressure Piper was placing on her core. Alex knew with how extraordinarily aroused she already was seeing her wife carrying their child, just a couple of precise grinds could send her into a state of euphoria.

Bowing her head, Alex began to nibble and suck the sensitive skin below Piper's ear. Just from how Piper's body was slightly shaking and rapid her breathing was, the older woman knew how close to the edge she already was, and for that she had to thank the second trimester hormones. The amount of skin to skin contact and caresses had sent Piper's senses into a state of overdrive on top of the already constant aroused state she was in. Alex always marveled in how quickly she could make Piper disintegrate into a pile of mush, but pregnancy took this fascination to a whole new level.

Continuing her ministrations on the blonde's neck, trailing one hand up over her bump and towards Piper's chest, and another towards her aching, and needy pussy, Alex ghosted over both places causing jolts to emanate through the younger woman's body.

"I need you, Pipes."

"You have me."

A constant stream of moans was radiating from the expectant mother's mouth and her head was writhing back on forth on Alex's shoulder.

"I know I do."

Loving Piper was easy for Alex. Piper didn't require roses and chocolates, or to be serenaded into a night of intimacy, all the blonde wanted was Alex and their kids, nothing else. Just the two of them together could cause the world to stop spinning and time to cease ticking, but when you added their kids into the equation, nothing could stop them.

The brunette slowly rubbed her hand along the area where her thigh met her core, while the other roughly palmed her naked breast.

Piper turned her head towards Alex's and found her lover staring directly at her. The burning gaze in her eyes sent a surge of electricity to every part of her body. Both women leaned in at the same time. Their lips connecting felt as if fireworks were erupting. Tongues were probing and teeth were nipping as both women desperately tried to press further into each other. As the seconds passed by during the passionate kiss, Piper could barely contain the need to grind into the friction of Alex's hand that was still tracing the outline of her thighs, occasionally grazing of her outer lips from behind.

The two women didn't break apart until their lungs were practically screaming for air. When Piper finally pulled away from the warm and soft depths of her lover's mouth, Alex took the pleasure in running two of her fingers up and down Piper's pussy. Her folds were already covered in a thick coating of arousal, and her clit was pulsing from where it protruded out of its protective hood. The initial gasp and string of moans that Piper belted out from Alex's sudden intrusion sent shockwaves throughout the older woman's body. The little jerks and thrusts from trying to gain more friction only caused Alex's arousal to heighten even more as Piper added more pressure to the brunettes throbbing center.

With the amount of wetness that was covering Piper's core, the brunette knew it would only take one thrust for Piper to take her inside. Wanting to prolong their love-making, Alex started to slowly draw figure eights upon her lover's clit with the pads of her fingers. The gesture only caused Piper to pant out for more.

"Please, babe."

Slowly, Alex trailed up and down Piper's soaking pussy lips with her middle and ring fingers of her right hand, and her left was alternating palming pleasurably at her wife's breasts. The shivers that Piper were going through her body weren't going unnoticed by the women behind her. Every time Alex would circle Piper's entrance the whimpers and grinds against Alex's body would grow louder.

When Alex finally decided to delve deeper into Piper's warm and soaking depths, Piper was speaking in a foreign language. Just as Alex pushed all the way in, and was about to pull out, the more Piper tried to clench down on Alex's fingers.

"You like that, baby?"

The amount and intensity of the moans coming out of Piper's mouth was magnificent to Alex.

"Yes, babe…Fuck." The further along they went, the more Piper began to writhe around in search of that perfect amount of pressure. "More, Alex."

Alex more than happily obliged and added a third finger inside of her wife. Sweat was dripping down her neck from the amount of heat swirling around the room and Piper's body pressed against hers.

Being in the exact room they stayed in two times previously was bringing back all sorts of memories from those special vacations. It was the place where they had professed their love for one another. It was the place where they had shared their first intimate night. It was where they were spending their final time alone before they would have to care for their newborn.

All Piper could do was moan incoherent phrases as her hips rocked back to meet Alex's thrusts. The fullness inside of her was mind-blowing

"You feel so good, Pipes."

From the constant trembles and almost uncontrollable breathing, Alex knew her wife was past the point of return but wasn't far from tumbling over the edge. With a perfectly timed hard thrust against her g-spot and a rough bite to Piper's pulse point, the blonde seized up for a split second before bursting in pleasure. Walls were tightly clamped around Alex fingers and the blonde's head was thrown back against her wife's shoulder as her nails dug into her thighs. Pleasure was thoroughly racking her body. It was like time had stopped and the world had ceased spinning. Her orgasm came in waves as Alex continued her actions. When the blonde's trembles and quakes had lessened, Alex held Piper's body tight as she removed her hands from Piper's sensitive center. The whimpers that were still emanating from Piper's mouth were still audible. The absence of Alex's fingers caused a gush of arousal to seep onto her thigh.

The couple laid in that position with Alex spooning Piper for what seemed like ages before the blonde moved slightly to look at her lover.

"Sit on my face."

Alex happily did as she was told and the second she opened her mouth to say something, Piper had taken her first initial lick. Instead of a word, a string of profanities came out instead.

…

 _ **From Nicky: Happy Anniversary you two.**_

Attached was a picture of Alex's best friend standing along the railing of a cruise ship with the sun setting in the distance behind her. The young woman's mother had invited her on a four week cruise around the Mediterranean. At first Nicky had been hesitant about going considering the relationship she had with her mother and her boyfriend, but thankfully Alex had convinced her friend to at least take the time for herself. Even if Nicky made no progress in reconciling her relationship with her mother, Alex knew Nicky would eventually regret not taking the time to get away and relax. This vacation was also serving as the first trip Nicky took since leaving Litchfield.

Piper smiled to herself as she read the message. She assumed Alex had received one too, but her phone was turned off and in the bottom of their suitcase, where she wanted it to be. Their actual anniversary had been a week ago and Alex had treated her to a couple's massage and spa treatment along with a nice visit to the Central Park zoo with her kids, but with Nicky's intermittent service on her cruise, the message had just came through.

As she sat in the plush chair next to the unlit fireplace while watching her wife sleep in their bed across the room, she couldn't help but begin to reflect on how her relationship with Nicky had started out so unpleasant, but now they were to the point where they had dinner several nights a week and spent holidays together. In fact, just a few weeks ago, Nicky accompanied her to a baby appointment while Alex was in meetings with the bookstore's accountant. The blonde had never seen Nicky so astonished.

 _ **To Nicky: Thanks Nicky! Hope you're having fun in the Mediterranean!**_

As soon as the blonde sent the message, her phone began to ring and Jim's name flashed across the screen.

" _Hello?"_

" _Hi, mommy!" Conner's voice echoed into her ear._

" _Hi, baby." Piper smiled to herself. They had only been at the resort for two days out of their scheduled six and she was already missing her kids. Granted being in the exact room that they had stayed in the first time she and Alex went on a getaway together, and where they had been when she broke the news that she was pregnant with Ellie, Piper still felt a small part of her was missing since her kids weren't there with her. "How's the beach?"_

" _Good, Ellie and I found seashells to bring home to you and Momma!"_

" _Oh, that sounds so cool, babe. Momma and I have been on hikes through the mountains and we sat around a fire last night as the sun went down. I miss you a lot though."_

" _I miss you too, mommy."_

 _The two continued to talk about their activities over the past few days until Conner asked to talk to Alex._

" _She's actually asleep right now, babe." Piper glanced towards the king sized bed where her wife was sprawled out on her stomach, sheets bunched around her naked hips. The older woman's raven hair contrasted against the bright, white sheets. Piper had worn her out._

" _Why is she sleeping? It's not even_ _ **my**_ _bedtime yet." Conner's voice was full of shock._

 _Piper chuckled at the real reason her wife was sleeping._

" _We went swimming today, and ate a lot of yummy food. I think she just needs a little nap is all."_

" _Oh…I had to take a nap too because I was tired."_

" _Where's Ellie? What has she been up to?"_

" _Ellie's in the bath tub because it's almost her bedtime." Piper could hear Jim telling Conner he was to get in the bath tub after his sister. "She's been playing with the sand a lot and playing with her babies."_

 _The blonde could hear Alex rustling about in bed, most likely reaching out for her._

" _I have to go get in the bathtub, mommy. I love you and tell momma I love her too."_

" _Okay, baby. You and your sister be good and I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? We love you both very much."_

" _Bye, mommy. Tell baby I love her too."_

 _Piper smiled at her son's comment._

" _Bye, bud."_

* * *

A/N: This chapter was much longer than I intended it to be.

 _Raises hand for high fives*_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Just a filler, basically.**_

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **Early September, 30 weeks pregnant**_

"I can't believe he's already in second grade." Piper and Alex stood in the doorway of Conner's room as he set out his clothes and readied his back pack for the first day of school. All weekend the boy had rambled on and on about the new things he would get to learn and how his best friend was in the same class he was. His grandfather had even taken him to play a round of golf to celebrate the new school year.

Surprisingly, Conner was infatuated with golf and enjoyed watching his grandfather while imitating his mannerisms during the game. Jim believed the young boy was a natural from how he swung the golf club and how interested his grandson was in the game. The grandfather had even looked into getting private lessons for the boy, but there were none available until after the New Year.

"Momma, I go to school tomorrow?" Ellie interrupted the pair, barreling out of her bedroom with her own backpack dragging the ground. Half-day pre-school had been something the toddler had been asking about almost every day for the past two months. She took pride in knowing her alphabet, shapes, and numbers, something she and her parents had been working on for quite some time. Not to mention the many times Conner sat with her and drilled her on his own or simply played "school" with his little sister.

"No." Alex laughed, squatting down to her child's level. "Not tomorrow, but the next day."

"Oh." Ellie frowned, the "threenager" phase in full tilt. "Okay…I guess I can wait."

Piper smiled at her wife and daughter with a maternal hand resting on her bump.

Conner's voice soon broke her loving stare as he asked for help picking out a shirt.

…

The next morning, Ellie happily held her brothers hand as they and their parents walked the few blocks to his elementary school. It amazed the toddler to see all the lockers, the big kids, and the long hallways. Many times she asked her brother if she would get to go to "big school" and he constantly reassured her that she would.

…

 _ **The Next Day**_

Ellie had pounced into Piper and Alex's bed around six that morning, waking up both parents, and she hadn't stopped rambling or running around from her excitement about starting preschool that morning. She had been slightly disappointed that her brother couldn't go with them to her first day of preschool considering he started school earlier than she did, but Conner promised his little sister that he would let her tell him all about the second he got home from school.

"Nobody knows how to _fucking_ drive in this city." The brunette's knuckles were white from how hard she was gripping the steering wheel, and she could feel the vain popping out in her neck. This was the second time she had to slam on the breaks this morning on the journey to Ellie's preschool. Both times she had flung her arm out to the side over Piper's bump as if it added another form of protection for her wife and unborn child.

"Al…" Piper moved her hand from where she was gripping the back of her wife's headrest and rubbed the back of Alex's neck, hoping it would alleviate some of the rage that was coursing through her body. "Little ears, babe."

Alex just exhaled in response as she leaned back into her wife's touch, trying to focus on her blonde's kneading hand as she stopped at a stop light. Very rarely did she let a cuss word slip in front of their children, but the stress of driving in New York was bound to make anyone a little angry.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, babe?" The mother attempted to turn around as best she could in the front seat considering her protruding bump. She absentmindedly smiled at Ellie as she observed her clutching her backpack in her lap and her snack box in her lap.

"The idiots are out today." Ellie's tiny voice was nonchalant and she went back to looking out the window from her car seat as Alex kept driving down the road.

With her peripheral vision, the blonde could see her wife biting her lip as her eyes grew wide at their daughter's confession. She knew Alex didn't have that great of a filter when it came to driving, but at the same time she was surprised that it was a less tame word that came out of her toddler's mouth.

"She's right." Those were the only two words Alex could muster before replacing the rage and giving in to the laugh that was threatening to leave her mouth.

Piper couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle along with her.

…

"Bye, mommy." Ellie waved from the doorway of the classroom. The toddler's hair was in two pig tails, courtesy of Piper, and she was wearing a soft pink t-shirt with a pair of jean-shorts. "Bye, momma. Have a good week. Take care of baby."

"What is she talking about?" Piper looked over her shoulder at her wife with a questioning a look before turning back to look into the classroom her daughter just disappeared into. The blonde was surprised there wasn't any tears or clinginess coming from their toddler. The mother had fully prepared herself for the waterworks and how she was going to keep hers at bay, but Ellie simply gave each parent a hug and pranced into her classroom, her backpack that was too big for her almost dragging the floor. "That's all we get?"

Alex laughed, "Clearly she has plans that don't include us."

Later that morning, Ellie came home and had a perfect report for her first day. From the time Alex strapped her into her car seat to the time they sat down at the table to have lunch, Ellie constantly filled her parents in on every single detail of her first day.

* * *

 _ **Mid-October**_

"Mommy, where are we going?" Ellie strolled into her room where Piper was sitting on the floor next to an open suitcase and Alex was standing next to the closet handing her wife the things she was asking for.

"We're not going anywhere, babe." The toddler plopped down next to her mother, a baby doll in her arms. "This is the bag we're gonna take to the hospital when your little sister is born." Piper rubbed a hand down her toddler's head and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"She's coming today?" Ellie's eyes went wide as she quickly stood up again, placing her baby in the open suitcase before darting across her room to where here bookshelf was. "I need to pack too, mommy."

"Oh no you don't." Alex stepped in front of her toddler and swooped her up in a hug while placing multiple kisses to her face. Many squeals and giggles were emanating from Ellie's mouth. The brunette sat her daughter back down next to her wife and picked up three newborn outfits she had laid on the dresser. "I need you to help mommy pick out what outfit were going to bring your baby sister home in."

"I get to help?" Ellie's little hand's came to rest on Piper's thigh as she raised up on her knees in excitement. Both parents knew the little girl was bored considering today was day she didn't have pre-school and her brother was at school, leaving her with no one to play with but herself.

"Yeah, sweetie." Piper took the outfits her wife handed her and laid them out on the floor in front of them while Alex went back to placing things in the suitcase. Usually Alex would also be at work, but she was becoming apprehensive with each passing week of the pregnancy not knowing when their little girl would decide to make her debut. Considering how early Ellie was born, the older woman started to stay home a little more with each week, wanting to ensure she was there in case Piper was to go into early labor again.

The first outfit the blonde laid out in front of her was a light pink hoodie and sweat pant set that had a white front pocket with navy stripes as well as the cuffs and hood. The second outfit was a simple white onesie littered with a pattern of multi-colored flowers that had white leggings. The last outfit was a turquoise footed onesie with small snowflakes covering each part of it.

"Pipes, did you already put my sweat pants in there?" Alex motioned to the open bag while waiting for her daughter to pick an outfit.

Each time Ellie got to participate in something that had to do with the baby, she was overjoyed. There were still moments that Piper and Alex wondered if she really understood the concept of a younger sibling, but they knew she would learn with time and experience.

Piper nodded as she observed her toddler taking in each outfit as if it was an outfit her sister would meet the queen in.

"I like the one with the stripes."

"I think that's a good choice since it'll be really cold when she's born." Alex grabbed a package of diapers from the top of the closet and placed it in the suitcase.

"But she's coming home today?"

"No." Piper laughed. "We still have a little while, but we just want to be ready for when she does come. We're gonna need clothes and stuff for when we stay at the hospital."

"I go too?" Ellie's eyes were scrunched together as she questioned her mother.

"No." The brunette sat down on the other side of Ellie, pulling her into her lap. Resting her chin on the top of Ellie's head, Alex began to speak again. "While mommy and I go to the hospital, grandma and grandpa will watch and take care of you until we bring your sister home. You'll get to come up to the hospital and see us and the baby after she's born."

"Maybe she can wear my princess costume when she gets home?"

* * *

 _ **Early November**_

"Blondie, should you really be helping? It's _your_ baby shower. We got this." Nicky chortled from where she held the cake waiting for Piper to clear a place on the bar.

"You can tell her that seventy times and she won't listen." Polly sighed as she started placing napkins and plates next to the cake that was light pink and white, decorated with edible hair bows on each layer. Polly and Barbara had managed to plan Piper's baby shower with very little help from the expectant mother, but it irked them that the soon to be parents of three wouldn't disclose the baby's name even though it had been picked out for over three weeks now. Even though Piper had thought it would make the shower more personal, she and Alex fell in love with the fact that the name was their own little secret. Barbara and Jim had even tried to bribe their grandchildren with candy on Halloween to learn the name of their new grandchild, but even the kids didn't know.

"Piper, dear. Please sit down." Barbara appeared from the living room where she was holding a gift bag in each hand, guests trailing behind her. "We've got it under control."

"Okay, okay." The expectant mother threw her hands in the air and made her way towards the living room where her kids were running around with Finn and their cousin Lilly who was now five years old. Her two dads were in the Bahamas for their anniversary, leaving them unable to attend the baby shower.

"I've been trying to tell her since this morning that there was no need for her to help." Alex laughed from where she stood next to her best friend holding an empty punch bowl.

"Alex." Barbara reappeared in the kitchen, this time with her hands empty. "You go sit down too. It's your baby also."

The kitchen and living area was adorned with pink banners, pink cookies, cupcakes, and punch. There was gifts strung out over every surface of the living room and the dining table, but the only thing Piper saw was Alex who was walking towards her in a simply pink v-neck, dark skinny jeans, and a black cardigan. Her hair fell down her back in her usual long, loose curls.

"Did you get kicked out, too?" Piper scooted over on the loveseat to make room for her wife.

"Yep." Alex chuckled.

The baby shower went off without a hitch, many of the workers from Popi and Alex's bookstore arrived and continuously congratulated the couple or commented on how big Piper's bump was growing. Kelly and Hayden, who had very recently announced they were expecting their first child were among the guests. It was also a treat for the parents to see Nicky in this baby-filled atmosphere considering she had been in prison when they had the baby shower for Ellie.

Many games of the usual games played at a baby shower were run by Nicky and Polly who added their own little twist to each game. Ellie had even insisted she be Nicky's helper as she stood proudly next to her as she explained the instructions.

While opening gifts, Piper and Alex allowed Ellie and Conner to take turns handing a gift to their parents. One of their main goals of the baby shower was to incorporate them into as much as they could considering soon their worlds would be turned upside down. As they both sat opening gifts, they counted an infinite number of clothing items, baby bottles, bibs, and other odds and ends. The couple's favorite gift had been from Barbara and Jim, which was a white changing table that went with the furniture that had already been ordered and was already placed in the nursery. When Piper and Alex had gone to the store to order the furniture, the store and five others around the state were out of stock in the changing table they wanted, but Barbara tracked one down and completely surprised the couple.

By the end of the baby shower, both parents were wondering if they had enough room to store everything they had received.

…

"What are you doing, Momma?" Conner walked past his sister's room to find Alex on her hands and knees stocking the bottom shelves of their new changing table with wipes, lotions, and a small basket with other baby essentials.

"I'm just setting up the changing table…What are _you_ doing?" The brunette turned around and pulled her knees up to her chest, giving her full attention to her oldest. He was getting taller. His hair was getting darker the more he was outside. It was hard for Alex to believe this boy was now seven years old, and it felt like just yesterday she was helping Piper bring this little boy into the world. Conner had taught her how to be courageous, how to be a mother, and how to be patient. He had saved her from turning to a life that had no promising paths or opportunities. He saved her from a daily high off of that powdery white substance that only took the pain away temporarily, just for it to wear off and hit her that much harder.

"I'm just bored. Ellie and Mommy fell asleep on the couch."

"Do you want to help me finish putting things away and organizing?"

Conner nodded and sat down next to Alex. He loved helping his parents in any way he could. His second grade teacher had even sent home notes about how well-mannered he was and how helpful he was around the classroom and to his classmates.

"Alright, well. You can start out by handing me some of those diapers on Ellie's bed."

The mother turned back around and sat up on her knees, deciding how she would stack the diapers on the shelf.

"Which ones? There's a lot." Ellie's twin sized bed and the floor surrounding it was covered in the gifts they had received.

"Uh." Alex twisted around in search of the newborn sized diapers they had received earlier today and pointed. "Those right there with the yellow on it."

"I don't think we need to buy anymore diapers." The boy's eyes were wide, shining bright blue just like his mother's. He still looked dapper in his dark blue jeans and light pink polo that he wore to the baby shower.

"I hate to break it to you, but we will." Alex wished she could agree with her son, but she knew they had nowhere near enough diapers to cover them for at least the first six months, maybe the first four months at best. The amount of diapers they used also depended on how big their little girl would be when she was born and how fast she grew from then on. Dr. Myer's had been telling them at each of their appointment that their little one was on the smaller side, but just by looking at Piper's bump, Alex wasn't sure if she could believe the doctor. "In the first year alone, we could use almost _two thousand_ diapers. That's crazy, huh?"

"Ellie can help change diapers…I'll be here for the cuddles."

Alex laughed at her son's remark before motioning for another package of diapers. She couldn't help but remember how attached to Ellie he was after they had finally been able to bring her home from the hospital. He never let her out of his sight, and rushed to her side with every little coo or whimper he heard.

The next hour was spent sorting through and putting away all the gifts while laughing at funny things that came about or talking about Conner's little sister that was on the way. Both parents had no doubts that Conner would be just as a good of a big brother to their newest child. The brunette and her wife could sit and watch him with Ellie for hours just because of how patient and chivalrous he was towards the toddler. He was a natural at being a protective and loving brother.

* * *

 _ **Mid-November, 38 weeks pregnant**_

"Are you ready, Al?" Piper appeared in the doorway of the laundry room clad in a pair of dark maternity jeans, a maroon v-neck, and a gray trench-coat hugging the sides of her now very large bump. Her blonde hair was braided along the side leading up into a messy bun atop her head.

"Yeah, let me just get these sheets in the dryer."

The moment Alex pulled out the gray and white chevron printed sheets, she knew whose they were. They were their newborns. Piper had been meaning to wash the sheets, but the further she got in her pregnancy, the more baby brain engulfed her mind and the extreme discomfort and fatigue washed over her body.

Not to mention that the impending arrival of their little one was heavy on both of the women's with each passing day. Piper didn't want to embarrass her wife in the middle of her nesting, but the blonde found it awfully adorable that it wasn't just her going through the nesting process.

"I can feel you staring at me." Alex's voice echoed as she reached into the washer to pull out the other sheets she had put in the load. "We don't have time for _that_."

Piper chuckled and leaned against the door frame, continuing to observe the sheets her wife put in the dryer.

"Just think, anytime we have sex until she gets here could potentially be the last time for six weeks after that because she could be here any day now." The blonde's eyebrows were raised as she spoke.

"I mean I survived when Ellie was born, I can do it again." Alex shrugged as she turned around and stepped towards her wife, hands automatically reaching out to stroke her wife's belly. Constant movement could be felt underneath the brunette's fingertips. Things were getting cramped in Piper's womb and Alex could barely wait for their little one to make her grand appearance. "I also have two hands, and you seem to think they work _awfully_ well so."

Compared to when Ellie was born, Alex was more at ease. She had been through this process once before and this time, all she was worried about was how she was going to handle seeing Piper going through the whole labor process. The contractions. The pacing. The screaming. Alex had been reading books during her down time at work, but there were always unmentioned things that every mother doesn't tell about their deliveries.

Piper smirked at her wife as she leaned forward as best she could to place a gentle kiss to her wife's lips.

"I really want her here, but I hope she waits until after Thanksgiving." The expectant mother's hands were now guiding her wife's hands around her bump as she searched for the little hand she just saw pushing against her stomach. "I don't necessarily want to spend a holiday in the hospital."

"Plus this will be our last holiday as a family of four because she'll be here before Christmas." Alex added.

"Yep and I-." The blonde paused, scrunching up her face for a moment and breathing out in a long smooth breath.

"All good? I felt that one." Alex continued to rub her wife's belly. "And I thought Elliott's kicks were hard when she was in here."

"Yeah, she's been kickboxing my internal organs all morning."

"You're a great mom." The older woman kissed her wife once more as she grabbed her hand and led her to the front door to head to their baby appointment.

…

"Well she's definitely pointing downward and her feet are in your ribs, so we're on the right track to have this baby soon." Dr. Myer's scribbled a few things down on Piper's chart as she spoke again. "Have you been experiencing more frequent urination and better breathing?"

"Yes." Piper nodded her head as she sat up, wiping the jelly off of her stomach with the towel she had received previous to the exam. "I also feel a lot more relaxed and I'm holding less tension in my joints."

"And that's all signs of labor." The obstetrician smiled. "You're two centimeters dilated, but it could take these last two weeks or even more for her to decide she wants to come out."

"She's also been waddling a lot more than usual. I'm not sure if that's from the baby dropping lower into the pelvis or the size of her belly?" Alex sat up a little straighter from where she sat in her usual spot at the head of the exam table next to her wife. Throughout both pregnancies, she had never been afraid to ask questions or answer any questions that Piper may not have had the answers to. Pregnancy was a topic that intrigued her, and it was beginning to feel bittersweet that they were in their final days of being pregnant with their last baby.

"It's probably both, but I'd say it's more likely she's waddling due to this little girl readying herself to come into this world. And that's also another sign of labor, so all signs are pointing to baby."

"We're both so excited, and the kids are too." Piper grinned as she squeezed her lover's hand she constantly held at each appointment.

Dr. Meyers stood up from her stool and chuckled at how eager the parents were.

"Well you can expect her any day now."

* * *

A/N: Much shorter than what I've been averaging, but I have some personal things going on that really takes precedence over writing. Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. It's already halfway written sitting at over 3500 words and is coming along quite well, so as soon as I get a little more written for it and some proofing and tweaking done, I'll post it.

Thanks for all you guy's kind words.

Cheers.

P.S. Thanks to my proofreader for all the ideas you provide me when I hit a wall and can't think. It's greatly appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Big thanks to the authors I've spoken to about what domestic writing means in general and how it's an intricate thing to write. Good conversations about domestic make my day.**_

 _ **Nearly 10,000 words.**_

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Tuesday Morning**_

"Well, Piper your mucus plug is loosening, which is good and you're about two centimeters dilated." Dr. Myers settled the sheet back down over Piper's legs and proceeded to remove her latex gloves. "You're not feeling any contractions at all?"

"No." The expectant mother shook her head. "I've felt an increased amount of fatigue, and I can definitely tell she's sitting lower than normal."

"And she's been nesting…a lot…" Alex added from where she sat in her usual spot at the head of the examination table. Her black beanie allowing her raven hair to frame her face. The chilly December weather was colder than the average temperatures for that time of year, and it made the brunette apprehensive about how the weather might be when Piper went into labor. "I think she's reorganized the baby clothes at least twice in the last week."

Piper turned her head to smirk at her wife. What Alex wasn't telling the obstetrician was that she, in fact, had been nesting also. Multiple times she had found her wife simply sitting in the new rocking chair placed in the corner of Ellie's room next to the crib or reorganizing the contents of the changing table that she and Conner had so perfectly set up. What had warmed her heart the most was when just a few days prior she found Alex sitting in their closet going through Conner and Ellie's baby pictures. Sitting on the island next to her was two almost identical pictures, just a different newborn in each. The pictures showed Alex lounging on her mother's ragged love seat that sat proudly in their living room, and a newborn was cuddling into her chest as they slept soundly. The expecting mother had made a mental note to capture a similar third photo with their new bundle of joy.

"And that's all normal." Dr. Myers smiled before turning to glance over Piper's charts. "The real question is, how're we gonna have this baby and when? Are you two still set on a natural birth? It's not too late to schedule a C-section if you want it…In fact, if we scheduled a C-section, you would most likely get to meet her tomorrow."

The blonde looked up to her wife before continuing. "As tempting as that sounds, we've decided to try natural birth, and that's what we're set on, but if any complications arise a C-section is okay too…" Alex nodded in agreeance. "As for the when, we had hoped she'd be here a few days ago, but I guess she's just taking her time."

It had taken weeks and weeks of Piper and Alex discussing a natural birth before the brunette agreed to the idea. Alex was worried about complications and the fact that neither of them had any experience during a natural birth. Polly had been the one that helped ease the older woman's nerves about natural birth by signing her and Piper up for an intensive one-day birthing class. The class covered every topic from the signs of labor, coping with pain, and how your partner can help during the labor. Both women liked that the class was very interactive and included the partner in every single thing the expecting mother did.

"I think that's a wonderful plan…And just as I've explained before, I wouldn't have given you the option of a natural birth if I didn't see you were fit for it...As of today you're two days shy of forty one weeks, if you haven't started having contractions in a few days, we'll induce you Friday and have this baby."

As the doctor said her goodbyes and left the exam room, both Alex and Piper exhaled, anxious about when their little girl would make her debut.

…

"Baby is _still_ in there?" Ellie's eyebrows were raised high on her forehead in shock as she came toddling around the sectional and peered at her mother's bump, a sippy cup perched underneath her arm.

Alex laughed as she helped Piper out of her coat, "Yeah, she's still in there."

"Ellie…" Barbara giggled at her granddaughters comment as she sat on the chaise holding a plate of grapes and banana slices. "We can learn all about your mommy's baby appointment while you finish your snack."

"Hi, babe." Piper reached down as best she could to run a hand through Ellie's blonde locks as she guided her back towards the living room, Alex trailing close behind. In the past two weeks, the older woman had been much more protective of her wife as her due date grew closer and the discomfort grew worse.

Once the expecting mother was situated on the couch, Alex snuck down the hallway to place the hospital bag back in the nursery. They had started taking it to every appointment, just in case they were told to report to the labor and delivery ward to have their little girl.

Barbara soon departed having to meet her husband for lunch, and Ellie happily sat right up next to her mommy and shared her snack.

"Were you good while we were gone?"

Ellie nodded while munching on the last of her snack.

Slowly but surely, Ellie had started to grasp the concept of having a sibling. It seemed that every activity she participated in, she tried to include her sister even though she was still residing inside Piper's womb. At the dinner table, she insisted on putting an extra plate, and made sure to show that her baby sister was inside her mommy's belly in every picture she drew. Piper and Alex only hoped that she would be able to adjust quickly once the baby came home from the hospital.

"Hey, babe? Could you come here for a second?" Alex reappeared in the entry way of the living room.

Soon, Piper found herself standing in the nursery. Alex silently pointed at a stuffed puppy in the crib and then to the living room where the toddler was left to play with her toys.

"She put that in there?" Piper asked.

"I'm assuming she did. It wasn't there when we left…It's too haphazardly thrown for Barbara to put it in there."

Alex was right. The stuffed puppy was contorted into an odd position and was halfway stuffed through the rails of the crib.

"Maybe it's starting to make sense to her that she'll have a younger sibling? I don't think she would do that randomly." The blonde rubbed a hand over her bump that seemed to never stop fluttering.

Ellie was asked about her small gesture later on that morning and she had enthusiastically explained to her parents that she thought she should share her puppy with her little sister because she feared the baby would be scared on her first night home. It had warmed the parent's heart to hear their toddler be so considerate and they hoped it continued on after their little one arrived.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday Night**_

"Feeling okay, Pipes?"

Alex quietly closed the door to the bedroom and walked over to lay on her stomach in between Piper's legs, face to face with where their little one was residing within the blonde. Both of the younger woman's hands were splayed over her exposed and now very large bump. Piper had just reached forty-one weeks, and if the newborn hadn't made her grand appearance in two days, they were going to induce her.

The brunette smiled at the scene and placed the gentlest kiss on her wife's stomach just below her protruding belly button. This child had been the child who moved around the most in Piper's stomach, and to Alex it was amazing to see tiny handprints and feet prints on Piper's skin, but to Piper, it was like she never got a break from the near constant movement.

"Yeah, just playing our nightly game of hide and seek." Piper smiled as she removed one of her hands to grab one of her wife's and placed it where baby Vause had previously appeared. "Did the kids go down okay?"

Alex nodded and laughed as she began to feel their child move about underneath her palm. "Elliott insisted that she could read to me, and so I got her version of Cinderella…It was quite interesting, Cinderella went to the ball in a Barbie Jeep instead of a carriage."

Piper laughed, making their little girl begin to rapidly move around again. Both women had tried everything to induce Piper's labor such as walking for long periods of time, bouncing on a yoga ball, and even eating copious amounts of spicy food, but this one was taking her sweet time making her first appearance.

It was quiet for a moment as both women marveled in seeing their last baby roll around, it was their nightly ritual to spend time interacting with her, just like they took time to spend one-on-one time with Conner and Ellie.

"Do you think Ellie will continue to be so helpful after she's here? Or do you think she'll develop some jealousy considering she won't be the baby anymore?"

Alex placed one last lingering kiss to Piper's bump and to her cheek before repositioning herself on her side of the bed so she was sitting against the headboard. Her hand automatically moving to its usual resting spot on her wife's bump.

"We won't know until she's here…I think it's totally normal if she does form some amount of jealousy. Like you said, she won't be the baby anymore and that's probably tough for a three year old to handle considering how she's so used to getting all the attention."

The blonde nodded in agreeance. Laying her hand on top of Alex's, she turned her head towards her wife.

"I'm ready for her to be here."

Alex smiled, "Me too."

* * *

 _ **Thursday afternoon**_

"Hi, dear." Barbara kissed Alex's cheek as she entered the front door of the penthouse, Jim following close behind with their two suitcases. They had been thrilled when Piper had called asking if they could keep Conner and Ellie at their apartment rather than having to shuttle two kids back and forth to school from their house an hour away. The grandparents also thought it was wise to keep the children in their own home environment considering the amount of emotions and change that their family was about to endure. "No baby yet?"

"No." Alex giggled. "She's been having some sporadic contractions throughout the day so hopefully we'll have a baby soon."

The grandparents followed the older woman into the living room to sit down when Barbara noticed the penthouse was deathly quiet and there were no children or expecting mother in sight.

"Where is everyone?" The grandmother looked in the kitchen and listened for any noise down the hallway before sitting down next to her husband on the sectional.

"Piper took the kids across the street to the market to pick up some last minute groceries for you guys while we're at the hospital."

"You mean you let Piper out of your sight for _that_ long? I can't believe it." The grandmother teased as she winked at the brunette. "She's a very lucky woman, dear. And we're very thankful you take such good care of her."

Barbara was right, this had been the longest amount of time Piper hadn't been in Alex's sight. The raven-haired woman had grown to be super protective of her wife and unborn child in these last few weeks. There were some moments Alex knew her wife was becoming irritated from the constant questions about comfort or pain, but all she wanted was for her wife to be comfortable and well taken care of.

Blushing, Alex tucked her hair behind her ear. "I have all the numbers posted on the fridge. Conner's going to eat lunch at school tomorrow so there's no need to pack a lunch box. Ellie doesn't have pre-school so it's a pretty easy day for her. I think Piper wanted to wipe down all the surfaces one last time, but I'll do that before I go to bed."

Barbara smiled warmly as she listened to her daughter-in-law ramble on. She knew Alex was nervous, but it was normal. The brunette had grown so much as a person since the first time she met her seven and a half years ago, and her life had change dramatically.

"There's no need to worry, Alex. We have it under control. We'll get the kids where they need to go, feed them, and clean what needs to be cleaned. You just worry about you, Piper, and that sweet baby that we can't wait to love on."

Alex knew she had nothing to worry about with Barbara and Jim, but she had to keep herself busy in order to not dwell on the fact that their little one was past her due date and taking her time on making her first appearance.

"You just relax, Alex." Jim poked his head around the newspaper he had gotten off the coffee table. "These are your last moments without a tiny human being that needs constant attention, enjoy them."

"Thanks." The brunette mumbled. "We can't thank you enough for being here and being so supportive. Piper and I really appreciate it, and I know the kids love having you guys here."

Both grandparents' faces grew into a wide grin.

"These are our grand babies, and it overjoys us that we're getting a brand new one. We're family, dear. We're happy to help wherever we can."

"Even if we do have to sleep on an air mattress in the living room." The grandfather added with a smirk, but it was quickly lost when his wife slapped his thigh.

For the first time in what seemed like days, Alex took the time to sit back on the couch to relax, feeling reassured and positive that things would go smoothly the next forty eight hours.

* * *

 _ **Friday, 6:00 A.M.**_

Piper settled on her side facing her wife, watching her body rise and fall with every slow, deep breath she took. Her whole body had been pushing downwards for the past hour, and it was making her believe her daughter was trying to stand inside her stomach. She had concluded she was having real contractions rather than Braxton Hicks almost half an hour ago, but she couldn't bring herself to wake her wife up. She looked so peaceful and the blonde knew today would take every last ounce of energy they had.

"Alex…" Piper gently ran her fingertips along Alex's arm that was sprawled over her bump.

No response.

"Babe." The blonde spoke with a little more firmness in her voice, continuing the soft strokes she was delivering to Alex's arm.

"Five more minutes." Alex grumbled as she rolled from her side to her stomach, burrowing herself into her pillow and pulling their comforter up a little higher. "We don't need to be at the hospital for another two hours."

"Al, I'm in labor."

"What?" The brunette didn't even move her face from where it was buried in her pillow. "Are you sure?"

"I woke up forty-five minutes ago during a contraction and they've just been getting a little more intense each time. I got up and walked around and had a glass of water, but they just keep coming in at a consistent pace."

Before Piper could register what had happened, she found her wife sitting straight up in bed, hair disheveled and eyes full of sleep.

"Why didn't you wake me up _then_?"

When Piper saw her wife trying to exit the bed, she quickly pulled her closer by her forearm.

"Hey…Calm down, Al…We don't need to go anywhere or do anything just yet."

"How are you so calm right now?" Alex tried to leave the comfort of their bed one more time, but Piper reeled her back in.

"This is my third time doing this, Al. I think the third time is the charm…Let me just labor for a little bit here at home and then we can go. I already called Dr. Meyers and she said to just skip the appointment this morning and come in when I either can't tolerate the pain or my water breaks. I just want-."

She stopped and clenched her eyes together, pain had begun to radiate through her abdomen and raced down her lower extremities. _"Shit."_

Alex, now fully awake due to the nature of what was going on, reached for her wife's hand, allowing her to squeeze it in rhythm with her breathing.

"Breathe, Pipes…Long deep breaths."

Thankfully, Piper's contractions hadn't reached over sixty seconds, allowing a greater recovery time in between and the contractions to not be up to their potential.

"How far apart are your contractions?" The older woman reached to turn on the lamp on her bedside table and started to stroke up and down her wife's arm with her free hand.

"Fifteen to twenty minutes. Give or take."

Alex nodded, "Just tell me what you want to do and when. I'm here through it all."

…

An hour later, every adult in the house was helping Piper labor, yet the kids were still sound asleep. Piper had taken a shower to help relax her body, while Alex and Barbara triple checked that everything was in their overnight bag for the hospital.

Currently, the brunette held Piper steady on the yoga ball as she bounced through contractions. Barbara and her husband had been ecstatic to hear that their daughter-in-law had finally gone into labor.

Piper's contractions had grown closer together yet only lasted about a minute. She could feel small twinges of pressure starting to build in her body during each contraction from their little one attempting to make her way out. There was no set time on how long the labor would last, but for her sake and Alex's, she hoped their daughter kicked it into high-speed.

"Doing okay, babe?"

"Yeah." Piper breathed, clutching Alex's hand tightly as she continued to bounce at a steady pace.

"Okay." Alex reached forward and cupped her wife's cheeks before placing a gentle kiss to her lips. "You're doing great."

"I can do this." Piper chanted.

* * *

 _ **1:15 P.M.**_

The couple had been in the labor and delivery wing for over three hours now and Alex could feel her a nerves hammering away in her stomach. Piper had eventually gotten to the point she couldn't bear the extreme pain that only seemed to intensify with each contraction and finally decided to make the short commute to the hospital. The kids had woken up about thirty minutes before they left and had been excited that the next time they saw their parents, they would have a new baby sister.

The first time she witnessed Piper cry out in pain as one of the more severe contractions washed over her, her body clenched in fear while she felt Piper's grip tighten on her hand for support.

"You're so strong, Pipes." Alex gently spoke towards her wife as she held her wife's hospital gown closed with one hand and held the blonde's hand with the other. Internally she was in a conflict with herself, but she knew she couldn't let Piper see that. She had to stay strong, and be that rock that Piper was so heavily depending on as she brought their child into the world. On one hand, Alex wanted to run down the hallway and flee because of the high amounts of nerves and anxiousness coursing through her body, but she stayed put because of her love and commitment not only to her wife, but to their little girl who was soon going to make her debut.

"I just wish my _fucking_ water would break so this process would move along a little quicker." Piper stopped to lean against the wall of the long corridor. Other expecting mothers could be seen pacing up and down the hallways as well. Their partners had looks of uncertainty and nervousness etched all over their faces, but when the blonde looked at Alex's, she found a look of love and admiration.

Just as the couple rounded the last corner and their room was in sight, Dr. Meyer's could be seen walking towards them with a wide grin on her face.

"Looks like we won't have to induce you after all. That's awesome!" The doctor helped Alex assist her wife back to their room before instructing Piper to lie down and relax.

"Uh oh." Piper moaned as she threw her head back. Her face was turning red by the second, and Alex's heart was already racing from not knowing why her wife had uttered those words.

"What, Piper? What is it?"

"I'm so embarrassed." Piper groaned as she felt another contraction wash over her body, her body clenching with tension. "I jinxed myself."

"What're you embarrassed about?" Alex stood frozen, looking at every part of her wife's body, trying to decipher the hidden meaning in Piper's words.

Dr. Meyers sat back on her stool at the end of the bed, watching the two parents have their moment of panic, trying to not let the laughter escape. She already knew what had happened, but Piper and Alex were basically new parents in this situation considering they had never been through a natural birth. It was a brand new experience, but also quite dramatic and nerve-wracking at the same time.

"Her water broke, Alex." Dr. Meyer's giggled as she allowed Piper's contraction to pass before she checked to see if she had dilated any further.

Alex let out a sigh of relief, finally feeling like she could breathe again before plopping down in the chair next to Piper's hospital bed.

* * *

 _ **5:15 P.M.**_

"Breathe, babe."

Alex rubbed her wife's lower back as she was practically doubling over, leaning onto the small hospital bed. Piper's breathing was erratic and heavy as contractions overtook her body every few minutes. The small moans and gasps of pain that were steadily streaming from the blonde's mouth were making Alex wish she could take her wife's spot, because seeing Piper in that much pain was brutal for her to watch.

Sweat was dripping down Piper's forehead as the contraction died down and she slowly stood up to continue the pacing she was doing inside the room. A look of exhaustion was prevalent on her face. She had been laboring for ten hours now, four of those hours at home, six at the hospital. Her patience was running thin.

"Hey." Alex wrapped her hand around her wife's wrist. "You're doing great."

Piper was too drained to do anything but nod as she leaned into Alex to rest for a moment.

As signs of another contraction began, Piper's hands automatically flew to her bump and began to massage away in hopes to soothe the intense waves of the contraction. All of the expecting mother's weight shifted onto Alex as she sunk further into the brunette's embrace.

"Breathe…I'm right here." Alex whispered lovingly against Piper's sweaty, matted down hair. Holding Piper as tight as she could considering the large bump between them, the older woman continued to whisper into the blonde's ear as she listened to the moans and groans of agony and pain. With each contraction the sounds Piper made grew louder and louder, but no matter how hard it was for Alex, she stayed strong and encouraged her wife through each one.

After a solid minute of intense waves of pain, the contraction began to subside, but Piper didn't move as she buried her face into the crook of her wife's neck, needing to feel that closeness as her body decompressed. Just as Piper opened her mouth to mumble a quiet thanks, their doctor knocked on the door wanting to examine how far along Piper had dilated since the last time she checked in.

"You know the drill." The doctor smiled as she looked on at the parents.

"Come on, Pipes." Alex placed her lips to her lover's temple and gently guided her towards the hospital bed a few feet away.

"Okay, momma." Dr. Myers slipped on a green pair of latex gloves and patiently waited for Piper to lay down and get into a comfortable position. "If you want the epidural this is the last time we're gonna offer it."

"I want a C-section." Sweat was dripping down the side of Piper's flushed face as she rested her head back against the pillows, already feeling those telltale signs of another contraction that was about to overtake her body once again.

"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that." The obstetrician concluded her exam and smiled up at Alex who was starting to look a little stressed out from where she sat next to Piper in a plastic chair. "You're at seven and a half centimeters, Piper. Let me go record this on your chart and I'll be back to see whether you want that epidural or not…You've done magnificent so far, most moms that have a natural birth after cesarean can barely make it past five centimeters before they give in."

As the doctor left and the contraction encompassed Piper's tense and sweaty body, she couldn't help but grasp on to Alex's arm and tighten the near death grip she had on her hand.

"Alex I can't do this." Tears began mixing with the small drops of perspiration that were littering Piper's face. "I can't…What was I thinking? I just want a C-section. "

"Hey…Look at me, don't say you can't." The brunette stood up, kneeling into the mattress while the other leg stayed planted on the floor. Her free hand automatically went to brush her wife's tears away and cupped her cheek, placing her forehead against the blonde's. "We can do this...We're already too close to meeting her to turn around and have a C-section."

Alex held her wife as she collected herself and tried to sort through all the emotions and feelings that were swarming her mind and body.

"Do you love me?" Piper knew her wife did. There was an inevitable bond between the couple and everyone saw it. She knew her wife loved her and their kids more than life itself. Everything Alex did was for her family, and she didn't ever second guess that. But during this moment where Piper didn't feel like herself, and she was bringing forth new life through a long and grueling process, she needed that reassurance. She needed that reassurance to gain back some of that confidence that was quickly flying out the window.

"Do you even have to ask?" The older woman continued wiping her wife's cheeks as she starred into those baby blue orbs that had mesmerized her since Piper flung herself into the back of her cab seven and a half years ago. "I love you _so fucking much_ , Pipes…I love our kids…I love _this one_ , even when she's causing you all this pain." Alex gently rubbed her wife's belly.

"I love you so much." A stray tear slipped out of the corner of her eye as Piper leaned forward and lovingly pressed her lips against her wife's, keeping them there until the next contraction overwhelmed her body.

Alex stayed pressed against her wife's forehead through two more contractions until Dr. Meyers reappeared in the room, pleased to hear that Piper wanted to go through with the epidural.

…

 _ **8:30 P.M.**_

"Better?" The brunette covered her wife with a fuzzy blanket they had brought from home and placed a pillow underneath her bump for support as she laid on her side facing the window.

Alex felt as if she could relax a little bit now that her wife was much more comfortable and not crying out in pain. Seconds after the anesthesiologist injected the epidural into Piper's lower back, the brunette could see her wife's pain level decrease and her mood revert back to a pleasant one, even if it was drug induced.

" _Much_." Piper sunk down into the bed, and closed her eyes, hoping to rest for a little while before she would have to start pushing. At their latest check-in, she had dilated from seven and a half centimeters to just below nine.

"Do you need anything else?" The brunette pressed a kiss to her wife's forehead as she got up to retrieve her phone that buzzed across the room. She figured someone wanted an update on how the labor was progressing.

"Mmm…no."

"Okay." The older woman walked back towards her wife and bent down to place a sweet kiss on her lips before she dozed off. "Try to get some rest."

"Kay." Piper smiled lazily as she closed her eyes, marveling in the pain relief that was leaving her lower body almost numb.

 **From Barbara: Little one can't sleep from all the excitement and wants to call you. Is that okay?**

Alex glanced at the clock on the white wall and noticed it was half past eight, thirty minutes after Ellie's bedtime and thirty minutes before Conner's.

 **To Barbara: Of course!**

The older woman had been in almost constant contact with her mother-in-law since they had left the penthouse early that morning. Both Conner and Ellie had been bouncing off the walls all day, asking if there baby sister had finally made her first appearance.

As soon as Barbara's name popped up on the screen she answered and gave the latest update about her wife and then soon heard Ellie practically begging for the phone.

" _Hi, Momma." Ellie's chipper voiced buzzed through the phone._

" _Hi, baby."_

" _Did mommy have my baby sister? Can I come see her now?"_

" _Not yet." Alex chortled as she turned around to glance at her now snoozing lover while she observed the greenery of the park across the street through the hospital window. She could see that snow was covering every available surface. "Hopefully in the next couple of hours she'll be here."_

" _Then I come see her?"_

" _You'll have to wait until in the morning because it's so late, babe." The second that statement left the brunette's mouth, she knew it was a mistake._

" _Why?" She could already hear Ellie's voice start to falter and she could imagine the pout forming on her daughter's face._

" _Because, babe...No one is allowed to come in after a certain time."_

 _Alex knew Ellie was too young to understand that concept, and now she was feeling guilty for leaving Barbara and Jim to console an overwhelmed three year old. But this instance reminded her of how Conner reacted to not being able to meet Ellie after she was born. Children are wound up for nine months awaiting the arrival of their new sibling, and to hear they can't meet them right away just crushes them along with the new feelings and adjustment to having someone new in their_

 _family._

" _But…I want to meet her…" Ellie had already begun to sniffle and it tore Alex to pieces. She wished she could be at home with her family, and their bundle of joy already so she would be able to wrap Ellie up in a warm embrace, but their little girl was taking her sweet time._

" _I want to meet her too, babe…It's been hard having to sit here and wait for her."_

" _I can come and tell her to come out, and she'll come out." Ellie's voice was very matter-of-fact._

 _Alex chuckled at her daughter's remark. The toddler had always had such a way with her words, it constantly caused the parents to double over in laughter._

" _I wish you could…Look at it this way, when you wake up, she'll be here. So the sooner you go to bed, the faster you'll get to meet her…And I even think she might bring you and your brother a gift…"_

" _She has my present with her in mommy's belly?"_

 _Alex could clearly picture the look of puzzlement on her toddler's face._

* * *

 _ **9:30 P.M.**_

The moment Piper had been deemed ready to push, everything became so surreal to Alex. All she heard were the beeps coming from the monitor that was strapped around Piper's expansive belly to track their daughter's vitals and the fast chatter among the nurses and doctors as they prepared the room for a delivery. The bassinette had already been placed in the room earlier on in the afternoon, giving Piper a motive to push herself to that finish line and to meet her newest child.

From where she sat next to the hospital bed still clutching her wife's hand, Alex scanned the large delivery room. Out of all the commotion and chatter, she found her wife patiently allowing nurses to poke around her belly and ask questions. She was glowing, just as she had been for the past nine months. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head with loose strands falling around her face. Alex found her extremely beautiful in this state, and a little part of her would miss seeing how her wife's body changed and how it affected their family as a whole, but it was also thrilling that they would soon be meeting their little one they had been so impatiently waiting for.

Before Alex knew it, her wife's feet were being placed in the stirrups and Dr. Meyers was taking her position at the foot of the bed. This had been the moment both parents had been anticipating for nine months and they had watched the clock tick down from months, to weeks, to days, to hours, and now within mere minutes they would be a family of five.

Piper turned her head to look at her wife, noticing her shifting from leg to leg in nervousness from where she stood next to her. "Are you ready, Al?" Her voice was gentle and reassuring, she knew her wife was feeling the exact same emotions of fear and excitement all at the same time.

The brunette, whose hair was in the same state as her wife's, looked up with a sincere grin. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The blonde pulled Alex closer and craned her neck up, signaling that she wanted one last kiss before she started pushing, and her wife happily met her halfway.

…

"Excellent job, Piper…Just try to stay as relaxed as you can." Dr. Meyer's voice was tender as she coached her patient through the first three pushes. "Slow and steady wins the race."

"You're doing great, babe." Alex whispered into Piper's ear as she held her knee with the hand that her wife wasn't tightly grasping. Sweat was beginning to pour down her blonde's face again as she strained through each push. Surprisingly, Piper wasn't yelling or swearing like a sailor, something Alex had completely expected after hearing so many horrific stories of how women practically screamed the entire time they gave birth.

"Whenever you're ready to push again just let me know. I can feel that she has a lot of hair."

This was something both women were surprised to hear. Both of their children were nearly bald when they were born, and to hear the obstetrician say their little girl had a full head of hair gave Piper an incentive push. She wanted to see it for herself.

As Alex finished up the count of ten, Piper exhaled and laid back to relax before beginning again.

"Why did you let me do this?" The blonde was practically gasping for air, feeling the faint signs of the contraction she was experiencing. She was thankful for the epidural, because without she knew she would be feeling every intense wave of pain that shot through her body with each contraction.

"This is what you wanted, Pipes." The brunette chuckled while wiping the sweat off her wife's brow. "You said that since this was our last child that you wanted to go out with a bang."

Dr. Meyers chuckled at the couple's conversation.

"Piper, as she descends lower you're going to feel an intense burning sensation, but it's completely normal. Just continue to push through it."

On the next push, the doctor was right. Piper felt like her lower half was blazing and there was no relief in sight. The sensation was so strong that halfway through the count, she stopped pushing, allowing the feeling to subside slightly.

" _Motherfucker."_

"Don't let up, Pipes."

"It fucking _burns,_ Alex." Piper threw her head back into the pillow. Just over her large bump she could she her obstetrician as well as the nurses biting their lips to keep them from laughing. She was sure this wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last time they heard a mother in labor use that kind of language.

Alex wasn't sure to blush or laugh at her wife's sudden expletives.

"I know, babe, but you're doing _so_ well…And I haven't passed out so we have things going for us right now."

The brunette was right, it was a major plus that she hadn't passed out yet. Just the few signs of blood she had seen on Dr. Meyers gloves made her stomach clench so hard she thought she was going to vomit and her breathing had started to grow shallower by the minute, but she stayed brave and strong for her lover and the little one they would meet soon.

For the first time in minutes, Piper let out a genuine laugh and it made Alex's heart swell. The blonde was feeling thankful, something she had been feeling for the past seven years, but more so in the past nine months. She was thankful for Alex and how loving and caring she had been while not only taking care of her and their unborn child, but taking care of Conner and Ellie also. She was thankful for her kids and how patient and understanding they were when she simply wasn't feeling well or couldn't bend down to tend to their needs. She was thankful for Barbara and Jim and all the times they watched or picked up the kids from school while she and Alex tended to things. The blonde had a fantastic support team and she didn't know what she would do without them.

Piper pushed once more before turning to her wife and murmuring a quiet thank you.

"What are you thanking me for, Pipes?" Alex brushed her lips against her wife's sweaty temple, now pressing one knee into the mattress. This birthing process was going much smoother than the multiple scenarios she had conjured up in her mind over the past few weeks as Piper's due date grew closer.

"Because you're you, and you're here doing this with me." The blonde brought her free hand up to her wife's cheek, watching her how emerald eyes grew glassy.

"Pipes, there's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you."

"Are you ready to push again, Piper?"

The blonde could tell their daughter was getting closer not only from the feelings she was enduring, but from how the nurses were starting to hold out blankets and gather the suctioning utensils that would be used to suction her mouth and nostrils from any fluid. With confidence, Piper nodded at Dr. Meyers.

With one big push, their child's head had descended further down to where the obstetrician exclaimed that she could now see the head full of dark blonde hair.

"Do you want to feel your little one's head? She's right here."

The younger woman had started to feel overwhelmed as the reality of the situation set in. Soon she would be a mom of three, and she would have a newborn little girl to care for. She would have a newborn little girl that was already loved endlessly by the family and friends around her.

When Piper didn't automatically respond, but continued looking at her wife, which she had been doing for practically the whole birth, Alex squeezed her hand.

"Hey…Where'd you go? We have a baby to deliver." Alex's tone was light and reassuring to Piper's raging nerves, the thought of pain nowhere present in her mind due to the amount of love and affection she was feeling course through her veins. "Touch her head."

Alex had peeked over into the doctor's workspace to glance at her daughter's head, but automatically felt like falling over as she found her wife intently staring at her. She knew that her wife was feeling every sort of feeling and emotion there was, but that's what made having a baby so beautiful. You put your body though so much because of the love you have for someone so tiny. Each time she had looked at her wife throughout the day and saw her wife grimace or moan out in pain, it was a clear reminder of why she there in that delivery room. She was there because of her love for her wife and with each second, she felt that love grow even more. Alex didn't even think that was possible until she met her blonde. If you would have asked her ten years ago if she was ever going to live a domestic life she would have laughed in your face, but here she was a loving wife and a proud mom.

"Oh my God." A few tears left the corners of Piper's eyes as she felt the top of their little one's head. It was like a wave of energy and motivation came over her. It gave her a purpose.

"One more big push, Piper and she'll be here." Dr. Meyers and her team were ready. Each nurse prepared to do their specific job the second the baby was delivered. And when Piper looked to her wife one more time and heard Alex whisper a quiet reassurance, she knew it was time to meet the one she had been allowing to grow inside of her for the past forty-one weeks.

As Piper tucked her chin to her chest, one hand holding the railing of the bed, and the other clutching her wife's hand to the point she thought she would break it, she pushed like her life depend on it. She was determined for this to be her final push so she could meet their daughter.

The burning sensation that had only seemed to grow worse with each successive push made its presence known, but that didn't stop Piper this time.

It was as if time stopped, and everything grew quiet as she exerted herself with this last push. The burning sensation had completely ceased and she hadn't even heard Alex complete the count of ten, but the next noise she heard was the distinct screams of a newborn.

As Piper opened her eyes, and looked down she found her new bundle of joy thrashing around as Dr. Meyers brought her up and onto her chest.

Alex had thrown her glasses down on the couch parallel to the hospital bed and had silent tears rolling down her face as she looked on at her wife and little one. Letting out a shaky breath, Alex cupped the back of her daughter's head, gently rubbing her thumb up and down her cheek.

"Oh my god…" Piper let out a chocked gasp as she observed a nurse pull down her hospital gown and resituate their newborn on her chest. Automatically her lips pressed to her daughter's forehead and her hands gently rubbed her body so she would settle a little bit quicker. The blonde could feel her wife's lips leaving continuous kisses to her forehead. "You're here. You're beautiful."

"It helps her transition quicker." The nurse explained, but both parents were in such a trance as they continued gazing at their little girl, they didn't even hear her.

"Hi, baby." Alex cooed as she gently rubbed a hand down her now youngest child's back.

"Alex would you like to cut the cord?"

"Yes." The brunette replied in a trance. She was in awe that she was finally here.

"Cut between here and here." Alex wiped her tears and with wobbly legs stood up to receive the scissors.

"Is she gonna feel it?" Piper laughed at her wife's protectiveness that was already showing despite their daughter being _minutes_ old.

"She's not going to feel a thing. The umbilical cord is like rubber."

Watching Alex cut the cord while holding their little one close was overwhelming for Piper. Alex hadn't been able to cut the cord for Conner or for Ellie. This whole experience was one they hadn't endured and each second was a new memory they would cherish for the rest of their lives.

"Do we have a name, momma?" A nurse appeared at Piper's bedside holding a clipboard.

Piper let a gentle hand run down the side of her newborns head, and with a confident yet soft tone, she said, "Leah Diane Vause."

Alex looked on with pride that this little one was theirs and she made it through the labor without any conflicts.

For the few moments they had before they took Leah to be weighed, printed, and examined, the parents sat in complete silence while the rest of the room slowly dwindled down in people and noise. Leah had a head full of dark blonde hair with dark blue eyes. A spitting image of Piper.

When the nurse came to collect Leah, the parents reluctantly let her go, yet kept their eyes glued to their now upset little one.

"Go be with her, Al." Piper ran a loving hand down her wife's forearm.

"I love you so much…You did so well." Alex leant forward to rest her forehead against her wife's for a moment before leaving a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too."

"Your little girl here is exactly nine pounds, and twenty inches long." The nurse wrapped Leah in a tight swaddle and placed a pink hat upon her head. "And she's perfectly healthy."

A surge of love and amazement simultaneously washed over Alex as she arrived next to the bassinette Leah was crying in. Automatically the brunette reached a hand out to touch her daughter, eventually finding her index finger being held by an upset newborn. Her grip was unrelenting, and Alex hoped she never let go. The older woman was desperately trying to keep it together, but her emotions got the best of her as she felt a trail of tears escape the corners of her eyes.

There had been some apprehension of the results that came after Leah was born solely due to the few seconds of fear she had after Ellie had been delivered so early. They had been unsure of how Ellie's health would be, but to hear that Leah was perfectly healthy brought tears to Alex's eyes. She wasn't sure she could ever go through something so nerve-wracking again. On the other hand, she was shocked to hear that her wife was home to a nine pound baby, but that was quickly forgotten as the nurse asked if she wanted to hold Leah.

"Congratulations, Alex." The nurse picked up Leah and gently placed her in the tall woman's arms. As soon as Leah was settled, it was like a new level of love opened up in Alex's heart. It took her breath away that this tiny human being was hers and healthy.

"Thank you." She whispered as she slightly swayed back forth, attempting to soothe a still fussy baby. Leah had rosy, puffy cheeks, and the slightest heart shaped lips. She reminded her mother of a bigger version of Ellie. The warmth radiating from Leah was magnificent. "Hi, Leah." Alex brought her newborn close and placed a soft kiss upon her doughy cheek.

The coziness of having Leah in the brunette's arms felt like a safety blanket. It brought a sense of calm over her to finally have her daughter in her arms instead of having to interact with her from the outside of her wife's belly. Sure she had fun watching her grow and feeling her kick, along with seeing how her kids face lit up as they felt their sister moving around, but the feeling of actually having her safe and healthy in her arms, brought her a feeling of euphoria. The adrenaline from the day that was coursing through her body was rushing faster than any of the highs that used to race through her veins and in that moment she knew she had made the right decision of settling down and being with Piper. Nothing else gave her the sense of safety and love like being with her family did.

When Piper was done getting cleaned up, she noticed the emotionally charged moment Alex was having with their daughter and grabbed her phone off the table to snap a couple of photos. She had _always_ enjoyed watching her wife with their kids and she was sure she would never get tired of it.

" _Nine_ pounds, babe." Alex eventually made her way over towards her exhausted wife, it was prevalent in her features, but she knew Piper was eager to finally meet Leah.

The blonde was speechless as she cradled her newborn in the crook of her arm. Leah was now searching around the room as she took in her surroundings. She had been their biggest child by far, and had also been the only child who went past their due date.

"I don't know where you hid her for nine months, Pipes." The older woman perched herself next to her wife on the bed, her finger automatically going up to Leah's face and tracing her tiny features while her other arm wrapped around her wife's shoulders.

"She's here, Al." Piper gently nuzzled close to her newborn, inhaling that intoxicating, _new_ scent that she loved about every newborn.

Alex was so in love as she found herself taking in every fiber of her daughters being. And to see her wife with their little one was the icing on the cake. She captured a few photos and sent one of Piper holding Leah to her in-laws, Nicky, Polly, and a few others with the caption,

 **Meet Leah!**

 **Born December 3rd at 10:23 P.M.**

 **9 pounds, 20 inches**

 **Mommy and baby are doing great!**

* * *

 _ **12:15 A.M.**_

They had taken Leah out of the room to run the usual newborn tests around an hour after she was born, and when she returned to the excited parents, she was tucked inside of a Christmas stocking. The pink hat with a large, white bow that Piper had sent with her when she left the room was sitting snugly atop her head.

"All babies born in the month of December are sent home in a stocking." The nurse smiled as she settled the bassinette carrying Leah beside the bed next to Piper. The parents eyes automatically glued to their little one who was sound asleep, most likely exhausted from making her grand appearance. "She's all yours until the next check-up tomorrow morning. Just ring your buzzer if you need anything."

It was a few moments after the nurse had slipped away from the room that Alex finally broke the silence from where she was laying on her side behind Piper, gazing at their daughter. After Leah had been taken to the nursery, the two had quickly found themselves wrapped up in each other, sorting through the thoughts on the event that had just happened. They were now parents of three children, and they were blessed to have each one of them.

"What're you thinking right now?" Alex brushed her lips against the side of Piper's neck.

"She was worth it." Piper grabbed the edge of the plastic bassinette and rolled it to where it was making contact with the edge of the small bed. She ached to hold her daughter, but didn't want to disturb the peaceful sleep Leah was having. After all, she knew the night would be filled with feedings, diaper changes, and restless snoozes. "She was worth the fifteen hours of contractions, tears, and pain…I'd do it all over again if I had to."

"She's _totally_ worth it." Alex scooted closer to her wife, leaving no room in between them, and rested her arm gently over Piper's side. The hand that was underneath Piper's head was holding on to the top of the bassinette, occasionally diving down and rubbing the top of Leah's head.

The peace and tranquility that was surrounding their little bubble of love was impenetrable. Inside, the parents were happy to have this first night with Leah to themselves before anyone else was allowed to visit.

It gave them time to bask in the afterglow of the life-changing event that happened today.

* * *

A/N: Reviews and/or high fives are welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

_**For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 18**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Saturday, 1:15 A.M.**_

"Can I have another pillow underneath the nursing pillow, Al?"

It was just after one in the morning, when the parents had dozed off into a restless snooze while gazing at their newborn, but Leah had soon woken them up wishing to be fed for the first time. Automatically, Alex started searching for anything to give her wife maximum comfort while feeding and that had consisted of both of the nursing pillow they had brought and paper thin pillow the hospital had provided for her to sleep on the plastic couch with. In the back of her mind, she knew sleep was practically out of her vocabulary for at least the next six months.

Alex placed the pillow where her wife wanted it and bent down to place a kiss to her newborns forehead and lifted up to place one on her blonde's cheek. The soft suckling sounds Leah was producing were the only ones heard in the room as her parents continued to gaze on at her small features.

Thankfully, Leah had no problems latching and had her fill thirty minutes later. Alex happily took her daughter from Piper's embrace and took over with the burping and diaper change.

Piper was overjoyed at the sight of her wife and Leah. Alex had a glow to her as she held their daughter, and the blonde desperately fought her sleep so she could watch the two interact. It was like Alex and their other two children all over again.

The blonde must have dozed off watching her wife and daughter interact, but the next thing that she could clearly see was Alex lying on the plastic couch with Leah sprawled out on top of her. A small pink blanket was covering the newborn and the brunette's torso.

Although Leah was in a restful snooze, Piper could faintly hear her wife whispering to their daughter.

"You have a big sister, and her name is Elliott, but we call her Ellie." The brunette's hand was gently rubbing up and down Leah's back, and every now and then would venture up to her crown that was nestled under her chin. "She's also your roommate…Elliott can be sassy at times, but I'm positive you'll have your moments too. It's hereditary."

Alex turned her head to the side to check on her wife, but Piper quickly closed her eyes, not wanting to intervene on their special moment.

"And then you have Conner, who's your big brother. He's quiet for the most part, and loves to learn and build things. I'm sure you'll be getting taught something the second we take you home."

"I guess that just leaves me." The older woman dipped her head down to brush her lips across the downy hairs that covered Leah's head. "I never thought I'd be married or have three kids. I used to think I wouldn't ever settle down with someone, but your mommy over there came in and _completely_ demolished that idea…Things weren't always the greatest in my life. The woman your middle name is named after, your grandma, she did everything she could to make sure I was taken care of, and I promise to do the same for you and your siblings."

A stray tear escaped from the corner of the brunette's eye and trailed down the side of her glasses-less face. Talking about her mother always did this to her, but she was honestly ecstatic that Piper had agreed to the middle name. There wasn't a day she didn't think about her mother, or brush her hand over that worn loveseat that held so many precious memories from the past. And now to see her family using it, and making their own memories was the icing on the cake.

Piper had to fight her own tears as she listened to her lover continue to whisper to their newborn. They had been through shit together the past seven years, and somehow they _always_ came out stronger on the other side. From friends being thrown in prison, to drug scares and depression, the blonde was thankful Alex was hers and that they were walking the path of life together, because she knew there wasn't another person in the world she'd want to explore it with.

* * *

 _ **Sunday, 8:30 A.M.**_

"Barbara just text me saying they're leaving the house and headed this way."

Alex yawned, folding the blanket that had covered her during those couple of hours of shut eye she received in between midnight feedings and diaper changes. The parents were exhausted, yet still buzzing with that adrenaline and love that was pumping through their veins. The fact that they were now parents of three children was still mind-blowing.

"Did you get their gifts from the car?" Piper quickly fastened a screaming Leah's diaper and snapped her onesie back together before reassembling her swaddle and bringing her in close. After children, the blonde considered herself a pro at everything related to babies. Her diaper changing rate had gone from eight minutes to two minutes in the span of seven years.

"Yep. They're in the cabinet wrapped and ready to go." Alex nodded from while she tidied up their hospital room. The room had become even more cozy once Leah had made her grand appearance, and the parents were so absorbed in their newborn that the cold, sterile surroundings we're forgotten. Making the room feel more comfortable and homey was something the parents had discussed well before Leah was born. Not only to give Piper a more warm and pleasant environment while she labored, but to give their children a sense of welcome when they met their new sibling.

Out of both of their children, Ellie was the only child who hadn't visited a hospital before. Conner had briefly visited Polly when she had Finn, but he was only two years old when Polly's son was born and more than likely couldn't recall that experience. Items from home such as the navy blue, paisley print, throw blanket they keep draped over the back of the love seat, various pictures from different times during the past seven years, and snacks they would find in the pantry of their penthouse were brought to make the surroundings more comfortable and less dull for when their kids visit them.

"Okay." Piper nodded in response as she turned her attention back towards her fussy little one.

"Hey." The blonde nuzzled Leah's cheek, hoping the affection would soothe her to contentment. So far, Leah only cried when she was hungry or in need of a new diaper, and was generally tranquil the rest of the time. "You have some very excited visitors on their way to meet you. I don't think they'd like seeing you so upset."

…

 **From Barbara: About to get on the elevator. They're practically jumping in excitement.**

"Okay, babe. They're on the elevator so I'm gonna go wait for them." The raven-haired woman stood up from where she had perched herself next to Piper on the bed and bent down to kiss her wife and daughter. Physically, she was exhausted, but mentally and emotionally, she was overjoyed at everything that had happened the past thirty six hours. She had a new little girl who she was head over heels with, and nothing could knock her off that pedestal she was proudly sitting on.

"Alright. I'm so ready to see them. It's been a long twenty-four hours."

Alex nodded her head in agreement as she walked towards the door.

"Be right back, babe."

The brunette walked down the long hallway and waited about a minute before the elevator doors opened and Ellie came bursting out, crashing into her legs.

"Momma! Where's Leah?" The raven-haired woman chortled and said a quick hello to her in-laws before turning her attention to her now middle child.

"Hi kid." Alex squatted down to embrace her toddler and eventually her son as he made his way off the elevator. "Leah's in the room with mommy. She's been kind of grumpy so maybe you and your brother could cheer her up."

"I know someone else that was grumpy this morning." Jim discretely pointed at the blue-eyed toddler and smiled. Conner nodded in agreement.

"We had cinnamon rolls for breakfast, mom." The seven year old happily informed Alex as they began to walk down the hallway towards Piper's room. "And chocolate milk!"

"And you didn't bring me any?"

Ellie was happily holding on to both her mother and Conner's hand as she practically giggled the whole way down the hallway. Alex figured she was partially hyped up on sugar from breakfast and the rest of the excitement was from the adrenaline of her about to meet her little sister she had been so eagerly waiting for the past nine months.

When the family arrived at Piper's door, Alex grinned at her children and slowly opened the door, leading the way in. Excitement and pride was beginning to overtake her body. She could feel Ellie trying to get in between her and the wall, practically itching to see her new sibling.

"Hold on, babe." Alex barely caught on to the hood of Ellie's jacket as she tried to bound towards the hospital bed where she could clearly see her mommy holding her Leah. "We need to wash your hands first and then you can hold her, okay?"

"Hi, mommy!" Ellie tried to inch her way closer to the hospital bed where Barbara was now standing, gazing down at Leah.

"Come on, Ellie." Conner stepped in front of his sister, attempting to help his mom wrangle her into the bathroom, but she was too infatuated with the small bundle of joy nestled in her mother's arms.

"Hi, Ellie." Piper eagerly waved with her free hand. "Hi, Conner."

"That's my baby." Ellie pointed.

"I know!" The blonde grinned. "Wash your hands and then you can come meet her."

The toddler absentmindedly nodded her head, never taking her eyes off the sight in front of her as Alex led her into the small restroom.

"Why do I have to wash my hands?" Ellie whined as her mother took off her jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her long-sleeve shirt.

"Because Leah is a baby and she's really little." Conner obviously remembered having to do this each time he held Ellie after she was born.

"And because we don't need her to catch a cold or another type of sickness."

"But I'm not sick, momma."

"I know, but just in case."

Ellie huffed as Alex squirted a few drops of soap into each of her kid's hands.

The second Alex let go of Ellie's hands after drying them, the toddler made a beeline out the bathroom door and towards Piper and her sister, automatically trying to crawl up onto the bed where Conner was already sitting.

Jim came to the rescue, picking her up and setting her on the bed in between her mother and Conner.

"This is Leah." Piper cooed, pushing the swaddle away from her newborns face, making it easier for her kids to see. Despite the blonde being in a hospital gown, her hair thrown in a messy bun, and looking physically drained, the children didn't even notice. They were both so entranced by the image of their sister.

"What do you guys think?" Alex knelt down on the linoleum floor next to the hospital bed in front of her children's legs that were dangling off the side.

"She's little." Conner's eyes never left his new, little sister.

All the adults in the room cautiously watched the children's faces as they both observed every inch of Leah's face, but Ellie and Conner were in awe.

"I hold her?" The toddler's eyebrow was high up on her face, a quirk she had obviously learned from her momma.

"Of course." Piper was eager to let her daughter hold Leah. Both parents had feared that Ellie's opinion on the new baby would change the second she met her. "How about you let Conner help you? Is that okay?"

Ellie enthusiastically nodded, her little arms automatically shooting out in front of her.

As soon as the blonde gently placed Leah in Ellie's arms, with Conner supporting her head, leaving her hand partially on her newborns back, she knew both of her children were smitten with the new addition. Both children had grins that took up their whole face and Ellie began to giggle in pure elation.

"Can we keep her?" Jim joked from where he and Barbara stood at the foot of the bed, arms wrapped around each other's waist, gazing at their three grandchildren.

"Yes." The pair chirped. Conner brought his head down to softly kiss Leah's forehead, causing his other sister to do the same.

Leah was heedless of the many pairs of eyes on her as well as whose arms she was in while she continued to nap.

It was like Ellie was a completely different person with her little sister in her arms. She was still and quiet, the opposite of what she usually was. The parents were interested in whether their constant preaching about how she was to be gentle around the baby was setting in, or she was just speechless and in awe about having her own little sister.

"Perfect." Alex mumbled as she looked on at her three children.

Piper and Alex were swooning at the priceless sight in front of them, and the blonde was having a hard time keeping her tears at bay. For the first time since having children, she felt that her family was complete. That sense of completion she had been longing for since before that inevitable fight at the Massachusetts beach house was finally fulfilled.

"Are you okay, dear?" Barbara appeared behind Piper, cupping her the back of her head with a gentle hand. The other two adults in the room were completely oblivious to their interactions.

"Yeah." The mother of three nodded, wiping the few tears that had managed to escape. "Just really, really happy."

At one point during the first hour, Ellie was sitting in front of Piper on the hospital bed and Leah was lying on the bed in front of her. Everyone else had walked down to the cafeteria for snacks, giving the toddler that special meeting time with her sibling. Ellie spent minutes just watching each little face her sister made and raked over every inch of her body with her eyes, occasionally holding her hand. Piper had even pointed out that Leah was wearing one of the many onesies that Ellie had helped her pick out, causing a shy smile to curl up at the corners of her mouth.

Throughout the rest of the visit, Ellie and Conner stayed right by their sister's side while they took turns holding her, and they didn't cease until Alex had brought out the gifts that Leah had "picked out" for each of them. Ellie was under the assumption that her new baby sister had literally had their gifts in Piper's tummy this whole time, and it was hilarious for the adults to hear her go on and on about it.

…

"Okay kiddos, as much as I know you don't want to hear this, we ought to be on our way so your parents and sister can get some rest. I'm sure other people would like to visit them today also." Barbara stood up from the plastic chair and passed a quiet Leah back to her mother. They had been visiting for just under two hours. "We can come back this afternoon after Lilly's basketball game."

The blonde received Leah back from her mother-in-law, pleased to see that the newborn was sleeping peacefully. She knew that soon she would be waking up to be fed, but also wanted to ensure her family was satisfied with their time meeting Leah.

Alex looked on from where she was sitting on the couch with Ellie taking up residence in her lap explaining what all her new doll could and couldn't do. Conner was still seated next to his mother on the hospital bed, now leaning over and peering at his new little sister. You could tell in his eyes that he was over the moon with Leah, just as he was with Ellie.

"Come on, Momma. Time to go home." The toddler automatically hopped off of Alex's lap, tugging at her hand. It seemed she didn't quite understand that her parents weren't being discharged until tomorrow morning. "I can show Leah our room now!"

"Ellie, they won't be home with Leah until tomorrow…They have to stay one more night." Conner gently informed his sister. He obviously had been told and understood the plan, but then he had also been through this once before.

"But why?" Ellie was now standing at the edge of Piper's bed on her tip toes, attempting to peek at her little sister.

Alex nervously looked up at her wife who was now biting her lip in nervousness, her eyes practically pleading for a way around this bound to be messy departure.

"Al, why don't you walk out with them?" The blonde's eyes were focused on Alex's, practically holding another conversation. This would give Alex more time to console their toddler if need be and hopefully explain how the next twenty-four hours would work.

The raven-haired woman nodded in agreement as she picked Ellie up and perched her on the bed next to Piper. The little girl automatically got as close to her mother as she could, her hand going to rub up and down Leah's arm.

"Say bye and tell her you'll see her later." Piper ran a loving hand through her toddler's blonde locks. Ultimately, she was pleased with how well received Leah was by her siblings, especially Ellie, but that didn't mean things might change at the drop of a hat when they were home.

"Bye Leah." Ellie continued to stroke up and down Leah's arm while she slept. "I see you later."

"Bye Leah." Conner leaned down to place a gentle kiss to his new sister's forehead, causing Ellie to imitate his actions.

"I love you both and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Piper pulled both of her children in to kiss them on the cheek, and thanked everyone for coming before she watched her family walk out the door.

It wasn't until the family had reached the lobby before Alex noticed the small tears trailing down her toddler's face. In the elevator, Ellie had been a chatterbox talking about how much Leah slept and how she had little hands, but something had changed in the past few seconds since they exited the platform of the elevator car.

"What's wrong, babe?" Alex pulled her daughter to the side of the hallway to kneel and cupped Ellie's cheeks, attempting to meet her daughter's eye.

"We're gonna give you two some space and head on to the truck. We're parked just inside the first level of the garage." Jim smiled and led his wife and grandson through the automatic doors and towards their vehicle.

"I want you and momma to come home with us."

"We'll be home tomorrow, kid. I promise."

"I want you to come home today." The toddler mumbled in between gasps, tears trailing down her face.

It took a few more moments of reasoning before Ellie agreed to go and get in the truck, still sniveling as she trudged across the crosswalk hand in hand with Alex.

Before the brunette buckled Ellie into her car seat, she simply hugged her little girl, holding her tight to help soothe her. The brunette eventually threaded her fingers through her toddler's blonde locks, gently massaging the back of her head as her other arm continued to stay tightly wrapped around her little torso. She could feel her daughter sink further into her embrace the longer she stood in the doorway of Jim's truck, and she silently thanked herself for putting on her jacket before walking out into the wintry weather.

"I got her momma." Conner smiled at Alex from where he sat in his seat next to his sister, gently prying Ellie's fingers from Alex's jacket and linking them with his.

"Thanks, bud." Alex smiled, her heart overflowing with love for her children, including the one that was nestled in her wife's arms upstairs.

This meltdown was to be expected. So many changes were happening in the toddler's life and she didn't quite understand how to process it all. Conner had been the exact same way when Ellie was born.

The pair continued to hug until Alex couldn't bear the freezing breeze that was penetrating her jeans.

"We'll be home tomorrow, okay babe?" The mother wiped Ellie's tear-soaked face then placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

Ellie nodded as she scooted herself back into her car seat to be buckled, still holding her brother's hand.

"I see Leah tomorrow?"

"You'll see Leah tomorrow." Alex nodded, connecting the latches across her daughter's chest.

"She's gonna stay in my room?"

"Yep, for a little bit when she naps."

"But not all night because she's little and cries all night."

Alex laughed, "Yeah, she'll sleep in our room until she's a little bit older."

"Okay." Ellie nodded. "I hope she doesn't snore like you do momma."

The brunette giggled as she closed her door and walked around to the other side to say goodbye to her son.

Twenty minutes after they left, Polly excitedly came prancing in the door with a multitude of balloons and a small stuffed animal, completely thrilled that her best friend had finally had her baby.

…

" _Holy Shit_."

Alex couldn't even scold for the language, because she felt the _exact_ same way.

Nicky peered into the clear, plastic bassinette that Leah was currently sprawled out in, taking what seemed like her tenth nap of the day. The swaddle that had been wrapped protectively around her had been unraveled, allowing her to freely move about.

" _This_ is yours?"

"Well she's the only baby in the room, so yeah, Nick." The tall woman chortled and delivered a small pat to her friend's back as she stood next to her peering down at her little one.

"I can't fucking believe this. She's so little, yet she has these pudgy little rolls." The young, blonde-haired woman had yet to produce the courage to touch Leah, instead her hands stayed glued to the sides of the bassinette. "I couldn't believe your text saying she was nine pounds. That's fucking insane. Where did you hide her all that time, blondie?"

Piper chortled, finishing her bite of banana. "I don't know, Nicky. Your guess is as good as mine."

It was a few more moments before Alex casually asked if Nicky wanted to hold her.

"I've never held a kid _this_ small before, Vause." The younger woman was antsy, shuffling back and forth from foot to foot as she continued to grip the sides of Leah's bassinette. "And…And I don't want to disturb her sleep."

"You're not gonna disturb her." The blonde sitting in the bed spoke up, shaking her head. "She slept right through meeting Ellie."

Before Nicky could respond, Alex's hands were going towards Leah and grabbing her blanket to swaddle her. Instantly soft little squeaks started to radiate from the little one's mouth and her arms began to jerk from side to side.

"I know, I know… You're probably tired of being passed around." Alex quickly swaddled her newborn and brought her up to kiss her doughy cheek, attempting to soothe the fussiness before introducing her to Nicky. "Just one more person to meet and then you can sleep to your hearts content, okay?"

"Look at you." Nicky was grinning from ear to ear as she watched her best-friend in mom-mode. She had never seen her with a newborn. Sadly, she had been at Litchfield when Ellie was born, and had met her and her brother eighteen months later. "You're a pro, I tell ya."

"Sit down." Alex jutted her chin towards the recliner sitting next to the bed.

"I don't...I don't know, Vause." The wild-haired woman stuttered. "I'll just wait 'til she's not so fragile."

"You're not gonna break her, Nicky…I promise…" Meanwhile, Piper sat still on the bed, silently observing what was unfolding in front of her. "Come on, sit down."

Nicky sighed and slowly made her way towards the chair, her legs slightly shaking in nervousness.

Alex knew all too well what was running through Nicky's head because she had been in the exact situation when she held Conner for the first time in the small deli.

"Babe, give her the boppy so her arms don't get tired." Piper pointed towards the couch where the pillow was sitting.

Once Nicky was situated, and Alex was about to hand Leah off she turned towards her wife.

"What did you tell me the first time I held Conner, Pipes?"

"Don't be nervous. She can sense things just like we can." The blonde smiled, remembering the event that had ignited the flame and led them to this point in time. Her saying was word for word (except for the pronouns), something she had remembered after all these years. "If you're nervous, it'll just make her nervous."

"If anyone in this room were to shit themselves right now, it more than likely would me instead of the baby." Nicky chortled, attempting to laugh off her nerves.

"Okay, Nick…Here she comes."

When Alex let go, she smiled to her best friend holding her baby, it seemed so natural.

"Hello, little one." Both Piper and Alex could tell Nicky was in awe as she stared down at Leah. They had no doubt in their minds that she would have an unbreakable bond with Leah like she did with Conner and Ellie. Nicky adored their kids, and was always willing to help at any given time.

"See Nicky…" Piper was grinning ear to ear, Alex now perched next to her with a matching face. "That's not so bad is it?"

The younger woman looked a bit tense, but continued to smile as she reveled in the fact that she was actually holding a baby, a real life baby that was only hours old. Something that ultimately surprised the shit out of her.

"She's cute." The woman looked up for a moment and then back down again. "Maybe even cuter than Ellie, but don't tell her I said that."

The parents laughed as they continued to observe Nicky and Leah until the woman had to go and help a pregnant Kelly close the bookstore for the day.

To end the night, Jim, Barbara, Conner, and Ellie showed up with two large thermoses of homemade chicken and dumplings, and right there in the hospital room, they had a family dinner celebrating the new life that had entered their family.

* * *

As promised, Alex and Piper were home with their new little one the next morning. The moment the elevator dinged, signaling they had reached the top floor, the pair could hear Ellie giggling that her little sister was home. When the doors opened, the toddler could be seen jumping up and down, practically radiating excitement. Little hands automatically flew to the carrier attempting to lift the blanket that was shielding her sister from wintry conditions outdoors.

"Calm down, babe." Alex laughed, slowly making her way inside the apartment. "Just a second and I'll get her out so you can see her."

"Come on, mom." Conner immediately walked past his two sisters and grabbed Piper's hand, leading her towards the couch. The soreness from giving birth (especially naturally) was still prevalent, causing her to take things at a much slower pace.

"Thanks, bud." Piper bent over, despite the pain radiating through her core and placed a sweet kiss on her son's forehead. "I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you! And you too!" The blonde put her arm around her toddler, pulling her in close.

The young boy smiled as he turned his attention to Ellie who was now sitting right up next to her mommy on the couch, waiting almost impatiently for Alex to get her sister out of her carrier. Barbara could be seen shuttling the suitcases and bags in from the hallway. Alex had offered to help, but the grandmother insisted she spend time with her family. Reluctantly, Jim had gone to a briefing he had for a court case in the morning, but sent his love.

The rest of the afternoon, the grandmother finished cleaning the apartment and allowed the family some time to themselves as they decompressed and welcomed home the new baby, but Piper finally forced the older woman to sit down and enjoy the time with them. After all, this was her new grandbaby.

…

Barbara and Jim had volunteered to stay an extra night to assist with late night feedings and getting Conner to school in the morning, but the parents respectfully declined, stating that they had it under control.

"Al, can you watch her while I soak in the tub for a little bit?" Piper ran a palm over Leah's crown as she slept in the middle of her and Alex's king sized bed wrapped in a tight swaddle she had previously been wrapped in. The bed was so large compared to Leah, making her look so very tiny.

"Yeah, you go relax. Leah and I will just watch the shitty, late night infomercials." The brunette shut off the closet light, emerging in a pair of black, linen pajama pants and a white t-shirt, her glasses sitting perfectly atop the bridge of her nose. "No bubbles or soap though. Just warm water."

"I know, Al." Piper smiled and exited the bed gently in order to minimize the pain that radiated through her abdomen each time she moved, and to not disturb Leah. She walked the few feet to where her wife had leaned against the doorframe of the closet, and reached up, pecking her wife's lips quickly. "Thank you."

The new mother of three greatly appreciated Alex's thoughtfulness. Not only for remembering the restrictions she was placed under until her body had recovered from the delivery, but for constantly devoting herself to her family by asking how she and Leah were doing on top of caring for their other two children

Barbara had left late in the afternoon, but still texted the parents making sure they were still doing alright. Dinner time, which consisted of grilled cheese and tomato soup, went relatively easy and so did the rest of their usual nightly routine. There were a few hiccups and one meltdown that Leah was not allowed to take a bath with a particular toddler, but it was realized fairly quickly that a change in their routine would be needed for each night in order and would most likely for during the days also. A set of hands was now taken away from the routine, leaving Alex to take on most of the responsibility for the older kids, but that was to be expected. Three kids would definitely put their time management skills even more in check than they already were.

Alex smiled and watched her wife saunter into the bathroom until she quietly closed the door. Just as she approached their bed, she found her newborn beginning to stir. The raven-haired woman easily crept into her side of the bed and adjusted herself to where she was sitting against the headboard before picking up Leah and cradling her in her arms.

The newborn's hand had wiggled its way out of her swaddle, allowing Leah to move her fingers about near her face. So far the parents had discerned that their little one could sleep through her siblings (mainly Ellie) constantly wanting to touch her, and she hated her carrier.

"Hi." Alex cooed while unwrapping the blanket from around her little girl, allowing her to freely move about. "You can't be hungry, you we're fed just a little bit ago…Guess you want to watch those commercials I was telling your mom about."

The brunette chuckled to herself and reached for the remote on her bedside table, switching the television on and searching the channels until she found a documentary over eighties hair bands. Something about music had always intrigued her.

"I guess we can learn how to get the most out of hairspray by watching this, huh?" Alex brushed her lips against Leah's crown, inhaling that intoxicating scent that each newborn had. Leah was quiet, yet very attentive to her mother and her voice. Poison's Bret Michael's soon crossed the screen. "I bet he used three cans a night. What do you think?"

Twenty minutes later, the documentary ended, leaving Alex and Leah to start mindlessly searching the channels again for something appealing. After perusing the channel guide twice and finding nothing to watch, the brunette noticed her wife hadn't made a peep from inside their master bathroom.

Gathering the blanket around Leah, who was still awake and content with laying in her mother's arms, Alex scooted to the edge of the bed and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Pipes?" She knocked gently before slowly cracking the door. There were a few candles lit around the room, giving out the only light in the tiled room. The blonde could be seen in absolute relaxation as she was lounging in their tub, a towel behind her neck and one hand hanging over the side while the other rested on the ledge. The water was completely still as it molded to her nude form. Forty-eight hours post-delivery and that very nude body was still making Alex's breathing quicken. These next six weeks were likely to be the death of the older woman. "Babe?"

Seeing Piper go through fifteen hours of grueling and intense contractions while she labored on top of delivering their child naturally opened her eyes to a whole new level of love and admiration towards her wife.

"What?" The brunette slightly startled the younger woman. Noticing Leah in her wife's arms, Piper started to lean up and root around for the plug to drain the water. "She's awake? Is she hungry again?"

"No, no." Alex held her hand out to stop her wife. "Just relax. We just wanted to come check on you."

"Oh." Piper lazily smiled and sunk back into the comfort of the water, allowing the warmth to completely consume her. Seeing Alex's tattoos on fully display as she held Leah in her arms served as great contrast for Piper to observe. On the outside, Alex was seductive, intimidating, and her tattoos gave no inkling of what her story held except for the small P underneath her wedding ring, but you really had to be looking to see it. On the inside, the brunette was devoted, loving, and very rarely vulnerable. To see the tattoos on Alex's arms with Leah nestled in between, it really proved the statement "Never judge a book by its cover". When people discovered she had children, they were genuinely surprised most of the time. "The infomercials get boring?"

"We watched a documentary over eighties hair bands, actually. Tomorrow she may be asking for us to go buy a case of hairspray." The older woman chuckled as she looked between her wife and daughter, Leah now dozing off into a restful snooze. Her cheeks were so chubby, her lips stayed partially open. The feature absolutely melted Alex along with the small rolls she had. The brunette was still in such awe that her wife had been home to this nine pound little girl the past nine months.

"I'm sure she will." Piper winked, completely lost in the sight of her wife and daughter standing in front of her. She was happy to be home, and eager to start this new chapter as a family of five.


	19. Chapter 19

_**For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 19**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Throughout the first night at home, Leah woke three times; once to be held, and twice to be fed. Each time, Piper had fallen asleep watching her wife soothe their newborn after being fed and woke up to Alex gently lifting Leah out of the bassinette to be passed to her. Alex was so gentle and loving with their kids, and it was interesting for Piper to watch considering how far her companion had come. The way her wife gently attached the tabs to the front of Leah's diaper in order to ensure there was no discomfort, to how she interacted with their older children, she had her own distinct finesse. But it was this adeptness that her wife had gained through the past years that made Piper realize how grateful she was that Alex so unexpectedly appeared in her life.

At one point around seven in the morning, Alex had woken up to the faint cries of her newborn. The curtains were still drawn, and the door was completely shut. She was still stuck in between consciousness and dozing, unable to bring herself out. The night hadn't been as long as she and her wife had expected, but Alex could tell her body would once again have to get used to the near sleepless nights.

As Alex continued to lay in bed, she could hear Leah's cries slowly diminish, but then heard a small pitter patter growing louder as it moved towards the back of their apartment. A few seconds later, Elliott could be seen pushing the door open with Piper and Leah following close behind.

"Look, mommy. Momma's awake!" The toddler quickly jogged to the end of their bed, crawled up onto the suede bench, and proceeded to crawl up to the head of the bed, making herself comfortable in the crook of Alex's arm. "Hi, Momma."

"Hi, babe." The raven-haired woman smiled and pulled her three year old flush against her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. It wasn't unusual for Ellie to be up this early. Despite only having school twice a week, her body had formed a routine.

"Baby Leah was crying while mommy put her in her swing for a little bit and she stopped when I sang to her and held her hand." The toddler had a proud grin spread across her tiny face. Throughout the past twenty-four hours, Ellie and Conner had been nothing but helpful. Sometimes even competing as to who their new sibling liked the most and who could retrieve whatever their parents needed before the other did.

Piper slowly settled into bed, a content and awake Leah in her arms.

"She loves you." Alex ran a soft hand down the side of Elliott's head and then moved it trace her fingertips down her wife's arm and onto their newborns head. "She just needed to know that her big sister was there."

The amount of pride that Ellie was showing was magnificent. She had an important role in being a big sister and she was determined to exceed the expectations that were asked of her such as being gentle, quiet, and helpful with Leah. Elliott was overflowing with love that such a small person depended on her.

Eventually, Piper had handed Leah off to Alex so she could go and wake up her son for school. Despite her wife's protests, the blonde wanted to continue to be as helpful around the house as she could be considering she just gave birth seventy-two hours ago.

Alex sat up against the headboard with both of her little girls. It started to become realistic that she now had a boy and _two_ little girls. One of those little girls wouldn't even be here if it hadn't of been for the support from her family during that rough patch almost a year and a half ago.

"Do you want to see something cool?" The brunette leaned over towards her toddler who was sitting on her knees, softly whispering to her baby sister while placing gentle kisses to her crown.

Elliott enthusiastically nodded.

Alex slowly laid Leah down on the bed in front of her and unraveled the swaddle that was protectively around her. The brunette automatically noticed that her child was absent of any clothing. She noted this in order to ask Piper. Baby brain had already been present in the only twenty four hours they had been home.

Instantly once all of her extremities were free, the newborn began to stretch her limbs and did so continuously for over two minutes. It amused Alex to see her toddler's eyes light up at how Leah made small noises and moved around after she was removed from the constrictive hold of the blanket. At one point, Leah's stretching became so intense that she almost caused herself to topple to the side, but Alex was quick to place her hand on the newborn's stomach to give her some stability.

"Look at her little toes." The mother pointed.

"They're _cute_. Maybe mommy can paint them like she painted mine and then we could match."

Alex chortled, "Maybe when she's a little older you two can match."

Piper soon came walking through the door, two white coffee mugs in hand.

"Thanks, babe." Alex took the coffee from her wife who was sporting a pair of old, ragged sweats (that were most likely her wife's) and a Popi t-shirt, all under her white terry-cloth robe. "Conner up?"

Piper shook her head, letting her free hand graze up and down her newborns leg.

"Is he not feeling well?" Alex's features were growing more serious by the second.

"He asked if we would let him stay home from school today, claiming it wasn't fair that Ellie didn't have school and would get to stay home with Leah all day." Piper tried to hide her small giggle behind a sip of coffee.

Alex smirked. She wasn't surprised that Conner had put so much thought into this.

"What do you think?"

"He's only missed one day of school all semester, Al." Piper smiled at her wife. "I think he deserves a day to welcome his new sister home."

Alex wasn't big on allowing her kids to miss school 'just because'. She knew the consequences of how too many absences could affect their education, because she had been one of those students who missed merely because she had no motivation to go to school. But on the other hand, she knew if Conner missed one day of school, he'd bounce right back. He was always eager to go to school, and Alex didn't foresee that fire being extinguished any time soon. And after all this weekend had been a monumental one for him.

"Okay." Alex nodded.

* * *

The first week Leah was home was all it took for the new family of five to fall into a routine. The children learned quickly that if Piper was feeding Leah, they needed to tone it down a notch in order to ensure Leah got her fill with no distractions. Ellie had a few problems with wanting Piper's attention while she was feeding the newborn or using the breast pump, but was always redirected by Alex or Conner. Piper was beyond thankful that Alex was able to be away from the bookstore so much, because three kids was already proving to be handful at some points, but they took it in stride.

"Why are you being so grumpy?" Piper traced Leah's face as she lounged on the chaise of their leather couch with her newborn pressed to her chest under a pink, plush blanket. The newborn had been squirming about all day with her face scrunched up in discomfort, and about the only that would calm her down enough was being chest to chest with Piper.

"She's probably still pissed that she had to get her shots, today." Alex plopped back down next to her wife, handing her a bottle of water. Ellie had already been in bed for half an hour, and Conner was kneeling at the coffee table in front of the couch piecing together a Lego set for the final few minutes before he was to get ready for bed.

The blonde agreed with her wife. Leah had been perfectly content before her first check-up with her pediatrician, but every moment after that was filled with little grunts and whimpers. Out of all three children, the parents had concluded that their newest little one could wail the loudest. Piper and Alex couldn't believe the volume of the cries coming from their newborns mouth when she received her two shots. Immediately afterwards, Piper had tried to breastfeed Leah to soothe her, but she refused, leaving the parents to scramble for other ways to pacify her.

"Momma?"

"Yeah, bud?" Alex turned to Conner, her hand closest to Leah attempting to get her to grasp her finger.

"Can I read to Leah instead of you reading to me for bedtime?"

Piper smiled at her son. She knew he loved his new little sister with every ounce of his being and he was so protective already. When Grace had stopped by with her now two year old son Luke, Conner had made sure that he was right next to Leah while Luke observed the newborn.

"I think that's a good idea." The brunette scooted to the edge of the couch to observe the excavator that was almost complete. There were only a few Lego pieces in the many bowls that were scattered about the top of the boy's workspace. "You're getting faster and faster at these, dude."

Conner nodded, concentrating on the task at hand. Building Lego sets were what he got to do with his parents during the hour he had alone with them at night after his younger sister had gone to bed. With Ellie still being so young and then with a newborn now in their family, Legos couldn't be played with in the living room during the day in order to prevent any mishaps.

Ten minutes later, Conner proudly showed off the finished product and trotted down the hall to his room to put on his pajamas and pick out a book to read to his baby sister.

"I can't believe he's our firstborn sometimes." The blonde watched her son leave the room before turning to her wife who was now stacking the bowls that the Lego pieces were in. "It feels like just yesterday I was coming out of the recovery room and meeting him for the first time."

"You're telling me, Pipes…He's grown up to be such a great kid."

It was quiet for a few moments before Piper responded.

"I just worry about him sometimes because he's so outnumbered around here. Four girls to one boy, I just think about that a lot."

"We're not having another baby, kid." Alex deadpanned.

"That's not what I'm saying." Piper chortled. "I just see how he treats women and he's such the little gentleman. Like when I go visit him at school, he lets the girls go in front of him at the water fountain or in kickball. I don't think we've ever had a sit down with him about how to treat women, specifically, but how to treat others in general."

"Well Pipes, I think he's seen how I treat you, and you treat me, as well as how we've raised him to treat his sisters. He's also seen how Jim treats Barbara and Pete treats Polly. Ultimately, I think that's what's given him the understanding of how to treat women. Plus he's just a _really_ well-mannered boy."

"He's Jake all over again." A stray tear fell before the blonde could catch it.

"I know." Alex smiled and cupped the back of her wife's head, pulling her closer to press a kiss to her temple. And Alex did know, Barbara and Jim had told her time and time again that Conner was an exact replica of his father, but had some of her quirks mixed in.

Soon the seven year old reappeared with _Goodnight Moon_ and made himself comfortable on the chaise next to Alex.

"Can I hold Leah while I read?"

"She's been kind of fussy all day…I don't know if you want to deal with that while you try to read, bud." Alex smoothed a hand down the back of her son's blonde hair.

"That's okay." Conner grabbed a throw pillow from behind him and settled it in his lap. "I got her."

Alex turned to look at her wife, and Piper slowly handed her newborn off. It didn't hurt to try, seeming that everything else they had tried couldn't calm Leah down. Usually Alex could hold Leah for a few minutes and she went straight to sleep, but today was a different story. Before the brunette placed Leah in Conner's hold she pressed a gentle kiss to her doughy cheek.

Instantly Conner smoothed a hand down Leah's head that was covered in blonde, downy hairs. Her fussiness had already slightly diminished as Alex adjusted her to where she was cradled up against her brother's chest.

"Hi, baby." The boy smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to the newborns forehead. It had overjoyed Alex to hear her son telling all of his friends and teacher about his new little sister when she dropped him off at school the day he went back after Leah's arrival.

It took ten minutes of Conner reading the book for Leah to doze off into a peaceful rest, and anytime he stopped she would begin to grow fussy. As soon as he was done with book, a wide grin grew over his face as he beamed with delight.

…

 _ **A few days later…**_

"Pipes, she's fine." Alex looked over her wife's shoulder as the blonde situated and resituated Leah's winter bundler as she strapped her into her carrier. They were supposed to be in the car over fifteen minutes ago heading to Barbara's for an early brunch. "We're gonna be late."

"Would you like our newborn to freeze to death?" Piper glared over her shoulder before returning her attention back to the newborn. The post-partum baby blues had made a small appearance as the days drew by, and the fact that Leah was up every hour last night wasn't helping the situation either. "She's little, and _new_."

"Babe, we took Ellie to Barbara's around this age and she was a _preemie_. I'm positive Leah will be okay."

"Ellie also wasn't born in the middle of winter, Alex." The brunette took a step away with her hands held up in defense, giving her wife some space. So far, the dreaded baby blues had only consisted of her wife feeling irritable and overwhelmed at some points, and thankfully Alex had been able to relieve Piper of her duties for a little while so she could have a few moments to herself. Being a mom was no easy job, and Alex understood that because she too had her moments. There had been one instance during past week that the older woman had run to the bookstore to pick up some files and came home to find Piper hiding in the pantry shoving half a Hershey's bar down her hatch with Leah strapped in the Moby across her chest. Ellie had been sitting at the table singing a nursery rhyme at the top of her lungs while she ate her lunch, instantly giving Alex the reason Piper had to take a moment and recollect herself.

From the two previous births, the hormonal changes that Piper was experiencing was nothing new, although she was thankful that it got a little bit easier with each consecutive child. With Conner, she had experienced the full post-partum depression and it had taken Polly and Barbara to pull her out of it. With Ellie, she had experienced more of the baby blues than post-partum, but she was also under the stress of her baby being born six weeks early. With Leah, Piper wasn't feeling depressed, but could tell from not only how she had been emotional and the rate at which she had been having mood swings, but from how her wife was practically walking on eggshells around her.

Ten minutes later, the parents and newborn were pulling out of their parking garage and onto the busy streets of New York. Not a word had been said besides Alex asking if Piper had grabbed the receiving blanket off the dryer. She knew there was no point in being upset with her wife because she understood that Piper had no control over how her body reacted after giving birth. Instead, the brunette kept an encouraging tone and trusted Piper to let her know when she need something whether it be emotional or physical.

"Okay back there, babe?"

"We're fine, Al." Piper looked into the rear-view mirror, making eye contact with her wife and smiling. Leah's tiny hand was tightly wrapped around her index finger. Part of the blonde felt awkward not sitting in the front seat next to her companion, but with Leah being so young she didn't want to leave her little one all alone in the backseat, especially since Conner or Ellie weren't present.

"She sleeping?"

"Mhmm." The blonde rubbed her thumb gently across the back of Leah's hand.

"I'm surprised she's not upset, considering every time we put her in her carrier she screams."

"Don't jinx it." Piper gave her lover a pointed look, causing the brunette to chuckle.

A few quiet moments passed before the younger woman spoke up again.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you back at the house, Al." She was sure that was the thousandth time Alex had heard that the past week. "It's just these moods and we didn't sleep last night…"

"I know, Pipes." Alex stretched a hand behind her to squeeze her wife's knee, and Piper automatically clutched it in return. "There's no need to apologize." The woman driving shook her head while bringing her hand back to the steering wheel. She was sure she was overly cautious while driving nowadays, but she had her precious cargo in tow.

For the rest of the hour drive, Piper continuously gazed at her newborn as she slept in her carrier and rested her wrist on the ledge below the headrest of Alex's seat, allowing her fingers to gently graze the back of her neck.

When the trio arrived at Barbara's, the older woman had quickly rushed to the side of the SUV that Leah's carrier was on, retrieved her, and ran back inside without even greeting the parents. Alex helped Piper out before whisking her away from the wintry weather.

By the time the couple reached the kitchen, Barbara had already gotten Leah out of her carrier and had her in arms. She had always been _so_ smitten with her grandchildren.

"You two look so much better than you did around this time after Ellie was born." The grandmother laughed as she came around the island to hug each of the women.

"Experience." Alex sighed as she plopped down on a bar stool, causing both Barbara and Piper to grin.

…

Barbara had held her new grandchild the entire time Piper and Alex visited, and the couple was thankful that the older woman gave them time to unwind and reflect on the past few weeks. With Conner and Ellie both at school, it really gave the parents time to take in that alone time with their new baby.

Nicky had called halfway through the brunch requesting Alex's presence at the bookstore sometime during the week, but Piper had mentioned that Kelly had yet to meet Leah and had the idea of stopping by on the way back into town. The blonde was also eager to catch up with the young co-worker that was now almost three months along with her and Hayden's first child.

"Stretch, I wasn't expecting you to be by so soon, especially with your possy." Nicky slid over the top of the checkout counter and practically bounded towards the front door as soon as the bell dinged. The younger blonde immediately took Leah's carrier from her boss as soon as she got close enough, setting it up on the counter.

"Well, Piper wanted to introduce Leah to Kelly and we're kind of getting tired of staring at the walls of our home." Alex gently removed a content Leah from her carrier and handed her off to Nicky before turning to her wife and helping her remove her multiple layers. They had around two hours before they were scheduled to pick up their daughter from preschool that was just around the corner.

"What about me?" The expecting strawberry blonde emerged from a long aisle of books, her face looking slightly pale.

Piper greeted the woman and asked about her pregnancy before pointing towards her newborn that was nestled in Nicky's arms. Thankfully, the store was slow due to the impending snow that had been threatening to overtake the city.

"Are you serious?" Before Nicky knew it, the newborn was being plucked from her arms and into the arms of Kelly who was beaming at the sight of the newborn. Both Piper and Alex knew her and her husband had already been impatiently counting down the days until their bundle of joy was born. "I barely got to hold her for two minutes. You have your own coming in six months."

Alex chuckled at her friend and jutted her head towards her office, the other two woman so far in their conversation about Leah and pregnancy that they didn't realize they had slipped away.

"What's up, Nick?"

"I just miss having you around here."

"Really?" Alex narrowed her eyes from where she sat at her desk. It felt slightly awkward being in her office considering she hadn't really been here in almost a month. "Kelly tells me you practically nap in here all day."

"Hey." Nicky laughed. "The place is still here right? But on a serious note…Lorna's getting out soon."

"No fucking way." Alex sat up a little straighter. "That's great! When is she being released?"

"Four to five months."

"That's great, Nick. I know how much you've been hating the distance and limited communication."

"I love her." Nicky shrugged, a sly grin spreading across her face.

* * *

 _ **One week later…**_

Rocking their children to sleep had to be one of the most calming things Piper found being a mother. Having that special one on one time with her child brought a sense of peace. The fact that her children felt safe and content in her arms was what she lived for.

As the blonde watched Leah succumb to the sleep that had been threatening to wash over her, she couldn't help but take in every inch of her newborns face. Her long eyelashes. Her pink, heart shaped lips. Her chubby cheeks. The past week and a half had been exhausting yet so rewarding at the same time. If it hadn't been for Alex and how hands on she was, including the help from her kids, she wasn't sure how she would have made it through. Just this morning before the older children set off for their respective schools with Alex, they took turns entertaining Leah in her swing as the parents worked to ensure that all the permission slips were filled out and lunches were made.

The dishes weren't overflowing the sink and the laundry wasn't piled high like the parents had feared after adding a third child to their family thanks to Barbara coming over to help in whatever ways she could. The family also hadn't called in for takeout nightly thanks to Nicky coming over and bringing meals for a few days. Surprisingly their routine had stuck and was proving to be efficient. One thing that the parents did find amusing was that Leah was only two and a half weeks old and Ellie had already requested that her new baby sister be taken back to the hospital. The way the toddler had said with such nonchalance while never looking up from her breakfast, it took everything Piper and Alex had to not laugh in front of their child.

As soon as the mother got her newborn down for a nap and settled her in her crib, she grabbed the baby monitor and set out to find her wife. Surprisingly, she had more energy today than she had in the last few weeks and her moods had been leveling out as they fell further into a routine. She had missed her wife and the small moments of privacy they had before their newborn arrived, but Leah was worth it and they understood that they would eventually get their alone time back.

…

It wasn't the first time Piper had walked in on this mouthwatering sight. In fact, she used it for her own personal time when she was in need and her wife wasn't around. But when she walked in to the master bathroom after hearing the water running, the blonde heard her wife gasping. At first she was alarmed, wondering if her lover was having trouble breathing, but the lower her eyes wandered down her pale, curvy silhouette through the glass of their walk-in shower, she found Alex's hand between her legs rubbing in tight circles.

The water from the showerhead was cascading down her back and she had an arm raised above her bracing the tiled wall. The brunette was unaware that her wife had even entered the room.

The blonde had a decision; she could either join her wife or simply watch from afar, but her hands were already lifting her shirt and her feet were bringing her closer to the walk-in. Piper had often wondered how many times in the past few weeks Alex had to resort to this, but it often left her frustrated that she couldn't enjoy the same pleasure. Sometimes she even felt a small amount of guilt for not having sex that last week before Leah made her arrival, but the discomfort from being so far along was almost unbearable. But nonetheless, Alex took it in stride.

The other woman in the room hadn't even heard the shower door open or the burst of cold air when Piper came up behind her. All she felt was her arms wrap around from behind and a pair of soft lips nibbling at her ear lobe. Alex couldn't but let out a low moan from deep in her throat.

"Pipes, what… _Fuck_ …what are you doing?"

Piper didn't speak. She allowed her actions to speak for her. Internally, she was grateful that she could accept her post baby body and Alex could too, or else she wasn't sure she'd have the confidence to join her wife in the shower like this.

Before Alex knew it, Piper had squeezed herself in between her wife and the wall, taking over for her the brunette. The rate at which Piper was going was animalistic and frantic. Alex's senses were in overload trying to discern what was going on.

" _Piper_ …The baby…"

"She's sleeping." Piper cupped her wife's cheek with her free hand, the shower spray now raining down over the both of them. "And, the baby monitor is on the counter."

"You don't… have to do this." Alex's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Piper slowed down the pace at which her hand was rubbing her center. She was continually impressed that her wife's sex drive never depleted after giving birth. "It's not fair to you…You're probably exhausted."

Piper had already started to trail her tongue along Alex's chest, never breaking their eye contact. The second the blonde began sucking at Alex's stiffening nipples while letting her palm massage the neglected one, she could feel her own arousal beginning to stir in the pit of her stomach. Alex's hand shot out to bring Piper as painfully close to her as she could to maximize the amount of pleasure that was already shooting through her body, the other continuing to brace the wall.

"I'm never too tired for you." Switching to the other breast, Piper heard her lover let out a small whimper from the missing contact. Alex's breath was already hitching the longer she lavished attention on Alex's plentiful chest. Piper was in no mood to waste time, she wanted Alex as fast as she could possibly have her.

As soon as Piper started trailing her lips down Alex's slightly toned abs, she could feel Alex quiver beneath her. It was amazing to the blonde at how she could quickly turn Alex into a pile of mush, and how fast Alex could do the same to her with just a simple caress. Piper could feel Alex's grip start to tighten the closer she moved to the place she knew Alex needed her.

With one look back up towards her lover from where she was kneeling, Piper found Alex intently staring at her with a heaving chest and heavily lidded, lust filled eyes. Droplets of water were racing down the front of her body over every curve and it was enough to make the blonde clench in need. Piper couldn't even tell the difference between Alex's emerald orbs and blown out irises.

Keeping eye contact with her wife, Piper slowly worked Alex by placing soft, wet kisses down to her long legs to her ankles and started to slowly trail her finger tips up and down the inside and outside of her thighs, each time growing closer and closer to Alex's center. Alex's would hold her breath in anticipation as she thought Piper was finally going to give her the relief she so desperately needed, but would let out a strong huff when Piper didn't fulfill the need.

Piper knew as soon as she gave in to Alex's want that she wouldn't be able to exhibit the same amount of self-control she was using now to tease. Just being face to face with Alex's sex after three weeks without was causing her mouth to water almost uncontrollably. Alex's arousal was already prevalent as it started to gather on her milky, toned thighs. Piper could already smell the fragrance that was prominently, Alex.

Piper kept the eye contact and placed soft, wet kisses dangerously close to her lover's center, outlining the entire V-shape of her bikini line. The rate at which Piper was going was slowly killing Alex. The growing ache between her legs was becoming almost unbearable. All she wanted was her wife. After not having her for so long, she didn't want to miss out on this opportunity.

The raspy moans that emanated from Alex's mouth caused Piper to notice her lover's grip get tighter in her hair and feel a shot of pleasure radiate throughout her body.

" _Piper…_ "

Alex already seemed to know the drill. The brunette automatically threw her leg over Piper's shoulder as the blonde gripped her thigh with one hand and snaked the other to palm her ass. The grip in Piper's hair never loosening.

Once again, not breaking the eye contact with Alex, Piper leaned forward and took one broad lick with the flat of her tongue all the way from Alex's glistening opening to her protruding clit. The string of moans that resulted in Alex throwing her head back in ecstasy caused Piper to feel her own arousal radiate from her core.

 _Only a few weeks left, she thought._

Feeling an overwhelming urge of desire course through her body, Piper repeated the action once more and sealed her lips around Alex's hardened button, letting her tongue swirl around it.

Continuing to knead at Alex's firm ass, Piper relished in the way the brunettes hips were already starting to slightly buck into her face to get more friction.

Already feeling as if she could explode, Alex can't help but gasp when she felt Piper tease her entrance with two fingers. The waves of pleasure riding through her body were electrifying. She and Piper hadn't had sex in almost three weeks, but Alex was determined to take care of her own needs so her wife could focus on herself and their newborn.

With Alex practically dripping, Piper was able to slide into Alex with no resistance. Never letting up the ministrations with her tongue and finding the perfect rhythm with her fingers. Piper was determined to send this woman over the edge.

Delving deeper into the warm, silky depths of Alex's sex, Piper curved her fingers into the fleshy spot against her front wall with every other thrust. Alex was growing closer and closer to release as Piper heard her breath get faster and more ragged with each intake of air. The level of pleasure and pain mixed together from Alex pulling Piper's hair was causing the blonde to work faster along with the way Alex's moans were reverberating off the glass shower.

Thighs were trembling and the selfish grind into Piper's face grew more broken as the brunette felt the familiar coil in her stomach start to burst as when Piper slightly grazed her teeth over her clit. Everything grew tense for a split second and it was like fireworks erupted inside her body. The rate at which Alex was repeating her lover's name was almost a chant.

Piper could feel Alex's walls painfully clench around her fingers as she powered through. A gush of Alex's release poured out onto her chin and forearm as she felt her lover spasming above.

When Piper felt that it was safe to remove herself from Alex, she heard the older woman whimper as she lost contact. Alex's eyes were closed as she was heavily leaned on her arm that was braced against the wall, attempting to regulate her breathing.

A chaste kiss on Alex's mound caused her to finally open her eyes and look down at her lover. She was exhausted yet satisfied. The brunette cupped the back of her wife's neck, noticing her chin was glistening and she was slightly giddy.

"You think it's funny to sneak up on me like that?"

Alex was still slightly out of breath and her voice was raspier than usual. Piper slowly stood up to face her lover, rinsing her chin off in the spray.

"Just because I can't receive, doesn't mean you can't…So why waste an opportunity."

"You just wait." Alex smirked at her wife as her voice grew seductively lower. "The second, that doctor gives you the all clear, you're not gonna know what hit you."

"I can't wait."

Piper returned the smirk and leaned into passionately kiss her lover, letting Alex taste herself on her lips. After the kiss came to a natural close, with one hand still braced on the wall in front of her, Alex brought her wife in close with her free arm, basking in the warm embrace.

* * *

A/N: A reader asked me to reveal five things you would find in my bag, so here goes.

1) Altoids

2) Headphones

3) Meds

4) $3 because I'm a broke college student

5) Phone charger

I'm generally a boring person so.

Cheers.


	20. Chapter 20

I got _really_ carried away with this chapter, so it's much longer than usual. I tried to split it up into two chapters, but there wasn't really a good place to split it.

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 20**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Christmas morning was one of the most anticipated mornings of the whole year behind birthdays. Piper loved to see her kids faces light up as they tore through their gifts and showered them with love and thanks. The past few weeks had been a whirlwind with a newborn, school holiday parties, and last minute gift shopping. What made this Christmas even more special, was that she had a new little one to spend it with. This would be their first Christmas as a family of five, and the blonde was ready to spend the day in warmth of their penthouse eating a home cooked meal and spending time with one another.

As the blonde rolled over, she found her wife and newborn nose to nose as they both slept. The last thing Piper remembered was watching her wife attempt to coax a smile from Leah as she talked to her and rubbing her cheek with her fingers. It warmed Piper's heart to watch her wife and newborn. Despite the brunette starting to go back to work a day or two a week, she still insisted on assisting Piper with each and every late night feed. Now that Piper was producing enough milk to pump and nurse, Alex was adamant on taking over each bottle feed to allow her wife some time to rest. Ellie and Conner had even started to hold the bottle for Leah, something they found a privilege in being an older sibling.

In a little over a week, their youngest would be one month old. It had been the shortest, yet somehow longest month of their lives. Piper and Alex had learned that Leah loved her pacifier (much to Alex's dismay), being talked to, and snuggling with anyone who was willing to hold her, but preferred her parents. The couple had also familiarized themselves with Leah's dislikes; her carrier, laying down by herself, and tummy time.

Piper wasn't sure how long she laid gazing at the rise and fall of her wife and newborn's chest as they slept. It was a sight she could watch for the rest of time. Something about her wife and children brought a sense of peace over her being.

"Mom." The blonde must've dozed off because her lover and newborn were absent from the other side of the bed, and her oldest child was standing next to the edge of the bed, a sweet smile plastered across his face. "Morning, mom. Merry Christmas."

"Good morning, babe." Piper slowly rolled over, and sat up, allowing her legs to dangle off the side of the bed. The soreness from giving birth naturally was still prevalent, but was slowly diminishing as the days passed by. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

Conner stepped in between Piper's parted legs and wrapped his arms around her torso in a warm hug.

Automatically, one of the mother's arms went to stroke through her son's blonde hair and the other rubbed up and down his t-shirt covered back. Piper dipped her head down to press a kiss to his forehead, relishing in the moment. It wasn't often she had one-on-one time with her first-born due to the high demands of also being a mother to a newborn and toddler, but she made sure to soak up each and every second of the alone time she had with him.

The seven year old had recently started styling his hair in a longer comb over, thanks to Alex. Each day it seemed he was looking older than he really was and it thrilled Piper to see her boy turning into a respectable young man, but on the other hand, she missed the days she just held him as he slept in her arms. He was a protective older brother, and took pride in looking out for the women in his life.

"Momma's making breakfast and Ellie's helping." Conner pulled back, his baby blue eyes shining bright. "I fed baby Leah so you wouldn't have to feed her and eat at the same time."

The sweetness that poured out of this little boy absolutely melted Piper. He was always so willing to help in any way possible, and it showed in everything he did. And he was so considerate towards any person he came in contact with.

"Your future wife is gonna be so lucky." Piper cupped her son's cheeks and pressed another kiss to his forehead. She knew soon he would grow to that point he didn't want his mother's affection anymore, so she took as much as she could get. "Thank you for doing that for me."

"You're welcome, mommy."

…

When Piper made it to the kitchen, she found her wife strapping Leah into the Moby across her chest and a plate of pancakes, stacked high on the kitchen table. Ellie could be seen standing at Alex's side clutching the pant leg of her pajama pants, intently observing Leah being placed in the Moby. The toddler had become more protective of her new little sister as the days drew by.

"Morning, Pipes." Alex smiled as she glanced up from where she was adjusting the wrap in order to ensure their newborn was secure. "Sleep well?"

"Mhmm." Kissing her wife and newborn, the brunette asked her wife to sit down and eat the breakfast that had prepared. The blonde pulled out a chair at their kitchen table, tugging on Ellie's hair gently to get her attention and then planting a kiss to her forehead.

Both older children shoveled their breakfast in their mouths in hopes to get to the mountain of gifts that was surrounding their highly decorated Christmas tree. Their living room wasn't nearly as decorated as it had been in years past, but the family had been so entranced by their newest addition that decorations didn't matter.

"Mommy." Ellie patted Piper's thigh from where they were now sitting on the floor while Conner passed out gifts. "Santa brought Leah a play mat." The little girl was radiating excitement. Piper was sure the toddler was more excited about Leah's gifts than her own. For the past week, each day Ellie gave Leah a rundown on how Christmas worked and what it was, but the parents didn't have it in them to tell her that Leah probably wouldn't be very interested in the holiday this year.

Last night, the children had eagerly set out a plate of store bought cookies and a glass of milk. There had already been many questions from the middle child as to why Leah wasn't happy about Christmas, but Piper and Alex sat and explained that the newborn was so small that she didn't really care about anything but sleeping and eating.

As the family spent time tearing through their gifts and passing Leah back and forth to allow someone to open their gifts, Alex found herself the last person holding Leah. She smiled as she listened to the conversation her children were having, glancing down at her newborn who was laying in her lap, content with sleeping through the morning's activities in her footed Christmas onesie that Ellie had happily picked out for her. The brunette too finally felt that feeling of being complete. Sure, three children had already proven to be a handful at points, but they were surviving and each day her love grew even more for her family.

* * *

 _ **Mid- January…**_

The pace at which Piper was walking towards Alex's bookstore grew faster by the second along with the wide grin on her face. This was the day the couple had been impatiently waiting for. The blonde had been released to engage in all sexual activity, and her wife's bookstore had received its big break; an author from the _New York Times_ best seller list was hosting his book signing at Alex's store. From a few blocks away, Piper could already see the line of fans outside bearing the cold weather just to receive an autograph and photo.

On her walk, the young woman thought this event was a coincidence. The day she had been released to be intimate with Alex after Ellie was born was also held on a book signing day. Something about seeing her lover in a suit, looking professional and quite intimidating helped add to that anticipation of getting home to reconnect. She couldn't say they hadn't tried to be intimate. After catching Alex touching herself in the shower, the older woman had knelt down to reciprocate, but a newborns cries began to filter through the baby monitor. Every time after that was either ill-timing or Piper couldn't get in the mood due to how breastfeeding affected a woman's libido.

As she approached the front door, many of the waiting people accused her of cutting in line, but Piper happily waltzed past the security guard posted in front of the store.

"Blondie, you made it!" Nicky, also looking dapper in a three piece suit, approached the blonde and greeted her with a warm embrace.

"Hi, Nicky." Multiple people were rushing around the bookstore pulling together the last minute details. Barriers had been formed with bookshelves and rope to form a line that led to where the author would be signing.

A shit-eating grin slowly spread across Nicky's face. She could see Piper was practically glowing. "Already got your time planned out for after the signing don't you?"

"I bet you already have extensive plans for your time with Lorna when she gets out so I don't think you have any room to talk." Piper pointed with a smirk.

"Touché, blondie." Nicky was impressed with the blonde's comeback. "Where are the kiddos?"

"The girls are with Polly, and Conner is at school." Piper smiled at the thought of saying girls, plural not singular. "Barbara and Jim are on an Alaskan cruise. It was a Christmas gift from their daughter and son-in-law."

"Ah, I see. I'm not used to seeing you without a child attached to your hip."

Piper nodded in agreeance. "Where's Alex? I just wanted to talk to her before I head home for a conference call."

"Conference call." Nicky smirked and used air quotes. "Sure, blondie. The kids are away, Alex is leaving early for a personal matter, leaving me to run the meet and greet portion of the day. I know what you're doing."

"She trusts you, and knows you can handle it." The blonde smiled, still searching for her wife. "I'm sure when Lorna gets out, you'll be leaving for personal matters also."

"Alex is with the author in the back." The younger woman laughed, slightly punching Piper in the arm. "Crazy kids."

Before she set off to find her lover, the blonde shot a text to her best friend and immediately got a reply.

 **To Polly: How're the kids?**

 **From Polly: Reminding me of why I only had one.**

Laughing as she made her way through the winding shelves and said hello to the workers who quickly greeted her, Piper found her wife exiting the backroom. Instantly, the couple's eyes connected and wide grins erupted across each woman's face.

"Hi, Pipes." Alex's hand automatically gravitated towards Piper's and linked their fingers together before pulling her down a long hallway and into to the store's breakroom that wasn't being used. As soon as the door was shut, the brunette didn't hesitate in locking lips with her wife. Just as her wife was, Alex was ecstatic that today was the day she would be able to reconnect on such an intimate level with her spouse. "I didn't know you were stopping by."

"I just wanted to come by and give you the rundown of my appointment since my doctor's office is down the street." Piper sucked her bottom lip in as her eyebrows raised, her eyes glimmering in excitement.

"And?" Alex cocked her side to the side, her signature smirk plastering her face. She already knew the answer. Piper's doctor had made remarks about how well she was healing at their four week appointment and had almost given them the okay then, so the older woman had no doubts that today's visit was productive.

"And, I have a very special surprise for you when you get home." The blonde's hands grasped at her wife's suit jacket and pulled her closer. Her tone was growing lower and more seductive as she continued. "I think you'll be very pleased with what I've picked out."

Piper was within millimeters of Alex's lips as she finished, and it was taking all the self-control the brunette had to not unleash all the pent up sexual tension she had right there in her store's breakroom.

"Well I think you'll be _very_ satisfied after I get done with you."

What the younger woman didn't know was that Alex had her own surprise for her.

…

The second, Alex could get away from her bookstore she found herself speeding home. The skies were clear and the only hint of winter was the col crisp air surrounding her. She was eager to make the most out of every second of alone time she had with her wife. She also realized that she owed Nicky for being commander in chief while she's away, but Alex knew her best friend could handle it with no problems.

Racing through the lobby, the brunette couldn't reach the elevator fast enough. She could already feel that ache between her thighs growing with every step and that need to have her wife was manifesting deep in the pit of her stomach. The way her wife had spoken to her in that low, sultry voice that distinctly told Alex her wife wanted her was still reverberating in her mind.

"Piper." Alex's voice was a mere squeak and her eyes were wide. Nothing could've prepared the tall woman for what she would be witnessing the second the elevator doors slid open. Her knees had automatically threatened to buckle underneath her and her pulse was accelerating. Since Conner was born, Piper had never been self-conscious about the few extra pounds or stretch marks she received from pregnancy. Seeing her wife not shy away from her post-baby body was a turn-on.

The blonde stood leaning against the doorframe of their apartment with a smirk, clad in a navy blue, spaghetti strapped, babydoll that accentuated her breasts and provided a view of her torso through the sheer, transparent material that fell to just below her hips. The navy fabric contrasted beautifully with Piper's opaque skin tone, making her already glowing figure continue to radiate even more. With how painfully short the lingerie was, Alex could just make out that a matching lace thong was sitting underneath.

"Pipes…You look." Alex swallowed hard, her voice purely a whisper. The older woman was in awe as she watched Piper step out into space between their front door and the elevator. The way Alex was looking at Piper made the blonde feel as if she was something magnificent, and to Alex she was. She _always_ was. With how captivated Alex was in Piper and her attire, it was like she completely forgot about everything else in the world but herself and her wife. The amount of desire that was already coursing through her body plus the new wave that had overtaken her when Piper stepped out, was leaving her feeling as if she was tingling from head to toe. Sure the blonde had worn countless pieces of lingerie for Alex before and they had all been breathtaking, but this one was a close second to the piece Piper wore on their wedding night. The lingerie she was wearing now was almost identical, save for the different color and differing lacing patterns. "You look incredible, babe."

"I figured you'd like it."

Piper's voice was practically dripping with sex as she waltzed around Alex in a circle to make her way back into their apartment. The finger the blonde trailed around Alex's torso to her back as she made her exit left a trail of fire on the older woman's skin, making her breath hitch. They had waited so long to do this. Piper walked so incredibly close to Alex that she could smell the sweet scent of the blonde's shampoo mixed with her strawberry body wash. The brunette closely eyed her wife like she was her prey as she continued to saunter away, continually teasing Alex. The alluring glance over her shoulder and the small sway Piper added to her strut only caused Alex's want for the woman to sky rocket higher than it already was.

With the racing amount of desire that was radiating through Alex's body, she wasn't sure how she wasn't already having her way with Piper right there on the floor of the entry way. The longer she stood there allowing her wife to grow farther and farther away, she couldn't contain the overwhelming wave of need that continually washed over her.

Before the brunette could realize what she had done, she found herself shrugging out of her suit jacket, allowing it to fall on to the floor while bringing her hands up to unbutton the buttons of her shirt. In a few steps her lips were already covering her wife's with her tongue practically begging for permission. Automatically Piper's hands flew up to Alex's face, absentmindedly throwing her wife's glasses onto the kitchen table. The taller woman was quick to kick her heels to the side, not caring about the trail of clothing they were leaving behind as they panted against one another's lips.

The adrenaline that was rushing through both women was making the couple act in the most animalistic and frantic way as they stumbled down the long hallway. Alex groaned as she pulled Piper impossibly closer to her, almost causing them to trip over one another while letting one hand trail slowly upwards over the fabric towards the valley of Piper's breasts. The air around the pair was growing exceedingly hot, and surprisingly, the two made it without bumping into a wall or tumbling over from their closeness. By the time the couple made it to the end of the hallway, the brunette's top half was completely bare, and her slacks were unbuttoned.

As soon as Alex led Piper through their bedroom door, she swiftly hoisted her up and carried her wife the short distance to their bed. Their dynamic seemed to change from a hastier one to a slow and languid one as Piper scooted herself towards the head of the bed and allowed her wife to disrobe the rest of the way before holding her hand out to drag Alex on top of her. When the older woman was settled, she took a moment to get lost in the feeling of her naked body lying on top of her lingerie clad wife's, eventually planting a gentle, and tender kiss upon her lips.

Alex wanted to take her time and worship _every_ inch of her wife's body. There was a surprise for Piper, just as she promised, in her bedside table drawer, but Alex was hesitant to present it to her wife. The surprise was a small, sensual external vibrator. They had owned a few different toys when they first got together due to Piper's curiosity and Alex's insistence that it would add a whole other level to their sex life, but as their life got busier and busier with more kids, the brunette had noticed that _that_ aspect of intimacy was practically dead. She had been on the fence about buying this one, especially since they were reconnecting for the first time in over six weeks, but went ahead and purchased it solely for the fact that if Piper was nervous about having sex again, it could serve as an icebreaker.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The older woman searched her wife's blue orbs, and found them full of lust. She knew Piper wanted this, but wanted to hear it for herself. "I'm willing to wait however long until you're ready."

"Al," Piper's hands came up from where was softly allowing her fingertips to graze up and down her companions back, tracing every dimple and crease. "There's nothing more that I want right now than this. I've missed this _so_ much."

That was all the confirmation the brunette needed.

"I've missed doing _this."_ Alex ghosted her lips against her wife's swollen ones before plunging her tongue into her lover's mouth, searching for that uncharted territory, but she knew that was next to impossible because she had studied this particular feature of the blonde an infinite amount of times before. The kiss was raw and filled with passion, causing a fire to ignite deep within both women.

Alex reluctantly broke away, her lips tingling from the contact. The room was growing warmer by the second as their heavy breathing and pants filled the atmosphere. She wanted to take her time and really reconnect with her lover on such an intimate level.

"And _this_." The older woman trailed the tip of her nose down her wife's lingerie covered torso with her raven hair tickling Piper's skin as it trailed behind her, occasionally pressing soft, wet kisses to the blonde's heated skin through the material. Being so close to Piper's center was making Alex's thighs clench together in search of the smallest amount of friction. She knew her wife was already dripping from the way she tried to clench her thighs together in need.

Just as Alex was about to peel away Piper's underwear, she felt soft hands clutching her forearms.

"Wait," Piper cupped her wife's cheeks, dragging her back up towards the head of the bed. She could sense Alex was growing frustrated from not being able to spend their time doing what they had planned. As soon as she had her lover's attention again, she continued, " _Slow_ , please. We have time, okay?"

"Okay." Alex whispered, moving a piece of hair behind Piper's ear. It was quiet for a moment before the tall woman spoke up again. "I got something for you."

"What is it?" The blonde readjusted her head on her pillow, quizzically looking up at her wife. Alex wasn't wearing lingerie, and she hadn't held any bags in her hands when she exited the elevator.

Leaning over to her side of the bed, never untwining her and her wife's legs, Alex reached over to her bedside table and pulled out their new friend. The toy was a soft blue color, and fit in the palm of her hand. It also had six different vibration patterns that were bound to send Piper over the edge in bliss.

"We don't have to use this-."

"I want to." Piper cut her wife off quickly. Despite how confident she physically felt about herself and how extremely turned on she already was, she still held in some of her emotional worries about this afternoon with her wife. She was worried that she wasn't relaxed enough and wouldn't enjoy herself. She was worried that this time wouldn't be near as good as the first time was after she had given birth to Ellie. All these pre-conceived worries had start to float around her brain the second they made it to the bedroom. So when her wife pulled out the small vibrator, she felt some of that doubt exit her body. Piper knew from the moment she saw the item in Alex's hand that it would serve as a good starting point in getting her to relax fully and really give herself to Alex. Plus, seeing Alex use a toy on her always came with a mind-blowing ending.

"Okay." Alex smiled, lowering her head to capture her wife's lips once more. The kiss started off slow and built at a natural pace until the brunette found herself breaking away to move to that sensitive spot right behind Piper's ear. The blonde could feel her body humming as she let her hands wander down her lover's bare back. Cupping Alex's ass, Piper began to knead and rub the soft skin, evoking low groans from the woman on top of her. She could feel the heat radiating from Alex's core through the thin layer of clothing that was separating them and it was remarkable.

Stepping it up a notch, Piper wrapped her legs around her lover's torso, aching to relieve some of the pressure that was continuously building between her thighs.

Never breaking the still scorching kiss, Alex brought her hands from their place on her wife's cheeks and began to trail her hands down her wife's body, eventually landing on the soft curve of her breasts. The feeling of sheer material instead of warm flesh was driving Alex crazy, but she knew the lingerie was a way for Piper to feel even more confident in her post baby body. Deciding not to remove the article of clothing, the brunette gently pulled the bra cups down, allowing her hand access to her wife's nakedness underneath. Feeling Piper's nipple become even more painfully erect as she brushed her finger tips over it only added more fuel to her growing pit of arousal.

Piper could feel Alex's strong yet loving grip all over her body as she started to journey south again, but soon the blonde felt her wife's grip loosen to a lighter hold as she reached for the vibrator.

Wrapping her fingers in Piper's short, silky hair, Alex couldn't help but moan out when Piper sat up to suck on her earlobe. Piper's insistence was only making it harder to contain her arousal that was beginning to soak through her thin panties.

Keeping one hand on Piper's left breast, Alex lightly traced a trail down the column of her wife's neck with her the tip of the vibrator until it was circling around the younger woman's right breast. The raven-haired woman didn't intend to tease for long, but when she turned on the vibrator Piper began to writhe around to try and seek out that contact she needed, gasping at the waves of pleasure vibrating through her body. Her wife's reaction made her want to combust right there.

"Is this okay?" Alex leaned down to run her nose along her wife's, switching the vibrator to the other breast.

Piper nodded, her eyes shut tight as she focused on the immense pleasure she was feeling.

Reluctantly, after building up Piper to right where she wanted her, the brunette removed the vibrator (much to her wife's dismay), latching her lips to the stuff bud. Instantly groans of satisfaction began to flow from each woman's mouth. The contrast from the buzzing of the vibrator to Alex's warm tongue was enough to send Piper over the edge right then.

As Alex continued her journey lower down her wife's body, she took her time on lavishing Piper's stomach with attention. She could feel her wife's patience wearing thin as she grew closer to the spot that the brunette knew Piper needed her to be. Placing open mouthed kisses around the younger woman's belly button, she noticed her wife quivering in suspense.

When she reached the now soaking panties, Alex looked up to Piper and received a silent nod. The brunette slowly removed her wife's thong with her index fingers hooked in the side. Upon the first look at the waxed mound with a small strip just above her clit, Piper's wetness was already very visible, another silent encouragement for the brunette.

Piper's adrenaline was pumping through her body causing the whooshing sound in her ears. Looking down at her wife, she found Alex's emerald eyes hooded and filled with lust. She had never witnessed something so beautiful in her life, and she was ecstatic this particular beautiful woman was hers.

Pushing the younger woman's legs up so they were bent at the knee only opened Piper up that much more. Alex could physically see her wife's juices dripping from her tight opening. The fact a child came out of there over a month ago was absent from her mind.

Wrapping her arms around Piper's bent legs, with her hands splayed out across her belly, the brunette took the plunge. Alex's tone was ravaging as she took a long, wide lick at her wife's pussy, groaning at the distinct taste she had been longing for the past six weeks. Intimacy was such an important part of their relationship, and the past month and a half had really caused them to search for ways to be close without having sex.

" _Alex."_ Instantly, Piper's eyes rolled towards the back of her head and her neck arched into her pillow, hands grasping at her wife's forearms once again.

The groans emanating from deep in the older woman's throat was sending the most pleasurable sensations through the blonde's body. All Piper could do is moan incoherent phrases as her hips rocked to gain more friction. Having Alex so intimately for the first time in weeks was sending her senses into overdrive. This was how they communicated. This was how they poured out what they were feeling to one another.

The longer Alex went on she would tease her wife with the vibrator, reluctantly pulling her mouth away and lavishing her attention elsewhere, but as the blonde grew closer to the edge, the brunette would pull it away causing Piper to cry out in need. The vibrator was strong enough to build her up, but her body was so used to Alex's ministrations, she needed her wife to send her hurling over the edge into a pleasurable state of bliss.

Piper attempted to keep her eyes closed and relaxed as she could be, but not knowing when Alex was going to use the vibrator kept her buzzing in anticipation. The different sensations she was feeling was causing her head to spin, but she was also feeling relieved that she had survived all that time without this intimacy with her wife.

As Alex placed the vibrator on her wife's clit once again, and gently probed Piper's tight opening with her tongue, she was losing the battle with her self-control. She had teased Piper long enough, and wanted to send her flying over the edge. After all, they had all afternoon to get lost in one another.

Piper's chest was heaving, and her breathing was labored. All she could see through her hooded eyes from the head of the bed was the top of Alex's head eagerly moving around from the spot between Piper's legs. The vibrator was discarded towards the edge of the bed, letting Alex bathe Piper's center with her lips and tongue, something she had been impatiently waiting for, for over a month. As Piper's moans grew higher and breathier, emerald eyes quickly found the cerulean ones of the blonde as Piper tensed up for a brief moment, eventually letting herself release all of the pent up sexual frustration she had been so eagerly waiting to get rid of.

Her climax was earth-shattering as her body grew warm and she quivered until she had nothing left to give.

…

"What do you think confidence is?" Alex gazed down at her wife, never having removed herself from where she laid on top of her wife, a sticky sheen of sweat the only thing between them. Her hands continuously stroked through Piper's hair as she took in every feature of her wife's face. She had missed these in-depth conversations they had during their time alone, but they were perfectly content putting these talks on the backburner in order to care for their newborn.

"Hmm." The blonde thought for a moment, never ceasing the soft massage she was delivering to Alex's lower back. "Well I used to think confidence solely focused on yourself, but now that I've gotten married and had kids, I think confidence is protecting the ones I love."

"Agreed." Alex smiled and lowered her lips to her wife's, groaning at the realization that she was able to be in this moment wrapped up with her lover.

Piper pulled back, a soft glow emanating from her countenance. "What about you?"

"I think confidence is planning for the future, so we can live in the moment. My family used to just consist of Nicky for the longest time, but now I have you and our kids to care for."

The younger woman in the room smiled wide at her wife. It thrilled her to hear Alex talk so highly of her family, and it also aroused her.

"What time is it? I told Polly we'd pick the kids up at eight."

"Five-thirty." Alex glanced at the alarm clock on her night stand. She had spent over two hours ravaging her wife, attempting to catch up on all the time they had to abstain.

"Good." Piper smirked, rolling them over to cover her wife's body with her own. "Your turn."

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

Alex was on cloud nine. Her bookstore was booming and she had survived the six week abstinence period that she dreaded with each pregnancy. Reconnecting with her lover on such an intimate level yesterday had been the icing on the cake.

Today she was scheduled to visit Ellie at her preschool to participate in a food activity and then had promised the toddler a lunch date with her and Leah afterwards. Especially now that Leah was born, Alex and Piper had to really ensure that each child got that one on one time with their parents. Having a new sibling in the family was something that Ellie was still adjusting to, and the parents found it helpful to have "lunch dates" between with the two youngest children, while the oldest bonded with Leah after Ellie went to bed, usually over a book. The toddler only associated Leah to being around in her home environment, and was still adjusting to the fact that Leah practically went everywhere she went.

As Alex tied her snow boots, she could hear Leah's small whimpers from the bedroom. The infant had started to sleep in longer stretches, allowing the parents more time re-energize, but they were still having to wake her up to feed, which usually ended up with a fussy baby until she got her fill and could go back to sleep.

When the brunette emerged from the closet, she found her wife laying on her side with Leah laying parallel to her as she nursed. Piper was slightly dozing, her hand placed protectively behind her infants neck ensuring she stayed latched. The light filtering in through the curtains was casting a soft glow on her face.

"Hey, Pipes." Alex stroked her fingertips up and down Piper's arm that was supporting Leah as she ate for what seemed liked the tenth time that morning. "I'm heading out."

"Okay." Piper's voice was filled with sleep as she craned her neck back to look at her wife. "I'll have her ready to go when you get back."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Ellie's activity?"

"I don't want to expose the baby to all those toddlers and their multitude of germs, babe." The blonde shook her head. "Plus, I need a nap so I don't fall asleep on you during our date tonight."

"Okay." The older woman held her hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her blonde goodbye while running a gentle hand down the back of their infants head. Usually Piper also attended these sibling lunches with her children, but she had scheduled a meeting with Polly over a shipping conflict she had come across in a recent shipment. "Love you both."

"We love you too, Al. Have fun."

…

 _ **Later that night…**_

"First date?" A young brown headed woman approached the couple as they were situating themselves inside of a booth that was located towards the center of the restaurant. Other couples and small families could be seen sitting nearby. This date served as their first night away from the kids, thanks to Jim and Barbara. The grandparents had returned back from their cruise late this morning, and automatically wanted to see their grandchildren, giving the couple some time to themselves.

Even though the couple was holding hands across the table, the waitress was clearly eyeing Alex but trying not to make it as obvious while she tried to give both women equal attention.

"We've been married for five and a half years." Piper was quick to reply, catching on to waitresses wandering eye. She always found it amusing to observe other women (and sometimes men) hit on her wife because Alex definitely didn't look like she was in her early forties. "We also have three children."

"I have two kids; a boy that's five and a little girl that's ten months." Julia's face broke into a grin and Alex's turned to a more questioning one as she glanced at her wife, but her eyes went back to the waitress as she gave her their drink order. Just from Piper's tone, Alex could sense something was going on.

Piper watched Julia turn on her heels and scamper towards the bar. Just as she was about to make a comment on how nice the evening was turning out for them, her phone went off from inside her clutch.

 **From Barbara: Three for three!**

Attached to the text was a picture of all three children, asleep. Conner and Ellie we're asleep on the loveseat, both slumped to the opposite side as their heads rested on the armrests, and Leah was curled up in Jim's hold as he reclined back on the chaise.

"Was that Barbara?" Alex peered up from her menu.

"Yeah." Piper smiled and showed the picture to her wife, who's face automatically lit up.

When Julia came back with their drinks, she once again favored Alex despite the glares Piper was shooting. Julia had even started a conversation about her kids as she eavesdropped over Alex and Piper's conversation about their own children.

While the night went on and even though Piper was enjoying the time with her wife, she couldn't help but think that this date would be even better if their waitress wasn't visiting their table every five minutes. Alex had tried to tell her wife how Ellie's activity at school went and how she had grown jealous about other kids wanting to talk to her, but from how much Julia was interrupting, that conversation was nearly impossible.

Julia was insistent about boasting over children and how marriage wasn't for her. Sometimes even stating that Piper and Alex shouldn't have gotten married because being bound to someone wasn't natural. The young woman was initiating unnecessary conversations and at one point Alex had said something that wasn't even humorous, but Julia doubled over laughing, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder for stability. It took everything Piper had to not reach over and slap it away, instead she bit her lip and prayed to the high heavens that she would make it through this dinner without ending up in jail.

After the couple had finished their dinner and was waiting for Julia to come back around, Piper reluctantly excused herself to the restroom. As she came out of the restroom and began to make her way down the aisle of the restaurant, she could see Julia at their table standing close to Alex's side of the booth, and nodding her head. One part of her was seething that this woman continued to attempt at a conversation with Alex on their date night, but another part knew she was overreacting because she knew how devoted Alex was to her wife and children.

"Ready to go, Al?" Piper smiled and sat down next to her wife on her side of the booth, snaking an arm around Alex's waist, holding her tight. Making sure that Julia knew who Alex was married to.

"Yeah, Pipes. Let me pay out and we can go." Julia eyed the two, obviously searching for ways to keep them there longer.

"Would you two like a discount? You two are such a lovely couple and have been such great customers, my treat."

"No, thank you." Piper was quick to reply with a slightly sharp tone. "Can we have our check please?"

"Right away." Julia nodded, leaving the table to retrieve their check.

When the waitress returned, the last straw was snapped. As Julia handed Alex the check to sign, a smaller piece of paper fell through her fingertips, displaying a phone number and a simple _call me_. Piper couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. Not only was she behaving so poorly at her workplace, but she was a _mother_ on top of that.

Julia hadn't noticed the number fall from her hand until Piper handed it to her as she stood up from the booth, holding her hand out for Alex to grab.

"I'm _certain_ we won't be needing this. I suggest you worry about your children, you'll have far more fun dealing with them than you would with me."

As Alex peered over her wife's shoulder, her eyes widened in shock as she realized what her wife was holding.

…

Alex closed the door to their SUV and turned the key in the ignition, but before she could throw the vehicle in drive, her lover cupped her cheeks, pressing their lips together in an aggressive manner as she jerked her across the center console. The couples kiss was so rough, the brunette felt like she couldn't breathe. The way Piper had just attacked her was so unexpected. Teeth were clicking and tongues were dueling as the blonde made sure that Alex knew she was hers.

"Is that why you were acting weird all night?" The older woman in the car pulled back from the kiss, breathless and disheveled from her wife's wandering hands.

"I just get so tired of seeing people hit on you, when you _clearly_ have a ring on your finger…Do people not know that means you're off limits? Or do they just have no shame?" Piper's adrenaline was rushing at such a fast pace that she wasn't even out of breath. The longer she talked the faster the words came out of her mouth and her voice increased to a higher pitch. "First it was that interviewer at the book signing. I mean that was on _television_. Everyone could see that she was eyeing you and being overly enthusiastic. And then we come in here and our waiter is hitting on you right in front of me. We just had our third child for God's sake. If that doesn't say commitment, then I don't know what does."

You know I would never sleep with her." Alex knew her wife was still fairly emotional from her pregnancy and giving birth. She also knew that this kind of outburst was classic Piper Chapman behavior. The tall woman had noticed that her wife was growing irritable as the night went on, but she didn't think anything of it, knowing that her wife's hormones had this effect on her.

"Well, you know what? You did tell me once that you thought that monogamy wasn't your thing and you'd really have to try at it." Piper pointed, clutching her wife's hand over the center console.

"Yes, that's true." The brunette laughed. That had been before Alex had held Conner for hours in that small deli, the lunch that changed her life forever. "Before I realized that we were symbiotic. Like a clown fish and a sea anemone."

"What?" Piper turned to face her wife, a look of confusion on her face. "What are you talking about, Nemo? I think we need to get out more without the kids if you're relating everything to children's movies now." The blonde narrowed her eyes at her wife before a small giggle radiated from her mouth, the rush of anger and adrenaline quickly exiting her body.

"You and I, we're bound to one another. So much so that I don't feel that I could survive without you. You nurture me. You protect me. You are my home. If I were to damage that by a meaningless dalliance, it would be like killing myself. Something that I would never do."

"Really?" Piper sat a little bit straighter in her seat and leaned over the console, her eyes on the verge of releasing the tears that had quickly formed. Alex had always been a romantic deep down inside, and it seemed to seep through a little bit more as the years went by, and Piper knew she would never get tired of hearing her wife reflect on their relationship.

"Yeah, Pipes." The brunette brought Piper's hand up to kiss it before glancing at her. "We've formed a life. We have kids together. Nothing is more important to me than that, and I would never let anything compromise the life we share, babe. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: I always give smut scenes in two continuous chapters and I'm slightly nervous about this one and how it turned out.

Thanks so much for everyone's input. I greatly appreciate it and love incorporating you guy's suggestions into my writing.

Big thanks to ZenMaster00 for all of her guidance!

Cheers.


	21. Chapter 21

This is purely a filler. Things I see on a daily basis are what inspired the scenes in this. I guess what you could take from this is that parenting isn't just a walk in the park.

* * *

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 21**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

"I hear you, kid…I'm sure the whole apartment building can hear you." Alex muttered as she trudged back into the master bedroom from the kitchen with a warmed bottle. The parents had just fallen asleep when Leah's whimpers and cries started to fill the room. The infant had fallen asleep rather early, and had been sleeping in longer stretches, but she also liked to give her parents those middle of the night wake-up calls.

As Alex entered the room, she found her youngest propped on her pillow on her side of the bed, jerking around in frustration as she let it be known she was hungry. Piper was laying on her side, attempting to entertain the little one until her wife returned. The brunette could faintly hear Piper telling Leah that she would be back soon with her bottle. Night feeds had become Alex's territory considering there were less of those than feeds during the day.

"You were just waiting for us to fall asleep, huh?" The brunette picked Leah up from the bed and sat down in their white tufted chair that set right next to their closet, her feet automatically perching on the edge of the ottoman allowing the infant to sit against her thighs. "This is two nights in a row now. What's going on? I thought we had an agreement."

Leah just looked at her momma intently as she continued to suck down her food. Her eyes were growing lighter every day and her hair was beginning to fall out, leaving behind small wisps of blonde hair. What really infatuated Alex was the grip Leah constantly had on her index finger. It was just what they did during every feeding, and Alex hoped she never let go. Despite how tired or how many times their children woke her and Piper up at night, they wouldn't trade anything for the life they have.

It took around half an hour for Leah to get her fill, but surprisingly, she was still wide awake. Piper on the other hand could be heard snoring softly from where she buried her head in Alex's pillow. Alex had to give it to her, she had transitioned into caring for a newborn and toddler while she was at work fairly well. Thus being why Alex took over caring for Leah at night, she felt like since she wasn't home during the day she needed to pull her weight.

"Not tired, huh?" Alex tickled her infant's cheeks, evoking a toothless grin and a soft coo. Leah had recently just started giving genuine smiles. They were a little lopsided, but it was making all those near sleepless nights worthwhile for her parents. Ellie on the other hand was upset because each time she would try to coax a smile from her little sister, she got nothing compared to her older brother who seemed to make Leah smile every single time he tried. "I figured."

The only light in the room was the soft glow of the television. Ellie and Conner had quickly figured out that when they saw their parents' bedroom light on in the middle of the night, it meant that they were awake and tending to Leah. Instantly the two older children took this as an invitation to enter their room and crawl into bed with them. It only took two nights in a row of sleeping with all three of their children in their bed for the couple to put an end to it. Two nights of kicks to the ribs, bottoms in the face, and bodies lying on top of them was two nights too much. Now they just left turned their television on for a source of light, and the kids didn't think twice about entering because they just thought their parents had fallen asleep watching TV.

…

"Hey, come here, please. Come lay down." Piper handed a wide awake Leah to Alex who was sitting against the headboard of their bed, feet crossed at her ankles. Ellie could be seen trudging from the door of their master bathroom, tears trailing down her face while she wore one of Alex's t-shirts. All morning, Ellie had been refusing a nap when her mood clearly proved that she needed one. The toddler had been in timeout once that morning and was on the way to a second one until Piper had taken her to her bathroom for a bath, in hopes that it and the alone time with her would relax Ellie.

"I don't want to take a nap." The toddler blubbered, leaning against the bench at the end of the bed. In two months she would be four years old, and she already acted as if she was fourteen. Her blonde hair was to her shoulders, and her eyes turned into a more piercing blue each day; she was the spitting image of Piper. When Alex thought about that, it really stunned her to know that eventually she would have two little Piper's ordering her around, but she was more than okay with that.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice today, babe." Piper could hear Alex chuckling behind her as she walked to where her child was and picked her up.

"Momma." The tears continued to fall down the toddler's face as she searched for some kind of help from Alex, but all she got was a pat on the bed in response from the raven-haired woman.

As Ellie was being laid down on the bed, with her free hand, Alex instantly went to stroking through her daughter's hair and wiping the tears from her face. Days like this were expected. Adjusting to a new sibling had its rough spots, but for the most parts Ellie was adapting to being the middle child quite well. She had her own jobs that she did while Piper was nursing or tending to Leah's need such as fetching a diaper or putting on her socks for her, and the toddler took pride in those big sister privileges.

"I'm not sleepy."

"Try." Piper drug the comforter up and over her daughter's body, then placed a kiss to her forehead. Ellie burrowed under the covers with a small pout and moved right up next to Alex, pressing her face into her thigh while grabbing a fistful of her sweater.

"Being a big sister is _such_ hard work." The brunette grinned at Leah, who kicked in response.

Soon Piper plucked Leah from her wife's arms and made her towards the living room to do a workout while Alex napped with their toddler. The blonde had recently started participating in online workouts that included your baby, and loved having the one-on-one time with her infant. Usually the videos lasted twenty to thirty minutes, and then she did workouts of her own for another hour while Leah sat in her bouncer and watched. On warm days, she would do half of her usual workout and run with Ellie in the stroller, but due to it being winter, the blonde was stuck inside.

By the time Piper was finishing up her workout, the blonde spotted Alex and Ellie walking into the living room hand in hand. The younger woman had decided to leave the baby workout for last to serve as a cooldown, so as she did her last few push-ups, planting kisses on Leah's cheeks each time she went down, she found her toddler's eyes full of sleep and her large t-shirt hanging off her shoulder as she grew closer.

"Hi, sweetie." Piper finished her last push-up and sat up, crossing her legs Indian style while wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. "Did you have a good nap?"

Ellie nodded and let go of Alex's hand to sit in Piper's lap, both blondes facing Leah who was observing the ceiling fan above her as she laid on the floor.

"Do you want some juice, Ellie?" Alex had turned to walk out of the living room and turned back around to see her toddler eagerly nodding. She was obviously already in a better mood after her nap. "What about you, Pipes? Water?"

"Please."

As Alex left the room, Piper planted a kiss to her middle child's temple. It was quiet for a moment until Ellie observed Leah's coos and that Leah was looking right at her.

"Leah's happy, mommy." Ellie scooted forward a bit, allowing her hand to gently rub against her sister's pink, drawstring sweatpants she was wearing. Although there had been no mishaps, Ellie constantly practiced the gentleness her parents expected of her when she was around her little sister.

"Maybe she wants you to play with her."

"Leah can't play with me, mommy. She's too little for my toys."

"I know that, but _you_ can play with _her_ toys and show her how they work. In fact, she needs to do some tummy time for a little bit, so maybe you can keep her company?"

"Okay." Ellie chirped, moving her small body to lay on her tummy alongside her little sister.

As Piper reached for Leah and gently turned her over and grabbed the boppy pillow from the couch, the small whimpers and groans of frustration already beginning to emanate from the infants mouth. The blonde had quickly found out that if she propped her youngest up on the boppy, she was more satisfied instead of being belly first on the mat.

"Pipes, you know I can't stand to hear her cry for five minutes. Especially when getting her to stop crying from this is so easy." Alex sighed as she re-entered the room. Handing the drinks in her hands to the respective owners, the tall woman sat down on the floor next to her wife.

Piper gave her wife a smug grin along with a small pat on her thigh.

…

The second semester of school started off well for her second grade son and homework seemed to be moving along smoothly. However, by mid-January Piper had started to see a progression of hemming and hawing, procrastination and delay tactics, a prickly attitude, distractions, and then off-track behavior each day as she or Alex sat down with him to help him with his homework. Some days, it got to the point he didn't want anyone to sit at the table with him any more as he did his homework. Math had always been his least favorite subject, and it had always been the one he struggled with the most.

It took Piper a while to notice she was even getting more and more tense around the issue of homework. Conner had never acted out like this before, but he was perfect when it came to anything but homework. This challenge had seemed to come out of nowhere though it had been building for quite some time. In fact, the struggles around homework were starting to take more time than the homework itself. Of course, when Piper and Alex pointed this out to their son, thinking like logical adults, it didn't help the situation at all and the tensions continued to mount.

The parents had already had their parent-teacher conference that was required for each semester, and the teacher had reported she had seen a slight change in Conner's demeanor when it came to math, but there hadn't been any decrease in his grades. Mrs. Henry had recommended Conner attend tutoring after school with her to ensure he was grasping the new concepts being introduced, but the small boy exhibited the same behaviors there as he did at home. The only thing Piper knew to do was to get listening time from Alex to ensure she didn't lose her cool while working with her son. She constantly told her wife all of her worries and fears, and vice versa. She was bound and determined to get through this despite how hard it was to see her son behave so poorly when it came to his homework.

Eventually, they felt like their back was up against the wall. Good study habits were always important to Piper was receiving her education and wanted her son to have that same attitude, but her patience was growing thin. Conner's fire for learning was still prominently there, but that fire wasn't blazing for math. His teachers were working hard to push him to higher heights, but it was inevitable that frustration was going to occasionally set in. Frustration had always caused his mind to tense up.

Both women got worried when it seemed like he was giving up so easily and he couldn't focus. They had bought flash cards, workbooks, and tried to apply math anywhere they could so he could improve in the areas he was struggling in, but using it all the time only made Conner grow more frustrated. Alex had tried isolating themselves to his room to ensure there were no distractions, and Piper had too, but nothing seemed to work. It wouldn't be such a big deal if it was just getting done, but when you added all the complaining, whining and distractions around it, their family time was dwindling to nothing.

The parents also knew that a tantrum, with crying, sweating and lots of movement would actually help him move through his frustration around homework. If they could give their son an outlet for his frustration, all the energy that went to managing that frustration could be freed up and allow their family time to increase again. But it was finding that outlet and strategy to get through the homework that was serving as a roadblock. There had been timeouts, talks, and even taking toys away, but the frustration with math was still there.

Piper was standing at the sink washing dishes when Alex and Conner came in the front door after school. Both little girls were down for a nap in their room. The look on her sons face already revealed that he knew what was coming. The parents had put a routine in place from the time he started school. He would come home, eat a snack and do his homework. If he didn't complete his homework, he had to sit at the table until it got done. Since the math frustration arose, this method had been remodeled multiple times while the couple worked to find what worked best for their son, but they had quickly discovered that no matter if their son completed his homework after his siblings went to bed, or after he had his snack, the frustration was still prevalent.

"Hi, baby." The blonde smiled, drying her hands on a towel and moving towards the refrigerator to retrieve a juice box and cheese stick for her son. It was the snack he asked for every day. "Did you have a good day at school?"

Conner nodded, hanging his backpack on the hook next to the entry way and walked towards the kitchen table to sit down. Alex walked around the island to plant a kiss to her wife's cheek as a quick hello and then disappeared down the hallway, most likely to check on the napping children and change out of her work clothes.

Piper placed the snack in front of her son, letting him poke the straw in the box and peel the plastic from the cheese. Ever since he started second grade, he insisted he could do everything himself.

"Thank you, mom." He smiled. It hurt her to know he was still the sweet, and well-mannered little boy, but the rage that came out during math made him seem like a completely different person.

Sitting down next to her son, she and him embarked on a conversation about how his day went and what all he was learning. Piper was sure she sat and simply talked to him for half an hour, letting him unwind from his day.

When the blonde got up and started to gather the ingredients for their dinner, Conner knew that was his cue to get his homework and start working on it, and Piper merely watched as he trudged to his backpack and pulled out his papers. Alex had come in with Leah in the Moby and Ellie grasping her hand, ready to help Piper with dinner, and was about to comment on how quiet it was during homework time today, but didn't finish her sentence when she saw Conner placing his paper and pencil on the table. The brunette simply took her two girls back towards the back of the house to ensure her son got the peace and quiet he needed.

Twenty minutes later, it was very clear he was frustrated. Piper could tell he was putting the least amount of effort into his homework. She knew if she let things continue, this wasn't going to go well. But she had anticipated this and she knew she was in a good place because she was determined to find that remedy for her son's frustration today, so she went to him warmly, put a gentle hand on his arm, sat down next to him, and said very warmly, "Sweetheart, I haven't seen you write in a few minutes."

"This is hard." The seven year old placed his pencil down and leaned his forehead against the edge of the table.

"Okay." Piper nodded. This was the routine she endured every day. He had more of his homework done today than he had in the past few weeks, but those same problems he always left blank were still unanswered. "Can I help you then?"

The boy nodded.

"Henry and Mike have twelve pencils each. After using up the same number of pencils, Henry has three pencils left. How many pencils does Mike have left?" Instantly Piper knew the answer, because it was in the problem, but it wasn't so easy for second graders. "Okay, so what's the important information in this problem?"

Conner shrugged. She knew he was probably thinking the stern voice was about to commence, but she knew that only caused his frustration to sky rocket.

"You need to try, babe."

With that, Conner began to rant and continued on for a few minutes as his mother let him get it out of his system. But suddenly, the boy raked his chair along the wooden floor and went and sat on the floor against the couch, drawing his knees into his chest.

Piper gave the boy a minute to himself and gathered a clipboard from their built-in desk next to the refrigerator and grabbed his homework and pencil. She could slightly hear him sniffling as she gathered all the materials.

Piper sat down next to him and put her hand on his back. She just listened. Her heart ached that there was so much frustration in math, but neither the teacher nor she or Alex could figure out what it really was that was bothering him.

The blonde didn't try to fix anything for him. The issue was not him thinking things were hard. The real issue was the tension that didn't allow thoughts to flow freely and learning to take place because of how frustrated he already was before he started his work. Piper knew she didn't need to counter his complaints on how everything was hard. She knew listening to him offload his frustration would help him tremendously when he knew he wouldn't get scolded for it.

"Hey, listen to me for a minute. Okay?"

"You're gonna get mad." Piper's heart broke knowing that's what he thought was coming, and she felt like a horrible parent for yelling those days she did, but she had never seen her son act like this. It was as frustrating for her as it was him because she was struggling with how to help him.

"I'm not gonna get mad. I promise. I just want you to talk to me." Piper smoothed her hand down her son's neck. She could feel how tense he was.

For the next 10 minutes he would oscillate from jumping up and moving around to falling on couch, exasperated at everything. Piper moved with him, but slowly and deliberately. Staying as close as he would let her, and letting his words of frustration fall out of his mouth. She didn't give him a lecture about how amazing his teacher is or how important his homework is. She just listened. She let him focus on his homework trigger and she focused on listening and connecting with him.

From the beginning, she quickly alluded to being stern because her son obviously knew better, and she knew she had never really given him the chance to let out all that pent up frustration. Then suddenly he stopped crying. He wanted to continue his homework, something that surprised Piper. She wanted to give him an opportunity to step up. She wanted to see what he would do.

Conner wiped his eyes, "Can you help me, please?"

Piper nodded, and scooted a little bit closer to where she could see the clipboard lying in his lap.

The boy read the previous problem that Piper read.

"Henry and Mike have twelve pencils each. After using up the same number of pencils, Henry has three pencils left. How many pencils does Mike have left?"

Piper allowed him to set the pace, and although it took him a few minutes, he found all the important information in the question and underlined it just like his teacher had taught him. But most importantly, he got the right answer. The blonde didn't cheer or leap up in excitement, but continued to help where her son asked for it, and continued a constant rub on his back as he worked in attempt to ward the frustration away.

At one point, Alex came venturing into the living room to check on things, but Piper gestured for her to move into the hallway to not disturb their son.

"He's so quiet." The brunette whispered, an awake Leah in her arms. Piper could faintly here the songs of The Little Mermaid playing in their bedroom. "What's going on?"

"He's doing his work. I let him rant and roam about the living room for ten to fifteen minutes and then he just sat down and started working." Piper shrugged, running a soft hand down her infant's balding crown and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I think that maybe he just needed to get it out of his system. We've been pushing so hard and getting so frustrated with him for acting out that it just continued to build up _his_ frustration. There wasn't any trust there when it came to homework and us. He just thought he would continue to get in trouble, making his anxiety skyrocket."

"I think it was just a gut reaction for us to react like that because he's usually _so_ good. It was just shocking…Did you ask him what he's so frustrated about with his homework?"

Piper shook her head. "I'm gonna let him finish his work and then talk to him. I don't want to trigger anything."

"Okay." Alex grabbed Piper's hand as she noticed a defeated look on her face. "Hey, we're still learning in this world of parenting, okay? Just like he's learning, we are too. We're gonna have some hiccups, and that's okay."

"Thanks, Al." The blonde shuffled closer to her wife and curled into her side. When Piper returned to her spot on the couch next to her son, she found him on the last couple of problems. She silently checked the problems in her head and found that they were all correct.

"I'm done, mommy." Five minutes later, Conner placed his pencil down on the coffee table along with the clipboard, both he and his mother let out a sigh of relief.

"High five, dude."

Conner slapped his mom's hand and then asked if he could go see his sisters.

"Let me talk to you for a second and then you can go, okay?" The blue-eyed boy nodded. "Why do you get so frustrated? Is the work hard for you? Do you not understand it?" Piper searched her son's eyes for any kind of hint.

Conner exhaled before beginning. "At school, when we do work, I'm always the last to turn it in and I'm always the last to turn in the test. It takes me forever when it takes other kids not that long."

"I see." Piper nodded. She knew he was understanding the material because his grades were showing it, but they couldn't find out _exactly_ what it was that was causing this behavior. "Why didn't you just tell us that from the beginning, babe?"

"Because I feel embarrassed."

"Conner, just because you turn something in last isn't embarrassing…That just shows that you really care about how well you do in school and want to make sure you did the best you could do. Sometimes the people who turn things in last get the best grade, and the people who turn in their work really fast get the worst. Did you know that?"

Conner shook his head. Piper knew he had the tendency to hold in things and then just combust when he couldn't handle it anymore, but they were working on it. The smallest things influenced children his age and it was all a learning process. "I'm sorry for being ugly."

Piper's heart swooned at her son's statement. He strived to be a good role model for his sisters and set a good example everywhere they went. It all made sense to the blonde now. For the past four weeks, Conner refused to talk about or even look at his homework all because he was self-conscious of what happens in the classroom. He was ashamed to tell his parents that he was last at something because in his mind he thought it was something disappointing. So the boy simply refused to do his homework and thought that just not completing it would erase all of those problems, but in reality, it made everything worse.

"It's okay, babe. We just need to work on telling people what it is that bothers us and using our words, okay? Momma and I can't help you unless you tell us, and you can tell us _anything_."

"I know, mommy." Conner leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, holding her tight.

* * *

 _ **Early Februrary…**_

It wasn't a surprise that Conner had a natural knack for baseball, because his father had one too. Piper could remember many weekends she went and sat with the baseball moms of the team Jake helped coach in his spare time. She often imagined herself being a baseball mom and cheering on her own son while wearing all the different attire and pins that had her son's picture displaying proudly. But then she also found herself imagining Jake and their son playing catch or seeing Jake coach his son, it was something she always found so intriguing. So when Conner announced that he wanted to continue playing golf for fun, but try baseball, the blonde mother had been thrilled.

"Are you excited, babe?" Piper glanced into the rearview mirror from her place in the driver's seat, her smile shining bright.

"Yep." Conner nodded, looking spiffy in his white baseball pants, and black shirt with a red cap to top it off. The family had spent hours in a local sporting goods store, and more money than expected, but both parents were excited for this new experience their son was taking on.

"How's Leah, bud?" Alex turned around and looked into the mirror that was attached to the headrest of the seat Leah's car seat was attached to. When she had placed Leah into her car seat, the fussing had already started and grew into a full-blown crying fit, but Conner had come to the rescue with her pacifier that had a small stuffed giraffe attached to it.

"She's just looking around." It was a rather warm day for New York considering it was so late in February, and Piper had initially asked Alex if she'd be willing to stay home with Leah but with weather being so perfect, she decided to make it a family affair.

Soon, the family arrived at the field Conner's practice was being held. There were already boys warming up along the foul line, and then there were the boys that Conner had in his class that were waving at them from afar.

"Don't forget your water." Piper parked the car, and helped her son get his bag out of the back. She could faintly hear her infant starting to fuss in her seat, most likely from hunger. "You're gonna do great!"

"Thanks, mom. Are you gonna watch me?"

"Yep." Piper smiled. "I'm gonna have to sit in the car so I can feed Leah, but I made sure to park where I could still see everything you did."

Conner high-fived Alex and his mom before walking a few feet away and turning around and walking the few feet back. "Mom?"

"Yes, babe?" Piper could hear Alex from where she was now standing on Leah's side of the car, attempting to keep her entertained until the blonde could feed her.

"Would my dad be proud of me for starting baseball?"

Piper had briefly talked to her son about Jake and his experiences with baseball, causing the young boy to become even more motivated to play. Ever since Piper had that inevitable conversation about her son's father, there had been more conversations about him, and both Piper and Alex were pleased to hear that their son had no discontent towards Jake.

Piper couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Of course he would be proud of you. We're all proud of you, bud."

With that, the blonde bent down and pressed a kiss to the side of her son's face before sending him off with a small pat on the butt, a look of embarrassment covering his features as he turned around and sped off.

"Go get em', Conner." Alex yelled as she retrieved Leah from her carrier and handed her off to Piper once she was settled in the backseat, ready to nurse her infant.

Conner turned around and grinned.

It took around twenty-five minutes for Leah to satiate her hunger, and both parents saw their son glance over multiple times to ensure his parents were watching and they'd flash the thumbs up sign in response. Alex stood outside of the open backdoor where her wife was feeding their daughter and kept a close eye on her son as he went through each drill.

Eventually Piper and Leah got out of the vehicle and the family made their way towards the bleachers, introducing themselves to parents along the way. As the couple watched their son throughout his practice, they were continually impressed with how natural his talent for the sport was. Many of the parents of other children also commented on how quick he was catching on.

Leah on the other hand, was content with being held in Piper's arms as she observed her surroundings over her mother's shoulder, eventually succumbing to a peaceful snooze from the way Piper swayed as she sat watching her son.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will begin with Valentines so send any ideas and I'll be happy to incorporate them in some form or fashion.

Also, this story is quickly coming to a close. There will be 24 chapters and an epilogue, so 25 chapters' total.


	22. Chapter 22

I think you guys will be pleased to hear that after some newfound ideas/inspiration, this story will resume, but won't go past 30 chapters. Plus I didn't expect to make a whole chapter about Valentine's, but surprise, I did and it even has a nice little cliffhanger.

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 22**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **February 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, the day before Valentine's Day**_

"Any big plans for Valentine's, Nick?"

Alex and her friend were headed back to the bookstore after a leisurely lunch at a small Japanese restaurant they had started to frequent. The traffic surrounding them was lighter than normal around this time of day, and the weather had just started to transition into a warmer tone compared to the harsh wintry weather the city had endured for the past few months.

"Nah, not really. I talked to Lorna on the phone this morning, and I'll head up to visitation on Saturday." Nicky shrugged. Alex knew the days leading up to Lorna's release were dragging by for Nicky and the weekend visits were the only thing getting her through, but to see Nicky now fully devoted to not only her sobriety, but her companion, was so reassuring to Alex. "What about you? Doing something special for your old ball and chain? I noticed you're taking the day off." Nicky wiggled her eyebrows.

"I have to attend my eldest child's Valentine's Day party while Piper goes to Ellie's, _thank you_." Alex smirked as she slowed to a stop at an intersection.

"All day? I doubt it. You're probably whisking Blondie away to some couple's massage or something romantic like that."

"Surprisingly, no." Alex chortled while shaking her head. "Piper and I are spending the morning cleaning up our wreck of an apartment and catching up on laundry. Maybe we'll sneak in a kiss or two, but that's about as romantic as tomorrow's gonna get. When you become a parent and have kids that are in school you'll take advantage of a morning without any kids around too, even if it is a holiday."

"No way, Jose." Nicky plucked the toothpick that was hanging from the side of her mouth. "Me and Lorna. That's it…What about the pipsqueak? She have a Valentine's Day party among infants she's attending?"

"That's what you say _now_. And no, Barbara is coming over to watch her while we go to the kids schools…Piper still doesn't want to expose her to all the germs in a classroom, and she'd just be a distraction to all the kids."

It was quiet for a moment as Alex pulled into a parking spot in front of the bookstore.

"You know, Nick, I will say, I'm surprised that you don't have some _little_ want for a kid considering how smitten you are with mine."

"Vause, you didn't want kids before you met _your_ person and she came with a kid. I've met _my_ person and there has been no talk about that." The wild-haired woman pushed her hair away from her face. "I like your kids because I can give them whatever they want and send them home for you to deal with."

"Kids change everything, Nicky. I am living proof to defend that statement."

* * *

 _ **Valentine's Day**_

Piper woke to the smell of a homemade breakfast and the sounds of small giggles drifting down the hallway. The blonde peeked over into the co-sleeper and found her two-month old sleeping while sprawled out within the confines of the small space, her swaddle having been completely unraveled (most likely by Alex due to her fearing their child would grow too hot), showing off the pink onesie she was dressed in that proudly displayed that today was her first Valentine's Day. A Valentine's themed pacifier was also taking up residence in the infant's mouth.

Last night, the infant had started out in her crib in the room she shared with Ellie, and eventually made her way into her parent's room after waking up for a 5 AM feed. Leah was a good sleeper for the most part, and her parent's hoped she stayed that way for their own sake. Sleeping in her crib was not only a big transition step for the Leah, but for Piper also. With Leah being their last baby, the blonde was having trouble coping with the fact that her baby was growing up. The blonde had also feared that Leah's crying would wake Ellie up, hence why she hadn't slept in her crib at night, but the toddler had slept right through the wailing.

When the mother turned over, she found a single red rose with a card lying next to it on Alex's pillow. A full bouquet of roses was too cliché for Alex, but a single rose was just right. They had agreed to not go all out on each other this year, but surround each other and their children with the utmost amount of love.

Before the pair had gone to bed the night before, the blonde had presented her wife with a new picture collage of their kids that included their newest addition, along with a heartfelt card. Gently clutching the card she had found on the brunette's side of the bed between her thumb and index finger, Piper couldn't help but swoon at the cover of the card.

 _I'd Choose_ _ **You**_ _Again and Again_

Opening it, she found a handwritten note, which was composed in distinct Alex Vause scribble, filling up the whole right side of the card.

 _Pipes,_

 _Let me start by saying that I've gone to bed every night since you entered my cab feeling so thankful. You and Conner came into my life when everything seemed so dark but you both provided the light to find my way. I've never been so certain of anything in my life like I am of us and our family. You have totally changed my outlook in life and I thank you for that. I never thought that someone could love me like you do, but guess what? I love you that much too. You, Conner, Elliott, and now Leah, make my life complete. I know you've said we could do foolish things while in love, but you know what? With you I wouldn't mind being a fool for the rest of my life. Every day I look at you and see how you strive to give the best to our children. We've created this amazing life together and it's filled with a wonderful love that has made us who we are and has made our family what it is today. I'm so grateful to you for that! I love you and our kids so much._

 _Alex_

With tears trickling down her face, Piper couldn't help but smile. A little over five and a half years ago, she and Alex had taken vows committing themselves to one another and she had never once looked back. Now they were a family of five, and Piper couldn't imagine what their life would be like without their son and two little girls. Each day she was reminded of her and Alex's special day when she walked into the closet and was greeted with a picture of themselves standing on the steps outside of the courthouse, but sometimes she found herself longing for _actual_ wedding photos. The candid ones that really capture how much love each person has for the other.

Piper read through the card once more before standing it up on her nightstand and crawling out of bed. After stretching her limbs, she dipped down into the co-sleeper and softly pressed her lips to Leah's crown, inhaling that intoxicating scent atop her head that she just couldn't get enough of. The infant had only been asleep for an hour, having woken up around six to nurse, giving Piper some quiet time with her older children and wife.

The blonde found herself growing even more excited as she made her way down the hallway after having put her children's Valentine's gifts in their designated place. She had devised a scavenger hunt for her children that sent them around the apartment gathering up hearts that had a letter of the alphabet on each. Once they collected all the letters and put them in order, a message was written across the back of them that led them to their Valentine's surprise.

…

Both kids were unable to stand still as the stood in front of where there parents were sitting on the couch, Leah placed protectively under a blanket in Piper's hold as she nursed. Now that the infants eyesight was allowing her to see further and further as the days passed, Piper had started to notice Leah would break away from eating when she was distracted, causing the blanket to come into action. She'd had to do the same thing with Conner when he was her age.

They were crunched for time as Conner had to be at school in thirty minutes an Ellie in forty-five, but Piper had promised her children they could do their scavenger hunt before school. As Piper explained the instructions, she was sure Ellie was about to combust as she eagerly held onto her brother's hand, eager to get to the end of the hunt so she could redeem her treat.

As soon as the blonde said go, both women had never seen their children move so fast. The pair knew this scavenger hunt was too easy for their son, but they wanted to be able to ensure Ellie would be able to understand the concept too. The alphabet was something that the toddler had been working on adamantly and constantly asked to recite her alphabet to anyone who would listen.

Giggles and squeals could be heard as Conner and Ellie raced around the apartment, exclaiming in excitement when they found one of twenty-six letters.

"Look at Conner." Alex giggled as she received Leah to be placed in her swing. "He knows where the letters are but he's trying to let Ellie find them."

Piper glanced into the kitchen and sure enough Ellie was looking high and low for the letters and their son was standing right next to one trying not to be obvious but also trying to give her clues as to where to look.

"He's so sweet to his sisters."

Alex discretely taped the heart with the letter "L" to the front of Leah's onesie as she sat in her swing observing the chaos of the scavenger hunt around her. Ellie came jogging into the living room searching with her stack of hearts she'd found and found it quite hilarious when she found the letter taped to her sister.

"L is for Leah." The toddler squealed as she ran back out of the living room and down the hall to where he brother screamed he had found another.

"Good job, babe." Piper cheered.

It took the pair ten minutes to find all twenty six letters and place them in order on the coffee table in front of their parents just like Piper had instructed from the beginning.

As the two children turned over each letter, they found a word written on almost all of the hearts, forming a sentence.

"Read it, bud." Alex scooted towards the edge of the couch and pulled Ellie between her legs, embracing her in a hug from behind while letting her chin rest on top of her blonde hair.

" _We love you three so much. Will you be our Valentine's? Give us hugs and we'll tell you where to find your baskets full of love_."

Immediately, both children were turning around and smothering their parents in affection, practically bouncing around in anticipation.

"Should we tell them?" Piper looked to her wife, a playful tone in her voice.

Alex shrugged with a smug grin spreading across her face, practically teasing the kids so they would have to wait a little longer.

"Please." Ellie leaned further into the brunette's grasp, flaunting those baby blue puppy dog eyes she had surely learned from Piper. "Leah wants to see her basket."

Both Piper and Alex giggled at their toddler's claim.

"Go look under your beds." Piper whispered. The second the blonde finished her sentence, Conner let Ellie run by and quickly followed behind her.

Not thirty seconds later, Ellie was padding quickly down the hallway with her arms clutching her small tub of goodies, and Conner was following closely behind with his and Leah's.

In each of the children's tubs was a stuffed animal, a book with a special message written inside from their parents, and candy (tailored to fit each child's preference). The candy in Leah's tub was substituted for jars of baby food and rice cereal considering in a little over a month they would start transitioning into solid foods.

It was like Christmas morning as both of the older children pulled out each gift in their tubs. Squeals of excitement and cries of joy emanated around the living room as they showed off their baskets to one another and thrust their finds into their parents face. Alex had even retrieved Leah from her swing and sat her in her lap, allowing her to look at the small bear that was in her tub.

"Thank you, mommy and momma." Ellie chirped as she planted a kiss right on Piper's cheek, and then Alex's, causing Conner to follow suit. "I share my candy with you later."

…

Soon after both kids were on their way to school with Piper, leaving Leah behind with Alex. It wasn't often she got one-on-one time with her youngest during the day due to her work schedule, but she made sure to take advantage of the opportunity.

Wrapping Leah into the Moby to where they were tummy to tummy and the infants legs were dangling at the brunette's sides, Alex set out on the goal she had told Nicky she had for the morning; laundry. Since Leah entered their family, it seemed as if their laundry had increased tenfold. It felt as if they could never catch up.

"Leah, if you keep up with all these changes of clothes during the day, you're gonna make me go broke when you're a teenager." Alex was now standing in the laundry room sorting through Leah and Ellie's laundry baskets. The infant was content on being so close to her momma, and was also attempting to converse back when Alex talked to her. She had just started to really find her little squeak and become a little chatterbox, and both parents couldn't get enough of that and her little smile.

"You sure do have a lot to talk about this morning, huh?" Alex enjoyed talking to her children like a normal human being, and seeing their reactions. She had found from when Conner was at a young age that her talking to him normally increased his vocabulary and she continued using the same technique for her other two children.

The brunette placed the last of the load into washer and started it before walking out of the room.

"Al?" Ten minutes later Piper's voice could be heard drifting down the hallway into the nursery while Alex changed Leah's diaper.

"In here, Pipes."

When Piper entered the nursery, her ears were filled with Leah's coos and she could see her little legs kicking from where she was laying on the changing table. Alex was tickling her tummy, evoking those gummy grins she was growing very fond of.

The blonde took a moment to lean against the door frame to admire her wife. The white v-neck the brunette was wearing exposed part of her rose tattoo and the pin-up girl on her right arm as well as the tribal band around her wrist, yet her faded blue skinny jeans were leaving her intricate thigh tattoo covered. Although Alex hadn't been the one to carry or give birth to any of their children, she had her own distinct glow to her countenance when she was around her children. Her raven-hair was pinned back with the help of her glasses that were perched on top of her head, revealing that perfect winged eye-liner she applied every morning. Piper couldn't help but smile at the sight, it seemed like each day she was little more beautiful than the last. Alex had a tough exterior but on the inside she was a romantic that was devoted to her wife and kids.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." Piper smiled as she came to stand at the head of the changing table, allowing her hand to smooth over her daughter's crown.

"Do you remember the days when we just had Conner?" Alex snapped Leah's onesie back together and planted kisses all over her face, before picking her up and holding her against her chest.

"Vaguely." Piper chuckled. "I wouldn't want to go back to that though. I enjoy all the constant noise that flows throughout the house…And I like to think that our kids are keeping us young."

"Agreed." Alex leaned to her side, craning her neck up as she silently asked for a kiss which Piper happily granted.

Soon, the trio made their way to the living room where they laid Leah down on her play mat, allowing her to bat at the toys just out of her reach as she participated in tummy time. Instantly, Piper curled up into Alex's side, both women just gazing at their baby.

"Did you get my card?"

Piper could feel a blush rising from her neck and spreading onto her cheeks as she thought back to what the card Alex gave her had said.

"I did." Piper grinned, letting her hand entangle with her wife's. "I loved it…Thanks, Al."

Alex grinned back at her blonde. Seven and a half years later since Piper hurled herself into the back of her cab, and she was till so deeply in love with her and found herself falling a little bit more each day. She had meant everything she wrote in that card. Piper deserved to be on pedestal for being the best mother to their three kids and also a fantastic wife.

The brunette looked straight into Piper's cerulean eyes and found nothing but love and admiration. Alex moved in the rest way, and the moment her lips came into contact with Piper's, she relished in that feeling that she felt each time they kissed. It was the same feeling she felt since the first time their lips had ever met, and it had been in this very room when Conner was two and a half months old. It was a feeling of euphoria. The dark haired woman felt Piper's hands wrap around her forearms for some stability as the couple's lips continued to collide. They fit together like a puzzle piece. The kiss was filled with gentle desire, yet she could feel Piper smiling against her. There were no tongues involved until Alex felt Piper's swipe against her bottom lip begging for permission. The warmth of Alex's mouth sent a current through Piper's body each and every time their lips connected. Alex slightly bit down on her wife's bottom lip evoking a small moan from the younger woman. Alex's heavy breathing could be heard as she pulled away from Piper, a smirk spreading across her features as she observed her wife. Piper's hands were still attached to Alex's forearms as she leaned over and captured her lips once more, but the couple was soon interrupted by a constant string of coo's coming from their infant.

"Hey, Chatty Cathy, we were having a moment." Alex turned her head to look at Leah, who was squirming around on her mat, a playful tone in her voice. The brunette could feel Piper curling back into her side, searching for that closeness that they constantly needed from one another.

"Conner interrupted us during our first kiss." Piper chuckled. "Do you remember that?"

Instantly, a laugh from deep in Alex's stomach radiated from her mouth as she vividly remembered that very day. "Yeah, I do."

It was quiet for a few more moments before Piper spoke up again, her eyes never leaving their child who was so close to rolling over from her tummy to her back.

"She's gonna roll over soon…She just can't quite get that arm out from under her to push off with."

"Technically, she _has_ rolled over." Alex pointed, a smirk prevalent on her still glasses-less face.

"Ellie pushing her over, does _not_ count." The younger woman rolled her eyes as small giggle left the corner of her mouth. It had happened so fast. Piper had looked up to glance out the window for a split second and when she looked back down, their toddler who had been laying on her tummy face to face with her sister, who was working hard on attempting to roll over, took it upon herself to give Leah that last little push she needed to get off her tummy. Ellie wasn't rough, she simply just wanted to assist her little sister, but Piper was quick to retrieve Leah and have a talk with her toddler, reiterating how she was to be gentle with her baby sister.

"Way to take away some of her self-confidence, Pipes..."

"She's two and a half months old, Alex. Don't be a smartass."

All the older woman could do was chortle as she pulled her wife closer to her, pressing her lips to the blonde's temple, enjoying their quiet morning with only one child.

…

The night before, Alex had walked into her and Piper's master suite to find her wife and son finishing up the last of his Valentine's cards for his classmates. On some of the Lego themed cards, he scribbled the names, but there was one in particular that Alex had noticed he had taken the time to neatly write his name and the name of the person the Valentine was going to as well ensuring he spelled the name correctly. Alex had thought that maybe it was the teacher's Valentine and thought nothing more of it, but as she watched her son take each card and put it in the corresponding classmates box, she noticed the seven year old had already put one in the teacher's box. She continued to observe, and saw that he had saved that card he had taken his time on for last. The closer he got to his destination, Alex was able to put two and two together. Conner had a crush on a little girl in his class.

The brunette smirked at the thought and continued to watch the two children as Conner physically gave the Valentine to the little girl instead of putting it in her neatly decorated box that was covered in glitter and a multitude of heart stickers. A small blush covered the small boy's features as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans while the little girl found Conner's Valentine in her own stack of cards.

Just as Alex grabbed her phone from her back pocket to text her wife, a text alerted her from the blonde herself.

 **From Piper: We had a good day!**

Attached was a picture of Piper and Ellie. The blonde was kneeling in her long black skirt with a red v-neck underneath a jean jacket. Her hands were wrapped around her toddler, with their cheeks pressed together. Both girls had wide grins spread across their face. Ellie's hands were clutching two small Valentine's sacks and she had a pink, heart shaped sticker attached to her cheek.

Alex couldn't help but absentmindedly smile at the picture and save it to her photos. She would send a picture of her current situation as she watched her son interact with the little brown-headed girl, but didn't want to embarrass the boy or invade other's student's privacy.

 **To Piper: Our son has his first crush.**

 _..._

"Thank you for coming to my class today, Momma." Conner smiled up at Alex as she placed a bookmark into Judy Blume's _"Tales of a Fourth Grade Nothing"._ She took great pride in their nightly ritual of reading to each other out of whatever book Conner had picked, and she always made sure to read to him even if she was away for work. It was something they had done since Piper and her son had moved in all that time ago and it was something she enjoyed doing.

"No problem, kid." Alex smoothed a hand down Conner's hair. "I enjoyed it."

The pair laid in silence for a moment before the anticipation of asking Conner about his crush got the best of her. The second Alex had crossed through the threshold of their front door and Conner was out of earshot, Piper began to ask a plethora of questions pertaining to her son and his crush. At one point, the brunette thought her wife was going to cry. Piper saw this as another milestone in her son's life and she was still having trouble grasping the fact that he was growing up so quickly.

"So." The brunette nudged Conner's elbow with her own. "Abby, huh?"

"Mom…" Immediately Conner began to blush as he sunk down further into his twin bed. It was obvious he was embarrassed. The only reason Alex had figured out the name of the crush was because it was her Valentine that Conner kept on top of the stack and he hadn't let Ellie touch it, but allowed her to look at all the others he had received.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, bud." Alex turned on her side, leaning on her elbow as her head rested in her hand. "What do you like about her?"

As Conner got over his embarrassment, it became clear to Alex that his day depended on Abby being there. While he could describe any of the activities the teacher carefully set up that day, he could also spend twenty minutes describing the way Abby wore her hair or who her friends were, which bespoke something a little innocently romantic.

Alex knew this was part of letting her kids grow up and manage their emotions and their friendships, but at the same time, she was understanding why Piper was getting emotional; it signified that their son was growing into a sweet, and respectful young man.

…

The second Alex walked through the threshold into her and Piper's master suite, her eyes immediately fell onto a lone chair that was sitting in between their dresser and footboard, plenty of space in between. Piper was nowhere in sight. The chair had obviously been brought in from their kitchen table as she noticed the wooden back. Her signature smirk instantly spreading across her face. Whatever Piper had in mind, she was already liking the outcome.

She knew Leah was safe and sound in her crib and Ellie was in her bed because she had just peeped in but she still looked into the hallway and back into their room before quietly shutting their door, turning the lock on the knob once it was closed.

"Pipes?" The brunette walked further into their room and laid her glasses down on her bedside table. When she turned around, she found her lover leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, clad in a pair of black, sheer stockings that had a matching wide laced trim at the top where they cut off mid-thigh. Not to mention the garter belt that was surrounding her thin waist and attached to the tights. The further Alex's eyes traveled upwards along her wife's toned body, she found one of her own white, button down dress shirts partially buttoned around her wife's torso. Piper's hair was perfectly messy, and Alex was sure she was in for a treat.

Alex's mouth went dry as she found herself moving towards her wife, her hands instantly grabbing for Piper the moment she was close enough. But her searching hands were seized before she could even touch her wife.

Piper was completely silent as she shook her head back and forth. A lustful yet teasing look spread across her features as she gently pushed her lover back until her knees hit the back of the chair, a silent gesture asking for her to sit. Once the brunette was seated, Piper picked up her wife's hands, placing them on her hips. "Don't move these."

Alex watched Piper's body sway as she stood in front of her, the temptation of keeping her hands on her wife's hips becoming harder to resist with each passing second. She longed to run her hands down Piper's toned, runner's legs and grab a handful of her ass or trail them up her torso and up to her plentiful chest thanks to her recent pregnancy.

" _Jesus."_

* * *

A/N: Smiles and waves*


	23. Chapter 23

I had uploaded this and then when I was skimming through it I realized I forgot something so I took it down. But here it is!

Not a lot happens in this chapter really since it's the second half to the one previous. I have finals next week and mainly wanted to get you guys the smut scene since that's what everyone has been asking for. Plus I knew I wasn't going to have time to update and hated to keep you guys waiting another week.

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 23**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Alex's mouth went dry as she found herself moving towards her wife, her hands instantly grabbing for Piper the moment she was close enough. But her searching hands were seized before she could even touch her wife._

 _Piper was completely silent as she shook her head back and forth. A lustful yet teasing look spread across her features as she gently pushed her lover back until her knees hit the back of the chair, a silent gesture asking for her to sit. Once the brunette was seated, Piper picked up her wife's hands, placing them on her hips. "Don't move these."_

 _Alex watched Piper's body sway as she stood in front of her, the temptation of keeping her hands on her wife's hips becoming harder to resist with each passing second. She longed to run her hands down Piper's toned, runner's legs and grab a handful of her ass or trail them up her torso and up to her plentiful chest thanks to her recent pregnancy._

" _Jesus."_

* * *

The television was on the same seventies rock channel it had been on when the couple was folding clothes before the children went to bed, but it seemed as if Piper was swaying to her own tune. The way the blonde's hips were gyrating underneath Alex's palms was so sensual and slow, it was making her crazier by the second. The brunette eyed her wife from head to toe, taking in how half of the white button down was unbuttoned, exposing her small, but supple breasts. She could also make out a black, fully laced thong that the garter belts attached to. Each component of this sexy encounter was already making her center ache in anticipation.

While continuing to move, Piper's hands began to roam her body, starting at Alex's hands and up her own abdomen, then her chest, and into her hair. Never breaking the eye contact with her wife, Piper stepped even further into her lover's open legs.

"Stunning." Alex whispered as she began to drag her fingertips down Piper's thighs, but she was quickly stopped when her wife's hands grabbed them and placed them back on her hips, pressing down to punctuate what she wanted.

The younger woman in the room bent down, moving her face close to Alex's so she could feel her breath and she lightly trailed a finger down her face from her temple to her chin. Brushing her lips across her wife's cheek, Piper wantonly smiled before taking a small step out from where she had migrated in between Alex's open legs and began to walk around her until she was directly behind. The whole time she moved she never let her hand leave Alex's body as she trailed it up her arm and around her shoulders. A trail of goosebumps could be felt erupting underneath her fingertips. Piper planned to get her wife completely bare sometime tonight, but she enjoyed the process of teasing her and working her up until just before combustion.

Dipping down, Piper placed a kiss to that sensitive spot right behind her lover's ear. She could hear her wife's breath hitch as she sat up a little straighter in her chair. Knowing that she was turning her wife into a pile of mush in a matter of seconds was only adding to her pride that much more.

Alex was reluctant to even blink although Piper was behind her. It was as if her senses were heightened because she couldn't see her blonde. The last time she had gotten a lap dance from her lover had been almost a year ago for her fortieth birthday just mere days after finding out they were expecting, yet each time her mind was blown just a little bit more.

Once the blonde had completed her gyration around her companion, she came to back to stand in between Alex's legs, but stood further back than the time previous. Alex's eyes were dark with lust as they stayed glued to the younger woman. It wasn't often that Piper had Alex in the palm of her hand like this in the bedroom.

The younger woman began to slowly run her hands across her breasts, touching herself like she wanted Alex to touch her. She trailed her hands down to her lower abdomen that was still covered by the bottom half of the button down and kept going until just before her center. Piper could see her wife's eyes following each move of her hands, tensing in anticipation the lower her hands roamed. Tracing her hands back up towards her chest, the blonde seductively turned around pushing up the hem of the white shirt and then tracing her palms over her ass, exposing her round cheeks.

The brunette's tongue darted out to wet her lips as she continued to observe her wife. She was aching to have her own hands mapping each inch of soft skin, but all she was able to do at the moment was imagine that Piper's hands were her own. The temptation to unzip her jeans and relieve the growing amount of pressure between her legs was getting harder and harder to resist. She had only been sitting here around two minutes and she was already ready to throw her wife onto the bed and ravage her until she was begging to stop.

Piper continued to dance around her wife once more, moving her hips in small, precise figure eights until she was parallel to her, then she swung her one of her stocking clad legs over one of Alex's, resting her foot on the chair in between her wife's legs. As if Alex wasn't giving her companion every ounce of attention she had, the blonde was sure she had her completely captivated. The bottom of the white button-down slid up and her stockings and suspenders were on full display. The younger woman was sure her lover could see up her shirt and to her thong, but that's exactly what she wanted. She wanted Alex's eyes on her, just like she constantly wanted her eyes on Alex.

The woman sitting in the chair was already searching for some sort of friction while her wife continued this treat. From being so close to Piper's center, Alex could see that the lace thong was beginning to form a small, wet patch on the outside. Before the older woman could look any closer, she found her wife removing her foot and moving herself to stand in between her legs once again, but this time she was still gyrating her hips in small motions slowly unbuttoning the bottom half of the shirt, exposing her chest even more one button at a time.

The second all the buttons were open, Piper turned around allowing the shirt to fall to just below her shoulders, exposing those defined back muscles. The further she allowed the shirt to slip down, the more she heard Alex moving around in her chair. Just with one look back at her wife caused a small whimper to escape her lover's lips. She knew she was being a tease, but that had been her plan all along.

Watching the shirt hit the floor, Alex now had a full view of her lover's backside. The garter belts, the stockings, the thong. _Everything_. And she could feel her self-control withering away rapidly. It was growing increasingly hot in the room, and her heart was pounding in her chest. Piper had always taken her breath away, and each day she found her wife looking younger and more vibrant.

Turning around, now allowing her wife a view of her front, Piper looked her in the eye for a brief moment and the sweet, subtle grin Alex gives her communicates that she can tell how entranced her wife is as she slowly straddles her lap, one knee on each side. The blonde leaned forward ghosting her lover's lips with her own. Just before pushing her breasts towards Alex's face, she heard the brunette groan at the sight in front of her.

Just as she thought she couldn't possibly want her anymore, Alex finds Piper pulling away and starting to gyrate her hips in slow, precise motions. Her hands instantly latched on to Piper's hips, following the pleasurable motions. She could feel her wife grab the back of her neck for support, and then begin to grind even harder, as she moved her ass back and began moving her torso over and up to one side of her, and then to the other side. Each grind a little harder than the previous one.

" _Baby…"_

The blonde tried to hide her blush as it spread up her neck and onto her cheeks as she continued to grind into Alex's lap. Suddenly she was very aware of the wetness that was now starting to collect on her thighs and the pleasurable throb between her legs couldn't be overlooked. _That_ term of endearment only came out in times like this when Alex was so overwhelmed with pleasure or in such awe of Piper and her libidinous actions. Usually the brunette called her Pipes, babe, and occasionally mommy when they were in the presence of their children, but _this_ one gave her another rush of adrenaline to increase her efforts in this sensual dance.

Alex needed this woman. She wanted to feel every tremble, pant, and quake her body experienced. The one rule of keeping her hands on her wife's hips was quickly growing old. Internally she was at a debate with herself; she could continue to enjoy this pleasurable gift her lover was giving her and attempt to ignore the now very noticeable ache between her legs or completely disregard the rule and take back some of the dominance.

But Piper beat her to it when a low sultry voice was whispering in her ear.

" _Take me to bed."_

It didn't take Alex more than a second to register what Piper was wanting. Wrapping her wife's legs around her torso, the brunette quickly stood up, walking the short distance to their king size bed before throwing Piper down onto it.

The older woman was teeming with adrenaline and desire, causing her body to immediately pounce on top of her wife to connect their mouths in a duel for dominance.

Both women's hands were roaming, unable to get enough of the other, but soon Piper found her hands were being pinned above her head with one of Alex's. Her chest was already heaving and just feeling the contrast of her naked skin to her wife's fully clothed body was giving her an incentive to search for that perfect amount of friction.

Teeth were clacking and tongues were sliding past each other searching for territory that had yet to be discovered. Piper had barely had any time to react after breaking away to take in a breath before Alex pressed her tongue to the seam of her lips and delved inside once again. The room was growing increasingly warmer and filled with groans and gasps of pleasure. It was a very sloppy kiss as the younger woman's arms attempted to reach up and wrap around Alex's neck, but quickly found her lover still had an unrelenting grip on her. Piper arched up into her wife's voluptuous chest that was molded to her own, trying to seek that contact she needed, moaning at the contact of body heat against her own.

Alex's free hand was frantic as it trailed down Piper's bare chest, squeezing roughly at her already erect peaks before continuing down until her fingertips entered the top of the lace thong.

"Is this what you want?" Alex's husky voice infiltrated Piper's already pleasure filled mind. The different sensations that were coursing through the blonde's body was already making her body extremely close to her release.

"Yes…" The younger woman breathed, her voice catching in her throat when she felt the pads of Alex's fingertips gently ghosting over her aching core, occasionally bumping into her already exposed clit.

"Yes what?" Alex wanted her to beg. She wanted to drive her to absolute delirium.

"P-Please…" With that Alex delved two fingers deep into her lover, groaning at how wet Piper already was and how her walls clung tightly around her digits.

" _Alex."_ The younger woman moaned breathlessly as she arched up into Alex's touch, feeling the resistance between her pinned down arms and her companions. She was straining so much she was sure she'd feel it tomorrow.

"You feel so good." Alex whispered into her wife's ear, nipping it gently. She knew the contrast of the rough and gentle was driving Piper mad. "So wet."

Piper couldn't help but let out a raspy moan at Alex's words. She could feel her release barreling towards her at a rapid pace already but she knew this wasn't going to be a one and done type thing, not with the amount of adrenaline she could feel pumping through her wife.

Plunging deeper into the warm, soaking depths of Piper's sex, the older woman could feel her arousal shooting towards her core. Twisting and curling her fingers with every other thrust, the brunette felt Piper growing closer to her release. Piper's moans were getting breathier and her breathing had gone strained and ragged. She wasn't even aware she was grinding herself

The brunette was nose to nose with her wife, pulling back each time Piper tried to kiss her, yet her thrusts were still unrelenting. The small whimpers and pants emanating from the blonde's mouth were growing louder as she grew closer to her impending orgasm.

The blonde groaned as she arched her back into Alex's thrusts, trying to receive as much pleasure as possible from that touch she couldn't seem to get enough of. The tables had turned on her, the roles were supposed to be reversed. She had planned on meeting each and every one of Alex's needs and then some tonight, but obviously that ravenous side of the brunette had come out.

Piper turned her head to the side, burying her face into the pillow in order to muffle her moans that were growing louder and more intense the closer she grew to the edge. Her hips were lifting off the bed, meeting Alex's every unyielding thrust.

That familiar coil in her stomach started to unravel and her body began to pulse.

Alex's efforts increased as she felt Piper's walls begin to clench around her, groaning low in her throat as she attached her lips to base of her wife's neck. She could feel the younger woman's thighs trembling beneath her own. From the constant moans and almost uncontrollable breathing, Alex knew her wife was past the point of return but wasn't far from tumbling over the edge. With a perfectly timed hard thrust against her g-spot and a rough bite to Piper's pulse point, the blonde seized up for a split second before bursting in pleasure.

Without warning, the Earth had seemed to stop spinning and she could hear nothing. Piper's body tensed for a few seconds before an explosion of pleasure erupted from her core and radiated throughout her body. Piper's jerks had been close to violent as Alex drew out as much pleasure as she could from the young blonde woman.

Walls were tightly clamped around Alex fingers and the blonde's head was thrown back against the pillows as her wiggling fingers grasped for some sort of skin contact with her partner's arms. Pleasure was thoroughly racking her body. Her orgasm came in waves as Alex continued her actions but at a much slower pace, allowing her to feel each sensation that raced through her body.

When the blonde's trembles and quakes had lessened, Alex released Piper's arms as she removed her hands from Piper's sensitive center. Instantly she felt her wife's arms wrap around her, clinging as tight as she could despite how much she felt like jelly.

Before Piper could realize what was happening, she felt her lover's hand begin to move inside of her lace panties once again.

* * *

 _ **Early March**_

The family of five could definitely tell spring had sprung with the week of constant rain and multiple cases of sniffles. Their house wasn't spotless. There was crayons, baby items, and toys scattered about and their laundry seemed to just grow and grow despite how much they washed, but their home looked _lived in_. It looked lived in by two adults, a child, a toddler, and an infant.

When Piper entered the living room, she found her wife and three month old sound asleep on the couch. Leah was sprawled out on top of Alex, and the brunette was leaned back on the chaise with her hand placed protectively on her infant's back as the other supported her bottom. It was just after ten-o'clock and from the looks of things, Leah had just been rocked to sleep. There was an empty bottle and a baby blanket on the seat next to the pair.

Piper stood and admired the scene for a few seconds more. Popi's seasonal inventory had taken much longer than expected. The blonde had planned to be home before the kids went to bed, but Polly had insisted on double checking and triple checking everything down to the decimal. What really irritated Piper was that they were only halfway done, meaning tomorrow morning she would have to wake up and do it all over again.

She debated waking Alex so they could put their little one down and head to bed, but she decided to give them a few more minutes while she changed into something more comfortable and check on their other two children.

When the blonde quietly entered Ellie's room, she found her toddler sleeping soundly while sprawled out with the covers kicked off towards the end of the bed. Her stuffed puppy was clutched tightly in her grasp. Piper smiled at the scene and gently pressed a kiss to Ellie's head before pulling the sheet back up over her body.

As she left her toddler's room and pushed the door open to her son's room, she too found him in the same state, but on his stomach and he had no stuffed animal in his grasp. His blonde hair was ruffled and his cheek was pressed deeply into his pillow. The box of tissues on his nightstand told Piper the weather was still causing his allergies to flare up. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, the mother tip toed out of the room and across the hall to her own.

After doing her nightly routine of brushing her teeth and washing her face, Piper changed into a pair of black, cotton pajama pants and an old, Smith t-shirt. When she began to work her way back towards the living room, the telltale signs of her infants cries began to grow louder the closer she got.

Immediately when she walked into the living room she found Alex trying to soothe their little one with quiet whispers and soft, circular rubbing motions on her back.

"Al?"

Instantly Alex's eyes looked up towards her wife, surprised to see she was home.

"Pipes? When did you get in?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. What's going on?" The blonde walked the short distance to the sectional and sat down next to her wife and child, immediately running a hand down Leah's crown.

"She's just been _so_ fussy…She's not happy unless she's eating or I'm holding her." Piper reached for Leah as Alex passed her over and continued. Within a few seconds, Piper had lifted her shirt and had their youngest latched to nurse in an attempt to soothe her. At first when they had just gotten together, Alex was surprised at how fast Piper would just disrobe to nurse, but now it was almost second nature. "I don't feel any teeth trying to come up and she doesn't have a fever."

"It's probably a growth spurt, plus I've noticed she's had some sniffles too so obviously this weather isn't helping either." Leah was now perfectly content as she eagerly continued nurse. It was quiet for a few moments, the only sound in the room were the ones from the infant.

"How was your day? The kids kept asking when you were coming home." Alex slumped back against couch, grabbing Piper's free hand.

"Long, monotonous, boring. Polly's driving me crazy with how she wants things. Our business is nearly ten years old and still continuing to flourish, so obviously we've been doing something right."

"Pipes, you sell _organic_ , handmade soaps so that obviously has a shorter shelf life than non-organic, thus being reason one to why you have to do inventory so much." The brunette chuckled, a roar of thunder could be heard rolling above. "Reason two, being you guys sell scents that correlate with the seasons, so you have some trends going on which need to be observed so you know how much product to make for the upcoming seasons."

"Maybe you should just go in for me tomorrow since you're going all business woman on me right now."

"I mean I _do_ own a business." Alex winked. "And I did email Polly an inventory list of the products we have at the bookstore as well as product sales."

Piper shook her head, a grin beginning to spread across her face. They had been together for almost eight years and it astounded her at how fast Alex could get her to loosen up and relax after a long day. Alex had been selling Popi products on a large shelf near the registers of her bookstore for almost six years now, ever since she had invested in the company to open up their store in the Manhattan mall. The blonde leaned over slightly, smiling up at her wife as jutted her lips out in attempt to receive a kiss.

Alex immediately complied, locking lips with her lover. Things had been hectic here lately with baseball practices and games, caring for an infant, and work schedules. The two had barely had any time alone to just sit and talk, or to decompress from their days at work.

…

 _ **The Next Day…**_

"Leah… _What_ is going on with you today?" Alex finished hanging up a shirt in her and her wife's walk-in before walking over to the king size bed where her baby was obviously still very fussy. Ellie could be seen lying next to Leah, holding onto her hand as she was entranced in Beauty and the Beast that was playing on the flat screen. The brunette knelt down on the bed and then laid out flat on her stomach in front of Leah who was propped up in the Boppy pillow at the head of the bed. All morning the infant had been rather fussy, and nothing seemed to console her besides being nuzzled into Alex's chest. "What's wrong? You didn't have a good afternoon yesterday, you didn't have a good night last night, and you're not having a good morning today…"

The mother smoothed her hand down Leah's head and dipped down to plant a kiss to her doughy cheek. This growth spurt was obviously wreaking havoc on her little one and her heart broke to see her so upset. Ever since Leah had hit a month old and her tear ducts had finally formed, it broke Alex's heart to see the little tears that came from her little girl's eyes, or any of her kids for that matter.

"Are you pissed at me because I put you down?" Alex gently spoke to her infant as she attempted to put a pacifier into Leah's mouth, but she wouldn't take it. "I wish I could hold you all day, but momma has things she needs to get done, and I don't think any of us want to wear dirty clothes."

With this, Leah's wailing increased again.

"Yeah, I know…It's a crime to not hold you all day." With that Alex pushed herself into a seated position and picked Leah up, cradling her close to her chest.

"Momma, can you make her _stop crying_." Ellie whined as she moved herself to the end of the bed in hopes to hear the television over her sisters crying. She was less than a month away from being four years old yet she acted like she was fourteen.

There was definitely times where the parents could tell that their children's patience was tested by their new sibling whether it be waiting for her to finish a feed or having to be quiet while she was sleeping. Alex could only chuckle at her toddler's request.

"Come on." The brunette got out of bed before walking around to the edge of the bed where she picked Ellie up with her free arm. "Let's go get a snack, okay?"

"But -." Alex cut her off before the feeble grumbling could begin again.

"You've watched it twice today, babe...Leah probably wants to watch something different."

The mother knew that Leah essentially couldn't decide what to watch and generally didn't care due to her being so young, but it often excited Ellie to be able to watch things with Leah and include her in her daily life as a toddler.

"I like Tarzan." Ellie's cheeks were still puffed out in disappointment as Alex set her on the kitchen counter, keeping Leah in her arms. "And Winnie the Pooh."

"I'm sure Leah will like Tarzan and Winnie too." The brunette reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a juice box for her middle child along with an applesauce pouch. The infants crying had diminished now that she was in Alex's arms. She wished that both girls would take a nap so she too could catch up on some sleep due to Leah being up every two hours last night, but she doubted that a particular infant would let that happen.

While Ellie was perched on the counter, Alex pulled Leah's Bumbo over and sat her in it right next to her sister. Immediately the infant began to fuss again, but the older woman searched a nearby drawer for a pacifier. She just wanted to snap a quick photo to send to her wife. The brunette quickly gave Leah the item and asked Ellie to smile. The toddler immediately grabbed her siblings hand and did as she was told.

Alex sent the photo without a caption, knowing it would bring a smile to her wife's face.

"Momma, Leah is a good baby." Ellie took a sip of her juice box and tried to give some to her sister, but was quickly stopped by her mother. "She doesn't wake me up when she sleeps in my room."

"That's because she's in _mine_ , waking _me_ up." Although Leah had been starting out in her and Ellie's room at night and then eventually making her way into Alex and Piper's, the parents often discussed whether they should move her crib into their room until sleeping through the night became a regular occurrence. The infant sat in content now that she had her pacifier. Her head control was almost to the point where she could sit supported and control it herself.

A text from Piper broke Alex away from her conversation.

 **From Piper: Love my girls so much. Be home soon.**

* * *

A/N: I hope _that_ lived up to everyone's expectations.

I appreciate the continuous support you guys give me!


	24. Chapter 24

If you missed Piper's little Valentine's treat to Alex, it's in the previous chapter. I've had a lot of readers tell me they didn't get the notification for that chapter so if you didn't read it, go check it out!

Flashbacks are in _italics._

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 24**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 ** _Mid-March..._**

Forty-one years. That's how long Alex Vause had been on this Earth. Once an international drug dealer turned junkie, turned girlfriend, turned wife, and now turned mother.

Her wife was currently standing at the foot of the bed observing how Alex was fast asleep on her side with Leah pressed up against as her little spoon. It always put a smile on her face to see Alex's tattooed arms around their children. It made her look a little less tough and a little more domestic.

In some ways Piper was jealous that Leah was right up next to her and not herself. But she also found it amusing to see the pair cuddled together considering a slightly drunk Alex Vause was a little skeptical of their three month old last night after getting back from having a birthday dinner with Nicky and other co-workers from the bookstore.

 _Both of the older kids had already gone to bed, leaving the two parents and the infant to sit in bed. Piper was practically counting down the minutes until her wife passed out from the alcohol she had ingested. Until then, she was content with watching her wife attempt to sleep on her side of the bed, but she was still so wired, it was more tossing and turning than anything._

" _Pipes?"_

" _Mmm." The blonde looked up from where she sitting against the headboard on her side of the bed perusing through their newest Popi catalogue._

" _She's_ _ **looking**_ _at me." The older woman's words were still slightly slurred. Her look was skeptical as she kept her eyes locked with their daughters._

 _It took all Piper had to not let out the giggle that was threatening to escape her mouth. She looked away from her reading and found Leah sucking on her pacifier in content from where she laid on the bed in between her parents. Her baby blue eyes were fixed on Alex's emerald ones._

" _Well Al, you are her mother so I'd hope she would look at you." This current situation reminded her of cab-driver Alex Vause from almost eight years ago; Terrified of children and constantly questioning their every move._

 _The blonde had thought that her wife had finally dozed off after a few minutes of silence went by, but Alex spoke up again._

" _Pipes?"_

" _Yes, sweetie?" A hint of sarcasm in the blonde's voice. Piper took this as a sign that she'd have to wait and read over her catalogue later and placed it on her nightstand._

" _She's touching me."_

" _Instead of three kids, I have four tonight." Piper muttered as she reached over to grab Leah and pull her closer._

Barbara and Jim had happily taken the children for their own dinner so the parents could do what they please and stay out as late as they desired. Neither of the kids had suspected a thing when their parents walked through the door, yet Barbara nor her husband could barely contain her giggles as she rounded the kids up and put them to bed.

Piper decided to allow her wife and baby to continue sleeping before making her way down the hallway and into the kitchen. She was instantly surprised to see her oldest son in the kitchen. There was a small bowl sitting on top of the island and the mother could make out her sons legs from underneath the door as he rummaged around inside the refrigerator.

"Babe? What're you doing?"

The seven year old was startled to see his mother standing in the entry way of the kitchen, causing him to quickly close the door to the refrigerator.

"I thought you were momma…Hi, mom. I'm making momma breakfast in bed for her birthday."

Piper could feel her heart swell with pride and a soft smile spread across her features as she walked the few feet closer to her son. Immediately her arms went to wrap around Conner's shoulders as she bent down to place a kiss on the top of his head. "Good morning, baby."

"Morning, mommy." As the days went by Piper saw Jake coming out in him a little more. His hair was turning the same bleach blonde color just like his father's was and he cared deeply about the women in his life, including his new sister. The mother couldn't fathom a life without Conner. Conner had been that catalyst for an immense change in her life as well as Alex's. He made her a mother, and gave her a new outlook on the life she once thought was over after the father of her child died.

"I have a feeling she's gonna need a little bit more than just cereal." Piper shuffled over to the island and set aside the bowl before opening a lower cabinet and retrieving a larger one. Before the mother could relay the idea she had for breakfast, her son spoke up again.

"Abby invited me to her birthday party." Conner's face instantly blushed as he looked towards the wood floor yet felt a sense of relief at the same time. "She invited me and not Kevin."

"Really?" Piper turned around from where she was reaching into a cabinet for pancake mix, her face lit up in excitement. Ever since she had learned of this particular classmate after Alex had witnessed him giving her his valentine from him, the mother inquired about her every so often, trying to get a feel for this puppy love between the two but it seemed the boy just had a crush yet still believed that girls in his class had _cooties_. "Are you gonna go?"

Conner scooted closer to his mother, obviously embarrassed at the situation or regretting even telling Piper. The boy wrapped his arms around the woman standing in front of him, burying his face in her stomach. His voice was muffled as he replied, "I don't know."

"We can talk about this later if you want?" Piper decided to leave the subject alone and focus back on the task at hand. "Let's make that breakfast for momma now, okay?"

"Okay." Conner nodded, pulling away from the tight embrace he had around his mother. The boy had been counting down the days to his momma's birthday so he could make a special breakfast for her as well as give her a card he had paid for himself with the money he earned for helping his grandfather rake the leaves in his yard.

…

 _ **Late March…**_

Piper knew the day would come when Alex would have to leave for a conference, making her parent three kids by herself. She was usually confident in her parenting, but now that they had a baby thrown into the mix and Alex was almost always there as an extra set of hands, Piper was being put to the test. Her kids weren't heathens, but it never seemed to fail that when one of them was away, their kids pushed every single button they had.

They had decided that Alex leaving after the kids had been dropped off at school would be best to ensure there wasn't any time issues as well as letting the brunette give her children a proper goodbye. Piper and Leah had even sat and watched the plane take off as Alex headed to Chicago for a book expo. Her wife was only going to be away for two days, but she was nervous about how this experience would go.

It was around dinner time the same day when a knock on the front door echoed through the front half of the penthouse. Piper wasn't expecting any visitors, yet when she opened up the door to see a head full of wild, strawberry blonde hair and those pearly white teeth sporting a shit-eating grin, she was suddenly thrilled to see this particular person.

"Nicky! What are you doing here?" Piper paused for a second. "Did Alex send you?"

"No, Blondie!" Nicky laughed and quickly hugged Piper before walking past her into the penthouse. "I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to make sure you didn't need any help with your munchkins or need anything from the market?"

Before Piper could reply, a soft little pitter patter of feet grew louder from the hallway.

"Hi, little one!" Nicky instantly threw her hands out to pick up Ellie as she approached her. The bond between the two had always been a sight for sore eyes. It never failed to make Piper or Alex laugh when they thought back to the young woman meeting the toddler for the first time when she was eighteen months old. Nicky had brought her a babydoll as a gift in hopes that it would help Elliott take to her a little easier, and the child had initially been resistant, never letting go of the hold she had around Alex's neck until she had thoroughly scoped Nicky out for herself. But what the kids didn't know was that Nicky had hung a picture of them in her bunk while she was in prison. She had been completely smitten with them (and Lorna too) since Alex had brought pictures to visitation.

"Nicky, I _missed_ you." The small toddler wrapped her arms around the visitor's neck, laying her head down on Nicky's shoulder.

"I missed you too, kid." Nicky shut the door behind her and followed Piper into the living room. Immediately waving to Conner who was eagerly waving up at her from where he sat on the floor next to the bin of toys. "Hey, bud."

"Hi, Nicky."

The wild-haired woman sat down on the couch, Ellie still in her arms.

"Where's the _little_ little one?"

Piper picked up a few toys and moved them to the side before sitting down on the couch next to Nicky.

"She just went down for a nap about ten minutes ago."

"Did _you_ just wake up from a nap? Your hairs a little crazy." The younger blonde smoothed her hand down the back of Ellie's hair.

Ellie nodded, burying her face into Nicky's shoulder a little further.

"She had a little bit of a meltdown when we were across the street at the market today." Piper smiled at the sight. She knew she wasn't her daughter's favorite at the moment, but that was a part of parenting. The moment was still fresh in the mother's mind. With Alex being away, this was her first time having all three children by herself for an extended period of time.

She had thought that running into the market very quickly after picking Conner up from school wouldn't impede on the toddler's "quiet time" that was now being enforced, but she had thought wrong. She had Leah content in the Moby and Conner trying to help put the items onto the checkout counter, yet Ellie was sitting in the basket throwing a full on tantrum (and had been for five minutes) because Conner had got to pick out the fruit snacks this time. Sure enough he picked the Stars Wars themed box instead of the Barbie ones. Ellie had found this decision repulsive despite the snacks being the exact same, save for the design on the front. Piper had felt embarrassed that it was _her_ kid that could be heard screaming throughout the store and she was the parent receiving those dirty looks for not having her child under control. She had always complained that anywhere she went there was always a screaming child, but now the tables had turned and that screaming child was _hers_. There had been the worker that tried to help by giving the kids some stickers and the parents who gave her the sympathetic looks. Every parent deals with this inevitable public tantrum at some point with their children. Piper had dealt with this with Conner and she was positive she would have to with Leah also, but it comes on so quickly and it feels like all you can do is freeze up because of how awkward the situation is.

The moment the family arrived home, Piper had promptly sent Elliott to her room and laid Leah down to play on her mat with Conner, allowing her some to compose herself before dealing with her toddler. Ellie had known she was in trouble when Piper used _Elliott_ , yet the mother kept a gentle façade and a firm tone when speaking to her daughter about her incident in the grocery store. Instantly after their talk Ellie laid down in her bed, requesting she take a nap instead of the "quiet time" they had been transitioning into. If Ellie chose to nap during that quiet time that was up to her, but the parents felt it was time to start weaning away from naps considering in less than five months she would start full day pre-school, meaning she would go for six hours a day, five days a week, instead of the current two days a week for three hours.

When Piper had reappeared in the living room Conner had instantly asked if she was okay, and Piper nodded with a small smile as she sat down on the loveseat, ready to text her wife about her first day with three children by herself.

"Ah, Ellie. What did you do that for? Tantrums are for _babies._ "

The toddler's voice was muffled as she spoke again. "Conner got the boy fruit snacks and I wanted the _girl_ ones."

It took all Nicky could do to keep her laugh from escaping her mouth as she saw Conner roll his eyes from where he sat on the floor playing with his toy cars.

"But she's still gonna eat them." The seven-year old muttered.

…

 _ **The Next day…**_

"Hi, bud." Piper smiled from where she sat in the front seat watching her son climb into their vehicle after picking him up from school. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yep. I got a one hundred on my reading test." Conner smiled as he buckled himself into his seat.

"That's great, babe. I'm so proud of you!" Piper reached into the front seat and grabbed a bottle of juice and a package of animal crackers she had brought along for a snack and gave it to her son.

"Thank you, mommy." The boy happily grabbed the snack his mother was handing him.

"You're welcome, baby." Piper glanced into the mirror to look at her son before pulling out into traffic and heading towards her mother-in-law's.

The seven year old looked behind him and found his younger sister's car seat empty.

"Where's Ellie?"

"Grandma came and got her this morning so your sister and I could get some rest. Leah was up a lot last night… It was kind of rough." Barbara had called her this morning to confirm that they were still coming to dinner later that evening. Piper had only mentioned once that she didn't sleep well and an hour later Barbara was knocking on the door to the penthouse requesting a day with her granddaughters. Piper hadn't even asked the older woman to come over, she just showed up. Both Piper and Alex were extremely thankful for Barbara and Jim. They never batted an eye when it came to assisting the women with their children and constantly asked if they needed anything or if they simply wanted a couple of hours to themselves.

The grandmother had initially wanted to take both girls to give Piper some time to herself, but the young blonde persuaded her mother-in-law that she would keep Leah due to her just having gone done for a nap and not wanting to disturb her.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry you didn't sleep, mommy. I'm sure Leah didn't mean to keep you up. She's just little and needs things." Leaning over, the small boy peeped into his sister's carrier and found her wide awake, starring at the toys dangling above her while sucking on her pacifier. "Hi, baby Leah."

Leah produced a grin around her pacifier as her brother rubbed her leg to greet her.

Piper's heart swelled with pride as she listened to her son interact with his newest sibling. The past three months he had proven how good of a big brother he really was. Piper and Alex had thought that he was great when Ellie was born, but now that he had two little sisters to watch and protect, his love and devotion to his siblings had shot through the roof. Never once did he complain that Leah was getting all the attention, instead he offered a helping hand in whatever way he could.

Two hours later, Piper found herself sitting on Barbara's deck with a sleeping Leah in her arms. The weather was in the mid-seventies and there was a light breeze flowing through the backyard giving them the perfect conditions to sit and watch the older children run around the backyard.

"Alex comes home tomorrow, dear?" Barbara set down a glass of iced tea in front of Piper and sat down in a wooden chair adjacent to the mother.

"Thank you, and yes she does. I'll pick her up from the airport in the morning."

"How's it been having the kids by yourself?"

"It's been…It's been a learning experience to say the least." Piper chuckled to herself as she took a sip of her tea. "There's definitely a difference than when it was just Conner and Ellie. Adding a baby to the mix just adds a whole new dynamic to it. I think we've survived though."

Barbara giggled at the young mother. "Jake used to give me all sorts of trouble when Jim would go off for business trips. And of course his younger siblings saw how he was acting and wanted to do the same thing."

Piper smiled at the thought as she compared a young Jake to Conner. They were the complete opposite of each other at that age.

"It's been eight years next week, you know." The grandmother looked off into the distance, her once contagious smile tapering off into a gloomier façade. Piper knew Barbara still had her days where she struggled with her oldest child passing away, and she was sure she'd struggle with that for the rest of her life. But she really had to commend her mother-in-law for how positive she remained in her daily life. Piper couldn't even fathom losing one of her children and to see Barbara continue on was something so great.

"I can't believe it's been so long." Piper was quiet for a moment as she readjusted a still snoozing Leah to a better position in her lap. From where she sat she could see Conner helping Ellie blow bubbles from a large wand, a smile unconsciously spread across her face. "I can't believe my _first_ baby is gonna be eight soon."

The corners of Barbara's mouth curled up in a smile as she looked out towards her grandchildren. She found the sight of Conner holding the bubble wand down low enough for his sister to participate equally as heartwarming as Piper did. "A _lot_ happened that year, dear."

She continued. "Jake passed, you met Alex, and a few hours later that sweet little boy over there was born… And the years to pass were filled with marriage, grandchildren, and joy."

Just as Piper went to continue the conversation, Jim walked through the backdoor clad in a suit just having got done with a case. "Hi, girls."

Both women greeted him as he gave each woman and the sleeping Leah a peck on their cheek before setting shedding his suit jacket.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. We're having chicken pot pie."

Jim smiled wide and flashed a thumbs up, as he walked down the steps to go and play with his two grandchildren out in the yard.

The two women watched Jim greet Conner and Ellie and begin to play with them before the older woman spoke up.

"Would you like to help me set the table, dear? You can put Leah down in Jim and I's bedroom so you don't have to climb the stairs to the guest room."

"Absolutely." Piper smiled. There was no amount of words to describe how appreciative she was of Barbara and Jim.

…

 _ **Later that night…**_

 **To Alex: Are you still awake? Can I call you again?**

Piper finished the text, but soon heard Leah starting to fuss in demand for food from where she was laying on the bed next to her mother. The blonde had a feeling that Leah would once again be sleeping with her, but secretly Piper didn't mind considering she didn't have her wife in bed with her.

 **From Alex: Yes, please do.**

From where she sat against the headboard, Piper worked quickly to situate Leah where she was lying on her side in the boppy that was wrapped around her torso. Just as Piper was positive Leah had a good latch, she reached for her phone and dialed her wife's number.

" _Hi, Pipes. Is something wrong? I figured you'd already gone to bed."_

" _No." Piper smiled. "I'm feeding Leah and you're not here to keep me company."_

 _The blonde could practically hear her wife smile over the phone._

" _I'd_ _ **much**_ _rather be there than here. One more night in this bed that feels so empty without having you or the kids pressed up against me."_

" _We miss you too, Al…I've pretty much made up my mind that Leah's staying with me again tonight and if any others want to join, the more the merrier. Sleeping by myself for that hour in this bed last night was terrible."_

" _Ellie somehow stuck one of her blankets into my suitcase so that's what I'll be cuddling tonight. I wish I would've seen it last night, I may have slept longer than I did." Piper chortled at her lover's comment. She knew her daughter had stuck it in there. Anytime a bag was being packed, the three year old felt the need to put something of her own in it. The blonde also thought that a small reminder from home would help Alex cope with being away from her family, even if it was only for two nights._

" _She just wanted you to feel like you were at home …I forgot to tell you. This morning I had just got done feeding Leah and was sitting on the couch enjoying our time before I had to wake up Conner for school, and the next thing I know is Ellie trudging down the hallway, full on sobbing…You know how much of a grump she is in the mornings…She immediately comes and gets up on the couch next to me and cuddles up next to Leah who's laying against my legs. Ellie puts her face right up next to her sister's and simply cuddles her for a few minutes as she collected herself. It was the_ _ **sweetest**_ _thing."_

" _Have you met her mother? Mrs. Grump? I hear mornings with_ _ **her**_ _are the_ _ **worst**_ _." Piper knew a shit-eating grin was spreading across her wife's face._

" _Have you met Mrs. Grump's wife? She's the reason why Mrs. Grump's the way she is."_

" _Touché, Pipes." The blonde could practically hear the smirk on her wife's face._

 _It was quiet on the line for a moment as the two women just listened to each other's breathing. They had already talked on the phone once earlier that night and had already gone through each detail of their day. Alex spoke up again._

" _What's Leah doing?"_

 _The younger woman peered down at their baby who was still eagerly sucking down her food. Her eyes were starting to droop yet her grasp on Piper's shirt was unrelenting. She always needed some kind of contact with whoever was feeding her whether she was nursing or eating from a bottle._

" _She's fighting her sleep…She can't quite decide what she wants more; food or sleep."_

" _Sounds about right." Small butterflies erupted across Piper's stomach as she listened to the deep laugh that came from her wife. "She's our little night owl, that one."_

…

 _ **The Next Day…**_

"Do you see momma?" The infant immediately started kicking the second Alex was in close enough range for her to see. Piper smoothed her hands down Leah's legs from where she was sitting in the Moby against her. The blonde had strapped her in to where her front was against her daughter's back, allowing her to see the world in front of her instead of over Piper's shoulder.

"Hi, Al." A wide grin erupted over Piper's features as Alex walked the last few feet towards them. The airport was rather quiet considering it was the mid-morning and most business workers take the earliest flight possible.

"Hi, Pipes." Alex set down her carry-on and her hands immediately attached to her wife's cheeks as she pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Two nights is too long."

"Agreed." The blonde smiled in between kisses.

"Hi, baby." The brunette switched her attention to their little one who was still kicking and cooing towards her. With a loving hand, she ran it down Leah's head as she dipped down to plant a kiss to her forehead. "I missed you."

"Ellie and Conner tried to persuade me to let them stay home from school so they could welcome you home."

"That doesn't surprise me." The older woman chortled before motioning for Leah. "I'll take her, babe."

Piper began to unravel the wrap and hand Leah over to her wife, draping the Moby over her shoulder. She wasn't going to deny Alex of holding their daughter. The blonde knew how much her wife had missed her kids. During the two nights away, the older woman constantly expressed how much she missed her family. It was a sweet scene to see Alex's face so animated as she held their three month old in her arms, constantly giving her affection.

"I heard you had your first giggle yesterday." Alex picked up her carry-on and slung it over her shoulder before grasping Piper's hand with her own. "I'm pretty disappointed that you did it while I wasn't home." She was indeed feeling a little saddened that her baby had hit such a joyful milestone while she wasn't home. Alex was sure she had watched the video Piper had sent her of Leah's laugh at least a hundred times.

The infant just continued to gaze up at Alex as they walked towards the baggage claim.

"I didn't know that having the hiccups was so funny." The blonde grinned up at her wife, completely ecstatic that she was home.

"You got the kids to school on time both days?" Alex joked, knowing how Piper usually ran late. She had called both mornings to ensure that her family was up and out of bed both days she was gone, plus she _really_ missed her kids and surprisingly missed the usual chaos of their mornings before school.

"Yesterday we had fifteen minutes to spare, mind you." Piper looked over at her wife with a pointed look as they came to a stop at the baggage claim. "Today though, we had two minutes to spare. One child decided to announce he left his lunch box at home as soon as we pulled out onto the road to head to school, we had a major diaper blowout when we went back upstairs, and then while I was trying to get her cleaned up I asked one of the kids to hand me a diaper and they about killed each other trying to see who could grab one first."

"I think mommy did a great job while I was gone though." Alex turned her attention to Leah who was content in being held in her momma's arms. "Three munchkins to one parent is rough for anyone, but everyone's still alive and breathing so I think she did just fine. What do you think, Leah?"

The brunette had sympathy for her wife. She had been in the exact same situation before and understood how having one set of hands to care for three kids could get stressful, but like she always said, parenting is a world of learning.

* * *

 _ **Early April...**_

"Are you excited baby?" Alex cooed at her four month old as she gently attached the tabs to the front of Leah's diaper and snapped her onesie back together. The pair was sitting on the floor of the living room, just having got done with a mid-morning play session and was getting ready to introduce pureed food to the infant for the first time. Leah was now able to roll from her stomach to back, a milestone that each family member constantly praised her for. "You get to try solids."

The infant had started showing signs the signs of being ready to try solids about a week ago when she would constantly reach for her parent's food out of curiosity. Leah's pediatrician had also given them the go ahead at her four month check-up considering she was now maintaining good head control and could sit well while she was supported.

"Al?" Piper's voice floated into the living from where she was in the kitchen pureeing Leah's food. There had been many discussions on which food to introduce to their little one first, and Alex had finally just left that decision up to her wife.

"Yeah, Pipes?" Alex stood up and picked her daughter up, situating her on her hip while making their way into the kitchen.

"Her bananas are ready." The blonde held up a small container of pureed food while she had a small baby spoon resting in her other hand. Piper's face was somewhat gloomy but she still had that soft smile spread across her face. It was starting to hit her that her last baby was starting grow and hit all those important milestones.

"Don't look so sad, Pipes." Alex moved closer to the island where Leah's Bumbo was waiting for her. As soon as she had her infant situated in her seat, the brunette placed a soft kiss to her wife's cheek.

"She's just our last little one, Al." Piper slid into a barstool in front of her infant while her wife slid into the one next to her. Both parents sitting directly in front of their daughter. "I feel like just yesterday we were bringing her home."

Leah's babbles interrupted Alex's reply. The infant was dressed in a gray onesie that had small white polka-dots covering it and atop her head was a pink head band that had a matching bow attached.

"Are you excited for bananas, sweetie?" Piper smiled and smoothed a hand down her infants head before grabbing the bib that was set out on the counter and putting it on Leah.

Alex opened the container, stirring the food around for a moment. Both parents were thankful for the quietness in their home since both children were at school. This also helped to ensure there wouldn't be any distractions for Leah while she had her first encounter with real food. "Okay, Leah. Here it comes."

Leah's initial reaction to the bananas was one of confusion, causing both Piper and Alex to laugh at their little one.

"What do you think, babe?" Alex spooned a little bit of the food that Leah had spit out and landed on her chin.

"I don't think she knows what to think about this." Piper giggled, wiping a bit of excess off Leah's face with her bib.

Alex spooned another bite into the infant's mouth. This time Leah accepted it, gumming it a little before swallowing.

"Decided you like it?" Piper laughed, once again wiping her daughter's chin.

"Someone likes bananas." After a few more bites, Leah was grasping Alex's hand trying to keep the spoon in her mouth. Each time Alex let go to spoon out another bite, the infant began to fuss.

"I think she may be trying to teethe or we've created a monster that loves bananas, Al."

* * *

A/N: I've noticed that there's been a lot of technical difficulties going on for this site here lately, but rest assured, I'm still able to see all of you guys reviews through emails and I appreciate them so much.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Flashback in**_ _Italics._

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 25**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Early April…**_

"Mommy?"

"Yes, babe?" Piper looked up from her place on the couch where she was replying to emails and tending to Popi business. Spring time for Popi was usually a madhouse. There was a higher demand for spring scents and they almost always worked overtime to ensure they had enough product to meet the demand. Since she had become a stay at home mom, of course she had ample time now to spend with her children, but that privilege also came with deadlines, emails, and a lot of trust in Polly.

"Leah won't keep her pacifier in her mouth." Ellie toddled over to Piper, standing up on her tiptoes to see over the computer screen, two small pig tails sticking up atop her head.

"That's okay, if she wants it, she'll let us know." The mother glanced down to the floor and found her infant on her tummy, and sure enough, Leah's pacifier was on the floor directly in front of her. The baby would reach out and touch it, but she hadn't quite developed the skills to pick it up and put it in her mouth on her own.

There was a wide array of colorful toys littering the living room. There were toys that lit up and sang as well as dolls, and dress up clothes around Leah from where Ellie had played 'fashion show'. It had been a quiet morning thus far with Conner being at school and Alex at work. The weather outside was cloudy with rumbles of thunder rolling in the distance.

Their morning had been filled with playtime, snuggles, and laughs. Piper enjoyed the mornings where it was just her and her girls, but she also liked the days that she had one child to herself. The one-on-one time allowed her to delve further into the blossoming personalities of her children.

It was few moments filled with coos and the clattering of toys before Piper attention was asked for again.

"Yes, Ellie?"

The toddler crawled up on the couch and snuggled close to her mother, completely oblivious to the spreadsheets open on the computer screen.

"I love you, mommy."

Piper couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she closed her laptop and pulled her little girl into her lap, holding her close.

"I love you, too, Ellie."

It was small moments like this that Piper lived for. It made all these days being a stay-at-home mom, worth it. Instead of stocking shelves and sitting in on meetings at Popi, she got to stay at home and witness each milestone and spend each second of the day with her children. Yes, there were days that Piper desperately needed a break, and she tried her hardest to keep her attitude positive until her wife got home. Yet, her children didn't see it that way.

Everyday Alex would come home and ask her wife as well as her kids how their day was. On days that Piper often commented that the day was long and stressful, Ellie often told her the complete opposite. The four-year old would almost always make Piper seem like the greatest mother in the world and never once did she mention anything negative about her. Ellie looked at Piper as if she had hung the moon. All three of their children looked at Piper like that.

"Max and me got _married_ in the playhouse yesterday."

Piper snorted at her daughter's random remark. She knew this was merely a phase that preschoolers go through while participating in games that have roles, because she often wanted to play 'school' at home with Conner.

"And I wasn't invited?" The mother mocked a look of hurt, glancing up just in time to see her infant roll from her tummy to her back, a small grin replacing the mock-up.

"Momma didn't get invited either if that makes you feel better. Or Leah. Or Conner. Or Grandma and Grandpa." Ellie's tone was full of nonchalance, a trait she surely picked up from Alex. On the other hand, she was also starting to look exactly like Piper. Her hair fell just below her shoulders, her eyes were a piercing blue, and she wasn't afraid to speak what was on her mind.

Before Piper could get a word out, Ellie had continued on as she tried to get impossibly closer to her mother.

"Mommy, was I at your wedding?"

Piper thought back to her and Alex's special day.

 _On Saturday, July 23rd, she and Alex had tied the knot at the New York City courthouse. It had been a spur of the moment idea after a passionate night of adult wrestling when they were basking in the afterglow. Things were less stressful then with one child compared to three. It had been Alex who proposed the idea, and Piper admitted she was thinking the same thing. All they need was each other, not a large ceremony. When they had discussed their union at the Massachusetts beach house after their fight, both women had agreed on a vow renewal or small ceremony later on, but Piper didn't see that happening for years after and she was content with that decision._

 _Barbara, Jim, and Conner were all in attendance. Tears were shed, and lots of smiles were worn. The feelings and emotions were intense as both women slipped a wedding band on each other's fingers. It felt so surreal to both women. The two women were surrounded by their family and most importantly their son._

 _Piper wore a short sleeved ivory dress that went just past her knees with a swooping neckline accented by a pair of nude pumps. Alex was also wearing nude pumps that matched Pipers, something that the blonde wanted, a black laced, three quarter sleeve dress that went to just above her knee and also had a swoop neckline, but the back formed a "V" exposing her back and part of her saltshaker tattoo. Both women had opted for long loose curls and a light coat of makeup._

 _The ceremony was short, but intimate and served as one of the greatest days of each woman's life._

"No." The blonde shook her head as she looked down at her wedding ring that still happily sat on her fourth finger. A second child had definitely been discussed. Piper had even started to believe that she would have another baby before she and Alex ever got married, but her then-girlfriend had popped the question in the simplest, yet most intricate way. "You weren't at mine and momma's wedding, but Conner was. You were born _about_ two years later."

"Did you wear a big dress like Cinderella?" Ellie's eyes were wide and full of amazement as she gazed up at her mother.

"No." The mother's eyes quickly darkened, a slight look of dejection overtaking her face. There had been many times over the past few years that Piper thought about the what-ifs. Like what if she and Alex had waited and held and actual wedding or what if she and Alex held off getting married until later on. Would everything still be the same? Would they have three children?

She was still _so_ ecstatic and completely content with how she and Alex decided to get married because to her marriage wasn't a piece of paper. It was about the love and devotion the couple had towards one another. But she still found herself wanting to celebrate this event with more friends and family other than Jim, Conner, and Barbara who were in attendance at their wedding at the courthouse. She longed to have those pictures to share with her children in times like this when they asked. "Momma and I got married at the courthouse. We didn't really want a big wedding at the time. We just loved each other so much that we couldn't wait."

"But you and Momma would look so pretty if you had a dress like Cinderella." Ellie clambered off Piper's lap and sat down next to her sister who was batting at colorful toys dangling above her as she laid on her play mat.

"Thanks, babe." Piper smiled.

…

"Do you need some help, mommy?" Conner's quiet voice echoed around the kitchen, Ellie hot on his trail. The boy observed his mother struggle to keep Leah in a supported sitting position in the sink and bathe her at the same time. A constantly squirming baby was proving to be quite difficult with only one set of hands. The small tub that Piper had received at her baby shower had been thrown out due to a recall, leaving them with no tub for baby.

"What, babe?" Piper glanced towards the entry way before returning her attention back to her infant who was splashing repetitively.

"Hi, mommy." Ellie raced over to her mother and hugged her leg.

"Hi, Ellie." The blonde laughed. She had seen her daughter less than ten minutes ago in the living room as they played Chutes and Ladders.

"Do you need help with baby Leah?" The seven year old walked closer to his mother. Leah's face instantly lit up in a wide grin at the sight of her brother.

Ellie climbed up into a barstool, observing the chaos from afar.

"If you could hand me her towel right there, that would be great." The blonde motioned to the other end of the island where the soft, yellow towel was located. The front of her shirt was soaked from Leah's splashing. Piper accepted the towel from her son and turned her attention back to her infant. "Thanks, babe. Give me a second to dry her off and you and your sister can help me put her in her pajamas and put her to bed."

"Mommy, when's momma gonna be home?" The preschoolers tone was full of enquiry.

"She'll probably be home after you two go to bed…She had a big book signing today." Piper wrapped Leah in the towel and continued to walk out of the kitchen. Just before she reached the nursery she turned to her son. "Can you go and lay Leah on the floor of her room so I can go change my shirt?"

Conner smiled and held out his arms, ready to receive his baby sister. Ellie often grew jealous that her brother was given the privilege of carrying their sister short distances by himself. Alex and Piper were hesitant to let Ellie, due to her small stature and how rough she could be at times. Occasionally she was allowed to gently pull Leah away from the coffee table if she rolled too close, but she still was disappointed she wasn't allowed to carry her sister.

"Be gentle when you lay her down okay? Keep your hand behind her head at all times." The blonde handed her infant over to her oldest before turning to her middle child. "Ellie, when he lays her down, can you pick out some pajamas for her?"

Conner proceeded into the nursey as the preschoolers face lit up in excitement that she had a job to do also. The young blonde eagerly nodded her head and ran into her and her sister's room.

It took less than a minute for Piper to walk into her bedroom, find a fresh t-shirt, and return back to the nursey that also doubled as Ellie's room. When she returned, her heart swelled at the sight she was greeted with. Both older children were laying parallel to Leah on either side of her. Conner was holding what looked to be one of the baby books and was reading to both his sisters. A footed pair of gray and white striped pajamas with a hot pink elephant on the bum could be seen laying out on Ellie's bed.

…

"Hi, Pipes." Alex walked over to her wife's side of the bed, dipping down to kiss her hello before shuffling a few steps over and dipping down to gently kiss their infant as she slept in the co-sleeper next to their bed. "Sorry, I'm so late. The author stayed and took a few extra pictures with fans as well as signed some autographs."

"Hi." The blonde's voice was full of sleep, having dozed off after putting Leah down. With the infant now beginning to find her own little voice, there had already been a few instances where Leah's babbles and coos woke her sister up from her slumber. Alex and Piper had quickly decided to continue letting their baby sleep in the co-sleeper next to Piper's side of the bed instead of starting her out in her crib at night, but often times they found their infant in bed with them. "It's okay. It was a quiet night around here."

Alex nodded and looked down towards her sleeping baby once again, noticing that what she thought was her blanket bundled up next to her face was actually a t-shirt. One of _her_ t-shirts.

"Did we lose all her blankets?" The tall woman stroked the material of the shirt between her fingers, not wanting to remove it from her daughter's co-sleeper in fear she would wake the infant.

"No." Piper chortled. "She had just fallen asleep and the kids came in here and woke her up…After that she was overtired and _super_ fussy. So much that her crying was starting to stimulate her gag reflex, and your sleep shirt was the closest thing to me. Sorry, babe."

"No, it's fine. We've all been there before." Alex ran a hand down Leah's head. "It can be washed."

"She calmed down enough for me to clean her up and change her clothes when I handed her another t-shirt of yours from the dirty clothes. I guess she just missed you."

The brunette nodded with a smug grin before telling her wife to give her ten minutes to change and she would be joining her in bed.

Piper stopped her wife just as she stepped into the bathroom to do her nightly routine.

"Have you ate something, Al? I can heat up some of the leftovers we have from dinner?"

"We ordered pizza. Thanks though, Pipes." The brunette winked and softly shut the door behind her.

"How long has she been out?" Fifteen minutes later Alex emerged from the master bathroom clad in a pair of white cotton pajama bottoms and a black Motley Crue t-shirt, her long raven tresses still slightly curly as they fell down her back and her makeup now completely absent from her face. The brunette held back her hair and placed one last kiss to her infant's cheek before walking around to her side of the bed.

"About forty-five minutes." The blonde yawned.

"How were the kids today?"

"They were great…They both felt a little guilty after waking their sister up, but they were good overall." Piper sunk down into the king size bed, pulling the comforter up to her chin.

Alex smiled at the sight and dimmed the light in the room before crawling into bed, cuddling up close to her wife. If she had to place a bet on why their children woke up the baby, she would bet that Ellie and Conner had once again found something completely mind-blowing in one of the many books about sea creatures or zoo animals that the four year old had received for her birthday. Ellie's birthday had been a week ago, and each night the little girl came bursting into whichever room the family may be in, completely enthralled and amazed at what was in her books.

"Night, Pipes." The brunette wrapped her arm tight around her lover's waist, pressing a sweet kiss to the back of her neck. "Love you."

"I love you too, Al."

…

Alex awoke to the sounds of soft coos and rustling from inside the co-sleeper on the other side of the room. She could faintly hear the soft snores coming from her wife who was sprawled out on her side of the bed. Leah had slept through the night, the first time in weeks. The parents received a whole seven hours of uninterrupted sleep, and Alex already felt like a new woman. She couldn't imagine what her wife would feel like when she woke from her slumber.

She debated seeing if Leah would fall back asleep considering it was just after six in the morning, but knowing that she slept through the night, Alex figured that she was probably about to fuss due to hunger.

The brunette quietly crawled out of bed and crept around to Piper's side to where her daughter's co-sleeper was. As she peered over the edge of the bassinette, she was immediately greeted with a wide gummy grin coming from the four month old. The t-shirt she had been cuddling was still perched in the same place it had been when Alex came home last night.

"Hi, baby." The brunette grinned down at her infant as she gently picked her up from the sleeper. "You slept through the night! That's a big deal for you!"

The pair stealthily made their way through the bedroom in order to not wake up the sleeping blonde that was still sprawled out in bed.

"We'll change your diaper and feed you…You must be pretty hungry." The brunette sat down on the chaise of the couch, grabbing a diaper and wipes from the storage underneath the coffee table. Leah was still content, babbling back at Alex while she was being talked to. "I heard you missed me last night. Why don't you tell me a little bit about that?" The raven-haired woman changed the diaper and then placed her infants legs back in her light blue footed onesie (a hand me down from Conner) before zipping it up. The brunette stayed put for a few seconds, letting Leah look around for a bit before picking her up and walking into the kitchen to retrieve a pre-made bottle from the refrigerator.

As Alex sat back down on the chaise of their leather couch, she cradled Leah in one arm and fed her with her free one. While Leah nursed or ate from a bottle, she constantly searched for bare skin on whoever was feeding her. With Piper, the infant always rested a hand on her chest, needing that skin-to-skin contact that was crucial for young infants, and with Alex she searched for the same thing, but often times she had to settle on resting her tiny hand over Alex's on the bottle or she reached up to rest hand on her cheek or neck.

When the brunette had this one-on-one time with her baby, she often found herself locking eyes with her while she fed her. Each day her baby blue eyes were brightening, much like Piper's. And she often found herself chatting with her infant which almost always produced large grins around the bottle as she ate. All these little things were how she bonded with her youngest child. Alex always made sure the environment around her and her baby was as distraction free as possible wanting to ensure the atmosphere for their bonding time was up to its potential.

Leah's wispy blonde hair was still falling out, much like every other baby born. Alex and Piper often found themselves joking about how their infant's hair looked much like an old man's considering she was getting a bald spot on the back of her head.

It took around twenty-minutes for Leah to be completely satisfied. Alex sat her up and gently patted her back to burp her and to also appease her wife due to Leah's pediatrician recommending that babies sit upright for fifteen to twenty minutes after each feeding.

"You're so happy this morning." The brunette tickled underneath Leah's chin, evoking a strong giggle. It was silent for a few moments, the only sound in the room was the sound of raindrops pelting against the windows. Alex observed how Leah would grasp at her fingers or look at her own. It intrigued Alex to watch her children find something new every day, it was as if they had found something brand new to the world (at least in their world it was brand new). "I love you so much. Do you know that? I love your little toes, your little hands, your little cheeks."

Leah grinned wide up at her momma. The older woman was so completely smitten with her infant. What caught Alex off guard was when she looked away for a split second and Leah slumped forward against her, resting her body against Alex's torso. It was her own way of letting Alex know she felt the exact same way about her.

* * *

 _ **A few days later…**_

"Good workout?" Alex's eyebrow quirked up as she found her wife walking into the kitchen, just having got back from a run. The blonde's breathing was labored and a small sliver of her stomach was exposed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead

"Yeah, finally getting back down to the times I had pre-baby." The younger woman pulled out a barstool, the scraping sound radiating across the floor.

"That's exciting." Alex's eyes continued to marvel the woman across the island. Leah was sitting in her Bumbo on top of the counter, being fed pureed strawberries and bananas. The rest of the house was quiet as there was about twenty more minutes until the older kids had to get up and get ready for school. The brunette was already clad in her black slacks and white-button down, her hair and makeup already done. All that was absent was her blazer. She and Nicky had a meeting with a potential author who wanted to hold a signing at their bookstore.

"Where are her clothes?" Piper reached the few feet towards her infant and smoothed a hand down her crown soothingly.

"Pipes, she was wearing Christmas pajamas." Alex fed a spoonful of food into her infant's mouth before smirking at her lover. "Nothing says April like Christmas themed pajamas."

"Alex, I'm a stay at home mom and we generally don't go out during the day so there's no use in getting her all dressed up. Don't get me wrong, I think that she looks _completely_ adorable all dressed up, but it's just not practical for us to have all that extra laundry so we wear whatever we can find." Piper's tone was nonchalant as she removed herself from the chair and walked to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. "She gets a bath every night, new pajamas on after, and they stay on her till her next bath the next night unless she gets really dirty from eating, blows through her diaper, or majorly spits up."

"I get that, and I'm all for it, it's just not December." The brunette shrugged with a small chuckle before wiping Leah's face and removing her bib.

"I'm not the one who wears the same sleep shirt for a week straight before getting a new one." Piper rolled her eyes and chortled.

"Nobody said you _had_ to sleep next to me if you're saying I smell."

"When we sleep we sweat, we drool, and we shed hair among other things." The blonde crossed her arms, a small smirk spreading across her features. "I'm not saying you smell, but we're human. I mean I continue to sleep next to you don't I?"

"I don't think Leah thinks I smell." The brunette looked down to the infant who was content on being held in her mother's arms. "Do you?"

"I've been debating whether or not we just need to move her crib into our room."

Immediately, Alex's head popped up. This didn't go unnoticed by her lover. Picking the infant up out of her seat, Alex walked around the island to where her wife was sitting. Placing an arm around her waist, the brunette pressed a kiss to her wife's cheek, her tone dropping an octave.

"Then where are we going to relocate her for an hour or two when we have one of our middle of the night trysts."

"You bring up a _very_ valid point." Piper looped her arm around her wife's waist, finding herself giving in to the temptation to move it lower and cup her wife's ass through the tight slacks she was wearing.

A toothy grin spread across the older woman's face as she dipped her head down to lock her lips with her wife's.

…

"Yo, Vause? I picked up some burgers from that food truck down the street for lunch." Nicky's voice was echoing down the hall and into Alex's office as she looked over the contract and stipulations the author's assistant had sent over. Soon the woman and her bushy blonde hair appeared in the doorway with a drink carrier in one hand and a brown bag of food in the other, her usual shit-eating grin plastered across her face with a toothpick sticking out of the side of her mouth. She too looked dapper in a simple, black pant suit. Nicky had taken quite the opportunity of being co-owner alongside Alex and insisted in being as committed as possible to their store. "Will ya stop squinting and hunching over your computer for a second and eat? I left you in that exact same position half an hour ago."

"Sorry, this author even has _food preferences_ on his request sheet if this contract goes through. She wants certain type of bottle of water that apparently you can only get at like two stores in the entire state." Alex placed her elbows on the edge of her desk and buried her face in her hands, letting out a large sigh. "I knew this author was an unpleasant person to work with, but if we can persuade her to have the signing here, and it goes _well_ , that will be so fucking _great_ for us."

Each month the bookstore was acquiring more well-known authors to hold their book signings and their reputation was sky-rocketing.

"It's gonna be okay, sister." Nicky sat down in the chair on the other side of Alex's desk and passed out their food. "They warned us that the higher up we get with these well-known authors the more the competition and the more the demand."

It was quiet for a few moments before Nicky decided to change the subject.

"How's that baby girl of yours? Still on that sleeping through the night streak?"

Alex snorted as she took a swig from her drink. " _No_. She woke up at three forty-five this morning and was still awake when I left at seven-thirty when Conner and I left."

"Jeez." Nicky shook her head. "And to think you've had to deal with this with three kids, three separate times. I can't even imagine how much sleep you've lost over the years."

"Technically twice, because Piper and I started living together after Conner turned a year old, but he still had his moments." Alex looked up at the wall adjacent to her desk. It was filled top to bottom with pictures of her family, none of which were from her previous time before meeting Piper. Those pictures only served as a reminder of how she struggled and the things she turned to before turning her life around. "It's so worth it though."

Nicky admired Alex for how faithful she was to her family. She had endured Alex through some of her worst times, just as Alex had done for her, and she constantly criticized herself for initially being so resistant to Piper and her son.

"What's it been now?" Nicky popped a French fry into her mouth. "Six years altogether for you and Blondie?"

"Almost eight." The brunette absentmindedly smiled. "We'll be married for six in July."

"I'm still bummed I didn't get an invite." The younger woman's tone was sarcastic.

"I'm still bummed you couldn't be there." The brunette gave her friend a pointed look before turning to her computer once again. The meal that was sitting in front of her only half eaten.

"Look, I was correcting my mistakes, alright? It's not like that shithole of a prison would've given me furlough anyway." Nicky grinned at her boss before collecting her trash and throwing it in the waste basket next to Alex's desk. She was at peace with her past decisions and her time in prison. Nicky really believed that seeing Alex change herself and find that happiness was the spark to her realizing that she needed to do the same. Alex was her only family left and she knew she wouldn't survive without anyone supporting her. It was quiet before the blonde's tone grew serious. "You and Piper…You could've had a real wedding without me…" This sudden admission caught Alex's attention. "Yeah, it would've sucked to not be there, but I kind of deserved it, ya know?"

"Nicky, there were other reasons Piper and I didn't have an actual ceremony…We mutually decided that we didn't need some big wedding to prove our love to each other, all that mattered was Piper and I."

"But you two deserve that…You two didn't even go on a _honeymoon_ for God's sakes. Why?" Nicky scooted her chair closer to Alex, trying to convey the message she was trying to get across. "You and Piper…Just _looking_ at you two, someone can tell you're so disgustingly far in love without any doubt…It's what I want for me and Lorna, you know?"

The brunette grinned at her friend's confession.

"Speaking of, when does she get out? Piper wants to have a welcoming dinner at our apartment."

"Fifty-nine days." Nicky chortled, suddenly giddy at the mention of her lover. "Don't avoid my question thought, Vause."

"We had a baby at home, Nicky and I was in the process of adopting him. There were more priorities that needed to be taken care of before we went on a honeymoon." Alex took another bite of her burger, swallowing before continuing. "We went to Cambodia for Christmas before Ellie was born, it was Piper's first anniversary gift."

Before Nicky could reply, a now very pregnant Kelly appeared in the doorway of the office informing them that the author had arrived.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was adequate.

Please don't hesitate to let me know if there's something you want to see in these last few chapters or if there's an interaction between certain characters. I'm all ears.

Sorry this is a few days later than usual. I've had a lot going on.

Cheers!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I've noticed in reviews and PM's there has been a bit of confusion. Piper and Alex got married at the courthouse in chapter 26 of 'It Can Happen in an Instant'. If you haven't read 'It Can Happen in an Instant' I highly recommend you do because this story is the sequel to that.

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 26**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Late April…**_

"Conner, come get in bed, please." Piper pulled back the covers of the double sized bed that was adjacent to her and Alex's. "Ellie, you too."

"But I'm jumping." The preschooler was breathing rapidly as she continued to bounce on the hotel bed.

The family was in the western part of New York State for one of Conner's baseball tournaments. The boy had played in two games today, and played bright and early tomorrow morning. Piper and Alex were both already drained and there was two more days of the tournament left provided Conner and his team win both games tomorrow. Keeping up with a preschooler while tending to a four month old _and_ watching their son play in his game was a task of its own.

Alex was on the opposite bed repeatedly patting Leah's bottom as she lulled her to sleep on her shoulder, the ten o-clock news playing on the television attached to the wall in front of her. Even though this was weekend was hectic, it served as a small getaway for her. The author with a ton of demands had agreed on having one more meeting and touring the bookstore once more before making a decision on where she would hold her signing. The whole process was stressful for Alex. She just wanted to see her store continue to thrive and she knew it would despite the author's decision, but this author would boost their reputation that much more. It would also allow a door to open for other well-known authors to hold their events at the bookstore.

"Goodnight, Momma." Conner stood beside Alex's side of the bed and pressed a kiss to her cheek while rubbing a hand gently down Leah's clothed back. "Goodnight, baby Leah."

"Goodnight, bud. You did really awesome today." The brunette smiled up at her boy, her heart filling with pride for what a handsome and well-mannered young boy he was turning into.

"Thank you." He mumbled. Conner blushed as he walked back to his side of his and Ellie's bed. He had hit a double that brought in the winning run in their last game, yet he didn't want to take credit for it. The boy confessed that it was a team effort for why they won, not just him.

The hotel itself was nice, but the small hotel room that had two double beds, a flat screen television, a mini-fridge, microwave, and one bathroom was pushing the family to their limit and it was only the first night of two. They were used to a three-thousand square foot penthouse that was equipped with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and room for everyone to breathe. This hotel room stripped them of all of that.

"Come on." Piper grabbed Ellie mid-jump and squeezed her tight before laying her down next to her brother. "Time for bed. It's two hours past your bedtime."

"Mommy. Can Leah sleep with me and Conner?" The four year old grasped her stuffed puppy and made herself comfortable while her mother covered her with the comforter and knelt down to press a kiss to her forehead. Soon after, Piper moved around the foot of the bed to do the same to her son. "We have room."

"That's really sweet of you, babe, but she's gonna sleep in the playpen."

A few quiet moments went by and Piper disappeared into the bathroom before Ellie spoke up again.

"I'm not tired." The preschooler sat up in bed.

"Lay down." Alex turned her head towards the little girl and pointed towards Ellie's pillow.

Ellie simply continued to stare at her mother. It was as if they were in a duel to see who could blink first. The older she got, the more she liked to test her parents, but in the end, they always won.

It took a raise of Alex's eyebrows for the four year old to drop back down to her pillow and turn away from the brunette. It reminded Alex of Piper. When the blonde was irritated with her wife, she always turned away from her in bed.

An hour later, the couple found themselves still wide awake, listening to their children rustling about in their sleep. The television was still on, casting a soft glow around the room. It wasn't until Alex saw a movie coming on that she asked if her wife wanted to pass the time by watching that, and she happily agreed.

A few moments into the movie, Piper rolled to her side and laid her head on her wife's shoulder. She felt her companions hand began to rub forward and backward on her side. This movement went on for a few minutes before Alex's hand fell to the front of Piper's stomach unexpectedly.

"I miss your bump." Alex chortled as she placed her hand back on Piper's side. "It was a nice little arm rest for me."

"We can always remedy that situation." Piper rolled to her back, looking at her wife with a small smirk on her face. She was joking, yet she wanted to see what her wife's reaction would be.

"No." Alex's tone was playful yet firm. "We're done. Three's it for us."

"I don't think my body could handle another pregnancy, plus I'm content with our three."

"Me too." The older woman smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her wife's forehead. She had really surprised herself when she decided to take on a relationship with this woman. She had fully convinced herself that Piper would decide that she had too much baggage and break things off, but Piper had proven her wrong. Piper had been with her through her highest highs, and her lowest lows. There wasn't any amount of appreciation that she felt she could show to convey just how thankful she was to have formed this life with her.

…

The next morning Conner won two games back to back, allowing his team to advance to the championship the next day. To celebrate their hard-fought journey, the team was holding an afternoon swim party at the hotel they were staying at. The second the family returned back to their hotel, Conner was shirtless before they even opened the door to their room. It took the boy less than a five minutes to completely disrobe, change into his swim suit, spray on some screen with the help of Alex, and dart back out the door to the outdoor swimming pool just across from their room.

"Pipes, is this supposed to be a crop top?" Alex gestured to the small swim shirt that she had just dressed Leah in. "I don't know how I feel about our four month old wearing crop tops and showing so much skin."

"No, Al. It's not a crop top." The blonde giggled as she stood up after completely slathering Ellie in sunscreen. Once Piper was at Alex's side, she attempted to adjust the shirt. She was able to pull it down fully, but once Leah squirmed again, it rose back up above her stomach. The blonde tried once more before giggling out loud and tickling Leah's stomach. "I think it's just this little belly."

As if on cue, Leah's lower lip began to quiver and soon tears were streaming down her face. Alex was quick to come to the rescue and pick up the infant. Ellie was oblivious to the wailing as she watched the children's program that was on the television.

"Pipes, you hurt her feelings." Alex chuckled as she laid her head on top of Leah's and rubbed her back. The swim shirt was still up above her stomach. "You know she's self-conscious about her rolls."

"My poor baby. I'm sorry." Piper laughed while rubbing her infant's legs in attempt to make peace. Leah wasn't overweight, she was perfectly healthy for her age, but considering she was born with such a high birth weight, she still had some of those rolls and the slightly puffy cheeks she came out with. "Mommy loves your rolls."

Alex walked around to the bedside table to pick up Leah's pacifier, hoping it would help soothe the little one. Thankfully, the infant eagerly accepted the item and calmed down.

"I'm gonna go change." Piper pulled her swim suit out of their suitcase and walked towards the restroom. "I guess just take her shirt off and leave her bathing suit on, but put her little hat on."

Alex nodded, oblivious to the black bikini within her wife's grasp. The brunette laid Leah down on the bed, observing how rapidly she was sucking on her pacifier as she took in her surroundings. It astounded her on how attached all three of her children were to the soothing item. She was thankful that the older two of the three had easily weaned off of it, but she was already worrying about Leah due to her attachment to it.

"Leah, are you excited to go swimming for the first time?" The four month old was dressed in a navy blue, one piece swimsuit that was decorated with multi-colored ice cream cones. Attached to the top of the suit was a red bow that spanned across her tiny torso. Alex was sure that Piper had already applied two coats of sunscreen and was on the verge of applying a third before she stopped herself.

"Momma?" Ellie's little voice broke Alex away from her gazing at the infant.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can we go swimming now?" The four year old was growing impatient. She was clad in a matching swimsuit like her little sisters. That was something Piper had started to get into as Leah got older. Something about her girls wearing matching outfits was intriguing and also very cute.

"We're just waiting on mommy to get changed." Alex knew Ellie was practically chomping at the bit to go swimming. They constantly joked that the preschooler was part fish because of her love for swimming. "Can you get Leah's white sunhat out of you two's bag, please?"

"Yes, momma."

"Thank you." The mother turned her attention back to the infant who was still wiggling around, taking in each inch of the hotel room.

Piper soon emerged from the bathroom clad in the black bikini. Alex didn't even notice until she looked up from placing the hat on Leah's head. Instantly she felt her abdomen clench at the sight of her wife. Their sex life was not near as robust as it used to be, but they worked to find time at least two to three times a week. The blonde was starting to gain back that toned muscle definition in her stomach and was shedding the baby weight quickly. In some ways Alex was surprised that Piper was already ready to take expose her body considering she still had a few extra pounds, but she had to remember that her wife had no shame in displaying that she had carried their children. The brunette was proud that her wife was so body positive.

"Stop staring, babe."

"I just…" Alex pried her eyes away when she heard Leah start to babble, the pacifier having fallen from her mouth. She noted to look into clips that kept the pacifier attached to her clothes for when the infant had the hand eye coordination to put it back in her mouth herself. "Please tell me you're putting something over _that_ …There are little boys out there, and myself."

"You're no fun today." Piper pouted before throwing on a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt.

"Mommy, let's _go_." The four year olds hand reached for the blonde's the second it was free.

* * *

"Looks like you haven't been getting any action from the looks of these fingernails." Alex snapped her hand back from Nicky's searching grasp, a small scowl erupting across her features. The pair was sitting side by side in their conference room, papers scattered about as they ordered new product and determined which products they could stop selling. The pending contract with the author would be settled in two weeks when the author came back to take one last tour. The staff only hoped that they could win this author's vote.

"Nicky, we've talked about this before…I've been so stressed out about the signing, we've had Conner's baseball games, and unfortunately, Leah thinks two a.m. means playtime, plus she's still co-sleeping with us so sex is the last thing on our minds…Parenting at its finest."

"You know that you have other rooms in the house to fornicate in right? And when you're on the verge of exhaustion, you gotta push through and just have at it or your sex life will just go straight down the drain."

"How do you know all this? Is Lorna pregnant?" The brunette raised her glasses to where they rested on top of her head.

"Your wife has all the baby literature out on the coffee table. It's what I read when I watch your kiddos…You learn some interesting things about parenting." Nicky accepted a paper that Alex was handing her and perused it for a moment. "Did you know a baby can breathe and swallow at the same time until seven months of age?"

"I did." Alex was nose deep in her laptop, vigorously typing out her list of books to order. "I watch my four month old do it multiple times a day when she eats."

"Have you asked Blondie to marry you? Again? It's been a week since and I haven't heard any screams of joy from the Upper West Side." Nicky waved to Kelly who entered the room, placing a stack of papers on the table in front of them. "I wasn't fucking around when I said you two deserve that."

"You and Piper are getting married again? That's so cute." Kelly smiled at the thought. "When's the big day? Oh, and Hayden sends his congratulations for Conner's baseball team winning the championship in his tournament last weekend."

"There isn't one, and thanks, I'll tell him. Thanks for getting those papers, too." The brunette mumbled, deep in thought over two particular books but quickly put it aside to focus on her expecting worker. "Feeling okay today?"

The worker and the strawberry blonde just smirked at each other over Alex changing the subject.

"Just the usual morning sickness and extreme need for sex. What a _fantastic_ pair of symptoms." The pregnant woman rolled her eyes as she laughed at herself. "I feel so bad for Hayden."

"Piper was the exact same way around six months too." Alex chortled. Nothing was off limits when it came to conversations with her workers and she liked it that way. It formed a sense of trust, plus Kelly was one of the first people she ever hired when the store first made its debut, making that bond that much stronger. "She also ate Oreos non-stop…Drove me fucking crazy."

"Blondie also likes to puke on the floor of your carpeted apartment when she's pregnant." Nicky grimaced at the memory.

Alex could only bite her lip to keep from laughing. They had gone to Nicky's to drop Conner and Ellie off while they attended a baby appointment. Certain smells and movements brought it on in such a hurry, Piper couldn't get to a restroom or a trash can in time.

"In Piper's defense though, morning sickness can come on in a split second and the people near you better duck." The expecting brunette rubbed a hand over her bump. The couple was six and half months along and had recently announced they were having a little boy. There had been a few afternoons that Kelly had come to the penthouse to help Piper sort through all the boy baby clothes that she still had left over from Conner's infanthood. Alex wasn't only happy for her staff member, but she was also ecstatic that she was getting a drawer back on her side of the closet.

"Just keep your plastic bags in your pocket while you're here…We don't need any customers seeing someone vomit." Alex laughed, fully understanding the woman's problem. Part of her was reluctant to sign her maternity leave papers. Kelly was one of her best workers, but she also understood that being with a newborn the first six weeks of their life was time well spent and time needed to get well acquainted with one another.

"I can't make any promises…Oh, Alex." Kelly turned around just as she was about to leave the room. "Can you or Piper go with me to my appointment next week? They're doing the gestational diabetes test and Hayden can't get off of work and my mom is in Maine visiting my grandmother."

"Yeah, of course." The brunette smiled.

"Why didn't you ask me?" The strawberry blonde faked being upset as she called out. "I've been to baby appointments before."

"You've been to two, Nicky. They have three kids." Kelly's voice could be heard trailing down the hall as she walked further and further away.

It was quiet in the conference room for a few minutes before Nicky's voice invaded the peaceful atmosphere around them.

"You're gonna bring the kiddos to me tonight." The younger woman stood up from the table, collecting her things. It was her day to leave early. "It's a Friday night. You and Piper can have them back tomorrow afternoon. Okay? Okay."

"We'll keep Leah, and you've got yourself a deal." Alex didn't even look up from her spreadsheets and order forms. She knew her and her wife desperately needed a break, even if it was just for a few hours to catch up on sleep. They had stopped trying to catch up on laundry a few weeks ago. The pile only seemed to grow by the hour.

"Nope. All three or no deal."

"Would you like to be up every two to three hours all night with her and then deal with a preschooler and a seven year old all day?" Alex smirked up at her friend. If Leah's sleep schedule was more regulated, she would have let Nicky watch her in a heartbeat, but with her being the only set of hands to help, she didn't want to put the woman through that.

"You're right. Two is fine."

…

It wasn't often the parents had a night where they only had one child. They found it unbelievable they still had the energy to stay up and spend time with one another and it was only nine. Usually by now they had both the older kids in bed and were exhausted from that and then set out to put their infant to bed which was almost always a task of its own.

Piper laid her head down on Alex's shoulder, instantly feeling her body release some of that tension it had been holding in from the long week. Leah had gone down half an hour ago after a feeding and the parents hoped she slept in a longer stretch to allow their sleep deprived bodies some time to recharge. Parenting three children had definitely caused them to up their game, and also brought the extra stress, but each day they went to bed completely thankful for their little family.

"This is weird." Alex confessed into the total darkness of their bedroom, her hand resting on the inside of her wife's thigh. The older woman was clad in a black cotton, pajama pants and one of the fan t-shirts from Conner's baseball team. Piper only sporting her white terry-cloth robe and nothing underneath. She had just dipped her toe into the bathtub for a soak when her infant decided she needed a late-night snack, and there were no pre-made bottles in the refrigerator, giving the mother no option but to nurse her. "I feel like we're back in the days when we only had Conner."

"Do you remember how much sleep we got when we only had the one child?"

Alex smirked to herself at the memories of herself and Piper in the early days of their relationship. Things had fallen into place for them, and they had finally reached a place in their family where they felt complete. "She was doing _so_ well, but then she hit that growth spurt and it all flew out the window."

Piper snorted at her wife's reference to Leah as she maneuvered herself out of the king sized bed and started walking towards the master bathroom. "I'm surprised she's stayed in her crib as long as she has."

"Ellie's not in there chatting away." Alex watched Piper's figure closely as she sauntered into the restroom, keeping the door open as she began her nightly routine.

"Speaking of Elliott, she was asking about our wedding the other day. She was disappointed that we didn't have any pictures of us in Cinderella dresses." Piper chortled. "I swear she's a miniature you through and through. She's sweet one minute and the next she's trying to push all my buttons."

Instantly Alex remembered how Nicky had been hounding her about how they both deserved a real wedding. Despite Nicky's protests, there hadn't been a day since her friend brought up the idea that Alex didn't look down at her wedding ring and think about one of the greatest days of her life. She would run to the highest mountain top and profess her unconditional love she had for her wife if she had to. In fact, the idea of a small ceremony celebrating their union despite it being years later was starting to take up more of her thoughts than the impending contract with the author.

Marrying Piper in the courthouse had been a mutual decision. At that time, they solely wanted that union, despite where it happened and who was there. What mattered was that they both understood the amount of love and devotion each had for the other. They had briefly talked about having a small ceremony after Nicky got out of prison, but along came Ellie, and then Leah a few years later. She knew she wanted to give Piper that chance to go all out and celebrate with their friends and family, but the older woman was unsure of how to go about it.

"We always said we were going to have a small ceremony when Nicky got out." Alex tested the waters. There were so many questions that were mulling around her head. Would she need to propose again? Does she need to get a new ring? How does planning a wedding (or a vow renewal in this case) even go?

In some ways she was feeling the exact same nervousness she felt when she was preparing to propose to Piper. _That_ had happened in their very closet right next to where she was laying. It had been spontaneous yet completely creative and intricate at the same time. Alex simply couldn't wait to propose over dinner that night. She wanted Piper to be her fiancé as quick as possible.

"That was almost three years ago." Piper gave her a pointed look before turning back around to grab her toothbrush.

Nothing more was said about the topic. To Alex, Piper's response was enough of an answer for her.

"This is boring." The brunette mused, reaching for her phone on her bedside table, happy to find there were no distress messages from Nicky. She wasn't used to having all this energy so late at night. The older kids had been ecstatic to spend a night with their aunt Nicky. Nicky gave them the sugary snacks and even ventured out and let them share a can of soda, something Piper wasn't very open to. But it wasn't just the snacks that the kids loved, they loved Nicky's stories of her and Alex when they were younger, and they loved the change of scenery from their own home from time to time. "Is this what we did six years ago when we moved in together?"

"We could have sex." Piper's voice was full of nonchalance as she started to brush her teeth, her body now leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. Her wife looked so utterly beautiful from this angle, but then again the blonde found her wife irresistibly stunning twenty-four seven. The moonlight that was shining through the curtains was casting a soft glow on her pale skin.

"Way to take the romance out of it, Pipes." Alex replied from where she was still lying in bed. "I know the second I touch you, she's gonna wake up and put a stop to that."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, and I know you are too." Piper backed up out of the doorway, not breaking the eye contact with her wife until the door was completely shut.

She was right. Alex knew she was right. But it never failed, she would begin the process of seducing her wife and suddenly Piper's gasps and moans were being interrupted by the cries of an infant despite where they were in the house.

…

Alex laid there in their plush, king sized bed for less than a minute before the sudden need to take her wife overtook her body. She never could resist Piper when she was teasing her. The thoughts that began to run through her mind over her and her wife's last sexual encounter in the kitchen a few days earlier were causing goosebumps to erupt all over her body. The thought of a vow renewal completely escaped her. It had been one of their midnight trysts, something Alex had been becoming particularly fond of. Her usual teenage boy libido had taken a dive with the lack of sleep she had been receiving along with the everyday stresses of life and family, causing their sex life to deteriorate slightly, but when they did have time for one another, they worked hard to keep that spontaneity alive. Piper had been washing out a few bottles in the kitchen sink when Alex had pounced on her. It was quick, passionate, and raw as Alex went down on her wife on the dark wood floor, but both women came out of it thoroughly pleased.

Her legs had completely taken over. She found herself walking towards the door with a purpose, each step getting a little quicker. Alex didn't even knock on the door, she just turned the knob, bursting in without any shame.

But what caused her to come back down from her surge of adrenaline, was finding her wife perched against the counter of the bathroom, arms crossed, simply waiting for her.

"Took you less time than I thought it would." The blonde smirked, pushing herself off the counter and wrapping her arms loosely around her companion's shoulders. That glint of arousal that always appeared in her eyes was already present and shining even brighter as the seconds passed.

Alex closed her eyes and pulled her lover impossibly close as she rested her forehead against her wife's, savoring the feeling of being so close to her wife. The mood in the room changed as the brunette held her wife in her arms. Pulling her head back to look at Piper, she found the woman staring right back at her in deep thought. Searching the blue eyes, Alex found her usual tough exterior melting a little bit quicker than usual. She had been at the intersection that Piper flung herself into her cab simply thinking about what bar she and Nicky could attend later that night, not meeting her future wife and son. Piper and Conner were the impetus to work on herself and make changes that needed to be made. Those changes turned her into a role model for Nicky, and at this point in time she couldn't think of anything that would make her life better because she already perceived it as perfect.

Looking to Piper's pink lips and back up to those blue orbs, Alex softly pressed her lips to those intoxicating ones of her wife's. The kiss started out subtle as they searched the territory that both women had committed to memory over the many years and the brunette was sure there wasn't a place that hadn't been discovered. Something about Piper's mouth was addicting to the older woman. It was soft, and warm. There were times that Alex had to physically rip herself away or else she would allow herself to get lost in bliss.

The suspense Piper started to discern as the kiss grew frantic only enlivened her further as she began to let herself get lost in the moment. The younger woman's hands had anchored on Alex's cheeks as she found herself putting her all into the ravaging kisses that her wife was delivering. Something about these instances where they made love to one another in different areas of the house was quickly starting to top her list. It brought her a sense of urgency and the thrill of the moment allowed her pleasure to grow that much faster.

Alex's hands had started to aimlessly move around her wife's body as she readjusted herself to get impossibly closer to Piper, but closer was never enough for the pair.

A small gasp came out of Piper's mouth as Alex suddenly broke the lip lock, leaving her panting and breathless, yet the taller woman kept her bottom lip between her teeth, pulling it away slightly before allowing it to snap back in place. The older woman's hands began to tug at the knot on Piper's robe as she began to trail light kisses across her wife's jaw. She needed to feel her wife. Feel the warmth between them that sent shivers down her spine and a pang of arousal to her core.

The younger woman responded by placing her mouth back on her wife's and moved her hands to help rid herself of the offending item, leaving her completely nude as the robe pooled at her feet. Piper's hands ran through Alex's long, black tresses as they continued to get lost in each other. She felt herself growing impatient. She needed this woman just as much as she knew Alex needed her. It wasn't often that they had a practically empty house and the energy to be intimate, but Piper was sure to take advantage of this opportunity.

"Take these off." The younger woman leaning against the counter husked as she trailed her hand sensually down Alex's chest to the hem of her shirt and eventually to the waist band of her cotton pants. With one hand still anchored in Alex's hair, she was able to use the other to pull down her wife's pants with the other until just above her knees.

"So demanding." The raven-haired woman smirked against her wife's lips as she alternated lifting her legs to rid them of the pajama pants. Her hands automatically going towards the bottom of her shirt and lifting it up over head. The few seconds away from her wife's lips caused her to lowly moan at the loss.

When Alex was completely naked, she once again gathered Piper in her arms and pulled her as close to her as she could. Both women groaned at the feeling of each other's warm bodies pressed against the other. There was something so intimate about the act, making them feel so closely bonded.

" _Fuck, Al."_

Alex dipped her head down and began kissing and nipping at each of her wife's collar bones. When she moved her mouth to trace a trail up each side of Piper's neck to her ear with her tongue, Alex more felt Piper's gasps than heard them as she physically saw her lover shudder in front of her.

The blonde was already attempting to squeeze her thighs together as the suspense of what was to come grew heavier. The heat that Alex was radiating from all over her body was causing Piper to feel her adrenaline flow through her body. It always astounded her at how quick her lover could send her into a gasping mess. One thing she had noticed though, was that with the space in between each time they had sex, the next time was that much better because of the time they waited. She wasn't saying that each time was mind-blowing, but waiting in between caused the tension and arousal to build, making their time spent together that much more exhilarating.

Alex glanced in the mirror that she could see directly into over her wife's shoulder and found the image of her wife's backside with her arms wrapped around it. As her eyes raked down every inch she felt her mouth water a little bit more. The blonde's hour-glass figure was on full display. The dimples just above her ass, standing proud. Alex found this image of them pressed together quite intense. She could feel Piper's raspy breaths against her neck and her hands searching for something to hold on to. It seemed she found them being so intimately pressed together intoxicating also.

Resuming her ministrations on Piper's neck, Alex grinned and started to slowly trail her finger tips up and down the younger woman's backside, occasionally following the swell of her ass, growing closer and closer to her center. Piper would hold her breath in anticipation as she thought her companion was finally going to give her the relief she so desperately needed now that the throb between her legs was becoming unbearable.

Each time the brunette strayed away from the blonde's core, Piper would let out a strong huff when Alex didn't fulfill the need. The blonde was surprised that they had gotten this far and hadn't had any interruptions. With the need for release growing stronger as her partner traced her body, she felt she was too far gone already to stop.

With one look back up towards her lover from where she was standing, Alex found Piper intently staring at her with a heaving chest and heavily lidded, lust filled eyes. The older woman couldn't even tell the difference between Piper's cerulean orbs and blown out irises. Gently pressing a hand against her wife's hip, Alex guided Piper as she turned her around, both women now facing the mirror.

Now both women were granted with the image of them standing in the mirror, Piper's front in full view with Alex's hand softly trailing her fingertips up and down her torso. She would trail just close enough for Piper to lean back in hopes that it would bring Alex's touch closer to her chest, but the brunette's hands would suddenly roam back downwards until just above her small patch of pubic hair. She was being a tease, and Piper knew it. It always drove her crazy until the point she thought she was delirious.

Piper attained eye contact with her wife and slowly maneuvered her hands to where they were placed on top of Alex's, trailing both up to clutch her breasts, telling her _exactly_ what she wanted.

With this action, Alex knew Piper wasn't in the mood to be teased. Instantly she began to massage her wife's now ample chest thanks to nursing. She found Piper intently staring at her with a heaving chest and heavily lidded, lust filled eyes.

Feeling her wife's body so closely pressed against hers from behind was a feeling that caused goosebumps to erupt across Piper's body. She could feel Alex's nipples straining against her back and her center brushing up against her ass. There were so many feelings at once she thought she would combust on the spot.

Placing soft, wet kisses from her wife's collar bone up her neck to that sensitive spot right behind her, Alex felt her blonde reach behind and cup her neck with one hand, attempting to bring her even closer. It wasn't until Alex began to tease the tip of her tongue gently around the shell of her wife's ear that she heard an audible change in Piper's breathing. When the brunette finally sealed her lips around the ear lobe, the intensity of the moan Piper let out was enough to make Alex's thighs clench together in search of some sort of friction.

The taller woman continued to effortlessly glide her hands down Piper's torso, before trailing back up and beginning to skillfully knead and tug at the blonde's nipples, just hard enough to evoke a small moan.

Electricity coursed through Piper's body as she felt herself starting to drown in pleasure. By now, she could feel her already present wetness slowly continue to build and gather between her legs. Being able to see everything that Alex was doing and what she _would_ do was already making her quiver in anticipation.

Lightly trailing her fingers of the free hand down Piper's body, Alex allowed her fingertips to move in circular motions around her abdomen. She immediately felt Piper shudder underneath her, and more so when she raked her finger nails down her side. It amazed the brunette that the simplest touches from her wife could send her rocketing towards the edge. But then again, sex with Piper had always been intoxicating _and_ addicting.

Alex trailed her tongue back up her wife's neck to tenderly kiss her lover on the cheek, but Piper wanted more and turned her head to smash her lips against those of her wife's. She always wanted more. The kisses were heated and filled with endless passion as the amount of pants and moans coming from both women echoed around the tiled room.

Never leaving her wife's intoxicating mouth, the blonde tangled her hand even further in the hair at the base of Alex's neck and skimmed her other hand down Alex's back, giving her ass a rough squeeze. Alex couldn't help but break away and moan against Piper's mouth as she absentmindedly ground herself into her wife's ass.

Wanting to tease her wife a little further, the brunette kept the simultaneous rubbing along her wife's torso, and traveled further down to her thighs while moving her mouth to place soft, wet kisses along her lover's collarbone.

When Piper reached the point where she felt she was about to explode from the teasing caresses, she gently grasped her wife's hand and guided it to where she needed it the most. The raspy moan that emanated from Alex's mouth caused Piper to shudder involuntarily.

"Alex…" Piper's moan was breathy. " _Please_."

Alex could feel her wife's silent gasp as she leant backward, throwing her head back on her shoulder as she finally gave in and slowly traced a line back and forth from her entrance to just below her clit. The younger woman was dripping, allowing her fingers to easily glide back and forth.

"Open your eyes." Alex commanded softly as she continued to stroke, her wife's grip in her hair was unrelenting as she impatiently waited for her wife to take her.

It took every ounce of strength for Piper to open her eyes and not break the eye contact with Alex. She liked when her wife gave her those simple commands during times like this. It always had a pleasurable effect on her body. There was always one very vivid memory of when Alex tied her up for the first time and dominated her until she was begging for sweet release. Just thinking about that night from almost seven years ago still caused her heart to race and her breathing to quicken.

The instant she held eye contact with her lover, the brunette slowly thrust her two fingers into her wife, quickly working up to a more comfortable pace. The string of moans that resulted in Piper throwing her head back in ecstasy caused Alex to feel her own center clench with a strong need. Just the intensity alone in their most intimate moments was enough to make Alex lose it as she stood right there behind her wife.

"Keep your eyes open." Alex husked against the side of Piper's neck while roughly pinching a nipple. This got her wife's attention.

Seeing Alex's fingers thrust in and out, disappearing and reappearing, feeling her go deep and retreat. It was all making her feel dizzy as her mind clouded with lust and her core already began to start the familiar coil deep down inside.

With Piper being extremely wet, Alex was able to increase the pace even more as she wrapped her arm around her wife's waist to gain leverage. Never letting up the ministrations with her fingers, the brunette trailed her free hand up her wife's body to turn her head and connect their lips in the most ravaging way.

Piper grinded herself backwards and forward, trying to find the perfect rhythm that allowed her to meet her wife's every thrust. Tongues were dueling, and teeth were clicking from how deep the kiss was. The room was filled with moans and breathless pants, the temperature increasing tenfold.

Delving deeper into the warm, silky depths of Piper's sex, Alex curled her fingers into the fleshy spot against her front wall with every other thrust. Feeling her lover grind back against her front was causing her to lose track of her objective at hand. Piper was growing closer and closer to her release as her wife heard her breathing get faster and more ragged with each rise and fall of her hips. The level of pleasure and pain mixed together from Piper pulling Alex's hair was causing the older woman to work faster.

Thighs were trembling and the selfish thrust into Alex's hand grew more broken as the blonde felt the familiar coil in her stomach start to burst. When her wife allowed her hand to trail down her stomach and she felt her middle finger to brush over her clit in tight, smooth circles, it added that much more pleasure to the amount she was already feeling, the blonde was at the point of exploding.

"Come, babe." Alex's panted against her wife's lips as she captured them in another heated kiss. She could feel her lover's walls fluttering around her fingers, pulling them in even deeper as she drove in and out at a maddening pace.

It was only a matter of a few moments before Piper cried out in pleasure and it a delight to see Piper fall apart so beautifully in her arms.

* * *

 _ **Early May**_

Turning five months old was rough for Leah. Eczema of all things was a brutal thing to take on at such a young age. A reaction to a new laundry detergent was what caused it, because it broke Conner out too yet he was much more emotionally tolerable than Leah. It was also brutal for her parents that were running on fumes. After sleepless nights rubbing rash cream all over and endlessly cuddling an uncomfortable baby, the parents thought they would have surely passed out by now, but somehow they kept on. Yesterday had been the one day where Leah had been her tranquil, happy self, allowing the parents to think that the tough period had passed, but a few hours ago, the infant had woken up in pure agony. It had taken Alex less than a minute to decipher what was wrong with Leah. The symptoms were all there. High fever, excessive drooling, irritability, and less sleep than normal all pointed to the inevitable teething, and sure enough, when Piper stuck her finger in Leah's mouth, she felt the tooth right in the middle of her lower gums.

"Do you need anything, babe?" The brunette ran a tender hand down the back of Piper's head. It was three in the morning and Leah's whimpers of frustration and discomfort were filling the room as Alex looked on at her wife trying to nurse, but their little one continually refused, another sign of teething. So far, the only thing that kept Leah the least bit content was the rocking chair that Alex had moved into the master bedroom from the nursery without waking up Elliott.

"I just need a minute to myself to recharge." Piper was honest. She had been rocking Leah for almost an hour now. Alex could see it in her eyes that her confession was pure honesty. That was their number one thing when it came to parenting. When Ellie was born, and considering how early she was delivered, there had been nights where some of the things that Piper and Alex said to each other were utterly appalling. Piper was having to relearn the ins and outs to newborns while learning everything about premature babies, while Alex was having to completely learn everything, and those sleepless nights brought out unadulterated frankness.

Alex hadn't been to work in three days, and didn't plan on going back until she was sure Leah was back to her normal self again. Plus, Conner had a doctor's appointment for his eczema first thing this morning and she decided she would take him and drop him off at school on her way home so Piper didn't have to take Leah out of the house.

The more Alex looked at the clock, the faster the time counted down to when she would have to wake the older kids up to get ready for school and the doctor's appointment. She was relieved that Ellie hadn't broke out in rash and she was also thanking the high heavens that she had preschool today, after Leah continuing to cry through the night.

She considered herself lucky and very blessed to be able to trust Nicky and her workers enough to keep the business afloat. The brunette also realized that other business owners would majorly frown upon taking so many days just to deal with a teething baby and rash-covered children, but Alex wasn't about to leave her wife by herself with a baby and preschooler (depending on if she had school that day). Alex didn't even want to leave Piper with Leah by herself even when Ellie was at school. A fussy, uncomfortable, and enraged baby is tough for even one parent, and the older woman knew exactly how Piper felt, thus being why she wanted to go through whatever her wife may be going through.

"Okay." Alex nodded, reaching towards her wife as Piper passed Leah off to her. The infants head was still warm to the touch, and it broke the older woman's heart to see her baby in such pain. Just before Piper slipped away, Alex readjusted Leah to where she was on her hip and grabbed her wife's wrist. "Go try to get some rest on the couch. Okay?"

Piper's eyes were glassy as she nodded up at her wife. The blonde tried to turn and walk away again, but Alex's grip remained firm, causing the younger woman to turn around again.

The brunette leant her head down, despite the slightly thrashing Leah and connected her lips with her wife's. "I love you."

"I love you too, Al."

Alex reluctantly let her wife's wrist go and watched her shut the bedroom door quietly behind her. She knew that her lover's heart ached each time one of her babies wasn't feeling their best. Leah's teething had come out of left field, with no warnings. The both of them were exhausted after having two sleepless nights from the eczema and now this. Yet they both somehow remained to keep going.

Nothing seemed to soothe Leah but the rocking chair and soft repeating pats on her butt. Not a frozen pacifier, not someone's fingers, or her own hand, nothing else seemed to work. They had given her infants pain medicine but it seemed to do little to nothing to help her. This situation reminded both women of when Ellie was teething, nothing helped her either.

It was around five-thirty when Leah finally tired herself out from the fussing and discomfort. She was laying on top of Piper in just her diaper while Piper only had a sports bra and running shorts on. The skin-to-skin contact had seemed to help Leah calm down a tad bit more, and for that, both parents were thankful.

Alex glanced at the clock on her nightstand and noted that she had an hour and a half that she could sleep (giving that Leah continued to stay sleeping) before she woke the older kids up to start their day. She turned her head the other way and gazed at her wife and little one, both were passed out cold. She brought the sheet up and over the both of them before laying her own head down and gave into the sleep she had been warding off for the past few days.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was so hard for me to write for some reason yet it's over eight thousand words.

Thank you so much for all the thoughtful reviews and PM's you leave me. I appreciate you guys input!

Only a few chapters left to the end. I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about that.

P.S. I'm sorry if the smut is not up to par.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Filler, Filler, Filler.

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 27**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was a rare occasion for Alex to have all three children for an extended amount of time during the school year considering she usually worked three to four days a week, but when she did have her kids to herself, she soaked up each and every moment. Popi was holding their semi-annual sale and all hands were needed on deck.

Conner was home due to having a bad weather day that the school didn't need to use during the school year, and Ellie didn't have preschool on Friday's. Piper had only been gone a few hours and Alex was already silently praising her wife for watching their children daily by herself. The kids weren't being heathens, they were actually behaving quite well, but they would ask for something simultaneously it seemed or she would be feeding a bottle to Leah when one of the older kids needed something. She also came to the conclusion that Piper hadn't been able to pee in peace for almost eight years.

At this moment in time, Alex was rocking Leah in the rocking chair that was now relocated back into the nursery. It was peaceful and quiet as she gazed down at her five month old who was fast asleep as she laid on top of the boppy pillow in her mother's lap. Leah had been asleep for twenty minutes, but the brunette couldn't tear herself away from the innocence and tranquility of her little one. Occasionally she could hear Conner and Ellie playing in his room next door, surprised they weren't arguing.

One of Leah's hand was gripped in a tight fist around the collar of her t-shirt and the other had a strong hold around the small stuffed giraffe that hung from her pacifier. Her face was nuzzled far into Alex's chest. The infants teething was still present, but the hardest part had passed. All that the parents were battling now was the clinginess and secretly they were okay with that.

When Alex finally decided to lay Leah down in her crib to continue napping, she walked out of the nursery and down the hall to Conner's room to check on the older ones. Immediately she was presented with the sight of Conner standing with his arms wrapped around his younger sister in a tight hug, the toys at their feet completely forgotten. His head was even laying against Ellie's as he tried to comfort her. The four year olds small arms were wrapped just as tight around her brother's torso.

It made the mother's heart swell to see her son being so caring and compassionate. He had his own prominent finesse for how he interacted with his sisters. It was hard for Alex to comprehend that this was the same little boy that she held in her arms when he was almost two weeks old.

"What happened?" The brunette slowly entered the room, carefully stepping over Lego pieces and toy cars. She had stepped on too many through the years and each time she was painfully aware of it. Her hand instantly went to stroke down the back of Ellie's hair as soon as she got close enough.

"She just started crying." Conner shrugged, his blue eyes shining bright in the natural light filtering in through the blinds.

"Okay. Thank you for being so sweet to her. I'll take it from here." Alex slowly pulled her preschoolers hands away from her brother and grasped her hand. Ellie's face was covered in tears as they continued to stream down her face. "C'mere, babe."

The raven-haired woman kept her strong grasp on the little girl's hand as she led her out of the room. When the pair started walking, Ellie stopped to raise her hands above her head, silently asking Alex to carry her. The brunette didn't even think twice as she picked up her little girl and carried her into the living room. The television was still playing the Finding Nemo DVD the children had watched earlier that morning.

"What's wrong?" Alex sat down on the edge of the couch, setting Ellie down between her knees. Her hands instantly went to smooth the matted hair from her face and wipe the tears from her cheeks. The brunette had concluded that her nurturing instinct had really come out of its shell when Ellie was born. Of course Conner needed nurturing on occasion, but girls were much more sensitive than boys.

Ellie avoided eye contact with Alex and mumbled something the brunette wasn't' able to comprehend through the tears.

"What's the matter?"

The preschooler shook her head, starting to cry a little more. Even at age four, Ellie was very much her own person. She had her distinct likes and dislikes, and her personality was developing more every day. She also was making improvements at using words to express how she's feeling, which meant fewer tantrums (something that both Piper and Alex were ecstatic about).

Ellie was also a budding comedian. Anytime there was an opportunity to be silly and make people laugh, the preschooler took it and enjoyed the limelight.

"What's wrong, baby?" Alex's voice was soft and full of concern. She pulled her little girl closer to her and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Ellie quickly buried her face into Alex's neck as she continued to sob.

The older woman continued to let Ellie cry for a few moments before gently asking again. "Talk to me."

The older Ellie got, the more she started to crave independence. Piper and Alex both agreed to keep her life fairly structured in order to promote that independence she wanted. They gave her choices, but didn't give her endless choices. They let her choose between two outfits to wear, or asked her if she wanted a turkey sandwich or macaroni and cheese for lunch. When she asked to do something they knew wasn't a good idea, both of them held firm. This all pooled into that want for independence that Ellie craved.

"I miss mommy." Ellie finally replied through a choked sob.

Alex smiled to herself as she let her hand rub up and down her daughter's back. "I miss mommy, too."

Today was out of routine for her. Ellie was attached to Piper, which was to be expected. She spent most of her time at home with Piper and Leah. They had their own schedule they followed each day and they spent their time together soaking up the laughs and snuggles.

"She'll be home this afternoon, okay?"

This seemed to be good enough for Ellie as she pulled away from Alex's shoulder and held onto her mother's forearms that were wrapped around her, the skin to skin contact calming her down slightly.

"Can I have some juice, please?" The little girl wiped the hair away from her face, her tiny chest still heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Only if I can have a kiss first."

Ellie climbed up into Alex's lap and practically melted into her momma as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, plastering her face in kisses.

Alex happily accepted her little girl into her arms, squeezing tight and hoping she never got too old to show affection.

"Momma?"

"Hmm?" The brunette raised her glasses to sit atop her head and cocked her head to the side to look at her preschooler who was obviously content in her mother's embrace.

"Am I your favorite?" Ellie's question was a serious one. Her little eyebrow was raised high on her forehead.

"You're my favorite four year old."

"What happens when I turn five?" Her tone just as enquiring as it was with her previous question.

"It's not looking too good for you, kid." Alex smirked at her middle child as she watched Ellie's eyes widen in shock.

…

An hour and a half later after a peanut butter and jelly sandwich lunch, Alex found herself sitting in their living room with all three of her children. Conner had requested to watch Monsters Inc. and it had become a family affair. The brunette was laying along the sectional with her head propped up by her elbow while Leah sat in front of her on the chaise, leaning against the arm of the couch. The infant wasn't as interested in the movie as her siblings wanted her to be, as she would rather touch her feet and suck on the teething toys Alex had in placed in front of her. Conner and Ellie sat on the loveseat with a small bowl of popcorn sitting in each of their laps.

As Alex kept a close eye on Leah to ensure she didn't topple over, she felt her phone begin to vibrate in the back pocket of her jeans. When she pulled it out, she was both thrilled, yet confused as to why this particular person was calling.

" _Yo, Vause."_

" _Hey, Nick. What's up?"_

" _Sorry to bother you on your day with the rugrats, but I got a serious question for ya." Nicky sounded anxious, the closing of the cash register in the background told Alex that she was standing near Kelly at the front of the store._

" _Yeah, of course. Everything okay down there? I can have the kids ready in twenty minutes." Alex sat up, wedging the phone between her shoulder and cheek so she could pick Leah up._

" _No, no, no. There's no need to come down here. Everything's fine. I just…Uh. I need to borrow a vehicle so I can pick up Lorna this Saturday."_

" _What?" Alex was genuinely surprised as she and her little one walked down the long hallway and entered the master bedroom. "I thought she still had a few weeks?"_

" _Yeah! Me too!" Nicky chortled. "But she called me this morning wanting my address and information so she could give it to her parole officer. Turns out there's a swarm of inmates coming in because someone else is taking over the prison so they're letting people that are close to their release date go early."_

 _Alex found herself grinning as she paced around the master bedroom. Leah content in being held. The brunette was just as excited for Lorna's release as Nicky was. Lorna was Nicky's person. She realized that from the start when she began to visit Nicky at Litchfield. Nicky lit up at the mention of her lover and constantly talked of the dreams she had for when Lorna was released._

" _Well, shit." The tall woman stopped in front of the floor to ceiling windows, observing the Empire State Building off in the distance. "I'm happy for you, Nicky. I know how much you've been wanting this day to be here."_

" _So can I have Saturday off? And borrow a vehicle?" Alex could picture her best friend practically bouncing from one foot to the other in pure excitement. "This is my girl we're talking about, Vause."_

" _Yeah, yes of course you can have the day off. You can take Piper's BMW to go get her and you can just keep it through the weekend until Lorna's settled." The brunette looked down at Leah who was babbling up at her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "I don't foresee either of you seeing outside your four bedroom walls for a few days anyway."_

 _A throaty chuckle could be heard from the other end of the line._

" _Vause, I gotta go, there's a line forming, but I can't say thank you enough, for everything." Nicky was quiet for a moment. "Could you drop the car off Saturday morning so I don't have to drive all the way to yours?"_

" _Yeah, for sure. Piper and I can drop it off and take a stroll to our destination."_

" _Destination? Are you going somewhere?"_

" _Don't worry about it. Just a day out on the town for my wife and I is all."_

 _Alex could hear Kelly asking Nicky for her key to the register._

" _Sure. I can hear that evil grin from here." Nicky paused. "Talk soon, stretch. Tell the munchkins I said hello."_

" _Will do." Alex smiled. "Bye, Nichols."_

As Alex hung up the phone she switched her attention down to her five month old who was now interested in the taste of her hands. The pair walked into the closet and Alex pulled out a drawer on her side of the walk-in.

"Leah, I have to give you props." Alex pulled out a small black box, the same one that Piper's engagement ring had come in. "Without your new pearly whites, I wouldn't have been able to snatch this away from your mommy."

Opening the box, the pair was granted with the image of the blonde's sparkling engagement ring. Six years later, Alex still got the same butterflies that rumbled around her stomach at the sight of the diamond. It screamed Piper when she first laid eyes on it, and it still did.

Since Leah had been teething, the blonde didn't want to wear her engagement ring to prevent any cuts on the infant's gums in case she started to chew on her hands. The tiny piece of silver that had a halo diamond with a diamond encrusted infinity band was the only thing Piper didn't take off when she was fully nude. With Leah teething, she was forced to wear one of her two wedding bands that sat on either side of her engagement ring. She constantly told Alex she felt _naked_ without it.

Alex admired the ring for a moment more before closing it and setting it back down into the safety of the drawer.

As soon as she and Leah began to work their way back towards the living room, a text from Piper alerted her.

 **From Piper: How're my babies? It's been a rough day here.**

Immediately Alex had an idea to make her wife's day a little bit better.

"Let me take a picture of you three so I can send it to mommy." The older woman sat Leah down in between her brother and sister, but she slightly slumped to the side against Ellie who was too entranced in the movie to notice.

In the picture all three children were smiling, something that was almost rare.

Alex sent the picture to her with no caption, knowing it would melt her heart on the spot and make her day to just see all three of their kids in one picture.

…

"Where are my babies?" The blonde pushed past her wife and into the living room, completely disregarding Alex's puckered lips.

"Well hello to you too." Alex followed her wife down the hallway. "She's doing tummy time in front of our mirror."

"I'm sorry. Hi, Al." The younger woman whipped around and pressed her lips to her wife's before continuing toward the master bedroom. "We just have Leah? Did Jim pick up the kids already?"

"Yep. Conner was pretty excited to go watch the baseball game." One of Jim's country club buddies grandson was playing in a high school championship game and he thought it would be fun to take Conner considering his infatuation with the sport. Ellie only really wanted to go to high-five the tiger mascot and share a snow cone with her grandpa.

"That's all he could talk about when he called me at lunch." Piper smiled as she shed her jean jacket on the bench at the end of their bed and proceeded towards her little one who was babbling at herself in the mirror. The closer the blonde drew near to her infant who was only wearing her diaper, the wider her smile grew on her face.

"Hi, baby." The blonde laid on her stomach next to Leah and pressed continuous kisses to her cheek. "I missed you. Have you been a happy camper all day?"

A large, gummy grin and a few gurgles erupted from Leah's mouth as she lifted up onto her arms.

"She's been good for the most part. A little fussy when I laid her down this afternoon, but some cuddles from Conner sent her right to sleep." Alex laid down on the opposite side of Leah, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she settled. "She's been talking with that pretty baby in the mirror for the past ten minutes."

The parents got lost in the coos and babbles radiating from their youngest child's mouth until she decided to roll from her belly to back. Alex leaned down and blew raspberries against her belly until she was squealing constantly.

Warmth spread through Piper as she observed her wife and baby. Today had felt odd to her considering the roles had been reversed and she was the one at work all day and Alex was home with the kids.

"What do you say we show mommy what we accomplished today, okay kid?" Alex adjusted to where she was sitting up right with her legs spread out in front of her.

Piper rolled to her side where her head was propped up by her elbow and watched Alex prop Leah up in between her legs. Leah's chubby little arms were supporting herself out in front of her, allowing her to sit supported by herself instead of her leaning against someone or something.

"We have our own Leaning Tower of Pisa."

"Alex." Piper narrowed her eyes at her wife as she shifted herself to an upright position and caught Leah just as she started to topple over. Her attention switched to the infant as her face erupted in a large grin. "Look at my baby, you're getting so big. I go to work for a day and I come back and you're trying to sit by yourself."

"Now you know how I feel." Alex stood Leah up as she held her underneath her armpits. The little one loved to jump whether she was being held upright by someone or standing in her jumper that was attached to the pantry door. In that sense, she was just like Conner at that age. "Tell me how work was. You said you had a rough day."

"Mmm…" Piper took off her heels and placed them next to her on the floor. "Well first, we were just _swamped_ all day. Before we closed for lunch, a mom with her double stroller decided to knock over half of the soap aisle because her wheel got stuck in a rack. And what really made my day was that Polly left two and half hours early, claiming she had "plans"."

"Aren't you happy I talked you out of a double stroller and convinced you to let our children use their legs?" The brunette sat Leah back down and moved a little bit closer to her wife.

Piper narrowed her eyes at her wife and reached out to pull Leah into her arms.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day, Pipes." Alex reached out to wrap her hand gently around her partner's neck and pulled her closer, connecting their lips in the sweetest of ways. "Maybe later we can soak in the tub and drink a nice glass of wine."

"Now you're talking." Piper connected her lips with her wife's once again.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

"Are you getting nervous the closer he gets to being here?" Piper smiled towards Kelly as she observed the fidgeting woman. Leah was laying in her carrier on the floor in between her mother's legs, simply staring up at Piper in awe. Both of the older children with their grandparents and Alex was at work, giving the blonde the perfect opportunity to get out of the house with her baby. Plus she had practically been mentoring Kelly about her first baby and the adventure that comes with it since she revealed she was pregnant.

"Every single day. I'm getting to that point where I'm uncomfortable and it's literally the worst." Kelly laughed as she ran a maternal hand over her protruding belly. "I don't see how you did it three times."

"Motherhood is hard. Exclusively breastfeeding is hard. Sleep deprivation is hard even at five months old." The blonde reached down to replace a fallen pacifier from her five month old's mouth. "The house is messier than it's ever been. Leah refuses to be set down for more than two minutes some days. I also feel like a horrible wife sometimes."

Piper paused as a nurse came into the room to ask how Kelly was feeling after drinking the glucose solution needed to run the gestational diabetes test. The wait from ingesting the mixture to having the actual blood test done was one hour.

"But I constantly remind myself that they don't stay this little for long. It's the little things that make this motherhood thing worthwhile. Their baby cuddles are the best, hence why we're always behind on laundry or cleaning. But I have to stop and set my expectations aside and be okay with how hard motherhood is sometimes, especially now that we have three kids. There's gonna be days where he cries. There's gonna be days where you cry. And there's even gonna be days where you both cry, and that's all okay."

Kelly wiped a stray tear from her face. She admired Piper and all the transparent and honest things she revealed about her pregnancies and motherhood. In some ways she looked to the woman as a mother figure considering her whole life, her mother wasn't very involved until a few years ago.

"Alex doesn't think you're a horrible wife you know? She has the absolute, utmost respect for you and your unconditional love for you guys kids."

Piper was rendered speechless at Kelly's confession, but before she could utter a word, Alex came strutting through the door.

"Hi, guys." Alex delivered a small rub to Kelly's stomach before sitting down on the other side of her wife. She had left work early to come and offer support to her staff member, while also stopping to pick up Leah on her way home.

"Hi, Al."

"Hi, Pipes." The tall woman leaned over slightly to connect her lips with her wife's temple. "Did Barbara and the kids make it to the museum okay? The rain's getting pretty nasty out there."

Piper nodded. "She texted me about thirty minutes ago."

"What's going on?"

"We're just discussing how life is while raising a little boy."

"Boys are easy." Alex reached down to pull Leah's carrier close to her and then started the process of retrieving the baby. Instantly, Leah started to babble and grin up at her momma. "They don't care about hairstyle, or accessories. You can just give them a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and they're perfectly content even if it doesn't match."

"You also get a lifetime of butt and poop jokes." Piper sounded unenthusiastic about her confession as she observed her infant grab a fistful of Alex's hair and attempt to shove it in her tiny mouth. Leah was dressed in a sleeveless, light pink, romper with white polka dots covering it.

"Hayden's already talking about a second one, and this one isn't even here yet." Kelly sighed, glancing at the clock. They had been here for almost forty-five minutes.

"One of the things I was worried about when I got pregnant with Ellie was that I wouldn't be able to give her the same amount of attention or love that I was able to give Conner. He was my first and there's just something so indescribably special about that relationship you have with your first baby." Piper noted Leah was starting to fade as Alex stood her up on her thighs.

"What about now? Now you have Conner, Ellie, and Leah. How do you manage?"

"Now there's no doubt about it that I physically can't give the older kids as much face time as Leah needs, but in certain moments I find myself making quiet time for each of the older kids. But what parent _is_ able to give each of the children equal amounts of attention? It's impossible."

"When and if you and Hayden decide to have another one, you'll be overwhelmed at how much you can love another little one after you're first." Alex chimed in, situating Leah back down into her carrier. "But let's focus on this one, okay?"

"I can't thank you guys enough for how supportive you've been." Kelly's tone was sincere as she grabbed Piper's hand. "Hayden and I are so thankful for you two."

"We're always here for you guys and your little one, just like you were for us." Alex delivered one last rub to Kelly's belly as she stood up and grabbed Leah's carrier.

* * *

A/N: I've had some MAJOR writer's block here lately. It hit me at such a crappy time too, when I'm trying to wrap this story up.

Sorry for the delay. I've had some personal issues I've had to take care of, but hopefully soon I can get back into a regular writing routine.

I appreciate all the kind words you guys leave me in the reviews!


	28. Chapter 28

_**For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 28**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Late May…**_

"Piper, we had a _newborn_ in December. Taking showers and getting more than two hours of sleep at a time was a luxury. What makes you think I can remember where you set something down almost six months ago?" The brunette leaned against the door of the main bathroom, keeping a close eye on their splashing four year old while watching her wife dig through every nook and cranny in the girls bedroom.

"Alex, it was a thin binder that has Elliott's pre-school information in it for the upcoming fall. There's information we have to fill out and we need to send in a shot record before this semester is over or they'll give her spot to the next person in line." Leah could be seen jostling around on Piper's hip as she searched.

"Pipes, please don't give the baby whiplash…Ellie's torture is already bad enough." Alex chuckled as she turned back towards her middle child who was content in scooping up the bubbles in her hand and watching them disintegrate into nothing.

Piper paused to shoot her wife a pointed look, chest heaving from the intensity of the search.

"Look," Alex glanced back at Ellie once more before padding across the hall. "We'll find it. There's still two weeks left of the school year. Okay? Relax."

The taller woman pressed a kiss to a quickly fading Leah's crown and one to Piper's check before she was being called to come assist in fishing out a monstrous shark from the deep, murky depths of their bathtub.

"Leah…" Piper looked down to her infant who was clad in only her diaper. "At the rate I'm going, I'm gonna have to fill your pre-school paper work out next week just to make sure it gets done."

The infant could only babble around the hand that was taking up residence in her mouth.

…

A peaceful night's sleep was something that both Piper and Alex were looking forward to. They had hoped it would've already become a regular occurrence, but Leah was taking her sweet time despite the different techniques and routines her parents tried.

Before Piper had Conner, she had sworn up and down that she wouldn't ever co-sleep with him or any of her future children, but she gave into that with all three, and even more-so with Leah. They had tried multiple times to transition Leah from their room to her own, but something always seemed to get in the way whether it be her own guilt of leaving her baby by herself in her crib or Leah's hit and miss sleep schedule affecting Ellie's nights. Thankfully they were on night five of the infant sleeping the whole night in her crib despite waking up for feeds and Piper was _still_ waking up in a panic as she reached out for her little one in the middle of the bed.

"Mommy." A long drawn out whine broke Piper from her restlessness. She looked to the blinking alarm clock on her night stand and noticed it was only eleven-thirty. She'd only been asleep for an hour and a half.

"What is it, baby?" The blonde glanced over at her sleeping wife who was completely unaware of the current conflict. When she turned her attention back to her preschooler, she felt the bed dip as Ellie tried to climb into her side with her, but failed when she couldn't get her leg high enough to scale the side. Usually she would enter the bed from the small bench at the end of the bed, but Piper figured her drowsiness completely interrupted that habit.

The moonlight peeking in through the partially open curtains allowed Piper to see her daughter in the darkness of the room. The little girl's hair was ruffled and her light blue eyes were full of sleep.

"Leah woke me up." Ellie's lip puffed out, her stuffed puppy tightly tucked underneath her arm.

Piper listened for any noises coming from the baby monitor perched on her nightstand but heard nothing. Maybe the batteries had gone out? It wouldn't be the first time a child had woken her up because of a screaming baby and a faulty monitor.

"Is she crying?"

"Yes." The preschooler nodded her head. "She won't _stop_."

Piper laid her head back down on her pillow for a brief moment before gaining the motivation to get out of bed. So easily she could've seen if Leah would settle herself back to sleep and pull Ellie into bed with her, but she wasn't in the mood to have a preschooler kicking her ribs and invading her personal space for the rest of the night. As soon as the blonde was steady on her feet, she took Ellie's hand and allowed the four year old to lead them back to the nursery.

The moment the pair stepped through the doorway, the mother was greeted with little sobs and whimpers emanating from her infants mouth. She let go of Ellie's hand and turned on the light, not surprised to see Leah on her stomach, with her hands in her mouth and her pacifier thrown haphazardly into the corner of the crib. "I think she needs to move into Conner's room." Ellie reached through the slats of Leah's crib and rubbed her head. The preschooler trudged back towards her twin bed, climbing up and tucking herself in. "She's _loud_."

Piper giggled at the girl's remark as she picked up Leah and settled her on her hip. Instantly the attention from her mother calmed her down.

"She's just a baby, sweetie…You were the _exact_ same way and Conner said the _exact_ same things about you." The mother walked over towards her middle child, tucking her in the rest of the way before bending down and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Go back to sleep, kay?"

Ellie nodded, burrowing herself deeper under the covers and pulling her stuffed puppy tighter in her grasp. As Piper made her way out of the room, she noticed the baby monitor was completely dead. None of the lights were on and the white noise from the other end was completely absent. She made a note to replace the batteries in the morning and left her middle child to get back to her sleep.

Shutting the door quietly behind her, Piper contemplated what to do with Leah who seemed wide awake and set on getting attention from anyone who was willing to give it to her. She had been sleeping the whole night in her and Ellie's room for a week now, and usually her crying for her midnight feeds didn't wake Ellie up, nor the process of feeding her and putting her back in her crib. Piper figured that Leah's consistent crying for a period of time eventually woke Ellie up from her slumber.

Piper decided to take Leah into the living room to see if she would nurse herself back to sleep instead of taking her to nurse in the master suite. Alex had her final meeting with the prospective author tomorrow and the blonde wanted to ensure she got a good night's rest.

When the blonde sat down and Leah refused to nurse, she already sensed this had the potential to turn into a battle. While the infant had been the best sleeper of her three kids so far, she was also turning into the child who fought their sleep the most. The infant loved to sleep, but would try to hold out as long as she could before giving in.

Leah's babbling broke Piper from her thoughts. The infant was sitting against Piper's thighs, with her legs propped up on her mother's stomach.

"What am I gonna do with you? You're not hungry, you're not sleepy, and you don't need a new diaper…You cry every time I put you down." The blonde ran a smooth hand through Leah's wispy blonde hair. "Why are you so fussy?"

The miniature blonde could only stare back at her mother as she constantly sucked on the pacifier that +was taking up residence in her mouth. Her big blue eyes were glimmering in the moonlight.

…

When Alex rolled over and reached out to maintain that consistent contact with Piper that both women needed to have while they slept, she found her lover's side of the bed empty and not a drop of warmth where her blonde laid.

She rolled to her back and listened out into the rest of the house but was met with pure silence. She looked towards the master bathroom but only saw a small flicker of light that was most likely coming from the night light they kept in for the kids (and for Piper but she strongly denied it).

Alex figured her wife was up feeding Leah and would be back shortly, but ten minutes passed and Piper never came back. Usually she was the one up at night with Leah considering her wife was the one who cared for her most of the time. She thought Piper deserved a break each and every day.

The brunette slowly crawled out of bed, stretching slightly before starting her search for her wife.

Luckily she didn't have to go far because just as she stepped foot out of the master bedroom, she heard a soft whimpering coming from deep in the room. The whimpering grew louder as she grew closer to the master bathroom, and when she was close enough to quietly push the door open she was greeted with such a sweet scene.

There were candles lit in various places around the tiled room. The flame from each one of them casting a small, dancing shadow on the wall. As Alex approached the bathtub she found Piper laying there, fully naked and exposed to the chilly air of the penthouse. But what made Alex's heart nearly melt on the spot was their five month old little girl, laid across Piper's bare chest with her face buried deep into the crook of her mother's neck and her small baby bum sticking up out of the water.

Piper was constantly whispering in her ear as she scooped up water in the palm of her hand and let it trail down Leah's entire back in hopes of soothing the little one.

"Pipes?"

The blonde hadn't even noticed her wife enter the room.

"Did we wake you, Al? I'm sorry." Piper sat up slightly, repositioning Leah higher up on her shoulder.

"No." Alex shook her head while perching herself on the ledge of the bathtub. "How long have you been in here?"

"Half hour? Forty-five minutes? She's been up for over two hours now just so fussy." Piper pressed a kiss to Leah's crown as she started to rustle around in her mother's grasp. "She doesn't want me to hold her yet she doesn't want to be put down…She won't nurse. I don't feel any teeth coming up either."

"Why didn't you come get me?" The taller woman reached out to run the back of her knuckles down the chubby cheek that wasn't pressed deep into her mother's arm.

Before the blonde could realize what her wife was doing, Alex had started stripping herself of her clothes and lowering herself into the tub, opposite of Piper.

"Al, what're you doing? You have your big meeting in the morning."

"Let me have her." The brunette's arms extended out, all of her fingers doing the 'come here' motion.

"Alex, no. Go back to bed."

The older woman resisted, scooting herself towards her wife to grab Leah herself. She could see the exhaustion in her lover's face even in the dim lighting from the candles. Alex had always believed in pulling her weight in the family, and an author wasn't going to keep her from that.

"Piper, please just let me help…This is more important than some author who only drinks water imported from the Arctic Circle." Thankfully Leah didn't fuss from being moved from Piper to Alex, but continued her restless movements against her mother's chest. "Please. Go back to bed. Sleep."

Alex's eyes were practically pleading and Piper knew her sincerity was genuine. Five years ago, Alex had chosen her bookstore over getting married, and to see how they had grown as a couple and as parents was something that astounded her. "

"Okay." Piper nodded, a faint hint of a smile spreading across her face. It was the best she could do with how exhausted she felt, but inside she was still teeming with awe at Alex's transformation over the years. She scooted herself closer to her daughter, rubbing a soothing hand down her head and pressing a soft kiss to her tiny back.

"I love you both." She murmured as she then reached up to peck Alex's lips in a quick thanks.

The next morning, Piper wasn't at all surprised to get a phone call from her wife saying that the author had decided to hold her book signing elsewhere. A part of her immediately felt guilty as her lover spilled the news because she associated the author's decision with Alex's exhaustion from the midnight bath with Leah, but Alex was actually at peace with the decision. The blonde had watched not only her wife, but Nicky, Kelly, and other workers from the bookstore practically bend over backwards for this author who was so picky and indecisive. Before she had hung up the phone, Alex had told her that the bookstore was still doing excellent and that they could devote their time towards something else she had in mind, but she didn't tell Piper exactly what it was. After the phone call ended, the blonde only thought on the subject for a moment, before associating it with something her wife must have up her sleeve for her upcoming birthday in June.

…

To say Alex was excited was an understatement. She rarely ever had one-on-one time with Conner, but when she was given the opportunity, she took it and ran. Although this particular situation was usually Piper's territory, she was more than happy to take initiative and allow Piper to stay home with the girls and not have to haul them with her.

"Hi, momma." Conner waved as he approached Alex in the entry way of his elementary school. A large smile was taking up residence across his features, and the contents of his backpack could be heard jostling around with each step he took.

"Hi, bud." Alex reciprocated a smile and ran a hand down the back of his head in greeting. She knew part of his smile was his usual happy demeanor, but she could also tell that he was ecstatic to be getting out of school early. "How was school?"

"Good. We had a substitute teacher." Conner clutched Alex's hand as they exited the building and began the descent down the front steps. "How was work?"

Alex smiled at Conner's considerate remark. "It was good. I had a meeting with Nicky and some others."

Once the pair reached Alex's SUV, she helped Conner into the back and started the journey towards the doctor's office. The seven year old was overdue for two vaccinations, but with his eczema flare up a month ago, his appointment was cancelled.

As Alex glanced in the rearview mirror, she could tell the closer they got to Conner's pediatrician's office, the quieter he became. Very rarely was he timid, but when it came to shots or poking and prodding from a doctor, a different side of him rose to the surface.

"You ready, bud?" Alex put the car in park and turned around in her seat to come face to face with her oldest. It still amazed her that this little boy was once a small, delicate newborn that was content with just cuddling and napping in her arms, and now he had blossomed into a handsome, respectful young man. Having been in his life for almost eight years now, each day she found herself finding something new _about_ him or learning something new _with_ him each day.

The boy hesitantly nodded his head, taking his sweet time unbuckling himself.

Alex smiled at his tactic and let herself out of the car and opened the back door for her son. Just before she let him hop out, she stepped a closer, wrapping an arm around his waist as he stood on the running board of the SUV.

"Nervous?"

Again, Conner nodded, avoiding eye contact with his mother. He was looking chipper in his khaki shorts and one of his royal blue golfing t-shirt's.

"I'll tell you what, I'm gonna give you something to focus on, okay?"

Conner finally locked eyes with Alex.

"After we're done here, I have something big I need your help with. Are you listening?" The brunette smiled up at her boy, watching the intrigued look spread across his delicate features. "I can't tell you all the details until we get finished in here, okay? This secret has to stay between us, but I'm planning something for mommy and I need your help. Think you can do that?"

"Yes." The boy eagerly nodded his head up and down, while hopping out of the car. He immediately latched on to Alex's hand and practically pulled her towards the door to his doctor's office.

Alex smirked to herself as she silently praised her own parenting skills.

"Momma?" Conner stopped short of the door. "After this can I have a soda?"

The tall woman's signature smirk spread across her face as she looked down at her son. It was a rare occurrence for any of her and Piper's children to have soda of any kind. Piper claimed it would rot their teeth and made them much too hyper, but Alex believed one every so often wasn't going to hurt them.

"Sure, kid."

…

 _ **Thirty minutes later…**_

From the moment Alex and Conner were escorted to the room where his shots would be administered, she could tell his nerves were reappearing once again. Alex tried to distract him by asking about what he ate for lunch, how recess was, if he was ready for summer, but he only gave short, one-word answers.

Conner bounced his leg up and down quickly as he watched the doorknob closely for any movement. This time, unlike others, the second-grader sat in the open chair next to his mother instead of sitting on top of the table like usual.

As the brunette sat observing the room, trying to think of ways to lighten the mood, a small buzz came from her cellphone in her pocket.

 **From Piper: Hey, babe. How's it going on your end? Did he do okay?**

 **To Piper: Doc hasn't come in yet. It's all puppy dog eyes and short answers over here.**

Alex pressed send and then quickly sent another.

 **To Piper: How are the girls?**

It was a few moments before Piper texted again.

 **From Piper: Tell him to be brave for me and I'll give him an extra scoop of ice cream for dessert. The girls are sleeping.**

This time a picture was attached. Piper was lying on her side with Leah lying parallel to her while nursing and Ellie was sprawled out behind her mother on Alex's side of the bed. There were pillows and blankets sprawled out across the bed, yet Ellie was using none of them.

Just as Alex went to reply, there was knock on the door and in came Conner's doctor. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her son tense.

"Relax, babe." Her hand ran down the back of his neck as the doctor greeted both of them.

After being deemed in good physical health, the doctor exited the room and right away the nurse with the tray of vaccines came in. Instantly Conner's hand reached out to grasp at Alex's arm in search of some comfort.

"Hey." The brunette clutched her son's hand. "I'm right here…Focus on what we talked about, okay?"

Once the nurse prepped the boy and the vaccines and explained what both were, she allowed Conner a moment to compose himself before she started. When he gave the all clear, he got through the first one without any tears, but the second one (the one the nurse claimed would be the worst due to its thickness), immediately Alex could tell Conner was trying his hardest to keep the tears at bay. The nurse could be heard praising the boy for how brave he was, but all the mother could see was the tears threatening to spill over onto his delicate cheeks.

"Hey…It's okay, babe." The brunette knelt down in front of the boy and pulled him in closer to her as he broke down completely. "You did so well."

"He's a trooper." The nurse stuck a band aid on the last injection sight. "Most of the time the kids start to cry when the needle initially pokes them or while the vaccine is being administered."

Alex smiled and wrapped an arm around the seven year old while her other arm took up residence in his hair giving soothing rubs to the back of his head.

…

"You okay, bud?" Alex looked down at Conner as they walked out of the convenience store that was across the street from the pediatrician's office. The brunette knew if Piper were here, she'd blow a gasket from the amount of sugar he was about to ingest.

The boy nodded as he held a full bottle of soda in the crook of his arm and a package of peanut butter M&M's in his hand. He had successfully persuaded Alex to also buy him candy with those puppy dog eyes he surely got from Piper. His other hand was taking up residence in Alex's as they began to walk the few feet to the SUV. Their next destination was only a few blocks away, but she wanted to give her son some time to indulge in his post-shot reward.

As Alex got Conner settled in the backseat and opened his soda that he had been bouncing up and down for since she paid for it, she couldn't help but admire him. His childhood compared to hers was something she wished she could've had, but now she was content in making sure he and his sisters never went without. Her devoted and thriving relationship with his mother would've never began if it wasn't for him making his way into the world eight years ago.

The boy must've caught on to Alex's gazing because the next thing she knew was Conner's hand covering hers from where it rested on the edge of his booster seat.

"Mom? You keep staring at my candy. You can have some if you want."

"What?" Alex quickly rebounded by pressing a kiss to his cheek and ensuring his buckle was latched. "It's okay, bud. Just thinking. Thanks though."

Once the brunette had pulled on to the road, she couldn't help but feel the butterflies start to flutter around in her stomach. She was going to propose to her wife again and give her the wedding that she never received. There was nothing more important than this task and nothing could get in her way.

"Can I know the secret now?" Conner's small voice could barely be heard over the thumping beat of Nirvana as it filtered through the speakers per his request. The boy loved music and Alex was more than happy to expose him to all sorts of different genres.

Alex chuckled to herself as she turned down the music, but at the same time she also felt nervous.

"Conner, what I'm about to tell you has to stay between me and you, okay? But only for a few days."

"Okay." His head quickly bobbed up and down in excitement, a chocolate stain framing his lips.

"Do you remember when your mommy and I got married?" Alex glanced in the rearview mirror watching her sons facial features scrunch up in deep thought. After a few moments he quietly shook his head. "You were really small then so it's okay if you don't."

"I've seen the pictures."

"Well then you know we didn't have a big wedding like normal, we just went to the courthouse for a quick, small one." Alex began the process of parallel parking in front of the jewelry store. "I want to give mommy a real wedding, so we can celebrate with all of our friends and family, but in this case it would be more of a vow renewal if you know what that means."

Conner was quiet, a look of confusion spreading across his face but it quickly morphed into one of him being deep in thought. The amount of time he didn't say anything was starting to worry Alex. Once she put the car in park, she turned around in her seat, her hand reaching out to clutch her son's knee.

"Hey…Is that okay?" Alex searched his face but she essentially couldn't read it. "Is it okay if I do this for mommy?"

Part of her couldn't believe she was asking a seven year old for confirmation to essentially propose to her wife _again,_ considering they were already married and had been for some time. But at the same time, she could see the other side of this situation. Conner was the main man in Piper's life and he had been and would continue to be for the rest of his life. He was protective of his mother and his whole family for that matter. Although he was so young, he always put his parents or his sisters before himself. He was smart, generous, patient, and loving. Alex still woke up every day feeling blessed that he was the one who essentially changed her life for the better.

"Yes, momma." Conner smiled, placing his small hand over Alex's.

"You scared me there for a second." Alex returned the grin, noticing that his bottle of soda was over halfway empty.

Conner looked out the window for a moment before turning towards his mother again.

"Momma?"

"Yes, bud?" Alex's attention stayed fixed on the boy's face. His features _screamed_ Piper through and through.

"You told me stories about how you used to be scared of me when I was really little, but I think you've turned into a good mom."

The brunette couldn't escape the tears the quickly filled her eyes. Her heart ached still occasionally ached for this boy and how not only his mother's life, but his was turned upside down when Jake died. Conner was fully aware of the situation and handled it with ease at such a young age.

"Conner, you made me a mom and for that I'm so thankful because I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you and your mommy."

Conner unbuckled himself and slowly crawled onto the center console to where he was sitting face to face with Alex. He gently wiped the tear away from his mother's face and wrapped his little arms around her neck, completely in love with idea of being able to see his parents get married.

…

 _ **A few days later…**_

The room was quiet save for the sound of running water coming from the master bathroom where Piper was showering. Occasionally Alex could hear Leah's breathing from where she was laying on top of her chest sound asleep, but more felt her little body rising and falling from where her hand was perched on her back holding open a book.

Although it was a Saturday morning, their alarms had been set so they could get the children up and ready for Barbara and Jim to stop by and get them. This Saturday was a day for Piper and Alex to spend together, child-free, thanks to Barbara and Jim's want to spend time with their grandchildren, but it had quickly turned into an eventful one after Alex had received the news that the author didn't want to hold her signing at her store and did some planning of her own. Originally, today was also the day that Nicky would need Piper's BMW so she could pick up Lorna from Litchfield, but a wrong address on her lover's release papers caused her to have to wait an extra day.

Leah had woken the parents up ten mere minutes before their eight o-clock alarm went off, practically screaming for food. As the infant grew closer to six months old, she was only waking up one to two times a night compared to the every two hours she was waking during the night. Overall, it was allowing Piper and Alex to feel refreshed and reenergized.

An hour later all three kids were awake (somewhat), fed, and dressed, ready to take on the day with their grandparents. Only Conner knew what this day held for their family, and as Barbara and Jim escorted them out the door he slapped Alex's hand as she waited for a high-five, throwing in his own little wink.

Alex and Piper left thirty minutes later in hopes of taking advantage of this child free day, but what the blonde didn't know was that her wife had a schedule for them.

 _Stop 1_ was the intersection of where Alex had been sitting in her cab, hurriedly trying to get back to the cab station so she could turn in for the night. When the cab dropped the couple off, Piper had no idea where they were until Alex had started giving her hints.

As she looked around it all came flooding back to her. There was the handrail of the stairs heading up from the underground subway that she had fearfully clung to as contractions ripped through her body, and no one ever stopped to ask if she needed help.

With Alex grasping her hand, they both reminisced as both women gave their own monologue about that day's events. The brunette had been scared shitless, yet intrigued by this woman at same time. That was the day everything changed for her. That was her first day sober and her first day of a new chapter.

For Piper, it was also a new chapter, yet it was bittersweet. She was bringing her first child into the world, yet the father of her child had been taken from her five months previous.

But neither woman knew that almost eight years later they would have three beautiful children and a life full of unconditional love and joy.

 _Stop 2_ was the diner where Alex had held Conner for the very first time. Her hands had been shaky and her body was telling her to run, but her mind was telling her to stay. Before that day she had never had one ounce of domestication in her body. The pair had sat in that diner for over four hours just talking and getting to know one another while Alex also became familiar with Conner.

Just from that meeting alone, Piper could tell that there was something different about this woman. At the time she was fragile and broken, needing someone to piece her back together again, yet Piper knew she needed the same.

That quaint little diner was the start of it all.

The _Final Stop_ was in Central Park. This park had held many of their secrets and many confessions between the two women. This park was where both women had learned so much about one another after a two month break in their relationship. Piper initially was skeptical of reconciling with Alex after finding what she thought were Alex's (but were actually Nicky's) drugs in the pocket of her girlfriends jacket, but something about the bond she and Alex had was magnetic and she couldn't keep herself away from Alex any longer.

There had been so much of Alex's life that Piper was unaware of until they started these weekly afternoon walks in the park. Alex had been hesitant to let Piper in because of the demons she constantly battled. She didn't want to expose the blonde nor her son to those in fear they would walk out of her life. It had taken a lot of courage to let Piper in, but the bond she felt back then was so strong she couldn't keep denying herself that relief.

And now Alex was glad she finally did let Piper in, because she now had a life worth living and family that loved her unconditionally.

"Lots of conversations were held here." Piper squeezed Alex's hand as she pulled them over to a secluded park bench that overlooked a small pond. The wind was breezy and the temperature was warm enough to be comfortable.

"Yep." Alex laughed, keeping one hand locked firm with her wife's and one in her pocket clutching Piper's engagement ring that she still had yet to get back even though Leah's teething had tapered off for the moment. "But who knew that eight years later we'd be here?"

"We didn't." Piper exhaled, turning her attention to her lover who was looking her square in the eye. "We took a chance and ended up getting married two years later. Having Ellie a year after that and then Leah three years after that…" The blonde was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "You know I never thought I'd find someone again, let alone with how quick I did. Before Conner was born and I was alone, I had convinced myself that no one would want a single mother with a newborn who had so much baggage."

"Piper there was no doubt in my mind that there was something between us from the moment you threw yourself into the back of my cab. We both had so much baggage back then but look at us now."

The blonde smiled to herself as she thought about how far they'd come in such a short amount of time.

"We've been through a lot of shit."

"Agreed." Alex chuckled.

It was silent for a moment as the couple observed the people across the pond. Alex searched high and low for how to bring up the idea of getting married again. In her brain she had planned out exactly how she was going to do this, but suddenly those ideas had left her brain. It was a few more moments that she just pulled out the ring, clutching it between her thumb and index finger. She had done this before, the right way and this time, Piper wouldn't even see it coming, she'd just see it as getting her ring back.

It was when Piper looked away that she caught Alex staring at her and not the people.

"What?"

"I think you can have this back now." Piper hadn't even noticed her engagement ring in her wife's hands. Instantly her eyes lit up at the small piece of jewelry, her heart now filled with joy that her finger was no longer "naked" as she had called it.

The blonde went to grab it, but Alex pulled back.

"Even though the decision was mutual, I still feel guilty about not giving you some sort of ceremony to celebrate with our friends and family. You deserved that then and you still do…God, you deserve everything with the way you care for our children and how selfless you are when it comes to our kids and I. Not to mention how you maintain a household on top of all of that."

"Alex…There's nothing wrong with how we got married. It was about the love and commitment we share between each other, not the big price tag and flashy details of a ceremony."

"I know that, but we deserve it… _You_ deserve it…I had told you that we would eventually have one, but along came Ellie and then not too much later we had Leah. I think it's time to do this for us. Let our friends and family in on it and just have fun." The older woman took a breath and continued. "And just the other day Polly was informing me on how you've been talking about doing this also."

Alex narrowed her eyes as a wide grin spread across her wife's face.

"Although we're six years late, would you do me the honor of marrying me again?"

"Yes, Alex." A smug grin spread across the blonde's face as she thought back to the first time they went through this eight years ago, but soon the grin turned into happy tears as she understood why Alex had taken her to all the places she did today. Alex was essentially telling their love story.

The moment Alex put Piper's ring back on her finger she could help but crash her mouth to her wife's for a few moments. Somehow with three kids and busy schedule they always made time for one another.

"With our son's help," Alex reluctantly broke away from Piper. "I decided to get all of our kid's birthdays and our anniversary engraved on a part of the four bands that come off your diamond and intertwine into the infinity band…I know how much you love your ring and I honestly couldn't find one that made me feel the way I did when I purchased this one."

With this Piper couldn't help but throw her arms around Alex's neck once again and planting her lips upon those of her wife. Alex had always been that hopeless romantic deep down inside.

…

Later that night all of their friends and family gathered in their home to celebrate the day's event. They had all known what was happening today and the dinner had been planned for a week, but it was all a complete surprise to Piper.

Their dining room was packed with people as they sat around their kitchen table. The amount of laughter and fellowship coming from this room was massive, but Alex didn't want it any other way.

All the kids sat at one end of the table yet Leah was passed around from her grandparents to Polly to Nicky to Kelly and finally ended up in Alex's arms when she decided her hunger took priority over being social.

Ellie walked around the table to where Alex was bottle feeding the infant and simply checked up on her younger sibling. Her small hand went to cup the side of her face as she dipped down to press her lips to her sister's forehead.

"What is it, babe?" Alex noticed her middle child and leant down to better hear her preschooler over the chatter of the dinner table.

"I just wanted to say hi to baby Leah." Ellie pressed another soft kiss to Leah's head.

Before Alex could reply, she was drawn back into the laughter and conversation, but her attention quickly gravitated towards Piper who was sitting across from her. She was glowing and a smile had been plastered across her face the whole day.

Everything was coming together.

* * *

A/N: I have gone back and forth on how I wanted this chapter to play out and I'm still not truly feeling 100% about it. I didn't want to do a proposal in the closet again yet I didn't want it to be some extravagant proposal either.

Thanks to those of you who have checked in and gave me the encouragement to finish this.

I'm determined to finish this despite how long it takes me. I actually have the next chapter and the epilogue partially written so that's promising.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I've concluded I'm much more skilled in writing the build up to having a baby than building up to a wedding. Over 11,000 words.

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Chapter 29**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Alex walked into the master bedroom with Leah on her hip. The two older children had already been fed breakfast and dropped off at their respective schools. All the while, Piper stayed splayed out in a deep sleep in her and Alex's bed, and Alex wanted it that way.

It was the brunettes normal day off, meaning she always tried to allow Piper to sleep in while she got the kids ready, but most of the time, the blonde's internal alarm had her up and assisting her wife. Although today was one of those days Piper continued to sleep. The blonde had started a new home workout regimen now that she had lost all of her baby weight, and it had proven to be much more intense than the promotions showed.

It was the last day of school for Ellie and Conner, and Alex wanted to soak up the time with Leah and Piper today and dedicate next week to the older children, meaning she was highly considering taking the next week off to spend with her family. Not to mention, her wife's birthday was next week, along with a few wedding planning appointments.

In her left hand, Alex held a small bouquet of flowers, while the other supported Leah. Flowers weren't Alex's thing, but it was something both the older kids (and Leah's grabby hands) couldn't keep from looking at as Alex stopped at a small stand and grabbed a juice for each older child on the walk to school. Along with juice, the older woman found herself buying the bouquet of flowers and under strict order to 'Give them to Mommy the second you get home'.

"I don't want to wake your mommy up, babe." Alex whispered as she gently laid down the bouquet of flowers. Leah could only babble in return as she lunged for her mother's glasses, a new item she had recently discovered and put ample time into trying to grab them from Alex's face.

The brunette knew she wasn't going to get much assistance from her little one, so she sat Leah down next to the bouquet of flowers. Instantly the infant's attention went to her sleeping mother across the bed.

Alex set a pillow behind Leah to ensure she didn't fall backwards or roll off the bed and made her way around to Piper's side. Her wife looked so peaceful as she laid curled up with her head on Alex's pillow but her body still slanted onto her own side. A part of her didn't want to wake her wife up, but she knew soon Leah would be wanting her morning nursing session with Piper and they needed to get a move on getting the house clean so Nicky and Lorna could stop by later.

"Pipes." Alex ghosted her finger tips up the sleeping blonde's leg and up her arm to her shoulder. Before Alex could repeat the process, Leah lunged towards Piper, latching on to a clump of blonde hair.

Immediately Piper's eyes shot open from the slight discomfort her infant was causing, but as soon as her eyes came in to focus, she found her six month old sitting next to a bouquet of multi-colored flowers. Leah was dressed in an all gray, long-sleeved onesie with a white bow that had black polka-dots sitting atop her head. The bow was fairly large on her head, but Alex couldn't say no to Ellie who had given Leah the option of adding an accessory to her outfit.

"Good morning, baby." The blonde stretched for a moment while retrieving her hair from Leah's grip. She could feel her wife's hand gently rubbing up and down her side from behind her, gently coaxing her awake. Piper hadn't even noticed the flowers until her hand landed on the soft texture of the petals. "Are these for me?"

The younger woman rolled to her back and sat up, moving up close to the headboard and resting her legs out in front of her. Once she picked up the bouquet, she immediately brought them to her face, inhaling the sweet scent.

Alex could only smile as she watched her wife become so excited about the small, yet romantic gesture.

"Did you get these for me?" The blonde softly gripped her wife's hand that had come to rest on the top of her thigh, a large grin spread across her face.

"The kids did, actually. I stopped to get them breakfast and they insisted that you deserved them, and you do." Alex smiled as she leant forward and soundly kissed her wife good morning.

Their small lip lock was cut short when Leah began to loudly babble from where she sat with the bed sheet in her mouth. Piper instantly grabbed her infant and settled her in her lap where she was facing out towards the room and her back was placed firmly against her stomach.

"Well that was very sweet of you guys." The blonde dipped her head lower to press her lips to the wispy hair on top of Leah's head. "I got to sleep an extra hour _and_ I got beautiful flowers."

Alex took the flowers from Piper to place in a vase and told her that Leah was in need of breakfast. As she slipped out of the master suite, she could faintly hear her wife telling their youngest child how blessed she was.

It only took the raven-haired woman five minutes to complete her task, but as she started walking back down the hallway to her wife and little one, she could hear Piper's voice, but she wasn't talking, she was rapping. Along with her lover's continuous flow of words, she also heard Leah's animated giggles.

As she peeped around the corner into the bedroom she found the television now turned on to a music channel. Piper had Leah standing on her thighs, with her grip around her tiny belly. The blonde's head was bopping as she sang and swayed Leah side to side.

" _All right stop, Collaborate and listen_

 _Ice is back with my brand new invention_

 _Something grabs a hold of me tightly_

 _Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly_

 _Will it ever stop? Yo, I don't know_

 _Turn off the lights and I'll glow_

 _To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal_

 _Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle_."

The scene melted Alex as she watched how happy her little one and how into it Piper was. She almost didn't want to break the pair's moment.

"Leah, mommy's getting tired." Piper gasped as she brought the baby towards her and planted a kiss to each of her cheeks.

"Vanilla Ice, babe?" Alex took this as her cue to enter the room and joined her little family on the bed. "I didn't know you were such the rapper."

Piper blushed as she looked on at her wife's loving smirk. Alex's face was bare as her glasses were absent. Her alabaster skin glowing in the sunlight that was filtering through the curtains and her raven hair was perfectly messy.

"What? It was _the_ song when I was growing up."

"How do you feel about being the MC at our wedding?" Alex was being sarcastic.

Piper shot a look towards her wife but it quickly faded and turned into a delighted one.

Alex could only chuckle at her wife as she leaned over to press her lips against those of her wife. The second they connected, a squawk from Leah broke them apart.

"What?" The brunette grabbed a chubby hand and pressed her lips to it. "You have no room to be jealous. I've shared her with you for the past six months. Fifteen if you include the time you were in utero. You were practically holding her hostage from the inside. I deserve something every now and then."

The blonde let out a genuine laugh at her wife reasoning with their infant.

…

"Hi, baby." Alex leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Leah's head. The six month old was sitting in her high chair, clad in only a diaper, being spoon fed by Piper. From the looks of her face, she was being fed sweet potatoes, something that was easily in Leah's top three favorite foods. When she had left, the brunette was laying on the floor with her wife and infant, praising the little one for her newly acquired skill of sitting up by herself. The older woman continued her affections around Leah's face until she was squealing and then turned her attention to her wife. "Hi, Pipes."

The moment she had stepped into the apartment she had heard the sweet giggles of her youngest and the soft voice of her wife. So many mornings when the two older kids were at school, she would sit back and just watch Piper with their little one. Technically, they had been parents the same amount of time considering they started dating soon after Conner was born and Alex had instantaneously taken to him, but the brunette didn't admit to herself that she was actually a parent until well after Conner's first birthday when she and Piper had celebrated their first mother's day together.

After seeing Piper go through over nine months carrying their child, and then observing almost all day (and night) taking care of Leah, Alex still liked to think that Piper knew best, even though she had turned into a wonderful mother after all these years. Although they were two women in a relationship, both mothers still had a delightfully different way of relating to their baby and older children, and their children seemed to enjoy this difference.

From day one, Piper had the utmost trust and confidence in Alex being a parent, it was about getting Alex to realize the same. In the beginning, when Conner was just a baby and well into the first few months of Ellie's life, Piper often hovered, ready to rescue the baby if they were to get fussy in Alex's arms. And Alex appreciated how patient Piper was while she was learning the ropes of parenting in those first few years. But eventually, Piper started to wean off this pattern. She let them work things out on their own. She saw Alex's self-confidence rise, and the relationships between her and their children were growing as she became more up to speed with parenting an infant after Ellie was born.

"Hi." The younger women craned her neck to the side to welcome home her wife and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Granted Alex had only been gone for thirty minutes to pick up, Ellie and Conner from school, she couldn't help but want to kiss her all day long. It had been over a week since Alex had asked her to marry her again, but Piper couldn't help but think the joy she was continually feeling was what she missed out on the first time.

They had already settled on a day and time for their wedding. It had been the first thing that came out of Piper's mouth after she and Alex had concluded a passionate few rounds of lovemaking that had started from the moment all the guests left from their dinner and the kids had been put to bed. The couple settled on their original anniversary, considering it was falling on a Saturday this year, and wanted their ceremony to take place in the middle of the afternoon. The location had yet to be determined, although they had both thrown a few ideas out into the debate.

"Hi, mommy." Ellie came bounding into the kitchen, her shoes shed haphazardly by the end of the entryway and her backpack laying in the middle of the floor. Conner could be seen trailing behind her, a wide smile on his face as he too entered the kitchen.

"Hi, guys." Piper cupped her four year olds cheeks and pressed a kiss to her forehead before switching her affections to Conner and asking the pair how their last day of school was.

"I get to go to the big playground next time I go to school." Ellie's eyebrows raised in seriousness. It overjoyed Piper to see her daughter explain her days at school. She never knew what to expect to hear from her little mouth. The blonde was also happy to see that the pig-tails that her daughter had practically begged for this morning were still standing proud. More often than not, Ellie would take them out almost immediately or play with them so much that they fell down.

"You do? That's so awesome, babe. You're getting so big!" Piper leant over in her chair once more to brush her lips against Ellie's cheek. "What about you, bud? How does it feel to be a third grader now?"

The blonde couldn't believe the words "third grader" had just come out of her mouth as she listened to her son explain how he'll be moving into the upper grade wing of his school with the fourth and fifth graders.

Meanwhile, Leah grew impatient with waiting for her next spoonful of food and began to fuss. Instantly, Alex pulled up a chair and grabbed the jar of food from her wife's hand and resumed feeding her.

"Hi, baby Leah." Ellie walked right up to the side of the high chair, using a high pitched voice and wide smile to greet her baby sister. "How was your day?"

Conner soon trailed to the other side and pressed a kiss to the side of Leah's head.

Both parent's hearts swooned at how sweet and gentle they were with their newest sibling.

…

After lunch, Piper laid on the bed, simply staring at her six month old as she slept so peacefully. She could faintly hear the older two playing in Conner's room across the hall.

Alex had put Leah down forty-five minutes ago and the blonde had only come in to use the restroom before she got distracted by her baby. Leah was still so small, yet was chunky and had her rolls that any person fell in love with. Currently, her little body was sprawled out in the middle of her parent's king size bed, her little mouth wide open as she napped in only her diaper, a fashion trend that was continually making an appearance due to the upcoming summer season that was blowing in. The blonde dearly wanted to pick up her baby and hold her in her arms while she napped, but Piper didn't want to risk waking her up. The blonde could sit and watch any of her children or her wife sleeping for days on end. They were just so serene and seemed so innocent. Piper loved watching how their little lips moved or how their eyes raced back and forth under their eye-lids. She often wondered what they dreamed of, especially her infant because many nights she'd woken up from limbs being jabbed into her body, yet her little one was still fast asleep.

With Leah (or any baby for that matter), there was a little bit more to take in. In the infant's case, she had her chunky thighs, and her rosy cheeks that puffed out just enough to make Piper's heart melt every time she smiled. Everything was so small yet caused Piper the biggest heartbreak. In the past few weeks as things started slow down and the tone for the summer was being set, she realized just how fast time was passing. Her youngest, who she felt was just born yesterday was learning something new each day and her two oldest were also discovering something new to get into.

The blonde haired woman let her fingertips glide down Leah's puffy cheek and down to her hand, gently grasping it. She always liked to look at the small dimples above each of her knuckles.

"Pipes? Nicky and Lorna are on their way up." Alex entered the room, a sleepy Elliott in her arms.

Piper watched her wife walk over to their bed and carefully lay Ellie down next to Leah. Instantly the preschoolers hand went to grasp her sister's as she got comfortable. There had been a few occasions where the parents had walked into the nursery and found Ellie asleep in the crib with Leah. Both parents could already picture the days after Leah started walking. Piper pictured her two girls being inseparable and Leah following Elliott around constantly.

Just as the blonde took one last look at her two sleeping girls and started peel herself out of the middle of the bed, Leah started to rustle. The little one shifted more onto her back and threw a hand over her face, a Piper like tendency that all three of the kids had.

"Is she waking up?" Alex walked around to where Piper was laying and looked at her little one whose eyes were still closed, but her limbs were starting to move about. "Her naps are getting shorter and shorter, but she doesn't seem bothered by it."

"She's getting older, babe. She doesn't need as much sleep to function anymore." Piper wrapped an arm around her wife.

A ring at the doorbell and then a knock at the door, pierced the quiet environment of the penthouse.

"Can you get her and I'll get the door?"

Piper nodded as she quickly pecked Alex's lips and then gently picked Leah up, softly rubbing circles on her naked back. The blonde covered Ellie up with the sheet while the infant fully woke up.

She could faintly hear the booming voice of Nicky and the high-pitched voice of her girlfriend as they entered the apartment. This would be Lorna's first time to the penthouse and the first time she met the two younger children. She had met Conner one afternoon that he spent with Alex at the bookstore after school.

Piper started making her way towards the walk-in closet where they had a changing pad on top of their closet island to change Leah's diaper when the infant popped up from the crook of her mother's neck. She was sleepily looking around, trying to focus in on her surroundings.

"Hi, baby." The blonde gently laid Leah down on the changing pad, observing her wipe the sleep from her own eyes. "Did you have a good nap?"

By the time Piper had finished putting a fresh diaper on Leah, she had the infant smiling and giggling. As they left the master bedroom, they found Ellie sprawled out across the bed, still soundly sleeping.

When the pair walked into the kitchen, she found her wife, Nicky, and Lorna all sitting around their kitchen table. A few wedding magazines were spread out between the three of them, but Nicky looked to just be skimming through compared to Lorna who was admiring every detail of every dress in the magazine.

"Yo, Blondie." Nicky grinned as soon as she saw the little girl in Piper's arms, instantly reaching to grab Leah from her. "Hello, you little chunk."

"Hello, Piper." Lorna looked up from a page of colorful bridesmaid's dresses, her accent strong but her voice slightly shy. "This is a lovely place you got here."

"Thanks." Piper smiled. Lorna had only been out of prison for a week. She knew the transition from prison to the outside world was tough, so she and Piper had made a point to involve Lorna in the wedding process and wedding itself to give her a sense of welcome and something to look focus her attention on. Alex and Piper had met Lorna a few nights after Nicky had received her from Litchfield. Of course they had met Lorna during visitation a time or two and had conversed with her through reading lips through a window a time or two, but meeting someone in the real world was a whole different story.

The two couples had went on a double date to a local diner, not wanting to just throw Lorna right back into the nightlife and hustle and bustle of New York. So far, from what Nicky had said at work, Lorna had been adjusting quite well. She had a few problems sleeping at night, but Nicky was right there next to her holding her close. Alex didn't even see Nicky until the middle of the week due to how thrilled she was to have Lorna home with her.

Piper could see Lorna eyeing Nicky and Leah who were off in their own little world. Leah found Nicky's hair to be quite hilarious, and Nicky found Leah as her own little buddy.

"She's so great with them." Piper sat down and leaned over towards Lorna, slightly whispering to not break the sweet moment between the wild haired woman and baby.

"I see that." Lorna smiled. "Where's Ellie? I remember when she was born. You brought up all those sweet pictures."

"She's sleeping. Today was her last day of half-day pre-school and it tuckered her out."

"Are we gonna plan a wedding or not?" Nicky plopped Leah on the table with her little back pressing her front. "I know what I want."

"And what's that?" Piper smirked, placing her hands underneath her chin like a small child.

"Booze, booze, _carnival food_ , and more booze." Nicky laughed as Lorna reached out to pinch her for her selections. "And throw some good music in there and we'll be good."

"We're not serving carnival food at our wedding. This is going to be simple, and to the point."

Alex nodded in agreeance.

Lorna chimed in, "My cousin Vinny and his wife own an Italian food restaurant and he also is an ordained minister."

Before long, Conner had come in to get a drink and was greeted by the four adults. The almost eight year old had even got to sit in and listen to all the wedding planning that was happening that afternoon. Meanwhile, Leah got to sit in the middle of the table, chewing on whatever she fancied while Piper and Lorna discussed color themes, flowers, and dresses and Nicky and Alex discussed Alex's attire for the wedding and who would be the best man.

By the end of that afternoon, they had a quarter of the wedding planned and a birthday planned for Conner, who opted once again to just have a pool party. He claimed that it was a party that all his classmates talked about the whole year, and he took pride in that.

…

"Elliott, _be still_." Alex was nearing her breaking point, and it took a whole lot for her to get to that point. It was five-thirty in the morning, and she'd been woken up from her peaceful slumber over an hour ago, but this time it wasn't an infant's cries, it was her four year old's.

She found her four year in shambles due to breaking her long streak of waking up with dry sheets. Elliott took pride in this transition into being a "big kid." Surprisingly, her cries hadn't woken up Leah. Alex had given her a bath, gotten her a new pair of pajamas, and changed her sheets without a peep from the infant.

The brunette had just gotten Ellie situated back in bed when her tiny voice requested for Alex to lay with her. Alex had happily obliged considering her little girl was still a little weepy from her accident, but she quickly began to regret her decision.

So here she was crammed in a tiny twin bed. There was a tiny hand clutching her shirt, a small head on her chest, and a knee ramming her kidney, and every five minutes that position would change into a more painful one for Alex.

Ellie whined as she got impossibly closer to Alex.

If it was any other night, Alex wouldn't have been as impatient, but today was her wife's birthday and she didn't want to spend it sleepy and sore. She planned a nice lunch on the rooftop terrace of a new restaurant downtown for just herself and her wife and then a nice home cooked meal at Barbara's for dinner. Conner had even saved up his money he had earned from his grandfather for doing odd jobs around the house just so he could buy a present for his mother.

Not to mention, part of the evening they spent in the labor and delivery ward of the local hospital welcoming Kelly and Hayden's new, healthy, little boy, Gregory. Kelly had surprisingly worked up until the day she gave birth, but this also saddened Alex that one her best (and favorite) workers wouldn't be in the store for more than a month. Just walking into the hospital brought flashbacks to both parents from six months ago, when they were welcoming their own new bundle of joy into the world. Piper had been disappointed that Kelly couldn't have waited one more day so she and their son could share the same birthday.

Just as Ellie seemed to calm down and drift off to sleep, Alex heard the rustling of her infant across the room. The brunette was propped up just enough to see the crib and sure enough, she saw Leah's head pop up from where she was laying on her stomach.

The second Leah's head popped up into the air, Alex's fell further into the pillow in defeat.

…

After a surprise breakfast in bed for her lover and a much needed nap, Alex found herself sitting on the rooftop terrace of a new bistro on the Upper West Side. For minutes, she had absentmindedly been taking in the beauty of her wife as she sat across from her. The way the sun was shining down gave Piper an almost ethereal glow. The blonde was sporting a pair of long, faded overalls with a simple white v-neck underneath, a look that Alex thought fit so perfectly with her wife's personality.

"Al?"

"Mmm?"

"You, okay? You kind of zoned out for a couple seconds." Piper reached across the table and threaded her fingers with her wife's, instantly starting to rub the pad of her thumb across Alex's wedding band. They had decided to just keep the rings they had and remove them during their upcoming nuptials. They had a connection with these rings, and new ones just didn't feel right to them.

"I was just thinking about how in two years my wife will be joining the forties with me." Alex smirked back at her wife, alabaster skin enjoying the heat of the sun.

Piper playfully rolled her eyes. "I'll be forty when you're forty-three. You'll still be older."

"Oh, maybe we can go through menopause together? Our kids would _surely_ love us if that happened." Alex's grin grew wider as she continued to tease her wife.

"Better stock up on lube."

Alex usually can't get Piper out of her head, and today was one of those days. Each time she looks at her wife, she can't help but feel a tingle; she feels an almost magnetic pull to be with Piper, and it definitely showed in the bedroom this morning. Every year, Piper didn't seem to get older, she seemed to get younger, causing that animalistic want in Alex to skyrocket.

Alex rarely can get enough of her whether it's her lover's birthday or not. This morning, she wanted Piper _so_ badly that she just had to have her the second Polly walked out the door with their three children. In fact, their favorite harnessed friend had even come out to play, causing them to be half an hour late for their lunch reservation.

As Alex went to respond, Piper shoved her phone in her wife's face, showing her a picture of Pete sitting on his new Harley motorcycle (something Piper never heard the end of from Polly), with all three of their kids strategically sitting on it with him. All three had a grin on their face.

"I remember when you had your motorcycle." Piper laughed as she reminisced back to the days when she and Alex's relationship had just begun. "I'll never forget the first time you took me for a ride."

"Me neither, my ribs were bruised for weeks after." Alex joked.

"Do you regret selling it?" Piper's tone grew sincere. There had been a lot that Alex had voluntarily given up to ensure her priorities were straight and that she was being the best she could for Piper and Conner at that time.

"No, not really." Alex shook her head. "They were only reminders of what my life used to be and what I did to get those things. At that time, I was proud of it, but now not so much."

The raven-haired woman suddenly became serious and leaned as far over the table as she could.

"Happy Birthday, Pipes."

"Thanks, Al." Whispering against her lips, Piper dipped down and connected her own with her wife's. She didn't need lavish gifts or a weekend rendezvous to celebrate another year of life, all she need was her family.

…

 _ **Early July…**_

"Have you two settled on a honeymoon spot yet?" Barbara grinned at the couple as they sat outside on her deck, the large umbrella that attached to the table providing just enough shade for it to be comfortable. "Only three weeks until the big day…It's gonna be here before you know it."

"I don't think we're gonna take one until Leah's a little bit older." Alex looked to Piper for back-up as she sat with one leg perched on top of the other with a sleeping Leah sprawled out in her lap, clad in only her diaper. The infant had got in the pool for a brief moment today during Conner's birthday party and absolutely loved splashing around in the water with Piper.

Piper nods in agreeance as she observed her six month old's (seven month's old tomorrow) little belly rise and fall with each breath she took. Her blonde hair was starting to really lighten up and grow. Leah's hair was long enough for it to go into a Pebbles like ponytail on the top of her head. Her chubby cheeks were starting to thin out, but those rolls she had since she was born were still prevalent.

"Nonsense." Barbara's tone grew serious as she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "Now is the _perfect_ time. The kids aren't in school, baseball has ended, leaving you two worry-free and in the perfect position to take time away and focus on your relationship."

"You two have never even taken your first honeymoon from your wedding seven years ago." Jim added from where he was standing with a beer in hand, observing Conner attempt to fly his remote control helicopter he received from his parents for his birthday. Ellie was standing close behind him clutching the hem of his shirt, somewhat skeptical of his new toy.

"Jim and I can keep the kids here while you two go away for two or three weeks."

Barbara's nonchalance caused Piper's eyes to grow wide.

"Two or three weeks? We have a _baby_ that has a _routine_." The blonde gestured to Leah who was still peacefully sleeping within Alex's embrace.

"Piper, dear, I've had three children of my own, I think we'll be just fine for a while." The older woman gauged Piper's reaction before continuing. "At least take ten days, to go somewhere, relax, and enjoy each other's company. You two constantly rush around chasing after these kids, and stress over work. You two need some relaxation, and time to indulge in this special day we're about to celebrate."

"Babe, I have to agree, ten days isn't gonna throw Leah _that_ much out of her routine." Alex cupped Leah's head with one hand and reached out for her wife's hand with the other. "She's still so little she's not gonna remember or even really notice we left. If anything we should worry about Elliott."

"But-."

"No ifs, ands, or buts, Piper. Like I said, we've had three babies all close together in age at one time also, we can handle it. So you're _going_ to go." Barbara's tone was firm, giving Piper the notion that that was the final word.

* * *

 _ **Night before Ceremony…**_

"Do you want to do a first look tomorrow, babe?" Piper emerged from the closet, her and Alex's bagged wedding attire in hand. She laid it across the bench at the end of their bed before crawling in next to her wife who was bottle-feeding their youngest. They had yet to peek at one another's attire for their wedding even though they had been hanging in their closet for more than two weeks.

A text from Polly buzzed on Piper's phone from where it was placed on the night stand.

 **From Polly: I'm throwing some of these free Popi samples we have left over from the spring collection into your guest thank you bags.**

 **To Polly: Sounds great! See you in the morning.**

In all honesty, Piper had no stresses about tomorrow. Polly was putting the finishing touches on everything tonight and the major stuff had already been taken care of. In fact, this whole process had been totally stress free compared to the first time they had tried to plan a wedding. Piper had found her dress along with her bridesmaid's dresses within thirty minutes of stepping into the boutique, and everything else had seemed to perfectly fall in place around that.

"Piper we're already breaking tradition by sleeping in the same bed tonight, and driving to the winery together tomorrow, besides…" Alex paused, a slight blush creeping up her neck. "I want to feel that initial raw emotion as you're walking down the aisle to me."

This whole wedding planning process had really brought out the romantic, vulnerable side of Alex Vause. Surprisingly, they had mutually decided on each and every decision of their ceremony without any debate. The process had seemed to ebb and flow from the beginning, almost as if the universe was telling them that was the perfect time to recommit themselves to one another.

"Me too." Piper smiled, laying her shoulder on Alex's. Her hand automatically went to a small, un-clothed baby foot, reveling in the softness of it and how Leah's toes would curl every so often as she scanned the room while she ate.

The couple was quiet as they took in their little one who was quickly drifting off to sleep. Alex was already having baby withdrawals, since they would be leaving for their honeymoon directly after their wedding. They had been packing and preparing all week. Alex would pack and Piper would prepare everything the kids would need for their ten day stay at their grandparents, as well as ensuring she pumped enough milk for Leah while they were away.

In some ways Piper was excited for this honeymoon. It would double as a vacation for she and Alex to reconnect and it would also serve as the beginning of a new chapter. Granted, they'd never left all three of their children for such an extended period of time (especially a baby), but both Piper and Alex had the utmost confidence and trust in Barbara and Jim to watch them.

Both women had been brought to tears when Barbara had cornered the both of them to reflect on how she felt about their union. Barbara was their number one supporter and it brought her so much joy to see how incredibly happy they were and how far they'd come since the beginning.

Piper was calm. Piper was ready. Piper was ready for tomorrow to get here so she could finally celebrate her infinite and selfless love for her wife with her family.

* * *

 _ **Day of Ceremony…**_

"Are you ready for this?" Alex clutched her lover's hand across the console of their SUV. The soon to be once again married couple had just arrived at Polly's grandparent's winery, one of the initial places they had suggested getting married when they were newly engaged six years ago.

The winery was up on a hill overlooking a chain of mountains not too far off in the distance. The couple had been given the option to renew their vows outdoors overlooking the cliff, but the more they toured the inside of the winery, the more they fell in love with the wooded, rustic theme that was implemented throughout the property.

"I'm ready." Piper smiled and squeezed her wife's hand. "Are you ready?"

"Totally ready." Alex pulled into the parking lot of the winery, happy to hear that Leah staved off her hunger until they had reached their destination. Immediately she threw the car in park and got out to retrieve Leah while Piper pulled a squeeze pouch of green beans and a spoon out of her bag.

The couple had yet to see their two eldest children. After their rehearsal last night, they had opted to stay with Jim and Barbara so the parents would have one less thing to worry about this morning. Immediately after the night was over, the couple was headed to catch a plane for their honeymoon

Alex retrieved a fussy baby from her carrier and slipped right back into the driver's seat, plopping Leah on the console with her tiny back against her chest and letting Piper make quick work with the bib. This wasn't the first time they had fed a child while they sat on the center console of their vehicle, they had done it with Ellie when she was a baby too. But if you had asked the parents to do it with Conner, they would've found the whole idea ridiculous and found a much more clean way to feed their infant. Times had changed, Piper wasn't worried about cleanliness and germs anymore, she just wanted to get the task done and make the baby happy.

Just as Leah began to lose interest in eating, a tap on the windows surprised both women.

"Vause, what're you doing? We got to get ready?" Nicky's wild hair was bobbing around as she started to wave her hands toward the building. "Lorna and Polly are already in there directing the make-up and hair people."

Alex rolled down the window with a small smirk.

"Vause, really, you got to get a move on. Jesus Christ, you two don't even look like you're the least bit concerned you're getting married today." Nicky was bouncing around from foot to foot, her adrenaline and nerves obviously racing much more than the couples were. "And…and you're not even supposed to be in the same vicinity as her right now." The strawberry blonde grew distracted as she saw a particular little one try to turn around and look at her. "Hello munchkin, nice uh, peas you're having there?"

"Nicky, we get married in three hours. Everything is already set up, we're on schedule, I promise."

Piper could be heard giggling to herself from where she sat opposite of Alex.

"Blondie, how are you not running around like a maniac?" Nicky popped her head inside the window of the SUV, making Leah try to lunge for her.

"It's our wedding day." Piper shrugged, keeping a hand on Leah's outstretched leg to steady her. "I don't want to be running around like a maniac and I know I don't have to because everything's taken care of."

A few minutes later, Nicky had trudged off, leaving the couple to their own schedule. Leah was quickly fading as she lounged in Piper's lap. The blonde knew this was perfect so she could nap before the wedding and not be fussy during.

"We better get going, Pipes."

The younger woman agreed. Within minutes, the couple was standing at the back of their SUV, Leah was asleep in her stroller and each woman had their dress bag and accessory bags in tow.

"See you there?" Piper smiled up at Alex and stood on her tip toes to reach her lover's height. The blonde was in another pair of overalls, yet these were a much darker shade and she wore a light pink v-neck underneath. The older woman on the other hand was in a pair of sweatpants and simple white t-shirt. She had opted for more time to sleep than more time for beauty considering she would do her makeup before the wedding.

"See you there." Alex affirmed and brought her hand up to cup her wife's cheek, savoring the way her lips felt on the blondes as they connected. As the pair broke apart, the tall woman bent down and leaned inside Leah's stroller to kiss her as well. "I love you both."

"We love you too, Al."

…

"Hey, bud? Take a break for a second and I'll do that for you when I'm done here." Alex reached back in her chair where she was getting her hair done, and reached for Conner's shoulder. The small boy was standing in the mirror attempting to style his own hair, but he hadn't quite mastered the gel yet. "Can you take this to mommy?"

Conner reached for a small piece of folded paper. On the inside it read, in distinct Alex Vause scribble,

 _Nervous yet?_

The now eight year old giggled at the piece of correspondence and grabbed Finn away from his iPad to go with him.

"Vause?" Nicky walked out of the small bathroom that was connected to the small room they were assigned. "Fuckin' A, you're getting married today. Something that should've happened six years ago."

The strawberry blonde was looking chipper in her black, fitted pant suit that she and Alex had gone all over the state of New York to look for. One of Nicky's request for the wedding was that she wear black. The young woman claimed that white washed her out.

"I know." The brunette smiled at the thought of what today meant and she was ecstatic that Nicky was finally able to be here to celebrate. "I'm honestly so fucking _thrilled_ you're here, Nick. You know, there was a lot of conversation between Piper and I when we first got engaged about what we wanted to do, but this just didn't feel right back then, but today I know damn well that this is where we're supposed to be."

Nicky leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, crossing her legs at the ankles. "I know I made a lot of fucked up decisions when we were growing up and well into my adult life…It wasn't until I was in prison and I was making an ass of myself towards you and your family that I realized that it was time for me to grow up. It sucks that I had to figure it out on my own, but I've learned something from it. You know, you're basically a role model to me Alex…What you have here, and your kids, I want that for Lorna someday."

Alex couldn't help but let a tear escape from the corner of her eye. "Nicky, I've never been more proud of you than I am now and I really am so thankful you're here to make sure I do this today."

The shorter woman smirked and walked the few feet to place a heavy pat on Alex's back.

"You big softy." Nicky chuckled. "I'd kick your ass if you didn't do this today…I was gonna kick your ass if you had of blown this whole idea off."

Just as the hairdresser finished with Alex's hair, Conner and Finn returned with a response from Piper.

As Alex was getting dressed, the memories of their love came flooding back to her. She remembered the day she met Piper and still wondered what good she has done in this world to deserve her. She remembered the good times they shared and she's thankful that it was with herself that Piper shared them with. She also remembered the bad times and she's thankful as well that they survived those.

…

Polly was running wild, yet Piper was perfectly tranquil. The shorter brunette was stressing about making everything perfect, and her best-friend was perfectly content with resting her eyes while the woman who she hired to do the bridal party's hair worked her magic. The hairdresser had just got through with Alex's hair, yet she wouldn't give Piper any details as to what it looked like.

They had forty-minutes to show time and the only feeling Piper was feeling was excitement. Internally, the blonde was thankful they had picked a time late in the afternoon rather than early in the day. There was more time to get everyone ready and didn't make her feel rushed.

"What did you tell her, Pipe?" Polly popped up from where she was helping Ellie put her shoes on while Lorna played with Leah on the small couch in the room.

"I told her no and asked if she was." Piper giggled at the childish banter through sending notes that she was participating in with her wife.

"You two make me sick, and have continuously made me sick since Conner was born."

"I think they're the cutest little lovebirds, and their babies." Lorna grinned, slightly pinching Leah's thighs.

There was a knock at the door.

"It is ridiculously cute that Conner's the messenger though." Polly rushed to the other side of the room to open the door and once again, it was the eight year old and her son, with Barbara rushing in right behind them to ensure no one got a peek at the bride. The short brunette could already see people filing into the room where the ceremony would be held.

"Here you go, mom."

"Thanks, baby." Piper leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. "You look so good in your suit. Do you like it?"

Conned nodded, claiming it made him feel like a grown up.

As Piper looked down at Alex's response, she couldn't help but smile like a giddy teenage girl.

 _I can't wait to see you._

…

The wedding was quite elegant for only having less than two months to room the couple had decided to hold the ceremony in was a glass-roofed atrium that had reclaimed wood and vintage adornments scattered about the room. The amount of natural sunlight that filtered through the ceiling and the one wall that was covered in floor to ceiling windows casted an extremely delicate infiltration of light in a way that seemed too perfect for this world.

The guests were dressed in casual wear to two-piece suits and simple, yet tasteful dresses. There were about thirty-five guests in all counting workers from Popi and Alex's store as well as Jake's siblings and their significant others and children. As the guests entered the room, they were all given simple and to the point programs of the agenda for the wedding.

As the time for ceremony drew near, the guests began to turn around and settle down. The first people to walk in were Alex and Nicky. The brunette had taken ample amount of time decided what she wanted to wear to her wedding, and just like Nicky, it had taken multiple stores to find the perfect thing to wear. At her and Piper's first wedding, she had word a simple, black, laced, long-sleeve dress that was open in the back with nude pumps. This time she had went all out.

At the last store Alex searched, she found a white, intricately laced, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. She had been picky on the length, not wanting something short, but not wanting a train either, and this one just seemed to glide seamlessly right above the floor. The dress hugged each and every curve in the best way, but what really caught her attention, was the thick, black ribbon that tied around her waist, leaving the tails long enough to hang down.

As the officiant stepped under the arbor of vines, branches, and flowers, the guests began to smile and light up with excitement that the ceremony was about to begin. Finally, the officiant asked every to stand.

"You ready for this, Vause?"

"I've been ready, Nicky."

As the bridal party began to file in, the guests were being silent to show respect to the wedding party.

First came Jim and Barbara with Leah in tow in a gold, Peter Pan collar, floral dress. She knew Ellie would be wearing the same. Jake's parents were elated that this ceremony was finally happening although they were the witnesses at their first wedding. Then came Polly and Lorna. Both were wearing a different shade of white and had different designs, yet each looked absolutely beautiful.

And then it hit Alex, Piper was next. She hadn't seen her before the wedding. She wasn't sure how her hair was done, or if it was in a way that she had never seen. But before she could let her mind cause the adrenaline to turn into nerves, she stopped herself. She was marrying her best-friend today in front of their friends and family and that's all that really mattered. She would even get to see her children walk her wife down the aisle.

Out in the hallway, Piper was still completely at ease. She even felt like running down the aisle because of how eager she was to see her wife and take part in this monumental moment in her life. On her first wedding day, her nerves were thumping in her stomach and she had been able to see Alex that whole morning, but today her nerves were completely absent.

It was Piper's turn to walk down the aisle. All eyes would soon be on the blonde, and still not a nerve in her body was thumping, she was actually full of excitement for the joyous occasion that was about to take place. At her side, clutching her hand, Elliott was practically jumping in anticipation as the music started and Conner was simply calm, cool, and collected. He took the utmost pride in walking his mom down the aisle, something Jim had talked to him about the second Piper and Alex had decided to hold a ceremony.

When it was time to begin walking, the doors opened. Immediately her attention went to Alex who was looking straight at her and God, did she look gorgeous. The way her dress just clung to her figure and how her choice of long, loose curls framed her face made her absolutely stunning.

Piper grabbed Ellie's hand with her right and used her left hand to grab Conner's, finally starting the journey down the aisle towards her wife. The guests looked at her as if she was something out of this world. Some were taking picture, waving, smiling. One thing was for sure, though… no one made a sound. Up ahead Piper continued to maintain eye contact with Alex. Her wife, the love of her life, mother of her children, her everything. The brunette stood taller, her shoulders back and her eyes on Piper. Even from twenty-feet away, Piper was sure she saw tears fill Alex's eyes.

"Good, she came." Nicky whispered, lightening Alex's nerves. The brunette could only laugh at her best-friends response as she wiped her tears away.

Alex stood there, eager for Piper to make it down the aisle. The tall woman thought she looked absolutely beautiful. She looked perfect, completely flawless as she walked down the aisle with the most amazing stride. All the older woman could think was she couldn't imagine her wife any more gorgeous. Just jaw-dropping sexy and beautiful... and that is _her_ wife. She got to marry her, again. She got to continue to spend the rest of her days with Piper and her family.

Piper's strapless, pale-grey dress of semi-embroidered fabric accentuated her thin waist, hugged her hips, and flared out a bit. A V-slit on the side revealed a less embroidered under fabric. Her hair was also in loose curls, but she had a small braid pinning her bangs back. But Alex wasn't worried about detail, she was more entranced by the natural beauty her wife was radiating.

The second Piper made it all the way to Alex, she just wanted to look at her. To devour every bit of her with her eyes, but a simple "Hey" broke her out of that trance.

"Hey." Piper smiled back. Conner broke free and latched on to Alex's hand while the four year old clung to Piper's. With her free hand, the blonde latched on to her wife's in front of the officiant.

"Hi, momma." Ellie greeted, causing a small laughter to erupt across the rows of guests.

"Hi, Ellie." Alex laughed, she could faintly see out of the peripheral of her eye that Nicky was flashing a thumbs up at Ellie.

As soon as the officiant greeted the guests and thanked them for coming, she gave a brief history of Piper and Alex's marriage before asking them to recite their vows they had personally written.

"Alex, you may go first."

The brunette tightened her grip on her wife's hand as took a deep breath, looked deep into her wife's cerulean orbs, and began.

"Piper, you push me to greater and greater things. You know my dreams and view them as your own to make their potential that much higher. When I'm happy, you're happy, and when I'm upset, you're upset. When nothing else in the world makes sense, you're there for me, crystal clear. Our marriage is unquestioning…I know that we're both so utterly happy and in love."

"Together, we have built a home that is compassionate to all, full of respect and honor for others and each other. You are my best friend, my hero, and my love. Without you, I'm not sure where I'd be. Every day I wake up so thankful that I have you, Conner, Elliott, and Leah."

"Six years ago we stood in the courthouse and said words that were written for us. Today I am not simply taking a vow; I am giving you a vow and a promise in words that are _my own_."

"My love for you has grown over the last eight years. You have changed since then. I have changed, and the world around us has changed most of all. But one thing has not changed. Six years ago, I promised to love you, to give of my best to you, to cherish and keep you no matter what else happened. I love you more today because of all that we have been through and because of you bring out the best in me. That's been what's mattered all along, our love."

Alex paused to wipe her wife's cheeks that were now littered with tears. She couldn't even hear the many sniffles in the audience of the fussiness of Kelly and Hayden's son due to how entranced she still was with her wife. It was like her sight was stuck on her.

"I promise to be there for you when you are sick, hurt, in need of comfort or when you just want to share your day. I promise to make you feel needed and appreciated for all that you bring to my life. Today I stand in front of our family, our friends and you, and promise to give you all of the best of me for as long as we both live. I promise, from this day forward, to love and trust you even more as time passes. Whatever the future may hold for us, we will always have our love. It is enough."

"Alex." Piper sighed, having a hard time keeping it together. Alex was a hopeless romantic, and every day that side of her bled through a little bit more and made Piper fall even harder.

"Piper." The officiant motioned for the blonde to begin.

"With our family, I constantly have to remind myself that the rest of my life will not always be crazy. The never ending pile of dirty dishes and unfolded laundry, the toys we find scattered across the house in the most random of places, the shouts of "I love you" between us and our kids each day. I know that one day these things will no longer fill our home and it will just be you and I growing old and gray, and I also know that one day I will wish I could relive these long, tiring days all over again. Every day we enjoy these fleeting moments and we do the best we can, and I'm so thankful that I get to experience this with _you_."

"You came into my life so suddenly, and not too many hours later, Conner entered yours and mine. At that moment, I didn't know that I was staring at my future wife and mother to our children. We've been through the highest of highs and the lowest of lows, and I'm so very thankful to have you by my side."

"Alex, six years ago, I pledged my love and commitment to you, but it seems like only yesterday. I promised to love you, honor you, comfort and keep you. I pledged to be by your side in sickness and in health, in times of want, and times of plenty, for better or for worse, for the rest of our lives. We have had all of those things, and you have been by my side as we created a family, a home, and a life together. Today, at the beginning of our seventh year as partners, in the presence of our family and friends, I renew my vows to you, Alex, pledging my eternal love for you, and eagerly awaiting what life may bring us next."

Like Piper, Alex let the tears go, and her face was streaked with tears.

"One of the great blessings of marriage is the joy and responsibility of raising a family." The officiant paused, ensuring the couple was ready to move on before resuming. "Alex and Piper have truly been blessed to be the parents of Conner, Elliott, and Leah. Conner even has something he'd like to read today."

This took both Piper and Alex by surprise, but they were more than willing to let him read something he had wrote for them for their special day.

As Conner began reading, the brunette clutched his hand a little tighter.

" _Dear mommy and momma,_

 _Thank you for what you do for me, Ellie, and Leah. You love us, care for us, and protect us every single day. You guys make things fun and you also teach us things at the same time. You give us a shoulder to cry on and make us feel better when we're sick. We have the best moms in the world. You are our parents and we wouldn't trade you for any other moms in the world. I know you love us infinitely and we love you that much too. We are very happy to be here to support you today. We are thankful for our family and the love we have._

 _Love,_

 _Conner, Elliott, and Leah_

By the end of Conner's letter, both the blonde and the brunette had tears streaming down their cheeks at an even faster rate. This once tiny boy had the most courageous and loving heart, and it rubbed off on the people around him. The parents were blessed for their three children and each one of them brought out the best in them.

Piper leant down to press a cheek to her son's forehead and whisper how much she loved him and then did the same for Ellie. Alex followed suit after, completely awestruck that Conner wrote that just for them.

"Most of all we ask that Piper and Alex be blessed with the guidance, strength and direction to make their relationship grow and blossom in the years ahead. May their home be blessed with joy and happiness, and may they strive together to make their hopes and dreams come true." The officiant looked between Piper and Alex. "You may kiss your bride."

Both women couldn't help but grin at each other with the utmost pride. Piper let go of Ellie's hand and Alex did the same to Conner.

The brunette looked straight into Piper's eyes and cupped her wife's cheeks. Instantly Piper's hands went to anchor on her lover's wrists. As their lips collided they seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces. Alex held her so delicately, but moved her lips with so much passion, she couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

* * *

After a teary goodbye to their three children and a restless eighteen hour flight later, the couple was being escorted to their water villa in the Maldives. Upon entering the resort, they had been warmly welcomed and congratulated on their recent nuptials. When Barbara and Jim said they wanted to pay for the honeymoon, despite Piper and Alex's insistence that they didn't have to, the in-laws went all out for the parents of their grandchildren and for that the couple was extremely thankful.

The moment the couple arrived at their villa, they were greeted with a bed full of roses and the peaceful roar of the water. Both women were already as relaxed as could be and all they really wanted was to curl up in bed and sleep for a few days afterward. It was the middle of the afternoon in the Maldives, but neither women cared, they just wanted to unwind from the past thirty-six hours.

Their water bungalow was surround by turquoise water teeming with colorful marine life. The couple had their own private deck and their very own plunge pool along with various outdoor seating such as an outdoor bed and many lounge chairs.

On the inside of their humble abode for the next ten days, the couple immediately took in the high raftered ceilings, the openness of the villa itself. Although each room had French doors to partition off privacy, you could still easily see out onto the terrace and into the bathroom.

As the couple continued their perusing, Piper's eyes immediately fell onto the bath that able to be fully enclosed or situated to where you could be out in the open and gaze out into the distance of the ocean. She made a mental note to have Alex get in with her multiple times throughout their stay.

When the couple entered the bedroom, both were speechless. The only downfall was the television that just screamed 'up to date', but Piper and Alex had agreed to go 'off the grid' during their honeymoon except for calling their children back home. This time was for them to reconnect, even have sex on their only schedule and not the schedules of three children. This was time for them sit back and admire all they had accomplished and get lost in each other, something they rarely had time for at home. The next ten days were going to be filled with island hopping, scuba diving, making love, shopping, long walks on the beach, sleep, more making love, and just spending time with one another.

As Piper glanced around their spacious room, she couldn't help but feel the smallest bit out of place. There weren't the few toys scattered about or the random-empty or half-full bottles from midnight feeds lying around. There were no traces of children, and to the blonde that bothered her.

Immediately Piper walked to their suitcase and pulled out a small picture frame that held a picture of all three of her children and a small plush blanket from home. She walked to the bedside table and placed the photo down, instantly it felt a little more like home in the room, and she knew the blanket would help too. The scents that were practically locked into it were smells of home and her kids.

Piper hadn't even noticed Alex had slipped out of the room until she began to walk towards their terrace. Her wife was simply standing there, eyes closed, deeply inhaling the clean, fresh air (something New York didn't have). There were no trucks and cars honking their horns, no cluttered streets, or any hour long traffic jams. It was simply peaceful, serene, and quiet on this little island, the perfect getaway from the rambunctious city of New York.

The blonde almost didn't want to ruin her moment, but she wanted to take the atmosphere in with her.

"Hey." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Alex's front and leaning her head in between her shoulder blades.

Alex smiled and turned around in her wife's arms, just to respond with wrapping her own arms just as tight around Piper's middle. "Hey." The brunette breathed against her lover's lips.

The pair leaned in close until only their lips brushed past one another. Piper ran her tongue along Alex's bottom lip and took her lip lightly with her teeth, sucking softly and then grazing her lips over the brunette's once more. The kiss continued, soft and teasingly until their lungs were practically screaming, yet their bodies were beginning to race with adrenaline, almost begging them to give into the impending passion between them. There was nowhere else the couple would rather be.

Piper's love for Alex isn't just vast, it's deep. She love every little thing about her, from their livid panic when their children were born to her giggle-laden joy when they were acting like lovesick teenagers. She loved Alex's slightly big ego and her slightly squishy cheeks and her ample chest and wide hips. She loved her sturdy shoulders that she clung to in that most passionate trysts and stable wrists that she could hold on to in large crowds. She loves how excited she gets when she sees their three children greeting her with large grins and happy giggles when she comes home from work. She loves how patient she is, how her love for music is rubbing off on their oldest, and how she's so passionate about books. She loves how eagerly her wife listens when she's excited about something. She loves her stubbornness and compassion and brilliance and snark. She loves her intellect and curiosity and vivaciousness. She loves Alex Vause for absolutely everything she is, and she would never get tired of saying it.

It's like the love humanity has for life and death and mysteries - so removed, so preoccupied, and yet always finding time to contemplate, to wonder, to dream, and whatever it takes to find answers that don't really exist.

It's the love that saves lives, fuels dreams, and gives power to the impossible. It's the love that makes magic happen, the love that inspires a courage that can carry someone through everything.

This love is inexhaustible. It's _theirs._

And she wouldn't trade it for anything in the damn universe.

 _Fin_

* * *

A/N: Y'all, I'm terribly sorry for how long this has taken me to post. Things in my personal life have not been the best the past year and school has started up again, adding that much more stress. In all honesty, I'm surprised that I finished this. There were so many days that I had just decided to abandon this, but there were also days that something little gave me the slightest inspiration and so I just sat and wrote it down.

I so hope this was adequate. The epilogue will be posted at a later date and I'll include my final thoughts and feelings about how I feel about this series coming to an end in the epilogue as well.

Thoughts and prayers to all of those that are affected by the hurricanes and/or wildfires across the world.

Cheers.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hello. Anyone still reading out there?

 _ **For Better or For Worse**_

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **4 months later…Late October…**_

Sandy beaches and calming ocean waves that you could watch roar for miles was Alex and Piper had wished they could stay hidden in after their wedding, but reality quickly set in and they were back in New York before they knew it. The next three months flew by with a family vacation to Disney World, a new school year starting, and Alex taking new steps with her bookstore.

"Pipes, you're smothering her." Alex laughed as she watched her wife plaster their ten month old in kisses. The brunette was laying with her neck against one arm of the couch, her feet stretched out in front of her resting in her wife's lap. Leah had been slowly cruising around the coffee table, a new skill that she had just recently gained. Although the cruising was only on wobbly legs, the infants parents couldn't help but praise her for each lap she made around their coffee table.

"I'm just so proud of her, Al." Leah began to fuss at Piper's affections and the blonde settled her back down to where she could continue her stroll around the coffee table. "You know, I leave for California in the morning, and she could be completely walking by the time I get back."

Alex rolled her eyes as she moved her glasses to where they were perched on top of her head. "Pipes, I doubt she'll be taking a hand off the coffee table by the time you get back. She clings to it for dear life, and you'll only be gone for three days."

"Three days is three days too long to be away from my kids." The blonde relaxed back into the leather cushions and rested her hands on top of Alex's feet, beginning a soft knead. She could feel the tension practically melting off of her wife. Alex had been working more hours than usual since the holidays were rapidly approaching and she had introduced two new programs to her book store. One program was a weekly, interactive children's read along that parents could bring their children as young as a newborn to listen to a story. The second program was one that helped out a local adult and children's literacy council. She would take used books that were more than five years old or a copy of it hadn't been sold in over a year and donate it to the council for children and adults to learn how to read.

She had also been working a little later since hired Lorna as a cashier full-time three months ago. Initially, the Italian had only been a temporary while Kelly was on maternity leave, but after two weeks, Alex could tell how much this meant to Lorna to be working an honest job and not be behind bars. Nicky even got a kick out of her lady working alongside her as well.

"Plus, I'm missing Halloween and this one is important because its Leah's first."

"Wow, Pipes. I see where I rank on your list." The brunette scoffed, holding out a hand when she saw Leah start to wobble and then plop down on her butt. Immediately a large grin and an animated giggle began to emanate from the baby's mouth.

"Am I sensing some jealousy?" Piper smirked and began to turn her body and slink up her wife's until she was hovering over her.

"I mean you have done nothing but cuddle her all week." Alex's tone was playful.

"I'm sorry our baby can't soothe herself while she has a cold."

Alex could only bite her lip to keep from grinning as she turned away to find Leah still sitting on the floor. The infant's attention was now focused on a small block that she had pulled out from a small bin underneath the coffee table.

"Giving me the silent treatment? Cute." The blonde allowed herself to fully drop her weight on top of her wife. "This must be where Ellie gets it from."

Alex couldn't help but begin to laugh. "She gets that all from _you,_ Pipes."

The brunette's hands instantly went to move underneath Piper's long sleeve t-shirt and began gliding her fingertips up and down the small of her wife's back. She was sure there wasn't a dimple nor crease she hadn't committed to memory.

The past three days hadn't been near as bad compared to when Leah had her eczema breakout and any surface or material that touched her would send her into an inconsolable mess. The parents had actually gotten a little more sleep this time, but still woke up often to ensure their child wasn't overly congested and her fever hadn't spiked again.

"Okay, so what about the other day when she came trotting in here with marker all over her arms claiming she looked like momma?" Piper chuckled at the smirk she observed spreading across her lover's face. "Huh? Where did she get that from?"

"I don't know, Pipes." Alex played coy.

"Not to mention, the _tattoos,_ she put on our ten month old."

The woman on bottom couldn't help but let out a long string of laughs at the memory of walking into the girl's room to find Leah's arms and part of her legs covered in artworks created by a four year old in black, washable marker.

"In my opinion, I think our girls looked rather awesome with their _ink_."

"You're not the one who had to watch the bath water go from clear to black, either." Piper pointed her eyes towards her wife and then turned her attention to her ten month old who was now cruising alongside the couch at a turtle's pace. It was amusing for Piper and Alex to watch her walk, the nervousness and anticipation she took with every tiny, wobbly step was prevalent.

"Hi, baby." Alex ran a hand down Leah's head once she got close enough. Leah had one ponytail on top of her blonde head. Piper had called her 'Pebbles' all morning.

Just as Piper began to move to get comfortable on top of her wife, the distinct shouting of their two oldest kids could be heard from all the way down the hallway. They knew these days were coming. They had expected them since the moment they found out they were pregnant with Ellie. It was inevitable that children fought, and their family was finally reaching that stage. The couple was also aware that one day all three of the children could be going at it with each other, but they hoped that somehow that day never came.

"You have damage control this time, Pipes." Alex leaned over and pulled Leah up onto the couch, sleep becoming noticeable in her eyes.

Piper groaned as she dropped her forehead to her wife's chest. "You would think that Conner would learn to close the baby gate to his room or Ellie would learn to just not go in there."

Since Leah had started crawling, Conner had become hyperaware of every toy he had and where it was at all times. He had become protective of his things and wanted no one but his parents to come in his room or touch his toys. It was a thing every child went through when they had siblings.

With Leah becoming more mobile, they had also installed many baby gates all over the house that had a small built in door that would swing open and snap shut, but for some reason, Conner hadn't caught on to closing it. Ellie was still so small that she didn't understand how to open the gates, and had started to try scaling them to get into her brother's room, but that was over pretty quick when Alex caught her climbing over.

"We have an eight year old who wants a sense of privacy and a four year old that doesn't understand the concept of privacy. One is still grasping what privacy means, and the other will do anything to keep anyone from having any. We're at standstill right now, Pipes." Alex chuckled, raising her arms off her chest to allow Leah to get comfortable in her embrace.

"I'll bet you twenty-five cents that Ellie's in there rummaging through his toy box not even listening to a word he's yelling at her."

"I wonder who that sounds like." Alex winked before settling her arms on top of Leah's back.

Piper opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find the best come back before she settled on one.

"Shut up, Alex."

…

The next day, Piper left for California before any of the kids woke up. Polly had so kindly picked her up and Alex didn't let her depart until she was satisfied with the amount of affection she received from her wife. The parents knew it was better this way for Piper to leave before the house started to rumble with noise and start its day.

With Piper heading across the United States to meet with the branch of Barney's that would be selling Popi products, this would be Alex's first time keeping all three kids by herself for an extended period of time. Piper already had a few of her own experiences keeping the kids by herself, but not she was interested to see how Alex handled. The blonde had complete and utter faith in her wife to survive the next three days, but she was wondering if she would survive being away from her family for that long.

"Pipes, it's five-thirty in the morning. No one should be up right now. We shouldn't even be up right now. Is your wife already sleep deprived since you're not there?" Polly smirked from where she was sitting in the window seat of the plane, just minutes away from take-off.

"I'm just texting Alex a few things I forgot to write down on the list."

"What could be so important? She's your wife, not your babysitter. I'm sure she knows how to care for your kids and knows what to do if something were to go wrong." The shorter brunette plucked the phone from her best-friend's grasp and placed it in her bag with her own. "They'll be fine. Promise"

And Piper knew everything would be fine. Alex had everything under control. She was battling her own self in this situation. She was the one having trouble being away from her wife and three kids. She hadn't gone on a business trip since Conner was two years old, and now it was seven years later and she had two more kids to deeply miss.

…

 _ **Two days later…Halloween Night…**_

So far, Alex had survived. She didn't know how she'd survived, but she had. After spending the past two nights and days being the only parent around, her eyes had opened up to so much that Piper dealt with on a daily basis. It made her appreciate her wife that much more. The children hadn't been heathens, but three kids to one parent was a task of its own. Conner had been the biggest help and Alex made note to get him a new Lego set for that.

Each night they facetimed Piper while she was in California and she helped both the older kids with her homework. When it came to interacting with Leah over the phone, it was a hit and miss situation. The infant was more interested in the screen and wondering how she was able to see her mommy on said screen.

"Momma, I like Leah." Ellie was sitting in her car seat, observing her little sister fighting to be put in her own car seat. Leah was really developing a real mind of their own –and hated being put in any device but her highchair and would rather do her very best impersonation of a plank of wood to avoid being strapped into her car seat.

From the moment Piper and Alex got back from their honeymoon, they felt like Leah had grown so much. Compared to three months ago, she was still nursing pretty regularly during the day and occasionally during the night (much to her parent's dismay) but mostly she slept the entire night through. With Piper and Alex being gone for so long on their honeymoon, this had also caused the parents to just let her continue to co-sleep with them and completely disregard the crib that was still in the nursery. Alex had begun to grow unsure of the situation with as much as Leah began to move around in between them as she got older, but Piper protested that it was their last baby and to let her enjoy it while it lasts. The brunette really couldn't say no to Piper on that.

"Well I'm glad you do." Alex huffed finally latching the clips across her infant's chest. She and Ellie were completely oblivious to Leah's wailing. They were used to this routine by now. "I'm afraid you're stuck with her whether you like her or not."

The brunette quickly dug in the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out Leah's pacifier. Instantly the baby's cries lessened and her attention went to sucking on the pacifier.

Once Alex was in the car she continued the conversation Ellie had started. "Did you like Leah when she was really little or do you like her now that she's gotten bigger and you can play with her a little bit?"

"Uh, she sometimes lets me play with her toys with her and I like that, but she can be loud sometimes." Ellie paused for a second, observing the light rain trailing down her window. "And she says mama A LOT. Sometimes _too_ much."

"That's the only word she really knows right now, babe." Alex had to hold in her laughter from the detailed overview of how Ellie really felt about her baby sister.

"Why can't she say Ellie? That would be so much more nicer."

Soon, the trio arrived at Ellie's preschool. The four year old had transitioned from half-day to full day preschool quite easily. Alex and Piper could definitely tell full-day took more out of the girl from how tired and whiney she was in the afternoons, but the four year old had nothing but good things to say about her class.

Thankfully, the rain had let up enough for Alex to grab both girls and run inside and back out before it picked up again. The past two days she had stayed away from the office to take a little time for herself and to spend time with Leah and the kids, but there was no way she could avoid it today. Today she was holding a free book day. Wear your costume, and get a free Halloween book.

Forty-five minutes and a milk-break later, Alex found herself walking through the bookstore with Leah on her hip who was again content with her pacifier and being closer to her momma. She poked her head into the room where the children's reading was going on and found the room packed with children in their Halloween costumes. Usually she or Piper took Leah and the older kids (as long as school wasn't in session) to the interactive readings, but with Leah getting over her cold, Alex didn't want to risk it by being around all the other children.

As soon as she got back to her office and sat down on in her office chair, Leah sitting with her back to her front, smacking the desk in front of her, Alex's phone went off. She glanced at the clock and already knew who it was.

 **From Piper: Good Morning! How was Leah last night?**

Another one came in before the brunette had a chance to respond.

 **From Piper: Did you prop her up on the pillow? Not that she stays there anyway, but…**

 **To Piper: Good Morning to you too. She was fine. She woke up smiling and I woke up with a diapered ass against my face.**

Alex could imagine Piper laughing at that last text, and it was almost like she could hear her too. She quickly associated it with missing her wife and laid her phone down to start looking at emails, but before she could log on to her computer, her wife was standing in the doorway of her office with a shit-eating grin on her face with a grinning Nicky behind her.

"Did you really think I would miss my son dressed as Batman and my two little girls dressed up as a milk carton and a cookie for Halloween? Especially after you sent me a picture of Ellie in her milk carton last night?"

* * *

 _ **10 years later…**_

"Mom, please." Conner's piercing blue eyes were pleading, yet also at a standoff with his mother's equally blue orbs. He stood firm at six feet tall with his muscular body (thanks to high school baseball workouts). The once small and innocent blonde boy had turned into a charming and handsome young man, almost an exact replica of his father. "I'm sixteen now! I have been for the past six months!"

A small snort echoed across the kitchen from where Alex was sitting behind her laptop at the kitchen table. She was sure her son had adopted his smart mouth from her, but she wasn't about to admit it. It had gotten him in trouble a handful of times and she had been the one Conner blamed.

"No." A pointed look was etched across the blonde's face behind her readers that she had acquired as the years passed. A cookbook was laying open next to her as she prepared Leah's ninth birthday cake. "You don't need a car."

"But I've had my license for six _months_ now."

" _No_ , Conner." Piper set down the whisk she was stirring the cake batter around with, hands gripping the counter top and shaking her head. She had participated in this fight many _many_ times over the past six months and Conner was unrelenting. "I don't want to have this conversation _anymore_."

The mother of three wasn't sure if she continually denied her son's request for a car because she was forced to face the fact that he was growing up and was essentially independent or if she just didn't want her son having the freedom to just come and go as he pleases. Alex was convinced it was a mixture of the two.

Currently they had a system where if the teenager needed a vehicle to drive himself to a friends or run an errand for his parents, he was to take Piper's BMW that she had had since before he was born. Very rarely was he allowed to drive the family SUV.

"Mom." The boy turned to Alex in hopes that she could help in some way. Throughout the years as he started to let go of calling Piper, 'mommy', he had resorted to calling both Piper and Alex mom. The parents had grown so used to it that there was certain inflection their kids used for each of them and they could discern who they were asking for in a split second.

"Sorry, bud." Alex smiled up at her son. Her once black rimmed, secretary styled frames that sat upon her face had morphed into a more rounded pair through the years. Although her hair was still the same dyed, raven-haired color, she worked hard to ward off any gray hairs that appeared. She was embracing the last year of her forties in the classiest way. "I don't have any horses in this race."

"Go make sure your sisters don't need any help on their homework, okay?" Piper called out as she watched her son trudge out of the kitchen, once again defeated.

"We're gonna have to rip the Band-Aid off someday, Pipes." Alex scooted away from the wooden table and sauntered over to her wife, lovingly wrapping her arms around her waist. They had been married for almost fifteen years and each day the brunette found herself falling more and more in love with her wife. She had thought she had reached the maximum potential of love when they got married, but adding two little girls to their family had completely destroyed that theory.

"Alex, he thinks that since he passed his driver's test the first time that it's an automatic thing that he gets a car." Piper picked up the whisk again and continued stirring the contents of the bowl. "I just think he needs a little more driving experience and needs to learn a little bit more responsibility before we embark on that journey."

"Babe, how much more responsibility do you want him to have?" Alex tightened her grip around her wife's toned frame, burying her face into the side of her neck. "We trust him enough to watch his sisters by himself for a night and trust him to cook dinner…I'd say we trust him enough to have a car."

As Piper went to reply, their youngest child appeared on the other side of the island. Leah's hair was pulled up in messy bun, most likely done by her thirteen year old sister because she was going through a phase where she wanted to emulate _everything_ Ellie did.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Are you making my cake?" Leah hopped up onto a bar stool, completely oblivious to her mother clinging to Piper like a leach. Throughout her nine years, her hair had darkened a shade or two more than Piper's yet her eyes were the same sparkling blue.

The youngest child had definitely been their wildest yet. At the age of two she had mastered how to climb up onto the coffee table and jump from it onto the couch, a skill both parents about crapped their pants about when they had walked in on her landing on the couch and bouncing off, but the little girl just giggled and got right back up. Leah had also been the child to experience the worst of the terrible twos, but just as quick as she turned sour, she almost always turned sweet, making it that much harder on her parents to be mad. Piper and Alex had pulled their hair out with this child, but they also loved on her that much harder because she was their last.

The three continued to talk about Leah's birthday tomorrow and the plans they had about spending New Years at the mountain resort in the Adirondack Mountains, but this time in one of the family cabins and not the same room Alex had been booking for only her and Piper for fifteen plus years now. Jim and Barbara were going with them, as well as Polly, Pete, and Finn.

"Mom." Conner reappeared in the room, with Ellie trailing close behind. The middle child's hair was the same color as Piper's just a little bit past her shoulders. Out of both girls, she was the one who resembled Piper the most, not only physically, but mentally too. She spoke up for what she believed in and she always wanted to lend a helping hand, even when lending that hand wasn't the wisest thing to do (example: letting her friend copy her math test in the sixth grade). "I can't figure out this problem on her homework and neither can she."

Both the older kids sat on either side of their little sister at the kitchen island and handed the paper to Alex who was still wrapped around Piper. As Piper looked down at the math worksheet Alex was holding out in front of them, and back up at her kids, she felt complete.

She felt cozy in this penthouse they had lived in going on twenty years now, and they had no thoughts of moving until Leah was in college and maybe not even then. Barbara and Jim had offered them their house for free when they moved to the beach house in Massachusetts after Jim had retired five years ago, but they happily declined. This home was where they brought two out of the three kid's home, but raised all three. This was where they decided to get married. This was where everything monumental happened in their lives, and those big things were still happening.

She felt complete in the sense that she had achieved those family aspirations she had ached for since she was a little girl. She had a family, three loving kids, and a wife who loved her so selflessly.

Her once broken and mangled life had turned into so much more with the help of one person and their cab. And that person's broken and mangled life turned into so much more with _her_ help and the birth of a little boy.

Never once did she think that being in active labor and throwing herself into the back of a cab would turn into all this.

* * *

A/N: I wanted this epilogue to just be light and fluffy, nothing more to add to the plot really so I hope you enjoyed it.

Wow, 70 chapters total between this and the prequel. I can't say I had that in mind when I began writing the first story in this installment. I have raged about this story, I have sat typing for hours on end for this story. Some days I felt like it was going downhill from the beginning, some days I couldn't stop the ideas from flowing. This story has kept me sane with everything that's going on in my personal life and I'm so happy I pushed myself to finish it.

I've been asked if I'm going to write a third installment to this series to make it a trilogy, and the answer to that is no. While domestic still has a special place in my heart, I want to try and complete my teenage fic. Who knows, something may inspire me and I write a whole new domestic multi-chapter fic, but as of now there aren't any new ideas floating around in my head in the domestic aspect.

I appreciate every person who put their own input into this and every person who took the time to read it. I can't thank you guys enough!

Cheers!


End file.
